The Psychic One
by Steffie1
Summary: AU. Nice!Kragok. Even though he was the Grandmaster of the Dark Legion, could it be possible that Kragok was destined for greater things? Old-shame. Kragok x Lupe-An OC
1. Chapter 1

The Hatching by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:Hi!Welcome to prt 1 of the backstory of my fanfic.I advice you to read each one  
of these fanfics before my main story or you won't understand what's going on.All dates and time  
are Twilight Zone time(just times that by 4 to get Floating Island time ^^;)when noted.  
  
Knuckles (c) SEGA  
Kragok,Remington etc (c)Archie  
Lupe-An,Ixis etc.(those you never had heard of) (c)Steffie/Lupe-An(me,of course!)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Time:Over thirty years ago  
Place:Dark Legion's hospital  
  
"She's regaining conscienceness." A deep,concerned voice whispered.  
"And not a moment too soon!" an old,scratchy feminine voice spat back.  
The voices belong to Lord Luger and his grandmother,Fifi-Lu.They surrounded Merin-Da's bedside and watched eagerly for her eyes to open.  
  
"Where am I?" Merin-Da asked,her voice tired and worn out.The grandmistress felt the spell of nausea as she swallowed the bitter taste that's in her mouth.She remembered why she is in hospital:to give birth to Dimitri's heir.She spun her head around,panicking for the worse.The grandmaster and his grandmother stared into each other's eyes.After a long staring contest,Fifi-Lu decided to tell her granddaughter-in-law the whole truth.  
  
*Half an hour later*  
  
"I laid two eggs?" Merin-Da whispered.Fifi-Lu nod her head.She tapped a button on her hoverchair to move to the door.As she reached for the door,she shouted,"Contact me when the babies hatch,okay?" and left after waving them goodbye.Doctor Butch walked into the room,pushing a trolley with an incubator on top.Inside it are two eggs,quite tiny compared to other echinda eggs.  
  
"I'm going to put the incubator at that corner so that you can watch them and be here when they hatch.Do you want to know their gender?" The tall,silver-furred echidna with the wild black hair and matching eyebrows asked.  
"NO!!!" the couple screamed as one.The doctor nervously stared at them,wishing they wouldn't react like that...  
  
*Three days later,3 am*  
  
Two piercing cries boomed through the whole hospital,waking all the patients up from their precious sleep and some even were close in having heart attacks.Doctor Butch and the Memory Neutralizing Chip expert rushed into the grandmistress' room.Doctor Butch ran up to the incubator and lift the hatchet up to get the babies so that the MNC could be inserted in their heads.As he opened it,a blue flash of light escaped from the hatchet and singed his jacket.  
  
"What in Great Dimitri's name was that ?" The MNC expert asked.Doctor Butch shrugged,more concerned about the babies than some silly flash of light.Luger walked towards the incubator,curious about how his newly-hatched children look like.He peeked into the hatchet and stared into four little blue eyes.Luger pushed his hand into the little hatchet and put one of the babies in his hands.  
  
"Wow,he's tiny..." Luger exclaimed when he took his son out and cradled him in his arms.Merin-Da,in her bed,wanted to see the babies but her legs are still very weak from the anaesthetic.Doctor Butch told the couple he'll take the babies and insert the MNC's in them and check if anything's wrong with them and even make pictures of how they'll more-or-less look like when they're adults.The doctor and the expert marched out of the room and into the Baby Check room.  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
"Congratulations,you have a very healthy boy and a very healthy girl." Doctor Butch told the eager parents.Doctor Rose-An came in with two bundles cradled in her arms.She put the babies in their mother's arm.Both of them cooed when they're in the arms of a familiar person.Merin-Da's smiled while she watched her babies sleep in her arms.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful,Luger?" Merin-Da asked her husband.She gave birth to a girl  
who liked her and a son who has the split image of his father besides the fur colour.  
"They will be worthy heirs to Dimitri." Luger replied.He suddenly turned his attention to whatever it was outside the room.A hoverchair hummed while it hovered towards the room.Fifi-Lu suddenly appeared into the room,mad as a hornet with a headache.  
  
"Why didn't you phone me,young pup?" Fifi-Lu snarled at her grandson.  
"But Granma Fifi,they just hatched!" Luger stammered.  
"Excuses,excuses..." Fifi-Lu huffed,"'They'?" she asked,her head cocked to one side.  
'I wish she had a better memory...' Luger thought to himself.  
"Yes.One boy and one girl.Both of them have Merin-Da's blue eyes and red fur." Luger's head was swollen with pride.He was the first Twilight Zone resident who is a father to twins.Fifi-Lu hovered to Merin-Da and picked Lien-Da up in her arms.  
  
"She looks just like her mom,that little boy looks like his daddy but not with the brown fur and that ridiculous fringe." Fifi-Lu complimented the mother.Luger huffed when his grandmother said his fringe is ridacules.  
"What are their names?" Fifi-Lu asked Luger.  
"We..." Luger answered but his mouth was covered by his wife.  
"We named them 'Kragok' and 'Lien-Da'." Merin-Da purred.  
"What type of name is 'Kragok' ?" Luger and Fifi-Lu asked as one while Fifi-Lu gave Lien-Da to her mom.  
"I'll name him whatever I want him to be named!" Merin-Da snarled.  
"Okay." Luger sighed, a sweatdrop formed on his head.  
  
"Don't you want to hold Kragok,Fifi-Lu ?" Merin-Da asked with sympathy.  
"Okay,I will hold my little cute great-grandson!".Fifi-Lu agreed as she gently put her infant great-grandson  
into her arms.The boy started to cry.Fifi-Lu felt nervous and swiftly put her  
great-grandson back into his mother's arms.He gurgled with glee,his body suddenly had  
a blue aura around him.  
  
The doctor nearby was working with a syringe,the syringe shone just like Kragok  
and shattered into tiny pieces of glass.Only one culprit:Kragok!  
  
The couple stared at Kragok in shock.He has powers none of their family had.  
Is this a curse perhaps?The echidna baby gurgled and smiled innocently at his parents and great-grandmother.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:Secrets and Destiny 


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets and Destiny by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:Prt 2 of my backstory.  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)  
if you use *any* of my characters without my permission,I mutate into Mammoth Mogul and bellyflop on you(and it won't be pretty O.O;)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Luger and Merin-Da couldn't believe what had happened.Fifi-Lu didn't seem at all surprised at what had happened.Doctor Butch ran up to the couple and grabbed Kragok from Merin-Da's arms.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Merin-Da demanded.  
"I need to check how he did that!" Doctor Butch reassured her.  
"No need to grab him out of my arms like that!"  
"Sorry,Lady Merin-Da,but we must check and see how he did that."  
"But you already checked him when he hatched."  
"Physically but not mentally."  
"I don't understand what you're saying but okay,I'll let you "scan" him."  
"This should only take an hour."  
  
Doctor Butch marched to the lab quite hastilly.The Memory Neutralizing Chip expert ran up to Doctor Butch but he waved him away.He reached the lab's door,turned the doorknob and told no one that he hopes this isn't a guardian's trick.He marched into the lab and slammed the door loudly behind him and noticed two nuclear scientists in the same lab.They were deep in conversation and one hold a vial with nothing in it at all.  
  
"In this vial",The elderly scientist lectured to his younger assistant,"Is the Twilight Virus.This can kill anyone without any warning until it's too late.It only appears once every hundred years and strike only two people during its reign.That's why we couldn't get an antidote for it because it not only scarce but appears seldomly and..."  
"Then where did you get that?" The elderly scientist's assistant asked,pointing at the vial.  
"From one of the victims...this virus specimen is actually a fossil and since it's dead,we can't examine how a live one works.We can't open this vial either because it can come back to life again and attack..."  
"How do you know that if it's so scarce and...dead?" the assistant demanded.  
"We scientists discovered out about this virus' rarity by anatomizing dead carcasses and discovered only a handful have the same symtoms of the virus and we assume this specimen is dead...we mustn't take any risk..." the scientist replied hastilly.  
  
Doctor Butch shivered in fear after he heard the two's conversation.He walked up to the operating table and sat Kragok down on it.He switched the laptop which is on the desk on and typed the password in.After the laptop varified the password,Butch told it to run the brain scan on Kragok.After two minutes,it droned "scanning complete" and showed the results.Butch didn't know how to react...the results show that the child has psychic powers.Only the cursed Guardians of the Floating Island has those powers along with that Chaos Emerald trick of theirs...  
  
Butch finally calmed down.He picked Kragok up and walked out of the lab and towards the grandmaster and grandmitress and the elderly ex-DL leader.Merin-Da noticed shock in Butch's eyes.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Something shocking..." he whispered.  
"You're always such a joker!" Luger laughed.He and Butch are great friends and Luger knew Butch's sense of humour quite well and he assumed he is joking right now.  
"I wish I was." was Butch's only reply.  
"Oh my!tell me what I must know!" Merin-Da demanded hystrically.  
"Okay,I'll tell..."  
  
Butch told the parents the news.No one could believe what Butch had said except for Fifi-Lu.Fifi-Lu smiled slyly and finally spoke.  
"He must be The Psychic One,the one who'll kill The Living Fossil.This Living Fossil guy happens to have infinite power times one million and only the Psychic One with the help of the Saviour and the Chosen One will be able to stop Mobius from being destroyed..."  
"Wow,my son will save Mobius with two other legendary characters..." Merin-Da whispered in awe.Luger crossed his arms and growled:they just accept that the suckling will save Mobius without anymore proof!  
  
"Merin-Da,we should also get a bride and bridegroom for Kragok and Lien-Da!" Luger suggested.  
"Yes we should,it's a type of tradition for heirs of Dimitri to have arranged marriages." Merin-Da agreed while she remembered how she and Luger first met.  
  
The couple looked down at their children.None of them are aware about what would happen to the happy family just because of a certain virus which will strike very soon and destroy their family and will spawn the coldest villain ever...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:Enter Lupe-An 


	3. Chapter 3

Enter Lupe-An by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:Prt 3 of my backstory and it's not concentrated on Kragok!It might be my shortest but oh well.  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Three months after Kragok's birth,Rose-An is too expecting a baby.This is her second child.She lied on the hospital bed with her husband,Butch,and her four year old son,Ixis,by her bedside.Ixis is too young to understand what's going on but knows he'll get a little brother or sister...somehow.Butch and Ixis are both doctors and are quite famous because they are members of the Twilight Virus Project:scientists and doctors who are trying in vain to find at least one symtom of the Twilight Virus.The couple discovered in medical records that all those who died because of the virus(only two),had a fever of 51 degress Celcius and were very weak physically.They might not have found a cure but at least they know some of the symtoms.  
  
*Five hours later*  
  
Rose-An cradled her newborn babygirl in her arms.She had orange fur and a little yellow fringe.Butch admired the little baby while Ixis tried his best to see the baby.Butch picked him up and Ixis cocked his head to one side.  
"Is that my little brotha?" he asked.  
"Nope,that's your little sister." Rose-An corrected him.  
"Oh."  
  
"What shall we call her?" Rose-An asked her husband.  
"It should sound good with '-An'..." He pondered.  
" 'Rosie-An'?...'Julie-An'?...'Mari-An'?...'Sus-An'?..." she thought outloud.  
"Doesn't suit her!" Butch shook his head.  
"How about..." Rose-An began her sentence.  
"...'Lupe-An'!" the couple both shouted out in unison.  
"Perfect!" Ixis agreed.  
  
The couple smiled while they watch Lupe-An sleep.If only they knew about the dangers that awaits this family and change their lives forever and it's linked to a certain virus...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:Paths to follow 


	4. Chapter 4

Paths to follow by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:Prt 4 of my backstory.Before I get singed by lots of flamey e-mails,I believe Dark Legionnaires go to schools to be tested for their talents and how it could help the Dark Legion.  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Time:Four years after "The Hatching"  
Place:The Twilight Zone's school  
  
Kragok and his sister,Lien-Da,walked behind Merin-Da.They are wearing their school uniform:it looks just like the average Dark Legionnaires' outfit but is smaller and navy blue.Kragok couldn't believe the weight of his schoolbag.it's just too heavy.He turned to his left to see if his sister is also struggling.Nope,she isn't.He noticed four bag-straps around his arms.Then it finally struck him;his sister must've somehow put her bag on his back while they walked through the school's corridor.He felt his blood boil.  
  
'Oh,wait till I get my hands on you,Lien,you'll wish that you'd never been born!' Kragok warned his sister in his thoughts.Lien-Da smiled slyly at her brother.She loves teasing and bullying(not in a nasty way)him.It's just so entertaining.Merin-Da suddenly stopped in her tracks.The twins watched in awe while Merin-Da opened the classroom door.The door was,like others,made out of solid titanium.It had a red "Junior DL # 000" sign on it too.Merin-Da told Kragok and Lien-Da to come inside.Kragok walked in first with Lien-Da close behind.  
  
"Class,I like you to meet our new students,Kragok and Lien-Da.They happen to be Lord Luger's children.Please let them feel welcomed here." the female teacher told the Preschool children.She is purple furred,has green eyes and wore a pink kimono.She wore her long black hair in a bun.She is too friendly if you ask Kragok or Lien-Da.Merin-Da bend down and kissed Lien-Da and Kragok on the lips goodbye.Kragok wiped his mouth with his sleeve and stuck his tongue out in disgust.Lien-Da and the other children laughed at him.Merin-Da waved goodbye and told the twins to be good.She shut the door behind her.  
  
"Okay,kids,you can play with any of the toys or colour in or draw some pictures.The paper and colouring-in pictures are on that purple table there by this corner.The toys are there in that corner." Tania-Lu(the teacher) told them.Lien-Da eagerly ran up to the corner where the box is.Kragok dropped the bags onto the floor.He stood still for a moment,'This is what we'll do 24/7?Na ah!I'd rather do some mathematical problems.' he thought to himself.Suddenly,some girl waved at Kragok to get his attention.He looked up and saw...Lupe-An.  
  
'NOT HER!!!' he screamed in his mind.Everytime his mom visit Doctor Rose-An,she forced the twins to come with her.Although he loved playing with Ixis,he hated Lupe-An.She follows him around and always asked him to play with her.Although she never told him,he's sure she'd ask him to play dolls with her like Lien-Da.Playing with dolls is totally terrible.He tried to ignore Lupe-An but she ran up to him and dragged him by the arm to the table.  
  
"C'mon,Kragok.Let's play what I want to play." she nagged.She finally dragged the struggling Kragok to the table.To his surprise,she doesn't have any dolls with her.The only thing she's got was the most advanced Handheld console.Kragok stared first at Lupe-An and then at the plane.Lupe-An giggled at the shocked echinda.  
  
"You...you...you play with boy's toys?" Kragok exclaimed in shock.  
"Always have,that's why I'd always wanted to play with you and my brother." she explained.  
  
*Meanwhile at the DL Hospital*  
  
Doctor Butch and Rose-An lead Luger and Merin-Da into the lab.Not just any lab,the lab where the Twilight Virus was kept in four years.Doctor Butch asked who wants to come with him into the lab.Merin-Da told him she wants to go with.She asked Luger if he wants to come.He shook his head,he'll just watch through the glass window.Merin-Da shrugged her shoulders and followed Dr. Butch into the lab.Rose-An wanted to go in with them but her boss called over the intercom to go and help another doctor out with something.She saluted Luger goodbye and jogged hastilly upstairs.  
  
In the lab,Dr. Butch gave Merin-Da the tour.The duo noticed one of the doctors handeling the Twilight Virus' vial ever so carefully.As soon as they were a few feet away from the doctor(they all wore masks),he accidently dropped the vial.The Twilight Virus can live without any food supply for centuries.It multiplied and was inhaled by Merin-Da and Dr. Butch.None of the doctors were worried;everyone's masks for some reason were invisible and they thought Dr. Butch and Merin-Da were wearing one right now.Luger didn't do anything because if the doctors didn't panic or warn them,why worry?.The virus started its destruction ever so slowly in its victims' bodies...  
  
*Back to the DL school*  
  
Lien-Da couldn't believe it.Are her eyes deceiving her?She could've sworn she saw Kragok with Lupe-An.She turned her attention to her friends.  
  
While they were playing,Tania-Lu ticked something off.She had a piece of paper with her and ticked off the children's name where they're more suited at(example:"Lupe-An" will be ticked off at "Doctor")(she's trained to notice each child's talent from a young age).She's quite surprised to see Lupe-An and Lien-Da's name ticked off at "Grandmistress".  
  
'That's odd...' she thought to herself.She shrugged it off.  
  
*Hours later*  
  
The children moaned when their parents came to fetch them.Merin-Da,Rose-An and their husbands fetched their children.While they travelled back home in their boogies,Merin-Da and Dr. Butch breathed heavily.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rose-An and Luger asked their spouses.  
"I think I've got bronchitis...I'll be alright after I take medication." They ressasure their spouses.  
  
Luger and Rose-An let the topic pass.It must be nothing.Oh,how wrong they are...   
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:The Loss 


	5. Chapter 5

The Loss by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:My first tragedy fanfic.Spoiler and warning for the younger and sensetive audience:Someone's gonna die.  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Time:A few months after the previous fic  
Place:Twilight Zone,The Butch residence  
  
It's about midnight in the Butch residence.Everyone's sleeping in their bed.Butch wheezed and coughed everytime he breathed.Rose-An was used to this but the coughing and wheezing kept getting worse.She almost had a heart-attack when he didn't cough or wheeze.She got up and checked his pulse.It was very weak.  
  
"Butch," she whispered quietly.She doesn't want the children to worry about their dad just yet,"I think we must go to hospital.Now." Butch didn't reply.She switched on the light and made it very dim.She saw her spouse's face.He was almost blue in the face but he's also blood-red in the face as well.  
'OH MY...!!!' she thought to herself.Her face was pale from shock.She phoned Floren-Ca,she can look after the children while she takes Butch to the hospital very early in the morning.  
  
*Early morning*  
  
Floren-Ca finally came to babysit the children.Rose-An hugged the children goodbye.Butch did the same.  
"Why must you go and work today?" Ixis asked his parents,"It's your holiday!"  
"It's just for today,honey." was Rose-An's only answer.She didn't tell her children the truth,she can't,definitely not in front of Lupe-An.Butch barely helped Rose-An into the boogie because he was so weak.The couple waved again goodbye to the children.Floren-Ca told them to take care.Luckily for Rose-An,it's the weekend for the children.Floren-Ca can't drive and Rose-An had to take her husband to hospital at about 07:30 am.She drove the boogie to the hospital.She noticed how Butch sweat profusely.His face was red as well.He actually fainted from the fever.Butch isn't a pansy and he can tolerate severe pain but here he is,so weak from whatever disease he had...could he have The Twilight Virus?She finally reached the hospital.  
  
As soon as she landed the boogie,paramedics were there at the landing site.They laid Butch on a floater stretcher.They rushed him into the Emergency Room.Everyone realised he had the Twilight Virus by the symtoms he's having.All they can do is try to operate on him or put him on the Lung-Supporter.This machine helps anyone to breathe like a healthy person if their lungs are damaged,have broken ribs etc.While they "rocketed" Butch into the ER,Rose-An whispered,"Goodbye".She walked towards a nearby chair in the Waiting Room.She stopped in her tracks,her shoulders shook.She fell to her knees and wailed loudly,"Don't die!Please-I beg you.Don't die!".Her tears poured down her cheeks while she curled up in the corner and mourned for her husband.  
  
*Hours later*  
  
After Rose-An waited for hours,the doctors came out of the ER with Butch in the hospital bed.He was wheeled into one of the hospital rooms.They put him on the Lung-Supporter.The virus is eating away his lungs.That's why he had difficulty breathing.The doctors allowed Rose-An to go and visit her husband.She can't stand the sight of him suffering like this.She kissed him on the forehead.For some reason,the Twilight Virus isn't contagious.One of the doctors told Rose-An to go home.She asked her why should she.  
  
"It won't do Butch any good if you are totally exhausted.Besides,your children want their mom..." she explained.Rose-An agreed.She walked out of the room,hoping she'd made the right choice.She walked up into the landing site and rode off in her boogie.  
  
*Half an hour later*  
  
Rose-An finally arrived,face red from all the crying.Her children ran quickly up to her.Lupe-An jumped into her mom's arms and said a heartily,"Hello,Mommy!".  
"Where's dad?" Ixis asked his mom.Rose-An looked away,tears flowed down her face.  
"My babies,Floren-Ca,there's something I must tell you..." she finally spoke.She explained everything about Butch's problem.Her children were saddened about their father's fate but held onto the tiny hope he'll survive.Simon came to pick his wife,Floren-Ca up after his shift,he asked where Butch was and Rose-An just started crying.She explained everything to Simon.He couldn't believe it at all.It's quite understandable,how can Doctor Butch,well-known Health and Twilight Expert,catch this virus?  
"Goodbye,Rose,take care.We wish your husband good health!" the elderly shouted to Rose-An.After they'd left,Rose-An and her children stood outside like statues.  
'Can luck help Butch?' Rose-An asked herself.Her children stared at her and smiled."He'll be okay,mom.Dad will live!" Ixis reassured her.She smiled and nodded her head in agreement.Why should she be so worried?Maybe he'll survive just because she took him to the hospital in time.The Twilight Virus victims had those symtoms(always having a fever,weak and difficulty breathing)for years before they go to hospital.A hopeful mom and her equally hopeful children walked back into their house,hand-in-hand.   
  
*Nighttime*  
  
The children finally went to bed.Rose-An was still up,worried about her husband.But she wasn't as worried as she was earlier.She sat in their bedroom and picked up their wedding photo.  
'Oh,how happy we were.We still are.You'll survive,I know you can.' After that comforting thought,Rose-An switched off the bedroom lamp's light off and drifted off to sleep.But while she had about fifteen minutes of sleep,the phone rang.She answered it.  
"Hello.Who's speaking?", she asked groggily,"You're from the hospital?How's Butch?WHAT!!!!!!" she screamed hysterically.That scream woke the children up and they rushed into their mother's room.  
  
"Mom,what is it?" they both asked,totally shaken.Rose-An started to cry.She turned her attention to her children and whispered,"You...(sob)Don't wanna know..." They asked what's the matter again.  
"Your dad...half an hour ago...died." Rose-An told the shocking news without any emotion.She was shocked.The children were too.Ixis doesn't believe it.Lupe-An just stood there,as stiff as a statue.She started to cry,tears flowed down her cheeks.Ixis cried too.Rose-An looked at her wedding photo and cried with her children...  
  
*A few weeks later*  
  
Everyone had a funeral for Butch.Doctors,nurses and anyone who knew him were there.Luger was there too.He was Butch's friend from highschool and they were close.Many talked about how great he was in his work and as a friend.  
  
After a long funeral,they buried his coffin in the grave.The legionnaires threw flowers on the grave after the coffin got buried.  
  
After a few hours,the people left were Rose-An,her children,Luger and his family.They stood around Butch's grave.  
"If only we knew how he got the virus..." Merin-Da whispered.The others agreed.Everybody threw another bouquet on the grave and walked home sadly.Rose-An stood there at the same spot and bent down.  
  
"I will never,ever have a husband like you again.I also promise I'll never marry another man again." she vowed.She stood on her feet and joined the others.They had one last look at the grave and rode off in their boogies.  
  
Losing a friend is never easy but it's more difficult if you don't know how he got the virus that killed him...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:The Twilight Virus strikes again 


	6. Chapter 6

The Twilight Virus strikes again by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:This fanfic happened in SSS # 11 as well.This happened four years after the previous fanfic.  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Place:DL HQ  
  
The Dark Legionnaires were doing their daily tasks when suddenly one of the computers beeped,"Portal opening.Portal opening.This is not a false alarm,the portal is opening right now."  
.Luger took this opportunity to go and regain what is rightfully theirs,The Floating Island.The Legionnaires swiftly dressed into their trademark uniform.Everyone stood outside where the portal was and waited for their leader.Luger stood in front of the army with his wife,hand-in-hand.  
  
Luger lead his people alongside his wife,Merin-Da.None of the children were present because this is a war and being inexperienced,they might make a mistake and get killed or the enemy might use them to make the Dark Legionnaires surrender.A whole army of black-hooded legionnaires with red faces and yellow eyes marched through a jungle.Luger barked orders left and right while Merin-Da rubbed her temples.He turned his attention to her.  
"What's wrong?Do you have a headache?" he asked sympathetically.  
"Think so...it'll go away.Don't worry so much" Merin-Da whispered.  
"If you say so..."  
Luger paid attention to his troops and noticed how near he was to victory.  
  
*Haven*  
  
"Dark Legionnaires had escaped the Twilight Zone,brother." Thunderhawk panicked.  
"We'll sort them out.The Brotherhood and the present guardian always did." Spectre reassured them.Moritori Rex smiled evilly while he watched his "descendants" spying on the Dark Legion via the monitor.  
'My son,get back what is rightfully ours.' Moritori Rex thought to himself.Masquerading as Tobor,Moritori Rex now knows many secrets and passwords of Haven and its technology.Sojourner almost gave Moritori Rex a heart-attack when he suddenly asked,"What do you think,Tobor?"  
"Let's wait and see.Do you notice that guy that's in front of the army?He must be the leader or maybe the female he's with.Maybe we should use our Chaotic powers and brainwash him into ordering him to go back to the Twilight Zone with his army?" Moritori Rex suggested.That suggestion might sound lame but Moritori Rex will never want to see his only son get killed.Unlike other Grandmasters,Luger was a kind-hearted man.He will never kill anyone,not even the enemy.Luger definitly didn't get that from his ancestors.  
  
Suddenly the Brotherhood noticed how the female(Merin-Da)gripped the grandmaster's hand and whispered something.The grandmaster looked concerned and they(The Brotherhood)couldn't believe what they've heard.This grandmaster shouted,"Retreat!We must go back.My wife is deathly ill." The Dark Legionnaires didn't even question him and retreated back to where they came from.  
  
"I don't believe it.Is something wrong with my hearing?I could've sworn I heard him say,'Retreat!' " Spectre told the others.They also didn't believe it.Moritori Rex stared at the screen.  
'So,my son,you'll even give up this once-in-a-lifetime chance of getting back the Floating Island to save your own wife?' Moritori Rex thought to himself,baffled about his son's choice.Luger wanted to regain the Legionnaires' rightful heritage more than any other,even more than all the grandmasters combined and will even stab his own father in the back to get it.That's the only thing that'll make Luger become vicious.While Moritori Rex was deep in his thoughts,Spectre glared at him.He didn't understand why his "father" looked so confused.Yes,they were all confused(and shocked)about the grandmaster's action but nowhere as confused as Moritori Rex...  
  
*Back to the Dark Legionnaires*  
  
Luger contacted the paramedics via a cellphone and as soon as he entered the Twilight Zone with his wife in his arms,the paramedics were there in their ambulance and they gently laid Merin-Da on the bed.The troop returned to their zone,all wondering if Merin-Da will survive.The paramedics rushed the grandmistress into the emergency ward as fast as they could.Kragok and Lien-Da ran up to their father and asked what happened.  
"I really don't know.One moment she said she had a bit of a headache and they next,she complained about having a fever and passed out!" Luger cried.His children hoped their mother's illness isn't life-threatening...  
  
Luger drove to the hospital in his boogie as fast as he can to the hospital.He landed the boogie on the landing site,helped his children out of the boogie and tried to walk slowly but his legs said he must run.As soon as he entered the elevator,he literally punched one of the buttons to go to the Emergency Ward section.  
"Gee,Dad,don't blame the elevator!" Lien-Da teased.  
"Yeah!" Kragok agreed.Luger ignored them.He cursed the elevator while it took them to their destination.The elevator finally stopped at its destination and Luger marched towards the female secretary.He looked at her with angry eyes,hoping this'll get her attention.It got her attention alright;she stuttered if there's anyway she could help the burly echinda.  
"In which room is the Grandmistress?" Luger asked.  
"In the fifth room on the left,Lord Luger."  
"Thanks.Oh and...I'm not angry at you,I just wanted to get your attention." Luger apologised.  
"Sir,I advice you not to give everybody those eyes,there are secretaries or anybody else that'll just slap you through the face for that."  
"Thanks for the warning!"  
"Sir,only two visitors are allowed to visit at a time,so one of your children must stay in the Waiting Room."  
"I think I should go and visit my wife first and then when I'm finished,the twins go and visit their mom."  
  
"Okay,Lien,Kragok,go and wait in the Waiting Room while I visit Mom."  
"Yes,dad..." the twins groaned.They dawdled into the Waiting Room while Luger went inside the room to visit his wife.He noticed his wife's awake and smiling sweetly at him.He walked up to Merin-Da's bedside and sat on the chair besides the bed.  
"Hi honey!" Merin-Da greeted her husband as if nothing happened.  
"Merin,you...you're awake..."  
"Yes,of course,Luger..."  
"But you were so ill..."  
"I still feel ill...not so bad as before..."  
"That's good,I was so worried about you."  
"You shouldn't worry so much."   
  
Merin-Da held her husband's hand and smiled again at him.Her grip weakened.She passed out again.Luger first thought his wife was just exhausted and allowed her to rest in peace.He kissed her on the forehead and whispered,"Goodbye.".As he got up,he heard a "BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" from the heart monitor.Luger flew towards the door and opened it.He screamed,"DOCTOR,MY WIFE'S IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!".A doctor ran in with a nurse.The doctor tried to revive her,each attempt didn't help.After about eight attempts to revive her,the doctor shook his head sadly at Luger.The grandmaster just stared blankly at his dead wife.  
'It's just a dream,no,it's just a nightmare...', Luger told himself,'but I'm awake...how must I tell the kids their mother's dead?' His shoulders shook while he cried.After the nurse covered Merin-Da's corpse with a thin velvet sheet that rested itself on the body,she and the doctor allowed Luger to be alone to mourn for his beloved.   
  
Meanwhile in the Waiting Room,Lien-Da and Kragok were bored.Lien-Da went through all the magazine CDs and not one of them she wanted to check out on the laptop computer that's on the table.While no one was looking,Kragok used his telekinesis and made the table and whatever was on it float.Lien-Da wasn't at all impressed,Kragok did this sort of thing all the time.But the other echidnas present freaked out and screamed,"It's some type of Guardian Trickery!".Kragok stopped what he was doing when he and Lien-Da heard their father scream,"DOCTOR,MY WIFE'S IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They looked at each other and nodded in agreement.They rushed towards the room.They stopped in their tracks when they saw the doctor and nurse storm out of the same room they went to visit.Kragok opened the door slowly while Lien-Da stood behind her brother.They noticed their father was crying.They also noticed somebody's body is covered by a sheet.They put two and two together.  
  
"Mommy's dead?" Lien-Da asked her father,tears forming in her eyes.Luger nodded.Luger called his children over to his side.He explained what had happened to his children.They sadly looked at their mother's cadaver and back to their father.Both started to cry...  
  
*Weeks later*  
  
Luger and his children looked on while Merin-Da's coffin was buried into the grave.They stood like statues while they looked up in the sky.  
"She went to the realm beyond...she'll be okay,I promise." Luger told his children.He walked off with them,each hoped they are prepared what the future holds for them...   
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:The unpredicted soulmates 


	7. Chapter 7

The unpredicted soulmates by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:Yes,a romantic story.Even Luger is in a romantic mood and has a...girlfriend?  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Time:Eight years later  
Place:Dark Legion Highschool  
  
It had been eight years since Merin-Da's death.Each teenaged legionnaire discovered what they're most good at.Lupe-An's good at cybernetics and was qualified as a "Doctor".Ixis is good as a bodyguard and knew all self-defence moves.Kragok and Lien-Da are good at leadership skills and machinery.Ever since they started school,these four were close.They're also good friends with Rykor.  
  
"Yo,Kray!" Ixis called his best friend to get his attention.Kragok was sitting by the lunch table,redecorating his plate.He didn't even hear his friend's booming voice or saw his ridiculously long body.Ixis parked his butt on the chair,laid his plate on the table and whacked his pal's head to see if he's alive.  
"OW!" Kragok screamed,rubbing his sore head.  
"Sorry,but your mind was so not here!" Ixis apologised.  
"That's 'cos I was thinking!" Kragok whined.  
"Hey,that's not so new for you,is it?" Ixis teased his pal.  
"...Ixe,I have a *big* prob.It's involved with a certain girl..."  
"Who is this girl?" Ixis asked,his mouth curled into a naughty grin.  
"Her name is 'Gae-Na',she happens to be Lien-Da's rival as well.I must marry her when I'm 18!"  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Ixis' booming voice echoed throughout the school.Everybody stared at them.  
  
"Yep.Dad arranged this when I was still a baby...Lien-Da doesn't have to marry because she can be my second-in-command." Kragok explained.  
"You must marry so that you can have at least one heir to rule the Dark Legion to follow Menniker's footsteps?" Ixis asked.  
"Yeah...BUT I really don't want to marry Gae-Na..."  
"That bites!You must marry someone you don't know...?"  
"Yeah..."  
"But you're only sixteen!"  
"Guess who didn't listen in class today!Didn't you hear what the teacher taught us?He said the Twilight zone is four times slower than Mobius'...so one year for us is four years for them.What I'm saying,Ixis,is I'm actually 64 years old!"  
"I did hear what he said but I didn't listen!"  
"You know what I mean..."  
"About what?" A sweet,feminine voice asked.  
  
"Hey,Loopy!We're talking about what we learned today!" Kragok replied sheepishly.Ixis couldn't believe what he's seeing,Kragok's cheeks turned red.Lupe-An sat next to Kragok.Out of nowhere came Rykor.  
"Hey!" he whispered sheepishly.Rykor's a shy teenager and everytime he's near a girl,he feels uncomfortable.Despite this,he and Ixis are madly in love with Lien-Da.  
"Hi,Ryk!" Lupe-An smiled back.Rykor blushed and sat next to Ixis.  
"So,Kray,who's that guy your sister's dating?" Lupe-An asked Kragok while she pierced the piece of steak with her fork after she severed it.  
"Who?" the puzzled Kragok asked.Lupe-An covered her mouth and pointed behind Kragok while mumbling,"Ova thah!" with a mouth full of food.The boys turned around at that direction.Lien-Da and that other guy are holding hands.She's giggling about something her new boyfriend had said.Rykor and Ixis bared their teeth and growled.  
"Are you two jealous?" Kragok asked curiously.The two huffed and looked away.  
"Us?Jealous?" Ixis spat.Rykor nodded.Lupe-An smiled.  
"You didn't answer my question,Kraggy-waggy,who is that guy with your sister?" Lupe-An purred.  
"Don't call me that!",Kragok squeaked,"Anyway,that guy's Syntar.He's the bomb veteran...not bad for a student..."  
"Cooler than absolute zero!" Ixis spat sarcastically.  
"Stop acting so jealous...",Lupe-An whispered,"it's not like she married that guy or somethin'..."  
  
*Later,after school*  
  
"Hey,Ixe!" Kragok called from his locker.Ixis is surrounded by all the girls in the hallway(besides Lupe-An and Lien-Da)and flirted with them by saying what beautiful eyes or hair they have.The girls always made goo-goo eyes when he said that.  
"I hope he's the right person to ask..." Kragok whispered under his breath while he crept behind his giant of a friend.  
"Hello!" Kragok called.Ixis looked down at his best friend.He didn't look at all impressed.  
"Kray-man,I'm trying to get another girlfriend here!" he shouted.The girls gasped when they heard that,slapped him through the face and stomped off.  
"Gee,thanks,Kray,now I got slapped by all the women...and punched." Ixis slurred.One of the girls punched him in the stomach before she caught up with the others.  
"Sorry",Kragok apologized while staring at the floor,"Ixe,how does one ask a girl out?" he asked while blushing.  
"Depends if it's serious or just for one night..." Ixis mused.He wrapped his arm around Kragok's shoulder and they both walked out of the school and sat on an anti-gravity seat.  
  
"So,who is this girl?" Ixis asked.Kragok smiled from ear to ear.  
"Guess!"  
"Oh my...you're after my sister!Geez,that's just sick,dude!" Ixis went hysterical.  
"Hey,at least it's not my own sister...",Kragok growled,"Besides,aren't you chasing my sis?"  
"True...",Ixis replied sheepishly,"Do you love my sister or is it a lust?"  
"What?!Okay,Ixe,believe or not...it's the Soultouch!"  
"Phht...HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Ixis boomed.Kragok fumed while he watched his friend making a scene.  
"It's true,Ixe,the symptoms are there!"  
"Name one." Ixis dared.  
"Well,I'm happy and sad at the same time...and I don't understand what's she's feeling all the time..."  
"Well,NO ONE understands women except women..."  
"FINE then!Mock my love for Lupe-An!" Kragok growled while he stomped off.  
  
*Late at night*  
  
"Lord Luger,thank you for taking me out." Mari-Su purred while Luger drove them back home.  
"The pleasure's all mine." Luger cooed.  
"Luger?" Mari-Su asked suddenly,sounding quite uncertain.  
"Yes?" Luger asked,not looking at her.  
"Shouldn't we tell your children that we got engaged eight months ago already and the wedding's in two months time?"  
"All in good time..."  
"But you said that last time as well and didn't even tell them.Why not?"  
"They won't handle it.They already can't handle you staying with us...how pathetic..." Luger spat in disgust.  
"But Luger,Merin-Da might've just been your wife but she's their late mother.They might feel that I'm replacing their mom..."  
"They'll have a step-mom whether they like it or not..."  
"Luger!"  
"No,Mari,they're big enough to live without a mom or a dad..."  
  
*Months later,the wedding day(read SSS # 11,"Shadows" for the twins reaction-Kragok also asked Lupe-An out as well during that time and she said yes ^.~)*  
  
"What is he thinking" Lien-Da whispered in Kragok's ear.Kragok shrugged.Kragok wore a blue tuxedo and matching gloves.His shoes are black.Lien-Da's wearing a bride's maid's dress despite her wishes.They watched while the priest's marrying them.Xenin's the Man of Honour and Karen-Le's one of the Bride's Maids.They watched how Luger slipped the diamond ring on Mari-Su's right index finger and vice versa(that's their wedding tradition).  
  
"...You may kiss the Bride." The priest finally said.Luger unveiled Mari-Su's face and they were liplocked.Lien-Da made a gagging sound while everyone clapped.Kragok nudged her in the ribs.  
'Father,what's next?' Lien-Da thought while she and everyone else stepped outside to throw the confetti over the newly-weds.   
  
*A year later*  
  
The doctor walked out of the Delivery Room to tell Luger and his twin children they can come visit Mari-Su and the new baby.The trio entered the room.Mari-Su cradled the spit image of her only smaller.The baby's crying quite loudly as well.  
"He's big..." Luger stated,not knowing what else to say.  
"SHE's quite a big baby,ain't she?" Mari-Su purred while she looked at her baby.Luger walked up to them.  
"Look at that mutant egg yolk." Lien-Da whispered in Kragok's ear.  
"Shh,they might hear you." Kragok warned.  
  
'Luckily,I have a plan to get rid of them...' Lien-Da smirked while she watched Luger cradling the baby.  
  
"What shall we call her?" Luger asked his wife.  
" 'Julie-Su'." Mari-Su smiled.  
'Ugh,what a name.Poor kid...' Kragok thought.  
  
'Dad,Mari-Su,live each day like it's your last because it might be your last day.' Lien-Da smirked while she walked out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:Lien-Da's Project 


	8. Chapter 8

Lien-Da's Project by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:Lots of suspence and more in this fanfic.  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Time:A year ago  
Place:Dark Legion's Weapon factory  
  
"So,do you have a bomb that can destroy an object but doesn't destroy the place the object's in?" Lien-Da asked Syntar.  
"Ah,you mean the'Silent Killer'?" Syntar asked while he scratched through the boxes of dynamites and bombs to get the bomb he's talking about.Shouting,"Egad!" he rushed up to Lien-Da's side.He gave her a magnifying glass too.  
"Where's the bomb?" Lien-Da demanded,trying not to fret.  
"In my hand.That's why this thing is so dreaded.",Syntar preached while Lien-Da used the magnifying glass to see the bomb,"The moment you throw this bomb at someone,it works like a nuclear bomb only...it doesn't send shock waves but it kills the person it landed on.Your aim must be presise!"  
  
"Can anyone tell if you throw this bomb on someone like a loud explosion when it explodes?" Lien-Da asked while giving the bomb and magnifying glass back to Syntar.  
"It's explosion's a buzz that sounds like a bee so no one will suspect it.How many do you need?"  
"Three..." Lien-Da purred.  
"Okay,let's discuss Plan B,Lien-Da...when to get rid of your father,your step-mother and your brother." Syntar sneered.Lien-Da giggled and they both hold each other's hand.  
"Remember,Syntar,make everyone believe we're boyfriend/girlfriend or else they will wonder why we visit each other so much..."  
  
"Yes,Lien,my dear." Syntar sneered again.  
  
"First Mari-Su,then Dad and finally my brother,Kragok!" Lien-Da laughed while she imagined being the grandmistress and Syntar her husband.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:Mari-Su:Accident or murder? 


	9. Chapter 9

Mari-Su:Accident or Murder? by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:I must warn the squeamish that this fanfic ain't for you.  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
It has been three years since Julie-Su was born.Luger started to work overtime every single night two years ago.He never had time for the toddler or his family.To make matters worse,the only one who shows her love for her is the one who bore her,Mari-Su.  
  
*The Grandmaster's home,the living room*  
  
"Look at that sickening scene,Kragok!",Lien-Da hissed in her brother's ear while they both watched Mari-Su giving Julie-Su a horsie-ride on her lap.Kragok just nodded.He really didn't like ignoring the poor baby but he can't stand up to his sister and say that what they're doing to Julie-Su is wrong...  
  
'Mari-Su,today's your last day you'll be in the Twilight Zone.No,today's the last day you'll ever breathe again...' Lien-Da smirked.  
  
"Lien,Kragok",Mari-Su chirped,"I'm going to visit your Dad quick-quick.Wanna come with?"  
"Why not?" Kragok shrugged.Lien-Da's mouth made half a smile.  
"No thanks,Mari,I still have to finish my homework..." Lien-Da said while she waved them goodbye.Mari-Su buckled Julie-Su into her pram and opened the door with Kragok behind her.  
"Goodbye,Lien!" Mari-Su said before she locked the door behind her.As soon as Mari-Su locked the door,Lien-Da rushed to the window and peaked at the trio while they climbed into the boogie.Finally,Mari-Su started the boogie and flew to their destination.Lien-Da dug in her pocket and took her cellphone out.  
"Syntar.Go to my father's HQ.Mari-Su's going there with Kragok and Julie-Su.Kill all three.Dad should be there as well.You know what to do." Lien-Da whispered.Fifi-Lu's sleeping in her bedroom and she doesn't want her to overhear her brilliant plan...  
  
*Later,Luger's HQ*  
  
Mari-Su forced Kragok to carry Julie-Su while they're walking.Kragok grimaced when Julie-Su pulled his nose as well.As softly as he could,Kragok swatted Julie-Su's hand away.The tot suddenly looked up at the ceiling.From the corner of his eye,Kragok noticed a shadow of someone from the ceiling.  
'Someone must be fixing the roof...' Kragok thought sarcastically.  
"Kragok,are you listening to me?I asked when you'll ask your girlfriend to marry you." Mari-Su's sugary-sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Oh...I already did ask her to marry me,Mari." Kragok stammered.Ever since he asked her out,Kragok dated Lupe-An every single night.Three years later,they got engaged.Luger didn't like that because this is breaking their tradition of arranged marriages.Besides,Kragok's suppose to marry Gae-Na when he's eighteen.Kragok's nineteen now and Luger's pressurising him to marry Lupe-An now.  
  
"Oh,that's nice.What about your sister,Lien-Da?Isn't she suppose to marry someone?" Mari-Su chirped.  
"Well,she's dating Syntar.They both seem to be a very cute couple..." Kragok spat,quite uncertain about his sister's "boyfriend".  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
'Ah,Lien-Da's most hated people are down below me.' Syntar mused while he picked up the "Silent Killer" with a tweezer from his matchbox.The steel planks that's holding up the roof are,to Syntar's relief,quiet.He amazingly passed by unnoticed earlier and no one saw him climb onto the railing that surrounded the tanks,jumped onto the tanks and climbed onto these steel planks that held the roof up.To his luck,Luger greeted Mari-Su and his children.He tried his best not to eavesdrop the conversation.  
'Now or never...' Syntar thought when he aimed the minute bomb at his target.He flicked the bomb towards the foursome.  
'Say goodbye!' Syntar smirkerd.Unluckily for him,Luger and Kragok walked off to talk about something at that moment.But his main target's still there.  
  
"Kragok,I want to apolgize about something..." Luger said sheepishly while he walked off with Kragok.Julie-Su smiled at her father while Kragok's still carrying her on his back.A loud buzz,sounding like a bumble bee's,pierced the air followed by a woman's blood-curdling scream.Soon after,a loud snap,followed by a loud crash when a steel plank fell on top of Mari-Su.  
  
"MARI!!!" Luger screamed while he rushed towards his wife.Xenin and his wife,nearest to the accident area,rushed towards Mari-Su as well.They all gasped in horror when they saw Mari-Su.A steel plank,the heaviest one they've got was on top of her.The rope that was tied around the plank must've snapped somehow.Xenin,the strongest of the Dark Legionnaires even though the only cybernetic part he has is his left eye,picked the plank up with alot of effort and let it fall on the ground next to him.There lied Mari-Su,covered in blood and her body's limp.All the DLers in the HQ whispered to each other:How can that rope snap so?they used a very strong material to make ropes as strong as steel and yet this one snapped.  
  
Luger pushed some people out of the way and kneeled next to Mari-Su.  
"Mari?" he whispered while he placed his index and middle fingers on her wrist.No heartbeat.Luger turned to the crowd and shook his head sadly before he hung his head sadly.They all gasped in shock.They too hung their heads sadly.  
  
*Meanwhile in Luger's home*  
  
"So,did you do it?" Lien-Da asked Syntar.He smiled like the cat who stole the biggest fish.  
"Oh yes I did.Only Mari-Su BUT don't worry,I used my laser to cut the rope that held a steel plank after I threw the bomb on her.That way,many will think that the plank killed her,not my bomb.  
"One down,three to go." Lien-Da sneered.  
  
*The next day*  
  
"Lord Luger,please,I can't..." Floren-Ca refused.Luger just offered her to adopt his youngest daughter,Julie-Su.  
"Please,Floren-Ca,I beg of you.I CAN'T raise her.I...I don't know the first thing about raising a child.I know you and Simon always wanted to have a child of your own so please,take Julie-Su." Luger said blankly while he cradled Julie-Su in his arms.After alot of thinking,Floren-Ca took Julie-Su from her father's arms.  
"Alrigh,I'll do it...only for her sake..." Floren-Ca sighed heavily.  
"Thank you,Floren-Ca,I OWE you..." Luger sighed when he decided it's time to leave.He ignored Julie-Su's murmers of,"Daddy" and her crying when he slammed the door shut.  
  
*Later*  
  
"You did WHAT?!" Kragok exclaimed.He and Lien-Da couldn't believe what Luger had just said.Especially Lien-Da.She might hate that little rugrat and she even dreamt sometimes to throw her into the air vent but she never thought her own dad would do something like this.  
"Why Father?" Lien-Da asked with shock in her voice.  
"I have to...my duty takes up all my time.I didn't even have a decent day with Mari-Su that didn't involve work and...she died yesterday.I can't even spend time with my wife so how can I look after Julie-Su?" Luger suddenly broke into tears.  
  
"What's next?",Luger sobbed,"What else would go wrong?"   
  
Luger will find out soon...very soon...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:What really happened to Luger? 


	10. Chapter 10

What really happened to Luger ? by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:Let's learn what really happened to Luger.  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Time:Two months later  
Place:Luger's HQ(where else would he be?)  
  
Luger rubbed his eyes,his eyes red from all the hours he was staring at the computer screen.He got up from his sitting position to stretch his legs.  
"Lord Luger?" Karen-Le asked her superior.In her hands is a plate with food on it.  
"Yes?" Luger hissed,annoyed how so many interrupted him all the time.  
"Here's your food.Sir,why do you spend so much time at work and less with your children?"   
"Look,Karen,you'll never understand..."  
"Look,my bond with my husband,Xenin,became so strong because we went through thick and thin.Ever since that faulty bomb blew up and took me with it nine years ago,Xenin didn't leave me like most men would've done.To be perfectly honest,I looked like a monster with my face so swollen and my missing eye.",Karen-Le wiped a tear while she remembered that horrible incident,"In fact,I lost my legs;and my arms' flesh was burnt right off.The cyborg surgeons gave me artificial arms that covered my bones.Xenin was very supportive.Without him,I would have given up hope and allowed myself to die..."  
"How am I involved in this?" Luger grumbled while he's busy working on his computer.  
"You AND the twins went through a difficult time.Spend time with them.You never know when YOU will die..." Karen-Le stated while she laid the food on Luger's desk.She left the room with only the robotic sound of her artificial legs when she walked out.  
  
Luger turned his head to stare at his door and back at the screen.He switched the computer off and ate the food.  
'She's right,I must spend more time with my kids...' Luger smiled.He'll tell his "staff" that he doesn't want to be disturbed when he's home with the twins...  
  
*Meanwhile,Syntar's office in his Bomb factory*  
  
"So,I must use all twenty of my minute bombs to kill your Dad so that he literally evaporate by tomorrow?" Syntar whispered.  
"Correct." Lien-Da cooed.Syntar gulped and nodded.  
  
'I hope I'll do this right...' Syntar hoped while he marched out of his factory.  
  
*The next day*  
  
Luger smiled happily to himself.He doesn't feel at all guilty about going to work knowing that he spend the previous day with his children.He even greeted those who saluted him.He entered the HQ with a walk that reflects all his happiness.  
  
"Good morning,Xenin,how are you today?" Luger chirped to the Dark Legionnaire soldier.   
"Perfectly fine,thank you,Lord Luger." Xenin stammered,shocked that Luger(whose usually so grumpy in the morning)to be so cheerful.  
  
*Meanwhile in the Bomb factory*  
  
"So,I must kill Luger after he finished with work?What if someone's there with him?" Syntar whispered on his cellphone.  
"Believe me,Syn,Father ALWAYS work so long that everyone's home already when he's still busy working." Lien-Da said from the other side.  
"Got it.What time does he usually come home?"  
"Midnight..."  
"Geez,no wonder you got issues with him..."  
"Don't make me start." Lien-Da hissed.  
  
*Midnight*  
  
Syntar hid in a valley outside the DL HQ.Luckily for him,there's a rule that says that all Dark Legionnaires must be indoors from midnight so there's no witnesses.He heard the buidling's door swing open.  
'Now or never...' Syntar smiled.He simply took a handful of the "Silent Killers" and threw them towards Luger.He noticed Luger tried to swat something.Quite understandable since those bombs make a bee buzz-like sound when they go off.To Syntar's surprise,Luger just became a puff of smoke.  
'What the **** ?' Syntar gasped.Even though he expected it,he never imagined his victim would literally evaporate.  
  
*Later(2 AM)in Luger's home*  
  
Kragok,Fifi-Lu and Lien-Da sat in the Living Room,watching television.  
"Lien,don't you find it odd that Dad's not home yet?" Kragok asked his sister.  
"Maybe he wanted to finish all his work so that he'll spend quality with us?" Lien-Da suggested,trying not to say that he must've died.  
"You two must go to bed.Even though you're finished with school,you still need a decent amount of sleep.I'll wait for him." Fifi-Lu insisted.  
"You're right.Goodnight." the twins said in unison.They both strolled to their bedrooms.  
'Luger,why aren't you home yet?' Fifi-Lu wondered.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
"Is Dad home yet?" Kragok asked Fifi-Lu eagerly.From the pervious night,the elderly Fifi-Lu slept in the living room in her hoverchair.She's still asleep and didn't even hear Kragok asking her if his father's home yet.He shook her awake.  
"Wh--what?" Fifi-Lu asked groggily.  
"Did Dad come home yet?"   
"No.",she said sadly.  
"Maybe he decided to spend the night at work?" Lien-Da suggested.  
"Ooh,if he did,I'll kill him..." Fifi-Lu snarled.  
  
*Much later*  
  
Fifi-Lu,Kragok and Lien-Da decided to visit the DL HQ in person and give Luger hell.As soon as they arrived there,they noticed how all the Dark Legionnaires scurried around the whole area as if it's the end of the world.  
  
"What's going on,soldier?" Fifi-Lu asked one of the Dark Legionnaires who just whizzed passed her.  
"Have you seen Lord Luger today?We haven't seen him at all today!" he stutterd.  
"What?YOU haven't seen him either?" Fifi-Lu exclaimed in shock.  
"What if he commited suicide?" the Dark Legionnaire suggested.  
"DON'T SAY THAT!!!" Kragok panicked.They heard a whimper from behind.It's Lien-Da,crying her eyes out.  
'How could I sunk so low and hired an assasin to kill my own father?I gave in to my hate about Luger trying to replace Mother...Mari-Su was killed,Floren-Ca adopted Julie-Su.Oh Daddy...' Lien-Da thought to herself.Her conscience just told her what she had done.She also just snapped.  
  
"Lien,don't think that.Dad might just want to be alone to cope with the loss of his wife and daughter..." Kragok reassured her.  
"Okay." Lien-Da whispered,lying through her teeth.She knows what really happened to her father.  
  
"Everyone,search high and low for Luger.Don't stop until we have literally went through the whole Twilight Zone." Fifi-Lu ordered all the Dark Legionnaires.  
  
'I must contact Moritori Rex.I hope the Brotherhood won't get suspicous.' Fifi-Lu wondered when she took her cellphone out of her pocket.  
  
*Haven*  
  
Moritori Rex stood behind his "descendants",watching them stare at the monitors.You can see the whole planet Mobius when you check all the monitors.  
'Stupid fools.They don't even know.' Moritori Rex smirked.Suddenly,his cellphone that he keeps in his pocket rang.  
"What's that?" Thunderhawk asked.Sojourner and Spectre looked around them to see where that sound's coming from.  
"Oh,that's my stomach." Moritori Rex said sheepishly while he held his belly.  
The Brotherhood cocked an eyebrow at him.They watched how Moritori Rex strolled towards the door.  
"I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat." Moritori Rex said sheepishly before he stormed out of the door.He ran through the corridor to the kitchen to grab an apple.After checking to see if the Brotherhood is not near earshot,he switched the cellphone on.  
  
"Sorry I took long to answer." Moritori Rex aplogized.  
"Hi,Honey,it's your Mommy." Fifi-Lu purred from the other side.  
"Mom?Nice hearing from you!What's new?"  
"Honey,I've got some bad news.It's Luger."  
"What happened to him?"   
"He...he's missing.We don't know where he is.We're searching for him.Have you seen him on one of the monitors in Haven?"  
"I'll check now-now.If I don't see him,I'll go and visit you.Bye."  
"Bye,Honey!"  
  
Moritori Rex joined the Brotherhood again.Trying not to show how anxious he is.He eyed the monitors,checking to see if he can see Luger in any of them.Nope,not a sign of him.  
  
"My Brothers,",Moritori Rex sighed,"I had to go to the badlands to do some business..."  
"Oh,okay." the Brotherhood shrugged,not really paying attention.Moritori Rex left in his aircraft to go to the Twilight Zone.  
  
*Much,much later*  
  
Moritori Rex landed his aircraft in the landing site.He noticed a whole crowd of Dark Legionnaires on his far right shouting,"We want an election!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Moritori Rex boomed at them.They all saluted when they noticed it's their former leader.  
"Granpa",Lien-Da and Kragok said in unison,"we assume Dad died so the Dark Legion wants an election to see which one of us should be the leader."  
"I see..." was the only thing Moritori Rex could say.He left the crowd to weep in peace...  
  
*Months later*  
  
Moritori Rex counted all the votes.Today's the day when he'll mention to the Dark Legionnaires who will be the new leader.The whole Dark Legion army was standing at there where the Grandmaster usually makes their speech.On the stage is Kragok,Lien-Da and Moritori Rex.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen,I had tallied the votes.Our new leader is...Kragok."  
"WHAT!!!",Lien-Da screamed,"I demand a recount!"  
"But I don't want to be the Grandmaster,Lien,you're good at leadership..." Kragok stuttered.Lien-Da fumed.She wanted to be the Grandmistress,she's better than her brother with it.She bets he's lying about not wanting to be the leader when all along HE sucked up to the voters so that he'll be the leader.  
"Lien,you can be my second-in-command.You can give me orders..." Kragok whispered in her ear.Lien-Da smiled at that comment.Moritori Rex gave Kragok a grey robe(his tradmark one wothout all those holes and it being shredded).Kragok put it on.  
  
"HAIL KRAGOK!!!" the whole Dark Legion chanted.  
  
'Soon,it'll be,"Hail Lien-Da"...' Lien-Da smirked.  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:Soulmates 


	11. Chapter 11

Soulmates by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:Yes,a wedding :)  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
It has been a month since Kragok became the Dark Legion's Grandmaster.Lien-Da wanted him to get rid of Julie-Su.  
"Lien,I can't do that but there is another way."  
"Oh really,Kragok?"  
"Well,we can activate her Memory Neutralizing Chip and do the Mind Swipe on her.We must order everyone to pretend that she's an orphan as well."  
"Why?Can't we use the Memory Neutralizing Chip more than once?"  
"No and her memory can return again when someone reminds her about her past..."  
"Let's do it then..."  
  
*A year later*  
  
Today's a special day for Kragok and Lupe-An.It's their wedding.Lupe-An's in her room while her mother's helping her with her wedding dress.With her is Gae-Na,Lily-Na and Karen-Le,her bride's maids.  
"You look lovely." Rose-An complimented her while she tied the dress's blue ribbon.  
"You think so?" Lupe-An asked,quite uncertain.She's wearing a long white dress,made from satin.Her underskirt's a pale pink.She wore long white gloves,each has a lace at the end.She has puffy sleeves.She wore a gold necklace with a piece of a diamond dangling from it.Instead of her blue "armband" around each one of her dreadlocks,she wore white ones with a pink rose on each of them.She even wore a golden tiara with diamonds embedded in it.Her hair hung in her face and curled at the tip.She wore white high heeled shoes as well.All she needed is her train.  
  
"I think you're lovely." Lily-Na reassured her.She and the other bride's maids wore purple dresses,laced with flowers and their hairs' tied into a bun.  
"In two hours time,you'll be Kragok's wife and the envy to all girls." Karen-Le laughed.  
"Let's get this all over and done with.I can't stand having butterflies in my stomach."  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
Kragok waited with the priest for Lupe-An.Kragok wore a black tuxedo with a matching bowtie and shoes.Finally,the "bride music" plays.The doors opened,revealing Lupe-An in her stunning dress with her Bride's maids behind her,carrying the train.The one who's escorting Lupe-An to Kragok is Rose-An.Finally for the soon-to-be spouses,Lupe-An and Kragok held hands and walked the rest of the way to the priest.  
  
"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony..." the priest preached.She asked both Lupe-An and Kragok if they will be with the other in sickness,in health and for bettter and for worse.They both said,"I do."  
"Whoever believes that these two mustn't marry must speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest finished his preaching.No one opposed.  
"Both must please place your rings on the other's finger."  
Kragok and Lupe-An both placed the rings on the other's right hand's index finger.  
"You may kiss the bride."  
  
The newly-weds placed their lips together.They're lip-locked.The whole audience clapped.They rushed out of the building to throw confetti onto the newly-weds.As soon as the couple came out,the crowd threw the confetti,covering the newly-weds with it.Behind the whole crowd is Lien-Da,wishing she opposed the marriage.  
  
"Finally,we're married.All we need is a heir to continue our tradition." Kragok purred in Lupe-An's ear.Lupe-An blushed.They both climbed into their boogie and flew off to their honeymoon...   
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:The origin of an innocent villian-The Birth of Remington 


	12. Chapter 12

The origin of an innocent villian-The Birth of Remington by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:This happened eight years after Lupe-An and Kragok got married(they were 19 when they did).I wrote this before I got Sonic # 118(I thought Lien-Da didn't know that Remmy was abandoned and she thought he died)so ja,please bear me with my mistake ^^;  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
He remembered that day awfully well.His wife had a mischievous glint in her eyes.She even had that sly walk when she walked up to him.She finally whispered sinisterly,"Kragok,I'm pregnant." Then he passed out...  
  
That was only three months ago.Now he's in the hospital,waiting for his child to be born.Everyone who was related to Dimitri in some way was there.They all looked up when a doctor stormed out of the Maternity Ward.They noticed how he looked so nervous.Could there be something wrong?They all turned their heads to Kragok,who sat there on a chair all alone.He didn't say a word.Moritori Rex(he visited the DL every now and again)walked up to Kragok.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Moritori Rex asked,half jokingly.  
"I don't know why I'm so nervous.I can feel Adrenalin pumping through my veins ever since we got here."  
"I felt just like that when I waited for your grandmother to give birth to your father..."  
"Really?"  
"Of course.It's only natural to worry about your flesh and blood."  
  
The same doctor that hurried out of the Maternity Ward stormed back.He was wheeling an incubator.As soon as he entered the Ward,the head doctor walked out.The whole group stood up from their sits and they became quiet.  
"Lord Kragok",he began with a lot of uncertainty in his voice,"I have good news and bad news."  
"I want to hear the good news first..."  
"The good news is this...Lupe-An gave birth to a baby boy..."  
"Oh?An what's the bad news?"  
"He was delivered three weeks prematurily.He also came into this world...not being inside an egg..."  
"How can he?He's a monotreme,not a mammal!"  
"We are just as confused.Lord Kragok,please come in to see your son to see this for yourself..." the doctor stated,trying his best not to tell Kragok that his baby son won't survive.Kragok followed him inside.  
  
*The Maternity Ward*  
  
The doctor was about to lead Kragok to the incubator when he noticed the baby in Lupe-An's arms.Kragok,quite surprised,walked up to Lupe-An.He didn't let his eyes off the baby.He noticed that the baby's half the size of most newborns and can breathe on his own.  
"Doctor?"  
"I don't understand it myself.Amazing...maybe he's fully developed and will grow to average nweborn size in three days time?" the doctor suggested.  
"Doctor,tell the family that they can come and visit the new baby."  
"As you wish,Lord Kragok." the doctor saluted.He rushed out of the ward.Kragok stood nearer to the baby.He noticed how his son looked just like Luger.Kragok wiped his son's black fringe(that's more like fluff than hair)out of his face.To his surprise,the baby stretched his arm and grabbed hold of Kragok's thumb.  
  
"Most babies are like that.Looks like our son's one health baby." Lupe-An cooed while she watched Remington pulling Kragok's thumb to his mouth to suck on.  
"He's abnormally strong as well..." Kragok admitted while he pulled his thumb away gently.  
  
"So,where's Dimitri's heir?" Moritori Rex asked playfully.He,Fifi-Lu,Rose-An,Ixis,Lien-Da and Syntar entered the room.Kragok narrowed his brow when he noticed Syntar.  
'What is he doing here?' he wondered.The whole group crowded around the bed to see the new baby.  
"So,what's his name?" Fifi-Lu asked the parents.  
"Uh,what should his name be?" Kragok asked Lupe-An.  
"I thought about calling him after my Father's real name...'Remington' "  
"I thought your Dad's name's,'Butch'?"  
"He preferred that name but I think we should call him after Daddy..."  
"Hey,why not?It does suit him." Kragok shrugged.He noticed Lien-Da and Syntar turned their backs and started to walk out of the room.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Rose-An demanded.  
"We're just getting something to eat quickly and then we'll be right back." Lien-Da and Syntar said in unison,acting nervous.  
"Okay,just hurry."  
"Yes!!" Lien-Da and Syntar squeaked.They dashed out of thw room as quickly as possible.  
  
"What's with them?" Kragok asked no one in particular.The others shrug.  
"Kragok,can you please get me a glass of water?" Lupe-An asked,"I'm thirsty and my legs still feel numb because of the anaesthetic."  
"Sure,Lupe." Kragok said before he walked off.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Lien-Da and Syntar were in the Janitor's Closet,talking about their plan.  
"So,you want me to kill Remington when he's alone in the Baby Ward?" Syntar whispered.  
"Right." Lien-Da nodded,looking nervous.  
"What is it,Lien?"  
"Well,a guy named Steelchain asked me out yesterday...I had a funny feeling in my stomach when he talked to me..."  
"That geek?C'mon,Lien,how can you fall in love with the Neuron scietist who is at least one head shorter than you..."  
"I know...but...I just...feel that way for...him..."  
  
*Outside the Janitor's closet*  
  
Kragok was about to go back to his wife to give the glass of water when he overheard Lien-Da and Syntar's voices from the Janitor's Closet.His eyes widened when he heard Syntar ask,"So,you want me to kill Remington when he's alone in the Baby Ward?"  
'Oh my...' Kragok thought to himself.He got to do something...  
  
*Much later,the DL hospital*  
  
Finally,Kragok and Lupe-An are alone with their baby.Lupe-An noticed how Kragok looked so uncertain.  
"What's eating you?" Lupe-An asked sympathetically.  
"Doc,I overheard something horrible earlier...you won't believe me..."  
"Try me!"  
"I overheard Lien and Syntar planning to kill Remington."  
"Don't talk hogwash!"  
"Think about it!Before Mari-Su and Dad died,those two always meet each other the day before Mari-Su and my Dad died...damnit!I should've figured something wasn't right!"  
"What are you saying?"  
"What is best for Remington...give him up...abandon him in Echdinaopolis so that Lien-Da will never,ever kill him..."  
"I'll move into Echidnaopolis to look after him."  
"But Lupe,after a certain age in a Dark Legionnaire's life,we activate the one part of the Memory Neutralizing Chip,the part that helps us to track them down if they're captured or have ran away.Yours were activated which would bring both of you in danger...if we abandon Remington now,he's safe.I know it's harsh but it's for the best..."   
  
Lupe-An noticed how Kragok's shoulders shook but then stopped.She looked back at Remington who was sleeping peacefully.  
'He looks so sweet when he sleeps...' she smiled.  
"Okay,let's do it,Kragok...for his sake." Lupe-An whispered,looking at her baby.  
"Okay,I'll call Xenin over." Kragok sighed.He searched his robe's pocket for his cellphone.Finally,he took it out and switched it on.  
"Xenin,this is Kragok,get here at the hospital now!" Kragok barked.  
"Yes,sir!" Xenin said from the other side.  
  
*Much later*  
  
"What may I do for you,Lord Kragok?" Xenin saluted.In Kragok's arms was a bundle.  
"What is that,Sir?" Xenin asked when he walked up to Kragok to take a better look.  
"My son." Kragok whispered while he looked at his son.Lupe-An joined them,in a wheelchair.  
"Your son?" Xenin said in awe.He unveiled the baby's face.Xenin gasped in awe when he noticed how much he looked like the late Luger.  
"Is this what you called me for?" Xenin asked,quite confused.  
"Almost...Xenin,I want you to go to Echidnaopolis to give him to Lily-Na,our spy...someone planned to kill him tonight and I don't know who it is." Kragok lied.If he told Xenin who really wanted his son dead,they might think he's lying and give his rank to Lien-Da.  
"Lord Kragok?" Xenin said doubtfully when Kragok gave Xenin to Remington.He lead Xenin to the device Moritori Rex uses to travel between zones with Lupe-An close behind.  
  
"Lily-Na's waiting for you.She says it's about 3 AM there." Kragok said.He took Remington from Xenin to hug him goodbye.Lupe-An hugged him too afterwards and kissed him.  
"What's his name?" Xenin asked the parents.  
"His name is 'Remington'." they whispered.Kragok activated the machine after he gave Remington to Xenin.The couple held hands while they hoped they made the right choice.  
  
*In a backvalley in Echidnaopolis*  
  
An olive-furred echidna with red hair waited for Xenin.She smiled when she saw Xenin's figure walking the streets with a bundle in his hands.  
"Xen,over here." Lily-Na whispered.Xenin marched towards her.  
"Here he is,Kragok's first son." Xenin whispered when he handed the infant to the spy.  
"He's adorable!",Lily-Na cooed,"and quite tiny..."  
"He was born today."  
"Oh my..."  
"See you,take care of him." Xenin said when he ran off.  
"What's his name?"  
" 'Remington'." Xenin shouted back.Lily-Na looked at the sleeping baby and walked home.  
"I'll sign the adoption paper's tomorrow for you,Remmy.",she cooed,"but first I must get you a cot and some toys and...I must keep your origin a secret..."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kragok told the doctors the same that he told Xenin about what had happened to Remington.He told them to do Remington's Death Certificate so that the one who wanted to kill Remington believe he died because he was born prematurely.They agreed to do so for the child's sake.  
  
Later,Kragok typed in his laptop what really happened to Remington.When he saved the work,he made a special password:the person needs his DNA to crack the code.  
'Now not even Lien-Da would be able to learn where's Remington.' Kragok smirked.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Kragok informed everyone that his son died because he was born prematurily with tears in his eyes.He can't bear the fact he won't see Remington grow up.The whole crowd whispered to each other in shock.Lien-Da's eyes widened.  
'How can that baby die?He was breathing normally...'  
  
A year and nine months later,even though they still mourn for their son,Lupe-An carried another child...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:The origin of a miracle child-The Birth of Lee-An 


	13. Chapter 13

The origin of a miracle child-The Birth of Lee-An by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:This happened two years after Remington was born  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Time:Early morning  
Place:Darl Legion hospital  
  
Kragok felt total deja vu while he waited in the waiting room.Like last time,the whole family was there.The only person not with them is Syntar.Finally,one of the doctors walked up to them.  
"Congratulations,your wife gave birth to an..egg." he said.The whole group anime-fall.  
  
"Looks like we must come back in three days time." Kragok sighed.  
  
*Three days later*  
  
The whole family visited the hospital.They entered the Maternity Ward.Their jaws dropped as soon as they saw the baby.The baby's a girl.She's a red baby with orange tufts for a fringe with yellow tints at the tips.  
  
"Wow,another girl in the Dimitri family..." Fifi-Lu awed when she cradled the baby.  
"What's her name?" the whole group asked the parents.  
" 'Lee-An' " Kragok said with pride.  
"I knew you'd say that." Lupe-An smiled.  
"How--" Kragok demanded.  
'I'm psychic."  
"I never knew that!For how long were you psychic?"  
"Ever since I was born!"  
"And you never told me?"  
"It's supposed to be a surprise."  
  
The whole group laughed when Lupe-An said that.Lien-Da walked out of the room.  
  
'Soon,very soon,I'll kill both Lee-An and Kragok myself...' Lien-Da smiled.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:The Claw 


	14. Chapter 14

The Claw by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:How Kragok got his cybernetic attachments will be revealed here.  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Time:Three years since Lee-An hatched  
Place:Kragok's HQ  
  
"Daddy,wait for me!" Lee-An begged while she tried to catch up to her father who was walking swiftly to his office.The toddler ran through the crowds and almost knocked people off their feet.Finally,she caught up with her father.She grabbed hold of his hand,scared that she won't keep up with him again.Kragok smiled when he noticed how she tried to walk like the other Dark Legionnaires.  
  
"Good morning,Lord Kragok...",Ixis and Rykor saluted when Kragok finally reached his office,"who is this child?"  
"Oh,this is Lee-An." Kragok replied cockily.  
"She's my niece?Wow,she's...big!" Ixis awed.  
"Yep,time sure flies..." Kragok stated.Ixis and Rykor saluted again when Lien-Da walked up to them.  
"Hi,Aunt Lien!" Lee-An waved.Kragok's smile faded when he saw Lien-Da.He wondered every single day when Lien-Da would order Syntar to kill him.He eyed Lien-Da like a hawk when she walked past.He noticed how Lien-Da narrowed her eyes and smiled evilly at her brother.Kragok frowned back.  
  
'Fool,he'll wish he didn't get of bed this morning...' Lien-Da smirked.  
  
*Much later*  
  
Syntar stood on the HQ's roof,waiting for Lien-Da's signal to throw one of the "Silent Killers".He noticed that all the Dark Legionnaires except for Kragok,Lien-Da and Lee-An were outside.He heard his cellphone ring:the signal.Holding his matchbox,he picked up one of the bombs that's in the matchbox with a tweezer.He waited for the door to open.The door swinged open.Syntar accidently threw the matchbox at the person.There's about 5000 bombs in that matchbox,each one as powerful as a Nuclear Bomb without the Shock Waves.  
"Aw,cr@p!" Syntar exclaimed.His eyes became wider when he noticed it was Lee-An he aimed at.The bombs went off.The Dark Legionnaires turned around and noticed a grey blur running towards the blast.They all noticed how one bomb blew up to the next.  
  
Kragok didn't know where he got this speed from but he doesn't have time to ask about it.He wrapped his arms around the burnt Lee-An.He felt his flesh burn.He was about to turn his heel to run out of there but he tramped on five bombs.All he could feel was the burning sensation in his left arm and eye.Then everything went black...  
  
*Much later,one of the DL Hospital wards*  
  
"Kragok-honey?" Lupe-An whispered.Kragok's finally coming to.He could hear the Hear Monitor beep in his ear.He noticed he was wrapped in bandages.He shot up to a sitting position.  
"Lee?" he squeaked.Lupe-An started to weep.Kragok shook his head and shouted,"No,no,no!"  
"She's okay,Kray,but her insides were burnt by the intense heat...I had to put the Aging device in her to age her a bit.She's in the Life=Supporter tube.The only thing that can save her is a dose of Chaos Energy.  
"It's my fault,Angel,I allowed her to run off like that." Kragok sobbed.  
"There's another thing that you had lossed,Kray." Lupe-An stuttered.  
"Oh,what could be worse?" Kragok chuckled sarcastically.Lupe-An unbandagged Kragok's left eye and arm.Kragok gasped in horror.His left arm is metallic and has a bulb with three reflexible hooks for a hand.  
"What happened to my arm?" Kragok demanded,getting hysterical.   
"You lost your eye and arm by that enormous bomb blast.They literally melted by the heat..." Lupe-An explained.She got up from her seat to get a mirror.She handed it to Kragok to show him how his new cyborg eye looked.Kragok touched his new eye with his organic hand and smashed the mirror with all his fury.Lupe-An comforted the crying Kragok...  
  
*Later*  
  
Finally,Kragok's allowed to go home.Lupe-An handed him his robe.It's full of holes and stripped but he wore it nonetheless.He effortly put his boots on;The Claw,as he dubbed it,isn't so good for gripping but it's better than having a stump.Lupe-An helped Kragok back home.As soon as they entered their home,Kragok noticed his daughter in a tank in his bedroom.  
  
"Even though we found a cure for the Twilght Virus eight years ago,we still can't save you without the Chaos Emeralds..." Kragok sighed while he stared at his daughter through the dark tinted glass.Various tubes are in her nostrils and mouth to help her breath.She's now double her height since they "aged" her.They had too.The substance in the liquid that is pumped into her body to help her live would've killed toddlers because their bodies can't handle it.  
  
"Lee,for you,I'll get the Floating Island's Chaos Emeralds..." Kragok growled,making a fist.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:Dark Legion saga 


	15. Chapter 15

Dark Legion saga by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:This is based on the Dark Legion saga but it's an alternative reality because Lupe-An stayed with Kragok.  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
It has been five years since Kragok lost his left eye and arm,and Lee-An needed the Life-Supporter tube to live.He was outside his HQ,wishing he could change the past.To his surprise,the Twilight Zone portal opened.  
"What in Dimitri's name?" he demanded.The Dark Legionnaires from inside the HQ's building ran outside.Kragok ran into the HQ building and switched his intercom on.  
  
"Dark Legionnaires,get dressed into your uniform,bring the Mechanauts,your weapons,the tanks and your boogies too...we are going to invade the Floating Island." Kragok barked.  
  
*Later*  
  
Finally,the whole Dark Legion army had gathered at the Twilight Zone portal.They all climbed into their boogies before they flew out with Kragok and Lupe-An leading them.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Locke heard the alarm go off.He rushed to the monitors to check this out.His worst fears came true:the DL had escaped again.He decided to tell Archimedes to tell Knuckles to be on guard...  
  
*Later while Knuckles and Archimedes tried to hide away from the DL*  
  
The Dark Legionnaires had,like their ancestors,met the Guardian of the Floating Island with the help of their Mechanauts.They can't believe this Guardian and an ant can take out their Mechanauts.The Mechanaut crashed into the army,which caused them to be chaotic.  
"Dark Legionnaires,hurry up and follow them!!!!!" Kragok ordered,quite ticked off.The whole army jumped to their feet and followed Knuckles and Archimedes.  
'All we need is that Guardian to tell me where those Chaos Emeralds are...then Lee-An will be back to normal...' Kragok thought to himself while he smiled.He felt how Lupe-An squeezed his hand affectionally.  
  
*Later*  
  
The Dark Legionnaires found a crocodile and started shooting at him but an armadillo saved him.To the Dark Legionnaire's surprise,the two creatures disappeared.Finally they found the Chaotix,Knuckles and Archimedes.They noticed the Guardian's shock when he saw Kragok.  
  
*Knuckles # 2*  
  
To wake the Guardian up,three Dark Legionnaires dumped ice-cold water over him.They laughed when they watched how he turned from red to blue.They sent him to speak to Kragok.Two guards watched the Chaotix.  
"Guardian,I would like to speak to you." Kragok spat.  
"Well,I won't talk until you unshackle me first." Knuckles growled.  
"Guards,unshackle the prisoner",Kragok demanded,"Don't do anything stupid,Guardian!"  
To his surprise,Kragok was attacked by Knuckles.Kragok,the third strongest of the Dark Legionnaires,can't even pull Knuckles off him.He used his psychic powers to stun him.He punched him with his Claw.  
"Now,where is the Chaos Chamber!!!" Kragok hissed.  
"Beats me." Knuckles shrugged.  
"...Beat him!" Kragok ordered the guards.They did just that but the Guardian defeated them easily.Knuckles stole one of their robes and put it on...  
  
*Much later when Knuckles freed his friends*  
  
After Vector complained that he can't run anymore,the Guardian punched a tree down to use it as a roadblock for the DL.  
"What now,Kray?" Lupe-An asked her husband.  
"Dark Legionnaires,set the forest on fire!!" Kragok roared.After Knuckles told Vector toturn up the sound on his walkman to the maximum,the fire was put out and several Legionnaires were knocked off their feet from the blast.The Chaotix used these unconscious Legionnaires robes and boogies.They  
followed the Dark Legion to some huge complex that's been raised into the air.They entered the HQ and joined the crowd who listened to Kragok giving a speech.Some stared at Vector but shrugged it off.They listened how Kragok gave a speech about Knuckles being burnt to a crisp and no one can stop them.  
  
"Rethink that concept!" Knuckles bellowed.Kragok growled,no one should even dare interrupt him while he makes a speech.Knuckles,in the DL robe,jumped onto the stage and revealed his face to Kragok.  
"YOU!" Kragok shouted.He and the Guardian started to fight.Both traded strong punched while the Dark Legionnaires don't stand a chance with the Chaotix.To Kragok's surprise,Knuckles gave him a super-strong punch that knocked him to the ground.  
  
But there's still many Dark Legionnaires left.They aimed their blasters at the Chaotix.When they tried to shoot them,their blasters just can't fire any lasers.They felt how the complex lost power as well.While the Chaotix escaped,Knuckles noticed Kragok's running away.He decided to follow him...  
  
Kragok ran with all his might and down the chute.In the chamber is Lien-Da and Lupe-An in a boogie,waiting for Kragok.Kragok activated the self-destruct sequence before he jumped into the boogie.Lupe-An switched the boogie on and they flew off.They flew to the Sandopolid Zone,where they all decided to camp until they get a better HQ...  
  
"Kragok,why did you phone us to camp out here?" Lien-Da snorted.  
"It's because of that Guardian...he has strength beyond imagination but not just that,I want to find the Chaos Emeralds myself and takeover the Floating Island." he stated.  
  
'How can that Guardian be so strong?Could he be genetically advanced?' Kragok wondered while he and his wife walked to their tent to check their daughter,hoping that one day she will be awake again...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:The return of Dimitri 


	16. Chapter 16

The return of Dimitri by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:This happened in Knuckles # 7 and a bit of Knuckles # 8  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
It's early in the morning in the Sandopolis Zone.The hot sun shone on the sand.The DL weren't happy.In fact,they're irritated.Here they are,standing in the sweltering heat wearing dark robes and listening to Kragok making a long speech.His speeches might be inspiring but man,can he carry on!  
  
In Kragok's tent,Lupe-An,Fifi-Lu and Lien-Da were playing cards.  
"How many minutes now?" Fifi-Lu asked Lupe-An.  
"He was talking for about...20 minutes!" Lupe-An replied after she checked her watch.  
"I can't believe what an ego he gets when he makes a speech!" Lien-Da fumed,placing a card on the table.  
"Well,he IS the leader and leaders must do inspiring speeches..." Lupe-An explained.Suddenly,they heard Kragok scream,"BY AMIL'S FORCE!!"  
"What on Mobius?" Lien-Da wondered.The trio rushed out of the tent and stopped in their tracks when they saw some tall guy wearing "pharaoh-styled" clothes.His mask looked like a pharaoh's crown as well.  
  
"Who is that?He even destroyed Dimitri's statue!" Fifi-Lu snarled.  
"What is he and Kragok talking about?" Lupe-An and Lien-Da wondered.To their surprise,Kragok took the guy's mask off.Fifi-Lu's eyes widened.That face and the nose...it's none other than Dimitri,her father-in-law.Lien-Da fumed when he claims to be the Dark Legion's new leader.How dare he?  
  
Fifi-Lu and the grandmistresses ran(or in Fifi-Lu's case,fly)up to Kragok and Dimitri.The three saluted their new leader.The Dark Legion chanted."Hail Dimitri"  
"My people,we will conquer the world but first,we will begin by striking him who dared deny us." Enerjak says.The Dark Legion and Kragok raised their fists in the air.In fact,the only one who didn't raise her fist was Lien-Da.She just doesn't like this guy.Dimitri looked at his new army and said,"My name's not Dimitri anymore,it's now 'Lord Enerjak'.I don't want you to wear my name out."  
  
"Lord Enerjak,allow me to show you around the camp and give you the passwords for the computers ONLY the grandmaster knows?" Kragok offered nervously.Enerjak nodded in agreement.Instead of using the stairs,Kragok leaped off the stage.Enerjak simply teleported next to Kragok.  
"Follow me,Lord Enerjak." Kragok whispered.He doesn't understand why he felt so nervous in his ancestor's presence.Enerjak walked alongside Kragok,he doesn't like walking behind someone.  
  
*A few tents later*  
  
"This here is the Med-tent.All the injured,sick and those who are expecting to give birth are sent here." Kragok told Enerjak in a cocky tone.Enerjak noticed how everyone stopped what they're doing to just salute.  
'Are they afraid of Kragok?' he wondered.Kragok was so nervous in his presence so can they be afraid of him?  
  
*Much later,Kragok's tent*  
  
Enerjak sat in Kragok's desk while Kragok took his laptop out of the drawer.This laptop's a gun blue.It's surprisingly large as well.  
"This laptop has everything.Blueprints for any weaponry,profiles of all the Dark Legionnaires and most important,the Grandmaster family tree.There's only one password you can't crack without my DNA..." Kragok said proudly.He stood on the left side of the desk,a bit away from his ancestor.  
"Why,Kragok?Is it something personal?" Enerjak asked while he switched the laptop on.  
"Well,NO one should know it.Top secret.",Kragok said mysteriously,"The only way you CAN crack the password WITHOUT my DNA would be if you download the whole laptop's memory into a computer and then download it into a robot.Even then,you can't read that...secret."  
"Why don't you show it to me.I promise I won't tell anyone."  
"I don't know..." Kragok whispered,biting his lower lip.  
"Oh well,I won't force you if you don't want to,Kragok."  
"Okay,let me give you all the passwords besides that one..."   
'Hmmm...why doesn't he want anyone to know that password.Is it blocking info that no one,not even his relatives should know?' Enerjak wondered.  
  
While Kragok showed Enerjak the passwords,a hum broke the silence.  
"What's that?" Enerjak asked Kragok.  
"Oh,just the life-supporter tube.It helps Lee-An to breathe while we're trying to gain the chaos emeralds...they only thing that can save her..."  
"Who is 'Lee-An',Kragok?"  
"My daughter."  
"Your--?" Enerjak exclaimed,He turned around from his sitting position.Right behind him is a cryogenic tube.Its glass has a dark green tint.Enerjak got up from his seat,quite in awe.He cautiously walked up to the life-supporter tube.He squinted his eyes to see the figure inside.Kragok looked away in shame.He still has the guilt.  
  
"How old is she?" he asked Kragok.  
"She's...4 years old but we tried to save her by making her ten years old...as soon as she's able to live without life-support,we'll reverse that process." Kragok whispered while fighting the tears.  
"Let's make a deal.After we conquer Echidnapolis,I'll revive your daughter.Deal?"  
"Deal." Kragok agreed.They both shook hands to make the deal geniune.  
  
*Later,while Enerjak captures Archimedes and Deo*  
  
Lupe-An checked if her husband's alone.He is.She playfully crept up behind Kragok and covered his eyes.  
"Guess who is it." she purred.  
"Lupe-An." Kragok smiled.She uncovered his eyes and smiled slyly at her husband.  
"What is it?" he asked.Her smile just got wider.  
"I'm pregnant with quadruplets,Kragok.Two boys and two girls.I'm one week pregnant already..."  
"Oh my..." was the only thing Kragok could say.This is great news.Unable to bottle up his excitement,he punched the air with his robotic hand and yelled,"ALL RIGHT!"  
"What are you so excited about,Kragok?" a voice asked from outside the tent.Kragok and Lupe-An turned around.They sighed with relief when they notice it's just Enerjak.  
"Oh...I am a..."Kragok muttered sheepishly.   
"...father!" Lupe-An finished Kragok's sentence.  
"Really?",Enerjak mused,"and who is the mother?"  
"Me.I'm Kragok's wife,Doctor Lady Lupe-An.You can call me 'Loopy','Doc' or 'Angel'." Lupe-An replied.Enerjak cleared his throat as soon as he recovered from this surprise.He never,ever saw a female with so much confidence and yet her husband seems so nervous.  
  
*Later,after Enerjak grabbed Knuckles at the end of Knuckles # 7*  
  
Kragok couldn't believe who he saw walking through the DL camp,Julie-Su.He ran up to her.  
"So,you finally came back...where's that treacherous Knuckles and Lord Enerjak?" he asked the ticked-off Julie-Su.  
  
"Well,Enerjak's torturing that Guardian..." Julie-Su said.She turned around and sighed.  
'Oh,Knuckles,be alright.' she hoped.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Knuckles,I'll torture you like you were never tortured before.No one should EVER mock me without being killed by me later..." Enerjak snarled while he teleports both of them to the Mobian moon...  
"Gee,nice to meet you too,Enerjak..." Knuckles muttered.  
"Knuckles,I'll make you wish you were never born!"  
"Do it already!" Knuckles mocked him.That honked Enerjak off.  
"That's it!Let's see how you like being shark bait!" Enerjak snarled while he teleported Knuckes to the Mobian sea...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:Dimitri Attacks 


	17. Chapter 17

Dimitri Attacks by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:This happened during Knuckles # 8 and # 9.  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Kragok's tent*  
  
Kragok stood in his tent,arms behind his back.Ixis and Rykor were the only ones facing Julie-Su.Kragok sighed heavily while Julie-Su stared at the floor,wondering if Kragok would rant and rave at her.  
  
"Julie-Su",Kragok asked,finally facing her,"are you now the Guardian's friend or are you still one of us?"  
"Lord Kragok",Julie-Su stammered.She didn't expect him to say that,"I was only using Knuckles to find the Dark Legion.I swear Lord Kragok,that cursed Guardian means NOTHING to me..."  
"Really?okay then,you're still a member of the Dark Legion.Do your daily duties,soldier..." Kragok said,waving her away.Julie-Su saluted before she left.Rykor and Ixis noticed Kragok had a frown on his face.  
  
"What is is,Kray?" Ixis asked the fuming echidna.  
"I have a feeling that Julie-Su's hiding something...",Kragok murmered,"...her relationship with Knuckles...I think I know why she left the Dark Legion..."  
"But Kragok",Rykor laughed,"Julie-Su left the Dark Legion to kill that guardian.What makes you think she's lying?"  
"That look in her eye..."  
"What do you mean?" Rykor and Ixis asked at once.  
"Lupe-An had that look when we first felt the soultouch.I can't explain how I know but I just do..."  
"Ha!The Soultouch theory's a myth,a big fat myth!" Ixis laughed.Kragok raised an eyebrow at Ixis.  
"But if it's not true,Ixis,how come your sister and I are married?" Kragok smirked.Ixis scratched the back of his head.This body language means that his never thought about that.  
"We must keep an eye on her..." Kragok warned them.He left the tent to tell Julie-Su she must go and finish those Chaotix they have tied up...  
  
*Later,Knuckles # 9*  
  
Finally,Enerjak rejoins the Dark Legion.  
"What happened to Knuckles,Great Dimitri?" Kragok asked the grinning Enerjak.  
"Yes,what happened to him?" Lupe-An asked.  
"Everyone,Knuckles is now a distant memory.I removed him particle by particle!" Enerjak shouted.The whole Dark Legion shouted in delight except for poor Julie-Su.To everyone's surprise,Enerjak created a golden bridge that leads to Echidnaopolis.  
  
*Later*  
  
The Dark Legion finally reached Echidnaopolis.Enerjak,Kragok and Julie-Su's in Kragok's boogie.Julie-Su's driving because Kragok and Enerjak are standing and ready to do a boring speech.To everyone's surprise,the echidnas joined the dingoes to fight against them.  
"Ready...!",Remington and Stryker shouted at their troops,"AIM!!!!...FIRE!!!!" the echidnas and dingoes tried to fire but couldn't.  
"Why didn't you shoot at 'em?" Stryker demanded.  
"Sir",Field Commander Rat stammered,"our weapons CAN'T fire at all.It's as if it's magic or somethin'..."  
"Pah!" Stryker spat in disgust.To everyone's surprise,the one who calls himself Enerjak vanishes.  
  
"...This must be some Guardian trickery!This calls for swift retaliation!" Kragok panicked.He switched his microphone on.  
"Attention,Dark Le--OOOOF!" Kragok's voice echoed over the microphone.The Dark Legionnaires looked up at Kragok's boogie.They've noticed Julie-Su's driving at a hell of a speed which knocked Kragok off his feet and drove into the police troop before she jumped out.Kragok screamed while he flew into the air and into the troops.Julie-Su landed safely on the ground.Before she could run away,Remington and some of his troops handcuffed her.They dragged her and the unconscious Kragok to their van.They couldn't believe what appeared in the sky,a mammoth wearing a white business suit.With him is Enerjak.Out of nowhere,Mammoth Mogul pulled a sword out and drained Enerjak of his power.After the Sword of Acorns drained every little chaos energy out of him.  
  
The Dark Legionnaires watched on in anger while their hero,Dimitri aged and fell down below.To their luck,Knuckles appeared out of nowhere and catched Dimitri before he hit the pavement below.The DLers want Dimitri so they attacked Knuckles and the Chaotix.Finally,they got Dimitri and left hastilly.The Chaotix could've swore they saw one of them wearing a purple robe among them...  
  
Out of nowhere came the Freedom Fighters.Suddenly,the Triple Threat disappeared...  
  
PS:Wanna know what happened afterwards?Read Sonic # 56   
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:The Grandmaster belongs in prison! 


	18. Chapter 18

The Grandmaster belongs in prison! by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:This happened straight after Sonic # 56  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Place:ESA(the prison)  
Time:Midnight  
  
"Move it." An EST guard told Julie-Su.  
"Don't even think about it!" Another told Kragok.  
Five EST officers surround the two while they escorted them to their prison cells.The tallest,Kragok,  
wore a stone-hard expression on his face while Julie-Su looked on nervously.Their footsteps echoed while  
they walked down the corridor.The prisoners cower in fear when they saw the Floating Island's most dangerous  
criminal:Kragok,the leader of The Dark Legion.His crime?Just following his ancestors' footsteps of not wanting  
to give up technology.  
  
Julie-Su looked into Kragok and Remington's eyes to see what they're thinking.The emotion is unreadable but what's  
more surprising?They both have the same blue eyes and muzzle structure.The muzzle structure is commom in most echidna males  
but those eyes are not.The only other person besides Kragok who has Remington's blue eyes will be Kragok's second-in-command.  
'Nah,must be a coincidence...' Julie-Su thought.Kragok gave her the "You are totally nuts if you think we're related!" look.  
The pink echidna was shocked.Did he read her mind?She knows Kragok's strong and smart but he doesn't have psychic powers,  
or does he?  
  
The EST constable locked Julie-Su in her prison cell.Kragok was lead to a cell,the cell that's only for the most dangerous criminals in  
Echidnapolis.The officers pointed their guns at Kragok to tell him to get in his cell.Kragok refused which scared the hell out of all  
the officers save Remington.The mighty Kragok acted like the cock of the roost but walked into his cell at his will.The moment Remington locked him  
inside,Kragok whispered sinisterly,"Even if you lock me up in a diamond-made prison,I can smash it into a million pieces because of the gift  
I have since birth...not my super strength,something much more powerful."  
Remington smiled.The brown echidna assume the maniac said that to scare him and it's not true at all.The constable smiled,brushed his cowlick out of his face and told his father,"You wish!"  
  
*DL Camp,the medic tent*  
  
"How is he,Doctor Lupe-An?" Xenin asked the grandmistress who has a surgery knife in her hand.She looked down at the unconscious wrinkled echidna who is still alive.It's a miracle because Dimitri is about 377 years old.Lien-Da entered the tent and walked up to Dimitri's bedside to check on him.Lien-Da noticed her sister-in-law had a surgery knife in her hands.She grinned evilly which made Xenin and Lupe-An curious about what she's thinking.  
  
"What's on your mind,grandmistress?" Xenin asked the grinning echidna.His voice made Lien-Da snap back to reality.Lupe-An raised an eyebrow at Lien-Da.  
"What was on your mind,Lien?" Lupe-An asked the grandmistress.  
"Oh,I was thinking on how to torture that cursed guardian..." Lien-Da replied sheepishly.  
"Lien,Xenin,can you please get out of here?I need to perform surgery on Dimitri." Lupe-An asked the pair but with a hint of irritability in her voice.Xenin agreed to do so and saluted before he marched out of the tent but Lien-Da stayed behind.She was not at all impressed,judging the way she frowned at her sister-in-law.  
  
"Why do you want to save this geyser?" Lien-Da demanded angrilly.  
"I would do the same for anyone else...wouldn't you?" Lupe-An asked her sister-in-law.Lien-Da snorted and stomped out.  
'That idiot wants to save Dimitri!Now I can't become the leader of the Dark Legion!' Lien-Da thought to herself.Just when Lien-Da thought all hope was lost,she had a brainwave to get rid of that pregnant female who carries her brother's brat.  
  
*Back at the med-tent*  
  
Lupe-An never had tried to make someone fully robot before to save their life but now she must do so because that's the only way to save Dimitri.She took out everything else she needs to operate on him and become a living robot.  
'I must not get nervous.I might make a mistake and Dimitri will die...they would accuse me of murder!' Lupe-An reminded herself.She then started the life-or-death surgery on Dimitri.  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
"I did it!I performed my first fully-robotic surgery on someone and he survived!" Lupe-An shouted out happily.She walked to her desk and put the intercom on.  
"My operation on Dimitri was a success,Legionnaires.Dimitri is alive!" Lupe-An shouted over the intercom.Her news echoed throughout the DL camp and everyone cheered and chanted,"Hail Dimtri!!!!"   
'Damnit,now I'll never become leader of the Dark Legion!' Lien-Da cursed to herself.She watched how everyone around her rushed to Lupe-An's med-tent.  
  
'Why do I feel so heavy?' Dimitri thought to himself.He opened his eyes with a lot of effort and stared right into Lupe-An's eyes.He opened his mouth and finally croaked,"What happened,Lupe?Where's Kragok?"  
Lupe-An cleared her throat and finally spoke.  
"He and Julie-Su were arrested...your power was drained by Mammoth Mogul by that sword he used.I had to make you fully robotic or else you would've die."  
"I'm a robot?" he whispered while the words sank in.Lupe-An didn't know what to say and just nodded.Dimitri tried to get out of bed but his legs felt like deadweights.Xenin came in and picked him up effortlessly.  
  
Dimitri tried to stand on his own feet but he kept falling on the ground.Xenin picked him up again and didn't let go when Dimitri demanded him to.  
"Lord Dimitri,it'll take a while for your body to get use to the extra weight.You should take a rest." Lupe-An explained to the fuming echinda.  
'Even though I will get use to this weight,I wonder if I'll ever get use to the fact that I'm a robot...' Dimitri thought to himself.  
  
"When you're used to your new body,I'll insert a chip in you to stop you from aging at all.That will give you ageless immortality just like when you were Enerjak." Lupe-An told her great-great-grandfather-in-law.Dimitri isn't so sure if he wanted to live forever as a robot...  
  
Lien-Da entered the tent with Rykor and Ixis behind.Ixis stared wide-eyed at Dimitri's new body.Rykor knew why:Dimitri looked alot like an echidaoid toaster or something like that.Rykor didn't even dare giggle under his breath.Lien-Da couldn't believe her sister-in-law actually "roboticized" somebody.No one had ever tried to do that.Yes,you do have the roboticizer that makes you fully robotic but did Robotnik ever try to replace somebody's flesh with metal without that free-will stealer also known as the Roboticizer?  
  
"Hello,Kommissar,what brings you here?" Dimitri asked coldly.When he was in his Enerjak form,Dimitri read his descendant's mind.He couldn't believe she was plotting how to get rid of her own brother and his wife so that she can become the leader of the Dark Legion.  
"I'm just here to see if you're alright." Lien-Da lied.  
  
*Back to the ESA prison*  
  
In his dark prison cell,Kragok massaged his right arm with his artifial hand where they drew blood for a DNA sample.  
"What are these people?Vampires?They must've got at least 2 litres of my blood!!!" Kragok grumbled.He watched how the prison warden tip-toed slowly and carefully past Kragok's prison cell and walked normally when he's a good two metres away.  
  
"Will the Great Dimitri send someone to save me?", Kragok wondered,"My own sister would be grateful I'm here..."  
"Your own sister?" a voice echoed from a cell next to Kragok's.He knows that voice.It's Julie-Su's.  
"Were you listening to me all along?" Kragok demanded.  
"Well...you are the only person I know who can speak to an entire army and they can all hear you without a megaphone.In other words,Lord Kragok,you have a deep and loud voice."   
"Oh yeah..." Kragok blushed.  
"I never you had a sister!"  
"She's my twin.You don't know her..."  
"Oh..."  
'That was close...I'd nearly told her about that she's Lien-Da aka Kommissar.That could've trigger her memory... '  
  
*Back to the DL camp-1 am*  
  
Lien-Da sneaked through the camp quietly,like the wind that howled that night.She looked up when she noticed the force-shield was activated.It changed its colours from yellow,red,purple,orange to an emerald green.She turned her attention back to her plan:how to get rid of Lupe-An.She knows how to get rid of her,it's quite simple!  
  
Finally she arrived at her brother's tent.She quietly crept inside the tent.Since her eyes are used to the dark she can see everything in the tent clearly.There next to her brother's desk was a double-bed.She noticed her sister-in-law sleeping in the bed.She also noticed a life-supporter tube with someone in it.She could hear how the life-supporter tube hummed softly while it helped the person inside it live.She knows this is her niece,Lee-An.She really did regret what she did to her...  
  
She walked up to Lupe-An's bed and shook her awake.Lupe-An groggily woke up,her eyes fixed on this figure.  
"Lien...what are you doing here?" Lupe-An asked groggily.  
"You must pack all your belongings in your boogie...the Great Dimitri has an assignment for you!" Lien-Da lied.  
"What type of assignment?" Lupe-An asked while she got dressed into her robe.  
"How to get Kragok back..."  
"Why only me?"  
"So that the police won't get suspicous if you visit him yourself."  
"Do you mean I must stay in Echidnaopolis?"  
"Yes"  
"I don't know..."  
"You do want to get your husband back,don't you?"  
"Yes,okay...I'll do this assignment!"  
  
Lien-Da watched how Lupe-An packed all her bags into her boogie.She followed Lupe-An when she went inside the tent.She watched how Lupe-An attached the life-supporter plug to a socket at the bottom of the life-supporter tube.She watched in awe how Lupe-An effortlessly lifted up the tube and carried it to her boogie.Lupe-An laid it on the floor of the boogie gently.She climbed into the front seat and buckled her seatbelt.  
  
"Tell Dimitri I'll be okay!" Lupe-An told her sister-in-law.She switched the boogie on and flew off towards Echidnaopolis.The force-shield allows anyone to get out but not in.Lupe-An turned around,the force-shield is invisible from the outside.She wished she could say goodbye to her mother and Ixis but she must do this assignment right now...  
  
*The next morning*  
  
The force-field was finally deactivated.There's havoc in the camp.No one knows where Lupe-An is and they know if he got out of prison,Kragok will have their heads on a platter if his beloved is in serious danger.Lien-Da entered Dimitri's tent.Even though his new cyborg face doesn't show as much facial expression as his original one,Lien-Da knows that from his bed,Dimitri is curious about what had happened to Lupe-An.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Lien-Da asked.  
"Not as good because the one who saved my life is now missing..."  
"She left camp to save her husband..."  
"WHAT!!!!You knew and you didn't tell us???!!!!!!!!!!" Dimitri screamed,his voice boomed throughout the camp.Every legionnaire gathered around the tent.Lien-Da stepped back,just in case Dimitri would grab her and force her to say more.  
  
"She told me to tell you that she left to find her husband as soon as she left last night.It was late so I didn't want to wake you up..." Lien-Da explained.  
"Hmm...does she has someone with her?"  
"No...but don't worry so much,she can take care of herself..."  
"How long will she be?"  
"As long as it takes..."  
"I see...tell everyone about this,Lien-Da"  
"We know already,Great Dimitri!" an elderly voice spoke.Dimitri and Lien-Da recognized that voice,it was Fifi-Lu's.  
  
"Granma Fifi?You overheard us?" Lien-Da asked.  
"We heard Dimitri screaming so loud that we had to know what's going on." Fifi-Lu explained.  
"So I don't have to tell you why Lupe-An left?"  
"Yep..."  
'Thank goodness!Now everyone will believe she left to save her husband and won't even suspect I told her to go and look for him so that I have her out of the way!All I have to do is to get rid of Dimitri...' Lien-Da though to herself.  
  
*Echidnaopolis-daytime(early morning)*  
  
Lupe-An travelled all night to get to Echidnaopolis in time.She landed her boogie next to an apartment parking lot.From his apartment window,Wynmacher saw Lupe-An jump out of the boogie and carried her bags.Being a gentleman,Wynmacher decided to help her.He ran downstairs,pushed the entrance door open and ran up to Lupe-An.  
  
"Need a hand,ma'am?" Wymacher asked,catching his breath.  
"No thanks,I can manage!",Lupe-An reassured him,"Can you please tell me where the landlord or lady is so that I know where to pay rent?"  
"We don't need to pay rent...you can stay here for free.Allow me to escort you to an empty apartment."  
"Thank you...er..."  
" 'Wynmacher' and yours?"  
" 'Lupe-An' "  
  
Wynmacher led Lupe-An up the stairs and finally to her apartment.Lupe-An's surprised it's open.She turned her attention once again to Wynmacher.  
"Thank you,Wyn!By the way,do you know where the police apartment is?"  
"I'll show you later on where the Echidna Security Team's HQ is...my fiancee must be wondering where I am!"  
"Okay...take care!" Lupe-An waved goodbye.Wynmacher returned the wave while he marched towards his apartment.As soon as he left,Lupe-An hurried downstairs to get her daughter.Having a dark glass,no one would suspect someone's in it when she carried the life-supporter tube to her apartment.She locked the door with the key she found on the floor next to the door.This apartment must've been abandoned...  
  
While she positioned the tube where the wall socket is,she noticed a telephone directory next to the installed telephone.She picked it up and turned to the index to look up the EST's address.She paged to the 'E' section,ran her index finger downwards and finally found the address for the EST's prison.She swiftly picked the ballpoint pen that's next to the directory up and circled the address and gave the page a "Doggy Ear".  
  
"I hope Kragok's allowed to have visitors..." she pondered out loud.She laid the telephone directory on the floor and decided to unpack her bags and plug the life-supporter tube.  
  
Suddenly,somebody rapped on the door.  
"Who is it?" Lupe-An demanded.  
"Lupe-An,it's me,Lily-Na!"  
"The DL spy?Then do come in!"  
Lupe-An unlocked the door and stared into Lily-Na's face.Lily-Na saluted before she entered the apartment.Lupe-An locked the door.  
  
"Lupe-An,what are doing here?I saw you came here from my apartment window!" Lily-Na demanded,forgetting to show her superior some respect.  
"I came here to bail Kragok out.Do you know if they allow people to visit him?" Lupe-An explained.  
"Well...the police only allows those related to the prisoners to go and visit them.You are his wife so you can say you're related..."  
  
"How is Remington?" Lupe-An asked,tears in her eyes.  
"Very well...I still didn't tell him anything..."  
"Good...I'll break the news when I bail Kragok out."  
"Mistress,I advice you to only visit Kragok a few day later...they might get suspicious if you visit a day after he was imprisoned..."  
"You're right,I should also plan carefully how to bail him out..."  
  
Lily-Na and Lupe-An went into the kitchen to tell each other what had happened to them during the years.They also discussed how to bail Kragok out...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:Get the Grandmaster out of prison! 


	19. Chapter 19

Get the Grandmaster out of prison! by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:After a few days,Lupe-An visited the ESA prison to visit Kragok.This story happened before and after Knuckles # 17 & 18.  
  
PS:Yes,I know Ray was trapped in a zone in Knuckles #26-# 28 but I've decided that Ray was just on an adventure..(gonna do a fanfic on that someday)  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
It has been a whole two weeks before Lupe-An visited her husband.She made a new friend who lived next door,Steffie,and visited Lily-Na regularly when Remington went to work.Instead of wearing her trademark purple robe and shoes,Lupe-An wore a black catsuit with matching high-heeled boots and skin-tight gloves.She finally found out from Lily-Na that Dimitri must've exiled her...  
  
She casually walked towards the EST prison.She noticed a taxi-cab.She ran up to it.  
  
"Sir,can you please take me to the EST prison?" Lupe-An asked Harry.  
"Sure,just don't tell anyone you saw me today." Harry whispered.   
"Okay." Lupe-An agreed.She climbed into the taxi-cab.Harry drove off as quickly as he can to the ESA prison.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kragok stood quietly in his cell,observing his reflection on the mirror.Who would've thought he's actually 136 years old?He noticed two blue eyes staring at him through the slit of his prison door.It's Remington,watching Kragok's every move.Kragok turned around and walked up towards the door.  
  
"Haven't you ever seen an echinda male before?" Kragok snarled.  
"Dark Legionnaire,no." Remington smiled.  
"Pah!You know,you remind me of someone..."   
"Really?"  
"Yes,you remind alot like my son...very peculiar" Kragok mused.Remington cocked his head to one side.'Isn't he too young to have a son?' he mused.  
"Sorry for invading you private life but how old is your son?"  
"About your age..."  
"Does he have the same fur and eye colur as mine?"  
"Yes.In fact,he's the spit image of my father but he has my eye colour...  
"Anyway,sorry for bothering you..." Remington apologized.He went back to his office.  
  
'Why does he remind me of Dad?' Kragok wondered,'Could he be...?'  
  
*Back to Lupe-An*  
  
Lupe-An finally arrived at the EST prison.She offered Harry the money but he refused to take it from her.She waved goodbye to Harry before she entered the EST building.  
  
As soon as she entered,all the guys stared at her.Then it dawned to her.She's now pregnant for four weeks already.Being pregnant with quadruplets,it made her look as if she's three months pregnant.Smiling sheepishly,she walked up to Terri-Lu.  
"Excuse me,may I visit Kragok." she asked the secretary.  
"The Dark Legionnaire we'd captured the other day?Sorry,ma'am...only his relatives are allowed to visit him." Terri-Lu apologized.  
"But I AM a relative of his!"  
"Sister?Cousin?"  
"Wife!"  
  
Suddenly one of the officer pointed a gun at her head.  
"So,you're going to bail your husband out?" the officer asked.Lupe-An simply used her psychic powers to lift the guard up and make him fly across the room.Luckily,he's okay.Lupe-An turned her attention to the other EST officers.  
  
"So,may I go and visit my husband?" Lupe-An asked nicely.Everyone else nodded nervously.Plucking up all his courage,a red-furred officer lead Lupe-An to Kragok's cell.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kragok sat quietly in his cell,wondering when someone would bail him out.To his surprise,the prison warden unlocked his cell and came inside without anyone else with him.  
"Someone's here to see you."  
"Who--?"  
"Someone who claims to be your wife."  
"Loopy?"  
The prison warden let Lupe-An inside the cell.He locked the prison cell after at least four guards entered the cell.Kragok and Lupe-An hugged each other but rolled their eyes at the guards when they took their guns out.Do they think Kragok would dare hurt his beloved wife?  
  
"Your visit will only be for five minutes." one told Lupe-An.She shrugged and sat next to Kragok.The guards stood at the cell's door,watching them like a hawk eyeing its dinner.Lupe-An leaned towards Kragok.  
  
"Kragok",she whispered,"Tomorrow,I'll bail you out.I'm just checking how this cell's built..."  
"Good strategy." he whispered back.The guards looked at them suspiciously but just ignored it when Kragok asked Lupe-An how she's doing etc.  
  
*Minutes later*  
  
"Time's up!" the EST guard told Lupe-An.She kissed Kragok goodbye before she left.The guards followed Lupe-An after they locked Kragok's cell door.They searched her again before she exits the building.  
  
*Dark Legion HQ,Cyborg chamber*  
  
"How is 'Project:Benedict',soldier?" Dimitri asked one of the Dark Legionnaires.  
"It's still downloading all the information from Kragok's computer..." Karen-Le said while she watched the screen.  
"Ah,good.So it's cracking all those codes...?Oh,and soldier,How's Xenin doing?"   
"He's doing very well after that operation.He's still trying to get use to his new cybernetic body but he's doing well.Good thing Lady Lupe-An left those cyborg blueprints behind..."  
"Downloading 100 % complete.Project:Benedict a success." the computer droned.  
"Good,now let's get ready for plan B...", Dimitri smirked,"Operation:Reunification!"  
  
*A day later,after Knuckles # 18,before Knuckles # 19*  
  
Lupe-An and Lily-Na finally got their plan foolproofed.Lupe-An asked Harry to take her to the EST prison.  
  
"Harry",she asked the dingo while he drove her to the EST prison,"do you know a Remington?"  
"Yeah,he's the constable of the EST.Why?"  
"Just wondering...",she sighed,"what are you staring at?" Lupe-An snarled.Harry kept staring at her belly.  
"Sorry,it's just...your belly's so BIG!"  
"I'm pregnant with at least two babies." Lupe-An explained proudly.Harry looked as if he witnessed Lupe-An grew three heads.Finally,they arrived at the EST prison(yeah,I know the building's called ESA...I just prefer calling it EST prison).Lupe-An climbed out of the taxi-cab.She took a deep breath.Nerves.She entered the building casually,She doesn't want to make them suspicious...  
  
*Later*  
  
"Well,the Guardian's visiting him but visiting time's up..." Remington muttered while they both trotted to Kragok's cell.  
"Oh,ma'am",Remington warned while he unlocked the cell's door,"Kragok might be a sm...wha?"   
  
Both Constable Remington and Lupe-An's jaws dropped.There's no one in the cell.Remington screamed,"Kragok had escaped!" while he sounded the alarm.Everyone panicked.Lupe-An decided to leave.She must learn where her husband is.  
  
*Weeks later*  
  
Lupe-An,Steffie and Ray are going to leave the island in search of her husband.They don't care how it'll take but they will do it.Steffie's parents and Freedom Fighters were there to say goodbye to their daughter,sister(in Zachary's case) or leader.  
  
Steffie waved goodbye to her Floating Island Freedom Fighters before Lupe-An started her boogie.The Floating Island Freedom Fighters and the Sparkeys wished them good luck.   
  
Will they find Kragok?Find out soon...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:Who is my father?-a Remington story 


	20. Chapter 20

Who is my father? by Steffie  
  
Author's notes:This part of my fanfic not only gives Remington centre-stage but...nah,won't spoil it for you.  
  
Knuckles etc (c) SEGA  
Kragok etc (c) Archie  
Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Time:Morning  
Place:Echindaopolian Apartments  
  
The sun's shiny rays shone through an apartment window and into Remington's face while  
he tried to sleep in his bed.He swiftly covered his face with his hand but it didn't help at all.  
Sighing,he got out of bed with a lot of effort. 'Thank goodness I'm off duty...' Remington thought  
to himself while he dragged himself into the kitchen.He noticed his mom made some eggs,not just any  
eggs but charcoaled ones like usual and not like usual,they're on his plate;they're usually on the ceiling.His mom sat by the coffee table with a coffee mug in one hand.She wore a red nightgown with matching   
fluffy slippers that matched her red bob-styled hair and olive fur.  
  
"Ah,guess who was brought back to life!", Lily-Na joked with Remington,"G'morning,Rem,how are you feeling this morning?"  
"I'm okay.Mom,why don't...never mind." Remington mumbled.  
"What don't I do,Rem?" Lily-Na asked.  
"Why...don't you...speak about...Dad?"  
Lily-Na stared into her mug,took a sip and mumbled that Remington isn't ready to know yet.Remington huffed.This happened again,his mom won't talk about his dad.Why won't she?  
  
Lily-Na added about two tablespoons of sugar in her coffee and stirred nervously.As she brought the mug to her lips,her hand shooked violently with the mug.Remington knew what that body language meant:He must not only not about his dad but something more...much,much more...  
  
*Meanwhile in a dark cave somewhere*  
  
"Here it is,boss!" the figure informed the large figure.  
"About time,you green pest!" The large figure snarled after he snatched the tablet from his minion's hands,irritated at the figure,especially  
his high-pitched voice.  
"Whatcha gonna do with that old rock?" a second figure asked.He was huge compared to the little figure but the large figure made him shrimpy-looking.  
"It's a tablet;telling the legend of the Chosen One,The Saviour,The Peacemaker and...The mysterious Psychic One..." the figure answered back ,more interested in the tablet he's holding.  
" 'Sigh-kick one'?", The first figure pondered,"We know the Chosen One is that freak of a fox and the Saviour is that echidna but who is this Psychic One?"  
  
"That's why I need this tablet.I need to destroy him or her...the legend said that this 'Psychic One' has the ability to defeat The Living Fossil.The Living Fossil is me or maybe Dimitri...anyway,they must be killed or else I won't be here to rule Planet Mobius!"  
  
"Why is he such a threat? You're more powerful than them,right?"  
"There's some evidence that psychic powers are almost as powerful as chaos emeralds...I mustn't let them defeat me!"  
"Let them defeat ya and tell them that you're not only powerful but you were also Mobius' ruler and just allowed the lower lifes to takeover 'cos you're too proud and stupid?"  
The large figure punched the figure to a pulp,satisfied he took his anger out on his minion.Two other figures joined the three.The large figure turned his back to his minions and smacked his forehead.  
"Why must I be with these idiots?" The large figure asked himself while the first figure flew around everywhere,the second flexed his muscles,the third ran everywhere and the fourth...bumped into the first in midair...  
  
*Back to Remington-eight hours later*  
  
The young constable decided to visit the Echidna Security Agency's lab to check something out,hoping that his worst fear isn't true at all.While Remington walked on the sidewalk,Harry drove past in his taxi-cab.He stopped and poked his head out of his window.  
  
"Need a lift,constable?" the dingo shouted across the street.  
"No thanks,just going to ESA quickly." the echidna replied.He walked up to Harry.  
"Hey,constable,don't tell anyone I told ya",the dingo whispered after he checked both sides to see if anyone else is nearby," but there's a woman echidna who wanted to know if I knew a Remington.Don'tcha find that odd?"  
"Not really,er...then again,there's something fishy about this..." Remington admitted,he wondered if this woman is somehow related to his dad...  
  
"Maybe it's some lost relative and it's another Remington." Harry suggested,"She didn't show any photo to me...".  
"What does she look like?" Remington asked eagerly,almost desperate.  
"She has orange fur with a blonde fringe.Her hairstyle is just like yours.She has a blue "armband" around each dreadlock.She wore a purple dress with a pattern on there at the legs,her dress even had a hood.She wore weird boots like that Dark Legionnaire dude...Kdagok is his name"  
"His name is 'Kragok',Harry,not 'Kdagok' !", Remington chuckled,"And what else can you describe about her?"  
"She has dark green eyes and a large belly.I think she's pregnant with at least three babies!" Harry demonstrated how huge her belly was by stretching his arms and made a semi-circle where his belly is.  
  
Remington thanked the dingo for the information and waved him goodbye.He trotted off as soon as Harry rode off.The dingo's words echoed through the young constable's mind,"Her hairstyle is just like yours...She has blue "armbands" around each dreadlock...she has dark green eyes and a large belly...she's pregnant with at least three babies!" and the one which really bothered him,"She...like that Dark Legionnaire dude...Kragok" Is this lady his mom?Does that mean that his mom isn't his mom? Remington felt his heart sank.All he could say was,"Please let my suspicion be wrong...please!"  
  
"Good morning,constable!" Terri-Lu greeted Remington when he entered the building.Remington was too absorbed in his thoughts to even hear his security.Terri-Lu noticed how his eyes hosted fear in them;the worst fear the constable had ever imagined.Before the pretty female could even ask what the matter was,Remington was already in the lab:the only truth about his father will be in there...  
  
As soon as he entered,a scientist chucked a piece of paper away and grumbled about not being able to solve some problem.Remington cleared his throat to make his presence known.The scientist turned around from his desk,took a puff from his cigar,blew some smoke from his mouth and chuckled at the constable.Remington squinted his eyes in disapproval at the aged scientist.The scientist decided to leave the lab,seeing that some people really can't take jokes at all.As soon as he left,Remington rushed to a cabinet which contained blood samples of all the ESA prisoners.Remington looked under 'K' and finally found Kragok's blood sample.  
  
"Remington,don't even think of the worse.Kragok can't be your dad...he can't,you are brown-furred and he's red-furred.Why would you be living in Echidnaopolis and he in the Twilight Zone? He looks about only a few years older than you..." Remington told himself while he pricked his finger after he took his glove off to get his blood sample...  
  
*Back to the dark cave...*  
  
"I translated this damn ancient language thingamabob at last!" The large figure told his minions who are obviously quite bored and not interested.  
"What does it say?" a burly figure asked to break the deafening silence after  
their boss told them about the news which was two minutes ago.  
"It says 'The Psychic One is an echidna and he'll only defeat The Living Fossil when his loved ones' are in danger'." The figure read the translation. The large figure chuckled when he figured out how to defeat not only The Psychic One and the others but also how to control the universe.  
"This legend must be bogus...all other legendary characters kill whoever they have to kill with no reason at all."   
  
*Back to Remington*   
  
Remington positioned both Kragok's DNA and his on a sheet of glass.He switched the DNA scanner on but it just can't work.Remington scratched his head in confusion.He walked up to the wall to see if he switched the machine on.He swore under his breath when he noticed the plug's wire had obvious proof that a rat gnawed right through it to satisfy its hunger pains.  
"What luck!Just I was so ready to learn the truth..." Remington snarled to himself.He threw the wire down and turned his heel to walk towards the exit.  
  
As soon as he opened the door to get out of the musty lab,the lights flickered a few times and died.Several shrieks escaped the throats of several echidnas and a few shouted to them back to keep quiet or else they'll give them something to shriek about.Remington heard Terri-Lu typing away to see if anything could work.  
"Nothing's working,constable." Terri-Lu fumed,"Is there any chance that an electrical wire snapped off?" Terri-Lu suggested to the constable after she flopped into her chair.Remington didn't know what to say;his mind was so absorbed about who is father is,he used up all his mental energy and can't think properly.  
  
"I'll go and check it out...wait here in case the electicity comes back on." Remington ordered Terri-Lu.He marched out and slammed the door behind him.  
'Why is the sky so dark?' Remington thought to himself.He felt his fur stand up after a very loud thunderclash crashed loudly through the sky and striked a distant palmtree.The sky turned green,emerald green.The constable noticed something up in the sky and tried to get his binoculars out to check this odd object out.As soon as he could get the binoculars near to his eyes to check it,it...just disappeared.  
  
"Odd...how can something so large vanish out of the blue in a millisecond without the use of technology or anything else for that matter?", Remington pondered out loud,"I also wonder when we'll get out of this pocket zone as well...it's just like Echidnaopolis on the Floating Island but...I dunno,something's not right here..."  
  
A large whoop came from the people in the ESA building as the electricity came back on.The young constable sighed sadly,not knowing about your dad will also make you wonder if your mom is hiding more than that...  
  
*Back to the figures*  
  
"Damn it!I couldn't travel through that pocket zone and kidnap someone to tell me where the Guardian of the Floating Island and the Master Emerald are without someone seeing me!Using my power to make everything pitch-dark and blocking the electricity supply to distract them so that I could kidnap someone was for nothing!" The large figure cursed,bashing his walking stick on the ground with all his fury.His minions cower when he glanced evilly at them,wearing a sadistic grin while he thought about his plan to take over Planet Mobius.  
  
"Boys,let's take this show on the road and make everyone see it!" The figure laughed menacelly while he put his robe on and raised his fist into the air.  
To be continued...  
  
Next story:When things couldn't get any worse prt 1:The Return 


	21. Chapter 21

When things couldn't get any worse prt 1:The Return by Steffie

Author's notes:The fanfic you were all waiting for has finally understand even the foggiest idea about this is to read my previous fanfics and the Archie Knuckles stories.

Knuckles etc (c) SEGA Kragok etc (c) Archie Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.

Enjoy ^_^ PS:This happened in Sonic #100 ________________________________________________________________________________

The Floating Island has many wonderous secrets about hosts the Master Emerald to help it float or else it'll crash into the only they new about the latest danger that's about to happen and change their lives forever.

Time:Daytime Place:Somewhere in the sky

A portal opened,revealing four echinas in a silver boogie-like is a red female who's dressed up like a hippie,a red male who is dressed up like a nerd and two orange-furred echidnas(male and female)who looked like spies or orange-furred male was driving the nerdy-looking echinda male was fighting with the orange female.

"Well,YOU wanted to come with, wanted to come with to learn what happened to our late father,Kragok!I didn't force one did,you came with because you wanted to!" Matthew,the nerd scolded the female.  
"But I never knew it'll take a whole month for this time-travelling boogie to be fully charged to take us back to the present!" Kelly-An scolded back.  
"KEEP QUIET!!!!!You two were arguing ever since we got here!" Icarus aka Luger Rex scolded them passed the Dark Legion's aircraft(from S100).

*Inside the aircraft*

Lien-Da,Dimitri and the others were at the -Da noticed the quadruplets thought it was one of their radioed them.  
"Dark Legionnaires,what are you doing?Get back inside the ship now!Lord Dimitri will fire the quantum beam at any moment!" she screamed at the four.

"Geez,Aunty Lien sure has a temper!", Merin-An grumbled,"Luger Rex,you didn't press that button to go into 'invisible mode'!" Merin-An blamed her brother.  
"Hey,you were suppose to remind me!" Luger Rex shot back.  
"Hey,how can she contact us?" Kelly-An asked them.  
"Mom used her old boogie to create didn't bother taking the radio-thing out because it wasn't necessary..." Matthew explained.  
Luger Rex drove the boogie to the side of the soon as they'd stopped,a portal opened and out came an old brown quadruplets couldn't believe he can glide.  
"Hey,I thought Great-Granpa Moritori Rex can't glide!" "Matthew,that's not him,that's Tobor,the guy Great-Granpa Mori ,you're the only one of Dimitri's descendants that can glide by telekinese!" Merin-An ,the person they didn't expect to jump out of the same portal person was their father, watched how he grabbed onto paid closer attention to the duo when Tobor gripped their father by the neck of his garment and glided towards the of desperation,Kragok positioned both his feet onto Tobor's torso,shocked him with his electric gun,used Tobor's torso as a springboard and leaped backwards away from the cringed when he saw Tobor was just vaporised when the beam hit whispered a little "Uh oh..." when he noticed the beam was a bit larger and wider than he thought and it was coming his way.

"Matthew,save Dad!" Merin-An screamed.  
"I will." Matthew unbuckled his seatbelt and used telekinese to glide towards his this was happening,Knuckles watched them.  
Matthew was a bit too slow and witnessed how his father tried to curl up into a ball but was a little too some reason or other,he wasn't vaporised but had severe 's worse,the beam striked his organic eye he fell down below,Matthew caught him and held him by the waist.

"Sir,are you alright?" the youth asked while he hovered at one place.  
"Thank you for saving me.I'm not totally fine because my eye is burning like is your name?" Kragok asked with his organic eye robotic eye seems to be malfunctioning because it melted partially and his body is full of blood.  
"My name is Matthew,sir."  
"Matthew?" The grandmaster mused.  
"What is your name?" Matthew asked the bloody echidna,making sure if this guy really is his father.  
"Kragok." Kragok whispered "KRAGOK!" Matthew shouted out loud.  
"Yeah,got a problem with that,kid?" Kragok growled.  
"Are you *the* Kragok,the Kragok of The Dark Legion?" Matthew asked.  
"Yeah,so?" Kragok asked.  
'Oh sh**,I changed history!' Matthew thought to himself.

Matthew glided towards the island after the beam was about two metres above the Floating Island when he dropped his watched as Kragok fell fell safely on one of the huge mushrooms glided back to his siblings.  
"What did you just do?I could've sworn I saw you try to kill dad!" the other quadruplets questioned the youngest quadruplet's sanity.  
"I had no things happen without us interfering we interfere anymore,we might change history so much..." Matthew jumped into his seat and buckled his Rex drove the boogie towards Echidnaopolis.

*Later*

Steffie was gliding through the Mushroom Hill Zone,looking for any signs of couldn't find any.  
"I wonder what had happened to the people when Lupe-An,Ray and I left the isle to look for her husband..." Steffie landed on one of the giant mushrooms to catch her the corner of her eye,she noticed a figure on another large glided to that mushroom,not fearing for her couldn't believe how badly beaten this person is.  
"Sir,what happened to you?"  
"I was striked by a I can't see anything..."  
"I know a friend that can help you!She's a doctor!"  
"Really?Can you take me to her please?" Kragok asked nodded her then said,"Yes" when she remembered that Kragok said he can't see.  
"I'll take you to her,mister.I'll give you a piggyback ride!"  
After Kragok wrapped his arms around Steffie's neck firmly enough,Steffie glided towards Echidnaopolis.

*Back to the quadruplets(they're in Echidnaopolis)*

Kelly-An and Matthew were arguing time about what Matthew did to their -An and Luger Rex just sat in the boogie,eating their sandwiches while they listened to those two arguing.  
"It sure is peaceful without the people..." Merin-An sighed.  
"Yep,every single person is in another zone because of the quantum beam!" Luger Rex agreed.  
"Didn't Mom tell us that she and Aunt Steffie left the isle when the beam striked the island?" Matthew asked the duo.  
"Yeah..." Luger Rex and Merin-An replied,wondering if their mom is it started to rain.  
"Damn it!I forgot to pack some umbrellas in for us!" Luger Rex cursed while he scratched in the bags for some umbrellas.  
"CLEVER!" Kelly-An Rex was about to fire a psybeam when suddenly one of the apartment block's windows opened.

"You four,come inside!" Lupe-An screamed at quadruplets obeyed,forgetting this is not their mom from their four ran upstairs to their mom's -An opened the door before any of them could knock.  
"Why aren't you four home?Your parents must be worried sick!" Lupe-An scolded them.  
"But,Ma!" Kelly-An blurted,forgetting this is her mom from the past.  
" 'Ma' ?" Lupe-An echoed the -An and the others looked at each other and nodded,she must know they are.  
"What we tell you will sound far-fetched but it's true...", Merin-Da started,"We are your children you're pregnant with from the travelled to the past to find out how our father,your husband died."  
"Are you saying Kragok died?" Lupe-An asked with tears in her eyes.  
"In our time, we just came here,Matthew saved Dad..."  
"But why isn't he with you?"  
"You see,Matthew didn't want to change history so he left him in the Mushroom Hill Zone..." Merin-An replied,steepling her hands.  
"Come in and tell me everything..." was the only thing Lupe-An could quadruplets entered their mother's she closed the door,Lupe-An checked both sides just in case somebody else was slammed the door when she noticed the coast was clear.

*Back to Steffie and Kragok*

Steffie landed in Echidnaopolis,still carrying climbed off Steffie's back,barely standing.  
"Where are we?" He asked.  
"Echidnaopolis."  
"You must be bluffing!I hear cars,no people,NOTHING!!!"  
"You see,my friends and I left the isle in search of my one friend's husband...I dunno what had happened but I'm sure it's something to do with the Dark Legion..."  
"I see...so the Dark Legion used some device to send the whole population into another zone..."  
"Maybe...what's your name,by the way?You never told me..."  
"It's 'Kragok'!"  
"That's funny...my friend's husband's name is also 'Kragok' ..." Steffie shrugged it guided Kragok to Lupe-An's apartment.

It took alot out of Steffie to take him to her friend's had to be patient(and she doesn't have enough of that)and help Kragok up the must tell him where a step was and how her patience wore out,she grabbed Kragok by his robotic arm and glided the rest of the they arrived at their rapped on the door -An opened the door and gasped when she noticed who Steffie's carrying.  
"Lupe,this guy needs serious help..." "Where did you find him?" "On a giant mushroom in the Mushroom Hill Zone."  
"What?!" Lupe-An couldn't believe this,she is finally reunited with her -An hugged Kragok,sobbing,"You're finally back,Kragok!"  
"Lupe?" Kragok looks like his eye is totally damaged so he can't see his wife at all.  
"Yes,it's me.",Lupe-An sobbed,"Come,Steffie,let's take Kragok inside."

The girls carried Kragok quadruplets can't believe who it -An laid Kragok on the rushed into her room to get her medical bag,a pair of sunglasses and some cybernetic she came back,the others stared wide-eyed when they noticed what she has in her hands.  
"Are you going to replace his eye with a cybernetic one?" Steffie and the quadruplets asked in made Kragok sit right up.  
"Are you going to replace my eye with a cybernetic one?" Kragok asked nervously.  
"No,I'm going to use this pair of sunglasses.I'm going to attach the same parts you get in a cybernetic eye that helps you to see,Kragok,when you lost your left eye,I gave you an infra-red cybernetic eye because your right eye wasn't damaged.I'd never thought about making you a cybernetic one that helps you to see..."  
"That explains why I can't see the one who saved me's name is Matthew."  
"I know,he's right here."  
"What?" " there's something he and his siblings want to tell you."  
"Yes,that's true,mother." Matthew looked shocked when he said 'mother.  
"Yes,I'm your son in the future,one of four babies your wife is expecting tomorrow..."  
"Wh-what?!" Kragok and Lupe-An cried in sat next to his dad and explained to his dad everything his told his mom.

*Hours later*

Lupe-An handed the sunglasses in Kragok's put them smiled when he can finally see his looked at Matthew surprised.  
"You...you...look just like me when I was a teenager besides those spectacles."  
"Yeah,Mom in my time always went on how I looked just like you..."  
"She didn't lie about that!"  
Kragok walked up to his wife and hugged her.  
"Thank you,Lupe-An,I owe you one." he whispered in his wife's ear while he kissed waved goodbye when she left to go back to her was there,waiting in the hooked her arm around his while they walked back to their apartment.

*A few days later(Sonic # 106)

While they were in the living room,Kragok and Lupe-An were rocking their babies to Future Quadruplets still found it weird that they are actually watching themselves as they need to do is to give Lee-An a dose of chaos energy to help her live to make this family reunion -An was looking out the suddenly saw a blue ball of energy with someone in it appear out of ball of energy landed on the blue energy disappeard and to Merin-An's surprise,it was her best friend...Lara-Su.

To be continued...

Next story:When things couldn't get any worse prt 2:Ultimate Power 


	22. Chapter 22

When things couldn't get any worse prt 2:Ultimate Power by Steffie

Author's notes:This story happened after Sonic # 109(and during Sonic # 114 -117).Nothing really changed in the Reunification saga because the Quadruplets didn't want to change anything.

PS:The reason the Fearsome Foursome weren't roboticized in this saga is simple:This saga was written way before I got Sonic # 117.

WARNING:You wanna know what happened to Harry in Sonic # 117?Thought scene is a bit graphic.

Knuckles etc (c) SEGA Kragok etc (c) Archie Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.

Enjoy ^-^ _____________________________________________________________________________

Time:Early morning,the day after the Sonic # 109 events PLace:Echidnaopolis

Remington didn't understand he wanted to do is to stop the councilor and suddenly,Jani-Ca stopped decided to walk back home to his was especially wary,all these Dark Legionnaires walking in the streets gave him the also couldn't believe the news:Dimitri's dying.

*The hospital*

Lien-Da visited her great-great grandfather,wondering if he died ,not made her promise that she'll follow the footsteps he made for their people.

*Back to Echidnaopolis*

"Will you take me to the Dark Legion?" the large figure asked Harry.  
"Sorry,I'm off-duty." Harry large figure dug in one of his pockets and pulled out a hunk of value could be at least 24 karat.  
"I'll give you this as soon as you take me to the place where Dimitri's been kept."  
"Okay,I'll take you forget I took you there in the first place." The large figure took his hood off after he sat in the figure is none other than Mammoth Fearsome Foursome watched from the alleyway when their boss climbed into the Mogul tugged on his ear;the signal for the Fearsome Foursome to tell them they must go to the Dark Legion HQ where Dimitri is kept in the hospital.

*Later*

Harry dropped Mammoth Mogul off at the Mogul swiftly climbed out of the flicked the gold nugget that's in his hand to caught it and drove he was driving,Harry noticed a gorilla with a hawk on his shoulders and on the hawk's shoulders is a lynx and on his shoulders is a goofy-looking were next to the hospital's window,trying to break might not like mendling in other people's business but these four are acting took his gun out,hid it in his pants' pocket and got walked up to the one hand's in the same pocket he hid his gun,to be absolutely ready when these crooks try to clobber then again,these four don't look much of a threat for Harry so he casually walked up to them.

"What are you four doing?" Harry Fearsome Foursome looked down at each other and back at Frog jumped off Lighting Lynx's shoulders and landed on the concrete floor and landed next to Sgt. Simian's left side,Lighting Lynx leaped backwards and did a somersault before he landed next to Flying Hawk simply flew up in the air and landed next to Sgt. Simian's right rolled his eyes while they did their . Simian cracked his knuckles while he walked towards dingo pulled his gun out to shoot the large gorilla but Lighting Lynx grabbed the gun out of his couldn't believe it...he didn't even see Lighting Lynx move at stepped back while Sgt. Simian came closer and turned his back and darted to his . Simian simply grabbed Harry in a chokehold and arm gasped for breath and tried to kick the gorilla in the succeeded by kicking Sgt. Simian full-on in his . Simian dropped landed hard on the concrete dingo struggled to his feet and as he got up,Flying Frog tripped . Simian used his stomach as a punching bag,Lighting Lynx's dug his claws into Harry's throat and Flying Frog and Predator Hawk pinned Harry's arms and legs down while the burly gorilla and the lynx tortured Harry passed out,Sgt. Simian picked him up by one hand and threw him with his landed next to his cab with a sickening Fearsome Foursome decided to try and break into the hospital again.

"Why must we break in here?" Flying Frog asked while he squeezed himself inside via the window.  
"That's 'cos the Boss wants us to be there when he talks to the Dimitri dude!" Lighting Lynx grunted while he pushed Flying Frog frog finally got inside.  
"Open the friggin' door!" Sgt. Simian demanded.  
"I'm going to!" Flying Frog growled glided towards the he could search for the key,his teammates opened the door from outside.  
"Why didn't you tell us you had already unlocked the door?" Predator Hawk asked him.  
"I didn' door was unlocked all along." Everyone groaned.  
"About time,you idiots!" a harsh,demaning voice boomed behind Fearsome Foursome spun around in was their boss,Mammoth Mogul.

"You idiots took too long!Now I can't use Dimitri's great-great granddaughter as a hostage!", Mammoth Mogul scolded,"I needed her to force Knuckles to do what I want."  
"But sir,",The Fearsome Foursome said in unison,"there was a witness...we had to kill him..."  
"Excuses,excuses..." Mammoth Mogul he got an grinned evilly.

"Sir,what are we going to do now?" The Fearsome Foursome asked.  
"I'm going to contact Haven and tell Knuckles I'm holding Dimitri will rush to the rescue.I'll tell him that he must either sumbit to my Chaos Syphon or I'll disconnect Dimitri from life-support."  
"Good idea,Boss." Lighting Lynx Mogul decided to go and visit Dimitri and then make that phone-call.  
"Boys,wait here while I...pay Dimitri a visit.I'll give you a signal for you to come." Mammoth Mogul ordered.

*Meanwhile*

Kragok,Lupe-An and their kids from the future and the present were visiting wore a green shirt that looked alot like Thunderhawk's,his dark-grey sunglasses,his blue glove and dark grey boots because his robe's totally ruined by that couple sat on the comfy couches while Lily-Na served them told them everything that happened to Remington while she raised him.  
"So,do you think Remington is ready to know the truth,Lily?" Lupe-An asked,quite unsure.  
"He's getting suspicous by the day...",Lily-Na sighed,"He asked me every single day why don't I speak about his might be hard on him to learn I'm not his real mother but it's for the best."  
"What time is he usually back from work?" Kragok asked.  
"About five pm..." "We must decide how to explain to him why we abandoned him..." Kragok sighed.  
"Let's hope he'll believe it..." Lily-Na sighed while he looked out of the window.

*Later that day,the hospital*

Knuckles teleported himself into the snarled when he noticed Mammoth Mogul.  
"What do you want?" Knuckles ordered.  
"I want you to submit yourself to my version of the Chaos Syphon." Mammoth Mogul answered back,smiling.  
"And if I don't?" Knuckles Mogul walked up the Life-Support button and pointed his finger above the red button.  
"Let's say this button here would take Dimitri off life-support...permanently!" Knuckles gasped when it looked as if Mammoth Mogul would push the didn't.

"I said it once and I'll say it again,submit yourself to my version of the Chaos Syphon or else I'll push this will it be?"  
"How about a dose of chaos energy instead?" Knuckles smiled while he aimed a chaos beam at Mammoth mammoth simply smacked the beam away when it was a good arm's length near Mogul was powered up and aimed a very strong chaos beam at Knuckles...

*Back to Remington*

"Finally,I'm finished with today's work." Remington sighed with dawdled home,watching the ,he reached unlocked his apartment's door and bellowed a heartily,"Mom,I'm home!"  
He quietly shut the door after he entered walked into the living room to see if his mom's there.  
"Hi,Mom--huh?" was the only thing he could stared wide-eyed when he noticed these two 's not at the orange female he's staring wide-eyed at or the teenaged echidnas or was it the babies in the was at the guy who wore a green top that looked alot like Thunderhawk' stared at this echidna's robotic looked just like Kragok' even noticed this guy has a robotic eye even though his oval-shaped dark grey sunglasses hid most of his eyes.

"Mom,why did you invite a Dark Legionnaire into our home?" Remington demanded.  
"Remington,honey,this Dark Legionnaire is Kragok,the leader of the Dark lady next to him is his children are theirs."  
"But why are they here?" Remington demanded.  
"Remington,",Lily-Na sighed,"do you remember all those days when you ask who your father is and I never told you because you're not ready?"  
"Yes!" Remington huffed.  
"Well,this is your chance,There's also something you should know..."  
"Oh?and what's that?" Remington demanded.  
"Honey,this is Kragok and Lupe-An,your real parents!"

"You're saying you're not my mother?" Remington -Na nodded her head stood like a statue,shell-shocked while the words sank in...

To be continued...

Next story:When things couldn't get any worse prt 3:The truth about Remington 


	23. Chapter 23

When things couldn't get any worse prt 3:The truth about Remington by Steffie

Author's notes:This is where everything starts to get interesting...

Knuckles etc (c) SEGA Kragok etc (c) Archie Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.

Enjoy ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________

Time:Dusk Place:The hospital where Dimitri's been kept

Mammoth Mogul fired a huge chaos beam at the last moment,Knuckles dodged chaos beam exploded and enveloped the whole hospital with deadly chaos rushed to Dimitri's side and formed a force-shield around both of them...

*Back to Remington*

"Mom,are you saying you're my foster mom?" Remington -Na looked away.  
"But why are you two here after all these years...?",Remington shouted at Kragok and Lupe-An,"no,you can't be my parents...you both look a bit too young to be my parents...and another thing...Kragok,why are back here?Didn't you die?" "I'd almost died but my son from the future saved it or not,Remington,We ARE your parents..." Kragok explained while he walked up to Remington.  
"And I'm a mistake,right?Is that why you abandoned me?Tell me,please!" Remington screamed while he grabbed Kragok by the simply used his psychic powers to lift Remington off the ground and send him landed safely on the couch.  
"I gave you up because your life was in danger..." Kragok whispered.  
"I was in danger?Who wanted to kill me?Weren't you the Grandmaster back then?You could've executed that person..."  
"That person was your aunt...my twin sister..."  
"Why did she want to kill me?"  
"She wanted to be the leader of the Dark Legion but I won the can only become the leader if I wanted to get rid of you first because leadership runs in the family..."  
"That show's you're lying!",Remington screamed,pointing a finger at him,"No one would kill their own nephew!"  
"Your aunt even killed your own grandfather!"

"What?", Remington exclaimed,"She killed her own father!?"  
" hated Dad because...he married both hated the fact he's marrying another women after all those years Mom was dead.I hated that but Lien hated it even more..."  
"I still don't believe you!I'll only believe you when we have a DNA test to see whose lying!"

*Back to Mammoth Mogul,Dimitri and Knuckles*

Luckily for Knuckles and Dimitri,Knuckles' force-shield protected them from the wave of energy.  
"I can't believe it!",Mammoth Mogul growled,"That's suppose to vaporise both of you and yet...you used a mere force-shield to stop it!"  
"Are you saying that's your best?" Knuckles asked in a mocking made Mammoth Mogul Fearsome Foursome climbed out of the rubble,full of quickly jumped on their feet when they saw Knuckles,all ready for a was about to charge them when Mammoth Mogul fired a huge blast of chaos energy into the and the others hoped Mammoth Mogul didn't blast this beam to destroy the planet...

*Knothole*

It was a beautiful sunny day in Knothole Freedom Fighters decided to have a picnic with their brought some chillidogs,Tails brought the drinks,Mina brought the sandwiches,Rotor brought the plates,Bunnie brought the cups,Sally brought chocolate cake and Antoine simply brought his dad they laid everything,Amy Rose,Rob o' the Hedge,Mari-An and their baby came to visit.

"Yo,Amy!I see you've came to visit us!" Sonic greeted the four D'Coolette stared wide-eyed when he noticed Rob and Mari-An.  
"Who eez this?" General D'Coolette asked Rob,pointing a finger at Mari-An.  
"Oh,yes!",Rob replied sheepishly,"Guys,this is Mari-An,my wife and that baby's my son!"  
"I never knew you were a father!" Tails exclaimed with a lot of shock in his simply sat down on the blanket next to pushed in between to be with her -An sat closely next her baby wiggled out of Mari-An's got hold of a cup and started to bite on amused,Rotor tried to take his cup away from this ,everyone looked up in the noticed a green ball of energy swirling through the crystal clear sky.

"What the hoo-hah was that?" Bunnie asked took Nicole out of her ,Tails and Bunnie surrounded Sally,all wanted to hear what Nicole has to say about this.  
"Nicole,tell me where a green ball of energy came from and what it is."  
"Working Sally...that 'green ball of energy' was chaos came from the Floating Island."  
"The Floating Island?!!?" everyone screamed in unison.  
"I think we should all go to the Floating Island to check who did this..." Sally agreed.  
"Okay,I want Sonic,Bunnie,Tails,Antoine and Rotor to come with." said Sally while she pointed at the ones that should come with her.  
"Why not us?" Mina and Amy asked.  
"We need the professionals besides,you should stay here to look after the royal family and the residence with the other freedom fighters..." Sally tried to explain to the mongoose and sighed and nodded Freedom Fighters left in the Freedom Figher Special.

*Albion*

"Gala-Na,there's a powerful energy that came from the Floating Island!" an echidna that worked with a security monitor screamed to the leader of -Na,drinking some champagne,splurted some of the rushed to him and looked at the screen monitor.  
"So,my suspicion about Knuckles becoming just like Dimitri's true after must go to the Floating ,let's take the portable chaos syphon might need it to stop Knuckles from taking over Mobius." Gala-Na ordered while she walked up to the and some other echidnas carried the portable chaos syphon into the pilot started the aircraft as soon as Yanar buckled his seatbelt.

*Remington and the others*

Kragok,Remington,the quadruplets from the future,Lily-Na and the Chaotix ran or flew towards the -An wanted to stay with her one could believe who they -Da,Gae-Na and all other Legionnaires also came to see what had smiled when he saw the smile became wider when he saw the Freedom Fighters' aircraft land next to the blazing EST came to see what had happened as well.

Mammoth Mogul's smile was wider than Knuckles' made that blast because he knew the Freedom Fighters would wanted them all here because he wanted to destroy Sonic and Tails as only hopes The Psychic One's here too.

"So,it's Blubber Boy!" Sonic insulted the mammoth when he ran up to Knuckles' stared at Knuckles as if he grew two heads.  
"What?" Knuckles demanded.  
"You're green,Rad Red...your eyes,your fur,your muzzle...everything!"  
"That's 'cos I'm evolving!"  
"What?" Sonic sighed,now is not the time or the place to explain all turned their attention again to Mammoth Mogul.

"What do you want,Mammoth Mogul?" Tails growled.  
"It's simple,really,I want to kill you three and the Psychic One...whoever he or she is..."  
"We will defeat you,won't we guys?" Sonic others nodded in else joined the Triple stood next to Knuckles looked at was sure he saw him from somewhere.  
"Who are you?" Knuckles asked the stranger.  
"Mwahahaha,I am Kragok,guardian." Kragok looked as if he saw a took off his almost 's pupil's no longer that's left was his his pupil's suppose to be is blood swiftly put his sunglasses turned his attention back again to Mammoth Mogul.

Mammoth Mogul took his suit off,revealing his armour underneath.  
"Everyone,I advice you to run away!",Knuckles screamed at the Chaotix,Remington and the anyone could run a good five feet away,Mammoth Mogul used his powers to form a force-shield around the did the same thing with the pedestrians and the buildings to use them as hostages.

"Let's make a deal,",Mammoth Mogul whispered sinisterly,"Either we battle or you'll let me take over Mobius you,I know you'll fight to the okay:if you win the battle,I'll let these people go;if I win and I know I will,I'll destroy these people...what would it be?"

Knuckles,Sonic,Tails and Kragok looked at each other and sighed,"Okay,deal..."

"Alright,let's get this over and done with..." Mammoth Mogul Triple Threat stood in a fighting position,all waiting for Mammoth Mogul to must friends' lives are on a thin they win?They hope they will since the fate of Mobius lies in their hands...

To be continued...

Next story:When things couldn't get any worse prt 4:Meet the real Mammoth Mogul! 


	24. Chapter 24

When things couldn't get any worse prt 4:Meet the real Mammoth Mogul! by Steffie

Author's notes:Meet the real Mammoth Mogul!:What's this?Mammoth Mogul only used 10 % of his power when he fought the Triple Threat and he lost all his fights on purpose?

Knuckles etc (c) SEGA Kragok etc (c) Archie Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.

Enjoy ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________

Knuckles,Tails and Sonic still waited for Mammoth Mogul to just stood there,just waiting for the right time to strike as a matter of seconds,Mammoth Mogul disappeared out of thin air and reappeared behind the Triple the mammoth could clobber the trio,Kragok used telekinesis to paralyze him.  
"What is this?" Mammoth Mogul demanded,his confusion's evident in the tone of his voice.  
"I paralysed you using my psychic powers,freak!",Kragok sneered,"You three,attack him while you still have a chance!"

"Sonic,Tails,grab hold of my hands.I'm sure if I give you some of my energy,you two will become Super or Hyper or Turbo...it might be the only way to defeat this monster..."  
"But Knux,unless you have seven chaos or super emeralds AND 50 power rings,how can you help us transform into our super forms?"  
"Sonic,just do it!" Sonic and Tails grabbed hold of Knuckles' hands,hoping this plan of his would duo gasped in amazement when they felt a jolt of chaos energy enter their same chaos energy surrounded Sonic and Tails' bodies and after a brilliant flash of light,Sonic transformed in Super Sonic and Tails transformed into Turbo suddenly turned a hot pink and his dreadlocks became longer than became Hyper Knuckles.

"So,you have the power of 14 super emeralds,Knuckles?" Mammoth Mogul ,awed at this transformation,allowed Mammoth Mogul to break before Kragok could paralyse the mammoth again,a yellow,pink and red blur striked the mammoth hard on the torso with a deadly Mogul fell to his knees,more in shock than in looked down at his looked up at the Triple Threat can't believe these three shattered his armour and almost knocked the chaos emerald that's embedded in his chest that,not only will he lose power but also his emerald gave him immortalilty...

"Good...",Mammoth Mogul admitted in a mocking tone,"but not good see,I'm actually holding back alot of my real you want me to transform into my true form?" "Well,show us the real you,blimp!We're not scared,we can even whip your butt when we're dead!" Super Sonic taunted Mammoth mammoth chuckled evilly while he positioned his legs wide apart and made an 'x' with his arms.  
"Fool,I was only toying with you!I only used the maximum of 10 % of my true power!" "NO WAY!!!" the Triple Threat screamed in unison while everybody looked Fearsome Foursome also looked confused,Mammoth Mogul never told them this...

"WATCH and be AMAZED,mere MORTALS...Mammoth Mogul will show this world his TRUE POWER!!!!!!" Mammoth Mogul screamed,a green aura formed around Fearsome Foursome,the Freedom Fighters,the Chaotix and everybody else watched in awe while Mammoth Mogul's fur turned Mogul started to show his true form:He's already 30 ft. Mogul's body doesn't have that blubber anymore;his body has muscles that'll make even Kodos become green with Mogul cackled while he watched his enemies become so small while he transformed.

"Is this the true Mogul?Damn!I hope he was just bragging about this form being so powerful..." Matthew quivered,sweating one noticed a blue ball of energy behind them with someone in it behind them.

Mammoth Mogul finally finished his 's a staggering 90 ft,every inch of his body's pure muscle and his fur's an emerald Floating Island started to must be because of Mammoth Mogul's weight since if he's a tall as a mountain,surely he'd be quite heavy as to everyone's surprise,he shrunk down to a quarter of his true height.

"If you're wondering why I became smaller,it's because I can't move as fast as I can in my orginal height...giving you three an...advantage..."  
"Gee,thanks for the special offer,Blubber Boy!" Super Sonic grumbled under his force-shields around everyone and the buildings had disappeared to everyone's -An,who saw everything from her apartment window via telescope,ran out of the apartment building and towards her husband,relieved to see Kragok's she could near Kragok,Mammoth Mogul fired a beam at her just froze in her before it hit her,Kragok stood in the beam's beam entered Kragok's body and send him flying into the held him high up in the air.

"Is there anyone here who is this man's son or daughter?",Mammoth Mogul asked the quadruplets raised their hands cautiously,"I asked because after he's totally taken apart particle by particle,he's totally erased out of Mobian translate that,you mere idiots,he will never be born." Without warning,Mammoth Mogul takes Kragok apart particle by particle;his legs Kragok's been erased from history,Julie-Su suddenly regained all her memory,the Legion's leader is Lien-Da and the quadruplets suddenly started to fade away as wanted to stop Mammoth Mogul but he couldn't move his legs at gasped when he noticed his legs had disappeared.

"So,Kragok is my father..." Remington sobbed under his breath,not because his father is an enemy and he learnt who is his biological parents;it's because he learnt it the hard he would never exist because of this mammoth's idea of a else stared at Remington;why is he disappearing like the quadruplets?

Hyper Knuckles,Turbo Tails and Super Sonic charged at Mammoth Mogul,hoping they'll stop Remington's couldn't lay a finger on and the others don't know how to stop this "god".Will their same fate be like Remington,Kragok and the quadruplets?So this former ruler of Mobius was the most powerful creature on Mobius after all...

Mammoth Mogul suddenly looked as if his wind was knocked out of fell on the ground hard,face first.A red female echidna with Julie-Su's bangs and Lara-Le's braid landed on Mammoth Mogul's Lara-Su did to him definitely stopped Kragok and his children from being erased from history.

"Lara-Su!You came back through time again?" Merin-An asked her friend while she walked up to Knuckles and Julie-Su stared wide-eyed at this stranger.  
"Your name's 'Lara-Su'?" Hyper Knuckles asked his future Knothole Freedom Fighters don't understand what's the big fuss is all about.  
"Yo,Knux,what's the big deal?She might have a '-Su' in her name just like Julie-Su's but why do you look surprised?" Super Sonic asked Hyper Knuckles.  
"Don't you get it,Sonic?This girl's my daughter in the future..." Hyper Knuckles looked at Lara-Su,"You are my daughter aren't you?"  
"Yes,I came back through time again to stop you becoming the villian you are in the pr--future!" Lara-Su answered.

"You shao gave Mammoth Mogul a beatin'!" Bunnie complimented Lara-Su.  
Facing Bunnie,Lara-Su said,"Th-- uh ho!".Bunnie and the others looked at the direction where Lara-Su was also whispered,"Uh-oh!"

Mammoth Mogul was the large gash on his face Lara-Su gave him,he doesn't have a scratch on 's furious.  
"You fools!Maybe I should destroy you all along with Knuckles!" Mammoth Mogul send a wave of chaos energy into the covered the whole planet in a matter of minutes.

Mammoth Mogul turned his attention to noticed the cyborg's face reflected all his anger at the mammoth.  
"What's your problem?" Mammoth Mogul asked,acting naive.  
"If it weren't for me,you would've lost when the hedgehog,the fox and Knuckles striked you at once..." Dimitri wheezed.  
"Yes..true but who cares?I'm powerful and...immortal so there!"  
"Don't act so naive..."  
"Why you!" Mammoth Mogul screamed,he fired a chaos beam at Dimitri's life support Knuckles,who had no other choice,disconnected Dimitri from life-support before he saves him from the blast.

"Sorry,Dimitri...",Hyper Knuckles apologized to Dimitri who's life's hanging on a thin thread,"but I wouldn't be able to save you in time if I had to carry that life-support too."  
"But there's a way to save him..." Lupe-An said,taking a microship out of her pocket.  
"How's that suppose to save Dimitri?" Hyper Knuckles asked simply placed the chip on Dimitri's suddenly stood up on his own,surprised that he feels so young again.

"What was that chip for,Doc?" Dimitri asked Lupe-An.  
"That chip actually destroys the gland that makes you older as soon as it's attached to your torso,",Lupe-An told him in a lecture tone,"Oh,and thanks for exiling me!"  
"What?Lien-Da told me you left to bail Kragok out..."  
"Huh?"  
"Guys", Hyper Knuckles interrupted them,"we still have to fight Mammoth Mogul ..." "Yeah!",Super Sonic agreed,"But how?"

"I know a way!" Kragok Knuckles and Super Sonic screamed,"What?!!!????!!"  
"That chaos emerald embedded in his 's the source of his must get rid of it to beat Mammoth Mogul..."  
"Right,Kray!" Hyper Knuckles agreed.

"I just hope it'll work..." Hyper Knuckles whispered while he turned to Mammoth Mogul who is powering up for an attack.  
To be continued...

Next story:When things couldn't get any worse:Legends are True 


	25. Chapter 25

When things couldn't get any worse prt 5:Legends are True by Steffie

Author's notes:Mammoth Mogul found out that the "bogus legend" is true after all...

Knuckles etc (c) SEGA Kragok etc (c) Archie Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.

Enjoy ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________

Mammoth Mogul fired three beams at the Triple Mammoth Mogul's surprise,Kragok leaped up into the air,did a somersault and fired a blue beam from his right hand and used his electric gun that's in his "claw" at they had plannned,Mammoth Mogul was Knuckles used this opportunity to smash Mammoth Mogul's chaos he could break the emerald,Mammoth Mogul...disappeared.

"How did..." Hyper Knuckles asked Mogul reappeared behind him and he tried to body-slam noticed this before Mammoth Mogul was on top him and he leaped out of the way just in time.  
"You guys,I need some help!" Hyper Knuckles called out to Super Sonic,Turbo Tails and Kragok.  
"What should we do now,Kragok?" Turbo Tails asked echidna looked at his children and waved his arm to tell them they must come to -Su came with.

"I believe the only way we can defeat this blubbery nuisance would be for us all to strike him where his chaos emerald is by using our most powerful attack." Kragok admitted to the future children.  
"We must all do it at the same time..." Lara-Su mused.  
"When I count to three,we must strike him at once at that chaos 'll be powerless...if not...killed.."  
"True..."

Super Sonic decided to do an extremely fast Figure 8 and then do a Sonic Spin at Mammoth Mogul's was so close...he missed the emerald by half an Mammoth Mogul waited for Super Sonic to attack again,Hyper Knuckles used his Super Knuckle Attack and smashed Mammoth Mogul's emerald a little bit.  
"THREE!!!" Kragok ,the Quadruplets,Lara-Su,Hyper Knuckles,Super Sonic and Turbo Tails either fired chaos or psybeams at Mammoth Mogul with all their might where the chaos emerald is embedded in Mammoth Mogul's chaos emerald shattered into a million eveyone's surprise,Mammoth Mogul turned into a green crystal and shattered as last,Mammoth Mogul's defeated!

The Triple Threat detransformed back into their true is still green but it seems as if the green has a bit of red tint in it as and the Knothole Freedom Fighters ran up to the Triple Threat and they all had a -Le(out of nowhere)ran up to Knuckles and gave him a wet kiss.  
"I'm so worried about you..." she sobbed while she hugged her son to didn't join them,instead,he walked off...

"So,my suspicion's true..." a feminine voice spoke from out of 's to her is the portable chaos syphon.  
"What are you doing here?" Knuckles demanded.  
"You should know why,Knuckles",Gala-Na hissed,"You caused this,excuse the pun,'chaos' because you're now the next Dimitri...we must drain your power for the good of all..."  
"Wait a second!",Dimitri screamed,"He didn't do it,a mammoth did...besides,ma'am,Knuckles is good..."  
"Right from the horse's mouth!Your act in the past,Dimitri is the reason why I'm so worried Knuckles here will become the next Enerjak!"

She snapped her fingers and out of nowhere,the Albion police handcuffed Knuckles from though he struggled,the police effortlessly dragged him to the chaos syphon.

"Unless you give me an excellent reason why I shouldn't drain Knuckles' power,I won't change my mind of draining Knuckles of his energy..." Gala-Na said to the angered group.  
"Would you listen to his father?" a deep,kind voice asked 's Locke and with him is Athair...

Will Gala-Na listen to them?If his power is drained,Knuckles could die because of the drainage...

To be continued...

Next story:When things couldn't get any worse conclusion:The Reasoning 


	26. Chapter 26

When things couldn't get any worse conclusion:The Reasoning by Steffie

Author's notes:I've decided to tie some loose ends in some of the comics(Knuckles) and my stories :)

Knuckles etc (c) SEGA Kragok etc (c) Archie Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)Please don't steal my characters or my storyline.

Enjoy ^_^ ________

"So,tell me why Knuckles won't be such a threat..." Gala-Na insisted.  
"Well,aren't you curious HOW Knuckles got these powers?" Locke and Dimitri asked in unison.  
"A little,but he does have enough power to destroy at least the universe..." "But he was born with these powers...without them,Knuckles would die and won't you be accused of murder?"  
"He was BORN with these powers?" Gala-Na asked while the echindas connect him to the syphon.

"Seventeen years ago...",Locke began,"I had a nightmare that might've been induced by the Ancient Walkers or I've seen the future...",He paused to see if Gala-Na was paying attention,"I saw Knuckles fighting some robot that looked a lot like Robotnik and before I could see who would win...my dream ended in a flash of light..."  
"Then my grandson asked me for advice",Athair spoke,his voice sounding ghost-like,"I told him he saw the future and it might have some hope if he's prepared for it..."  
"Athair told me to reconcile the past with present into the next generation..." Locke whispered.  
"Say what?" Sonic asked,scratching his head.  
"It means that I must use forbidden technological and biological enhancements on me so that Knuckles would be more than just a normal child...",Locke answered the confused hedgehog,"After Lara-Le laid Knuckles' egg,I gave it a radiation bath by the full power of the chaos emerald.I knew it was a success after he had hands have protruding knuckles,unlike us whose knuckles are normal...I had to choose between sacrificing a world or siring a son to save it...."

Gala-Na didn't know what to looked at the police and unhandcuffed Knuckles.  
"Next time,Knuckles",Gala-Na warned the echidna,"if you do anything nasty like taking over the world,don't expect me to give you a mild punishement."  
"Gee,thanks!" Knuckles -Na and her troop walked towards their aircraft(it was nearby Echidnaopolis).Everyone watched the aircraft take off into the sky.

"Man,that lady thinks you'll destroy this planet!" Sonic said to Knuckles while he twirled his finger next to his ,Knuckles' fur and eyes turned back to their normal colur.  
"Dude,you're back to normal!"  
"Thank goodness!",Knuckles sighed happily,"Where's Remington?"  
Everyone looked around 's not with them.  
"I'll look for him!" Kragok volunteered.  
"Why you of all people?!" Julie-Su demanded.  
"I know what's his problem..."  
"How...?"  
"Everyone,stay here...this conversation's private..."

*The edge of the Floating Island*

Remington sat at the edge of the Floating Isle,confused about can't believe Kragok's his father and Lily-Na isn't his wiped a tear from his didn't hear Kragok stroll up to him.  
"Hey." Kragok interrupted Remington's swiftly turned behind.  
"What are you doing here?" Remington growled.  
"We need to talk...father to son..." Kragok answered with a bit of confusion in his voice.  
"About what?" Remington growled sat next to backed a way a looked straight into Kragok's 's eyes widened,he doesn't have that evil grin nor that sly ,he looks like a kind,honest man.

"So,any questions you want me to answer?" Kragok asked in a friendly tone.  
"Only one for now...how many children do you have from the oldest to the youngest?"  
"Well...",Kragok blushed,"'re the first,Lee-An's the second and a few weeks ago,Lupe...your mother...gave birth to quadruplets."  
"But what about those kids who raised their hands when Mammoth Mogul asked who's their father?Aren't they also yours?"  
"They're the quadruplets from the visited our time to find out how I died in their time."  
"Strange...looks like I have a lot of catching up to do."  
"True, we should tell everyone who you really are?"  
"Yeah..."

*Later on,Kragok told the whole group 're all surprised*

"Anyway,I have to be 's worried about Legion Quadruplets,wanna come with me?" Lara-Su said before she opened a time and his siblings waved goodbye before they leaped into the time -Su ran up to Knuckles and Julie-Su and gave them both a big she's done,she waved sadly goodbye after she leaped into the time time portal shrunk until it made a strange,"PING!" sound when it vanished.

The whole group waved goodbye to the future and the Freedom Fighters went home as went quadruplets forgot the time machine...

*A month later*

Kragok,who finally won Knuckles' trust,asked him to revive his daughter whenever he's not told Knuckles what had happened to his oldest daughter and explained that the only way to save her is Knuckles' ability to heal and the Chaotix visited Kragok's ,who's still scared for Kragok,rapped nervously on the door.  
"Yes?" Lupe-An answered after she opened her apartment door.  
"It's us,Mrs. Kragok",Knuckles -An let them in.

Knuckles,Vector,Espio,Mighty,Ray,Remington and Julie-Su looked awed when they saw Lee-An in her life-supporter watched Kragok wiping the dew-like substance off the glass while he stared sadly at his daughter.  
"Kray?" Knuckles asked.  
"Oh,you're here." Kragok replied after he swallowed the lump that's in his throat.  
"Okay,how do I heal her from inside this 'tube'?" Knuckles asked while he tried to see the girl through the tube's dark looked at least ten years waist-lengthed hair's floating around made her look strangely... someone took her out of this looked above was on top of the tube and opened the effortly detached the tubes that was her life-support from her mouth and helped Kragok carry her to the them were the Chaotix and babies are sleeping in the bedroom as well.

Kragok covered his daughter with a sheet after he laid her on the king-sized -An stood next to Kragok and gripped his rested both his hands on the girl's energy formed around the girl while she's been ,the green energy -An opened her eyes and looked at her parents.  
"Mommy?Daddy?Is that you?" she asked,her voice -An and Kragok hugged their daughter while they whimpered,"Thank you,Knuckles!".Knuckles smiled,knowing his powers can be used for good after all.

The Floating Island's finally at Dark Legion's no longer a threat to society,the dingoes finally got 's ask themselves if the Mammoth Mogul fight was a you ask Remington,it's the best thing that had ever happened to him...

When things couldn't get any worse,it can only get better.

THE END

Next story:The Ultimate Villian Part 1:Who is the new villian? 


	27. Chapter 27

The Ultimate Villian Prt 1:Who is the new Villian? by Steffie

Author's Notes:This happened a few months after "When things couldn't get any worse".This fic is mainly focused on the Freedom Fighters.

Sonic,Sally,Kragok etc (c) to SEGA,DiC,Archie Lupe-An etc (c) to me(Steffie/Lupe-An)

Enjoy ^_^

Rated PG 13 because of a few violent scenes I've described.

Note:In my version,Sonic is actually very smart(above average IQ) but he doesn't really like showing he does show it,he doesn't speak like Sally or Nicole but like how he normally pointing that out.

_______

The Freedom Fighters(Sonic,Sally,Antoine,Bunnie,Rotor and Tails)are flying in the Freedom Fighter just finished their mission to stop one of Eggman's are all in high spirits.  
"It feels so cool to beat RoBUTTnik at his own game,right,Sal?" Sonic sighed in relief,crossing his arms behind his head and placed his feet on the plane's gave him a side-ways look.  
"Feet off the cabbyhole,Sonic." she scolded the hedgehog smiled back at 's been a while since Sally was all turned around and saw Antoine and Bunnie holding hands while talking to each looked so he and Sally ever get such a chance?Will King Max ever understand their love for each other?

"Are you listening,Sonic?" Tails piped sat in the co-pilot seat next to Rotor who was flying the snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Sorry,little bro..whaddya say?" he asked meekly.  
"Didn't you find it strange that Mammoth Mogul hardly used his full power to fight us until recently;even when we were easilly kicking his butt?" he asked his hero.  
"Yeah...I did find that strange as did he become crystal-like after we beat him as well?Totally uncool if ya ask me."  
"But we did give 'im a beatin';right,Sugah-Hog?" Bunnie cheered on,pumping her robotic fist in the 're it just felt... didn't want to kill him but that was the only way to stop him.

*Hours later*

"We're finally here at the Great Forest!" Rotor cheered from the others cheered as were away from home for quite a while.  
"I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad what we did.I can't wait for some ...with extra chilli..." Sonic drooled,licking his grossed out. "I can't wait to hear what all happened while we were away!" Tails squeaked from and Bunnie just looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

Rotor landed the plane where the Great Oak Tree they got out,they smelt walked around the area to see where the smoke came noticed that it was coming from the Great Oak Tree's they've looked closely,they would notice that the smoke was a greenish-grey colour.  
"Isn't this time of the year too wet for a forest fire,Sal?" Sonic asked Sally.  
"You're did rain was the most rain we had for years." Sally jumped down the Great Oak others they got to the other side,they were was in huts and trees were burnt to a dark fire loomed here and and Sally noticed walked up to it.  
"Everybody else,check and see if you can find anyone or any of the 'll catch up to you later." Sally ordered the rest of the group.

"Sal,can you really get green flames?I know flames can be blue when it's extremely hot,but green?" Sonic asked walked up to bent down and rested on one took Nicole out from her boot.  
" and determine what substance or element that this flame is made out of."  
" take two minutes to scan." Nicole made beeps and showed a red bar while tapped his foot.

*Two minutes later*

"Scanning element this flame was made out of would be Chaos Energy from a Chaos,Super or Master Emerald." Nicole droned.  
"No way!" Sonic and Sally screamed in unison.  
"Oh my stars!Dr Eggman...!"  
"It can't be him!He doesn't know where we gave him a virus which destroyed his data,remember."  
"But,my brother Elias wanted Knothole to be 'modernised'.That was a chopped many tress down to build buildings and clinics and prisons and a school..."  
"Can't blame your bro on this, did it should be the one to blame!"

*The others*

Rotor,Antoine,Bunnie and Tails are looking out for anyone who are still checked the clinic,the prison..almost wasn't a pretty saw corpses of various were severly burnt that they weren't were literally evaporated and the only things left of them were their clothes and what's not burnt in their a few occasions,they had to force themselves to not throw there were times when it was too much to handle.  
"What could've happened?" Rotor wondered out 've heard groans.  
"Stop groaning,Ant!" Tails sighed.  
"It wasn't moi!" Antoine heard it again.  
"It's from those bushes!" Tails pointed at the bushes where he heard the tip-toed to the they've found was a was Mina,Hope and looked all beaten lied motionless on the ground. "Are you alright,Sugah?" Bunnie asked Amy while helping her to her rubbed the bump that's on her nodded slowly while facing helped Hope up while Rotor helped Mina up.

"We must find Sonic and Sally must know that there are only three survivors."

*Sonic and Sally*

Sonic raced towards the palace while Sally holds him tightly around his they arrived at the gate,they could've believe what they was as if they've entered a war zone.

There lied the of them fur were rised from their bodies and towards the direction where the wind was still had their guns in their stench of burnt flesh filled the tried not to puke from the looked away with tears in her eyes.  
"What if...?" Sally said to Sonic,voice streamed from her felt his eyes burn from hot knows what she meant.

"Let's get in.I'm sure they're alive." Sonic assured her in a meek tried to smile but his bottom-lip used his Sonic-spin to cut through the steel 've entered inside.

*The others*

"So,you were attacked by a red echidna who has a robotic eye?" Rotor ,Hope and Amy were explaining what happened.  
"With him was a female blue ordered him to destroy us all." Amy and Mina nodded in agreement as if the others wouldn't believe them.  
"Why would they go and try to kill us?",Hope asked no one in particular,"We didn't do anything didn't invade their all the innocent people had to die."  
"How eez that you have eezcaped?" Antoine asked.  
"Mina grabbed hold of us and ran towards the Great Oak tree when the red echidna tried to destroy us with a Chaos Beam." Amy answered Antoine.  
"Did you say,'Chaos Beam' ?" the others shouted in unison.

*Sonic and Sally*

Sally searched high and low for her parents and Rosie with Sonic's checking the lower parts of the castle,she decided to check their decided to check one floor while Sally check the first checked Rosie's screamed bloody murder after she opened the was lying on the floor on her was covered with her own of her blood was trickling from her back to the ran up to her kneeled down and checked her 's still alive!Sally flipped her over and supported her with her arm.  
"...sally...?" she wheezed under her noticed that Rosie was actually shot with a laser laser must've entered through her chest and out her back.  
"Yes,it's me,'t 're wasting too much of your energy." Sally wept.  
"A--Red---Echidna---Cyb---org---" Rosie coughed up some bright-coloured started to took her jacket off and pressed it on the wound to stop the seconds her jacket became soaked with Rosie's blood.  
"Rest 't speak." Sally pleaded her can't remember the First-Aid she must use for this type of wound was in too much of a 's eyes started to roll body started to become stiff but was also limp.  
"--And----His---la--dy----fri--en--d--shot--me---Max--Ali--cee--a--" Rosie gasped while looking in Sally's sad gripped onto Sally's arm before drifting away.  
"Who is she?" Sally weeped.  
"Some---one---call--call--called---Mu----Mur---Murdd---Mur----Mur-Da---" She gasped her final grip on Sally's arm head tilted closed her pulse weakened before it stopped bleeding stopped as well.  
"ROSIE!!!!" Sally screamed so loudly that her voice echoed through the castle.

*Sonic*

Sonic found the King and Queen's gasped in shock when he saw was lying in his bed with Queen Alicia right next to him... were holding stepped noticed that they are both covered in blood and shot quickly placed his fore and middle fingers on the side of their necks to feel a .He noticed how warm the bodies were.  
"We were too late..." Sonic bit his shut his eyes tight while the tears streamed fell to his knees and screamed with all his might these words,"DAMN YOU!WHOEVER DID THIS!IF I EVER FIND YOU,I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!YOU'LL BE SO SORRY THAT YOU EVER DID THIS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU DID WRONG!!!!!DO YOU HEAR ME,YOU BLOODY BASTARD!!!!!DAMN YOU TO THE PITS OF HELL!!!!"

Sally entered the room and placed her hand on his looked up at her had pure rage written on her still ran down her her one hand was her bloody jacket.

"I know who did and his lady friend shall pay." Sally stared at her in never saw Sally like this before.

"Hell hath no fury like a princess murderers will learn that the hard way!", Sally growled through gritted held her fists in extremely tight streamed down her face freely,"Let's go to the Floating Island!" she ordered while trying to keep calm.

To be continued...

Next story:The Ultimate Villian Part 2:The Horror on Floating Island 


	28. Chapter 28

The Ultimate Villian Part 2:Horror on Floating Island by Steffie

Author's notes:Part 2 of my fic.I must warn you that this saga will be very dark in saga's rated PG-13 for violence and language.

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

_________

Time:The Next Day Place:Haven

"Oh my gosh...another country destroyed in a second!What's the meaning of this?!" Locke spoke to himself when he watched on the monitor screen another country being turned to the other room,the Brotherhood overheard him and decided to check out what's the commotion's all about.  
"What do you mean,Locke?" Sabre asked when he entered the room while stirring his took a sip while he walked up to his son's seat.  
"Something,or someone,is blowing up an entire continent with one blast and leave without a trace and then go and blow up more.I couldn't make out at all who they are but I know it's two of them." Locke growled in frustration.  
"Not good." Spectre eyes were closed,arms crossed and he tilted his head down.  
"What do you mean?" Sojourner asked the brooding black echidna.  
"If anyone can blow up a continent with one blast with no reason whatsoever;what do you think they could do to us?" Spectre cracked a lazy made eye contact with everyone when he slyly told them the bad eyes flashed like a bright others sweat-dropped when he said that.  
"No time for joking,Father!" Thunderhawk protested.  
"I wish I was,son,I wish I was..." Spectre droned when he turned his back and walked others stared at each other with frightened masks.

Time:Later that day Place:A fast-food joint in Echidnaopolis

"Vector,chew your food!" Mighty scolded the swallowed his triple-decker burger in one then licked his lips with satisfaction.  
"Never did before,homie,why should I now?" Vector asked while he ate the rest of his 145 triple-decker burgers that's on his ,Espio,Ray,Knuckles,Julie-Su,Charmy and Saffron and Charmy decided to have their honeymoon on the Floating Island with their were on their honeymoon for a week already.  
"No wonder you're always eat so fast that you don't give time for your brain to register that there's food in your mouth." Knuckles others laughed at Knuckles' comment while Vector snorted in disgust.

"Hello there!" a friendly voice greeted them from behind.  
"Hello,Dudly Do-Right." Vector greeted -Su nudged Vector in the cocked an eyebrow at that an insult or just a nickname?  
"Hey, time,no have you been?" Knuckles greeted the constable.  
"I spent time with Kragok,Guardian." Remington 's eyes widened with fear.  
"Kragok??" Mighty gasped.  
" is my father,you know." Remington frowned in he mentioned that Kragok is his father,many almost had a heart was one of them.  
"Sorry,Remington.",Mighty apologized,"We are just not used to...will you look at that!"

"Look at what?" the others pointed up at the sky at some flying object which is getting closer and closer to the city.  
"Who could that be?" Remington wondered out loud.  
"It's the Freedom Fighters!" Knuckles smiled after squinting for a while.  
"How can you see from such a distance?" Vector cocked a brow.  
"I'm just far-sighted!" Knuckles smiled others sweat-dropped.  
"VERY far-sighted." Espio said while the others anime-fell.

*Haven*

"The Princess and her crew she has a bone to pick with us." Sojourner mused while checking the monitor that showed the Freedom Fighters landing their aircraft and getting out of it.  
"I sure hope that she doesn't expect us to be responsible for the destruction of many a living being..." Spectre mumbled under his others peeked at him and then at Sally on monitor.

*Freedom Fighters*

"The Floating of the Master Emerald and Knux the Guardian." Sonic spoke in a reporter-like 's out of the would normally chuckle at Sonic's clowning-around;but not things happened in 13 Rosie right when she said a cyborg echidna attacked them?How did he really look like?Would Amy,Mina and Hope point out the culprits?She heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" Sally sighed in relief when it was the Chaotix.  
"Hey there,what brings you to the joint?" Vector greeted the Freedom walked up to Knuckles.  
"Knuckles,take us to !" she demanded with sheer stared at her and then at the others.  
"Haven?What's that?" Sonic asked frowned at was about to say something when Knuckles started to spoke.  
"Follow me.",Knuckles gestured,"and tell as well what brought you all here."

*Later*

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix used the Freedom Fighter Special to follow Knuckles(who was gliding and leading the way)to Haven.  
"Way past cool!" Sonic portal opened and they entered walked until they met the whole Brotherhood by the Monitoring Room.

"Great,he just had to bring the whole population with as well!" Sojourner grunted in gestured that they should keep grunted and looked newcomers stared at the place in awe.  
"Excuse my ancestors here,",Sabre apologized,"We don't usually allow outsiders or anyone not related to us place is top-secret to almost the rest of the Floating Island population."  
"Except the Dark Legion!",Locke pointed out,"ever since Moritori Rex went undercover as Tobor,he knows all our those we kept from each other..." "But they are on our side." Knuckles pointed out.  
"I hope you're right."

"I didn't come all this way to hear your stupid mistakes and other crap!" Sally shouted,pointing her finger at the whole others gasped.  
"Pardon?" Locke frowned.  
"Look,our friends and families got killed by some stupid bastard and yet,you didn't do anything!Why not??!!I tell you why;you are a much of hypocrites who'd rather watch others suffer but when it happens to you,you go into super-panic mode!" Sally went flailed her arms and knocked off some cups,saucers and expensive plates in the grabbed her by the hips from behind to stop her from destroying more goods.  
"Sal,calm down,galpal!" Sonic hushed kicked and flailed her arms like calmed down after a was bawling madly and shivering from rested her head on Sonic's shoulder and cried her eyes hushed others looked on in confusion.

"Someone destroyed our village and killed almost everyone with it when we were away.",Sally explained while wiping tears from her eyes,"Rosie,my childhood nanny,told me before she passed away that two people were involved in the is an echidna and another...a female..."  
" too noticed on our monitor screens a couldn't make out who they were." Sabre pointed out while he checked the monitor walked up to him and eyed the monitors in and the others joined in.

"Whoa,I can see the whole planet in one room!" Sonic gasped in amazement.  
"That's right,Sonic,we are monitoring the whole planet at once." "Way past cool!Wish we could have such gadgets to fight Eggman."  
"But there is an even greater evil out there would seem to be a villian-wannabe like Naugus than the evil tyrant he is compared to this person." Sally piped up.  
"But we can beat this guy no when we stick together and have confidence shall we defeat him...or her...or it...er,you know what I mean..."

"Yes Sonic,we do..."

*Dinner -Le's residence(she and Wyn now live in a house instead of the 's quite fancy too.)*

"Thank you,Miss Lara-Le for inviting us for dinner." Sally thanked the mother of Knuckles while she dished the meal -Le cooked a hearty meal for them all(freedom fighters,chaotix and Knuckles family).Luckilly for everyone,Wynmacher bought a long dining table for the -Le looked very pregnant as looked a bit sad all baby will come very soon...

*Much later*

"Now I'm stuffed." Vector sighed patted his belly and licked his others nodded in agreement.  
"Thank you so much for the food." everyone thanked in unison.  
"You're ,I'm flattered.",Lara-Le clutched her cheeks and blushed slightly,"Who wants some dessert?"  
"Mom,we will all pop..." Knuckles groaned before he burped.  
"Cool,more for me and Wyn then..."

The others roared with laughter when Lara-Le said looked on with teary is so lucky to still have his mom and dad then cracked a tiny smile when she saw how everyone laughed happily together.

'Guess everyone forgot their I do I have a feeling that out friends and families' deaths could've been prevented...?'

*Night*

It's night time on the Floating offered the Freedom Fighters to stay over for the only rooms they could find to sleep for the night are in the apartment blocks where the Dark Legionnaires now thing the apartments are free or else the guests would have to pay at least 120 Emerald Dollars(the currency for the Floating Island)for just one night ,Tails,Rotor and Antoine will stay in one girls will stay in another.

Sally wore a baby-blue stood on the wind blew her hair and nightie quietly and gently towards its tears travelled with the wind as though it's nippy,the wind gave Sally some comfort.  
"Sally-Girl?"  
"Bunnie?" Sally saw Bunnie with two cups of cocoa in her hands.  
"Here's some hot cocoa,'s quite chilly out here." "Thanks." "You were quiet all day."

"I don't blame don't worry,we shoa will get that no-gooder and kick his furry bee-hind!"  
Sally smiled at her friend's optimistic should have it Freedom Fighters always came on top no matter shouldn't give up hope.

*Meanwhile*

'I can't believe what a maze this apartment block is.I seem to be going in circles.' Hope thought to was just exploring the place when suddenly she took the wrong she's totally then she heard footsteps coming from the hid in the janitor's closet that's on her opened the door a little bit to see who it saw that the owner of the footsteps were Kragok who walked right 's eyes widened in fear.

'It's him!The one who destroyed Knothole!'

To be continued...

Next Story:The Ultimate Villian Part 3:The Face of Evil 


	29. Chapter 29

The Ultimate Villian Part 3:The Face of Evil by Steffie

Author's Notes:Part 3 of this Kragok really the villian like Hope have just mentioned?

Knuckles etc (c) SEGA Kragok etc (c) Archie Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)

Enjoy ^_^ _______

*The next day,Haven*

Locke sat quietly in his seat while checking the were too heard the doors automatically open when Sabre entered with a coffee cup in one hand.  
"Find anything?"  
" if what've happened never happened." "Well,the Floating Island is the only place on Mobius not ,isn't it?"  
"We might be the only sur--" Sabre was about to say survivors when the alarm went off.  
"Who could that be?" Locke pondered while switching the scene of one monitor to outside the Floating ,there were a few dozen small aircrafts flying towards the Floating of them happens to be Gala-Na's.  
"Now I've seen it all!"

"Gala-Na to Brotherhood,can you copy?"  
"This is Locke of the else is with you?"  
"The rest of the survivors of Mobius."  
"You may land."

*Sally and the 're in a park in just told them that she saw the villian that destroyed Knothole*

"And you only told us now?" Sally asked Hope while she told the Freedom Fighters,Chaotix and Remington that she saw the villian.  
"Sorry about that,Princess."  
"That's least you remember who he is."  
"Speaking of villians,where's Kragok?" Knuckles asked the gave Knuckles a cold stare.  
"Kragok isn't a villian,,not anymore." Remington stood up for Kragok.  
"I didn't mean it like that,Constable.I was just joking." "Who's Kragok?" Sonic asked Knuckles.  
"Remember when we fought Mammoth Mogul last time?",Sonic before Knuckles could continue,Kragok arrived with Lupe-An,Lee-An and the Dark some reason,they would prefer to travel to where-ever in a Knuckles healed Lee-An,Kragok and Lupe-An decided to inject some aging formula to make her 18 instead of 12(18's her real age).But she still has a mind of a 12 year old.  
"Hello." Kragok,Lee-An and Lupe-An greeted the waved except for Hope,Mina and trio hid behind the others while giving him a cold stare.  
"Why is everyone here,Princess?" Lupe-An asked Sally.  
"Didn't you know?Someone's trying to destroy the is the only place that wasn't attacked."  
"And that someone was you!" Hope pointed her index finger at Kragok.  
"What?"  
"I saw you last look just like 're him,aren't you?" "Are you saying Kragok killed innocents?Kraggy ain't like that,and I know my husband!Besides,he was with me all the time." Lupe-An defended her husband.  
"Well,you look just like him..."  
"But didn't he have green chaos energy?" Sally questioned nodded.  
"I never had green psychic blue." Kragok stated.  
"Show it then!" everyone said in raised his right hand and a blue ball of energy aimed it at a nearby shot out of his hand and destroyed the ash was then surrounded by a blue ,except for Kragok,sweat-dropped.

"See?He's innocent." Lupe-An folded her arms,closed her eyes when she said that then casted her eyes at the girls while smiling ,Amy and Mina stared at the floor sheepishly.  
"Sorry." they muttered whole group turned around when they heard several aircrafts land.

"Who could they be?" Knuckles asked himself while they all went to check the visitors out.

*The aircrafts*

The group arrived where the aircrafts landed when their guests got out of the various are the Wolfpack,some of the Downunda Freedom Fighters,Rogue and Shadow in two rest carried the residence from Albion and the tourists.

The Fearsome Foursome hitch-hiked a ride on one of the planes by each member hanging on each mistake,they were squashed when the wheels were pulled in during the finally got out but they're still squashed.

"Whose airbrained idea was that?" Predator Hawk fumed at his comrades.  
"Yours." the others shouted back. "Why did I listen to myself?" Predator Hawk sighed before he fell down.

Everyone gathered around and greeted the Albion tourists reunited with their family,no one could stop hugging,saying,"I was so worried when I heard Mobius was being vaporised that..." and hugged and kissed each Wolfpack,Downunda Freedom Fighters,Shadow and Rogue greeted the Knothole was good blood between them but;Shadow and Sonic started to fight because of the usual,"I'm THE Fastest Thing Alive!!!" ,Amy and Sally stared at each other first then back at the rabid hedgehogs.

"Why can't boys accept it when other boys are just as good as them?" Sally sighed in and Amy sighed in agreement.

"So,we met again,Guardian?" Gala-Na greeted was surprised that she actually greeted him with a smile than being hostile.  
"Yes,we have,Miss Gala-Na." Knuckles shook her -Na cocked an eyebrow when she saw Kragok.  
"Hmm,have we met before?" she asked Kragok,hands on hips and her right hip tilted to the right.  
"Yes,ma'am,we have." Kragok nodded.  
"But where?" she asked again,stroking her chin.

"By the Albion aiport when he dropped off us off,Galy." a voice boomed behind Gala-Na.  
"Ixis!You're finally back back from your vacation from Albion?" Lupe-An gleamed while she ran to her brother to hug and Ixis then gave their friendship -An rolled her eyes when it happened.  
"Where's Rykor,Moritori Rex,Xenin,Karen-Le and Granma Fifi?" Kragok asked his giant friend.  
"Right here,young pup." Fifi-Lu 's carrying the luggage under his arms and in both too carried that much Rex carried some type of box in his and his wife,Karen-Le,both had their backpacks lying on the floor.

"The weight on my shoulders are finally are still alive." Kragok all gathered in a circle.  
"Group hug,dudes." Ixis said before he wrapped his big-muscled-arms around their shoulders and brought them closer and then gave them a bear-hug that could suffocate Dr Eggman and Mammoth Mogul at once.

"Grey-Boy,",Xenin gagged,"you're choking us."  
"Sorry." he replied sheepishly.

'Who would've thought they are members of the infamous and most-feared no-longer-existing Dark Legion?',Knuckles though to himself while he watched them hug each other before he strolled to the Knothole Freedom Fighters,'they act so normal and they are humane and normal like us.'

*Haven*

"Brother Locke!Hurry!Come quick!" Sojourner panicked from the Monitoring rolled his is such a worry-wart and he's freaking out that we have non-Floating Islanders on the isle?He decided to join his jaw almost hit the noticed the rest of the Brotherhood and Archimedes with his father and grandfather were there as stared in shock at one monitor which showed the mini and digital version of Planet he saw what gave them such a quarter of the planet's currently covered with Chaos Energy.

"Sweet Aurora!" Locke's jaw almost dropped to the floor.  
"It's frightening,isn't it?" Sabre stated.  
"Is that Chaos Beam heading for Floating Island?" "Well,when it'll start destroying the Mobian our isle is orbiting..." Sabre gulped.  
"Quick,activate the Force-Shield!"  
"Heh..." Sojourner sweat-dropped.  
"What's wrong?" Everyone save Sojourner asked in unison.  
"I didn't fix it...yet..." He said,wiggling his thumbs and staring at the floor.  
"!!!!!!!!We're doomed!This is the real Day of Fury!!!!!!!!!!" the whole Brotherhood and the fire-ants screamed in terror.

*Meanwhile in Echidnaopolis.*

"Sal,what's it?" Sonic asked Sally.  
"See that?" Sally asked the group while pointing at the nothern-lighty effects the Chaos Energy was emitting.

*Haven*

"Locke,couldn't we and Knuckles use our chaos powers to make a force-shield?"  
"Good idea,Spectre." Locke then spoke to Knuckles via telepathy.  
"Well?"  
"He said we can try."  
"Okay,Brothers,let's use our powers when that beam comes here." Sabre ordered his family.  
"Which would be right now." Thunderhawk informed monitor showed that the chaos beam actually engulfed the whole planet save the Equator(where the Floating Island is orbiting and some remaining land are still untouched).

"Right now,it's zooming with speed of 200km per second towards the Floating would reach its destination in 1 minute." Spectre calculated in his Floating Island's 12000 km from The Chaos Beam.

"Let's do this!" they told each told Knux telepathically to power up full power for a force-shield.

*Echidnaopolis*

"That beam's heading towards us at Sonic-speed!,",Sally squeaked,"Knuckles,power up faster!" "I'm doing as quickly as I only that,I must have enough energy to keep the force-shield I don't,the chaos energy would have a mind of its own at kill us instead." Knuckles fur turned neon-green before he released a HUGE ball of chaos energy into the sky,above the tallest Echidnaopolian other chaos engeries were in the sky as joined together and formed a then,the Chaos Beam striked the it and the chaos energied force-shield collided,green lightning formed and thundered through the isle started to shake from the force of their energies ,friend or foe,hugged tightly onto each other while keeping their eyes tightly shut and screaming in terror.  
*Haven*

"This beam is even stronger than I've imagined.I can feel I'm gettig weaker." Thunderhawk others nodded in agreement.

Just then,another chaos beam zoomed through the sky and collided into the force-shield's getting weaker as the Brotherhood and Knuckles are getting weaker and weaker...

To be continued...

Next Story:The Ultimate Villian Part 4:The Bet 


	30. Chapter 30

The Ultimate Villian Part 4:The Bet by Steffie

Author's Notes:Part 4 of this villians will finally be revealed 'd be surprised who they are ;)

Knuckles etc (c) SEGA Kragok etc (c) Archie Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)

Enjoy ^_^ _______

"We can't hold this for much longer!" all the Guardians grunted at two chaos beams are just getting stronger and stronger while the force-shield's getting weaker.  
"I can help." Kragok offered by telling them using whole body's glowing with an electrical-blue aura.  
"How can you?" the others asked back using telepathy.  
"I've heard that psychic and chaos energy are almost the same.I'm also quite powerful." He then aimed a gigantic psychic energy ball which then fused with the made the force-shield much stronger and more gave the Guardians time to rest for a moment to ask the Master Emerald to use its powers(or in Knuckles' case,make more chaos energy) and make the force-shield even stronger.A few minutes went past while the two chaos beams were busy destroying the planet and tried to break into the and blue lightning filled the two chaos beams then deteoriated.

"Whoa." was all Sonic could others had to Floating Islanders and the visitors are on guard,wondering if another chaos beam would come.  
"What the hoo-ha happened,Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked the princess.  
"I have no idea." Sally admitted.

Kragok fell to one knee,clutching his -An,Ixis and Lee-An bend down to his level.  
"You okay?" Lupe-An asked.  
"Just a bit of a a bit too much psychic energy,Doc." Kragok forced a -An sighed in relief.

"We did it!Maybe we conquered the enemy!" random people Dark Legion,Chaotix and the Freedom Fighters aren't going to jump to that conclusion yet.

Just then,Remington's beeper beeped.  
"The EST wants me to come quickly for some important better be,today's my day Guardian,Goodbye Your Highness." Remington bowed down for Sally and then saluted at the others(they returned the salute)before scanned for a taxi came out of nowhere with his stopped nearby where Remington constable climbed into the taxi.  
"To the ESA,please."  
" don't tell anyone you saw me today."

Remington's eyes shone an electrical blue for a his mind's eye,he saw all the survivors in an the ring,he saw an older Knuckles fighting against held a great fight but the older Knuckles held Kragok in a headlock,grabbed his sunglasses and destroyed couldn't see at older Knuckles then grabbed hold of Kragok's neck and twisted it,killing him insantly.

'Did I just see the future again?Just like with Penumbra trying to kill Sami-Lu?' Remington wondered,cold sweat trickled down his brow,'I must prevent that from if it kills me...'

"Somethin' the matter,Constable?" Harry asked with fear in his saw how Remington's eyes 's the first time he ever saw Remington do that.  
"Not something I can't prevent,Harry." Remington assured the dingo,'...I hope'  
*Back to the Freedom Fighters,Chaotix and Knuckles*

"Let's visit Haven and find out what exactly happened." Knuckles glided towards the Forbidden Zone with the Freedom Fighter Special right Chaotix,Kragok,Lupe and Lupe-An hitched a ride in the Freedom Fighter Special.

*Haven*

"Interesting,when chaos and psychic energies collide they can nuetralize each other after a few minutes." Sabre mused.  
"But that was a powerful beam of chaos energy."  
"Right,Thunderhawk,from Albion."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Never been more positive."  
"About what,Grandfather?" Knuckles asked from behind with his friends behind him.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that." Sabre sighed,he almost had a heart attack when Knuckles just blurted his question without even making a sound.

"Sabre believes he knows where those chaos beams came 're from Albion." Locke told his son.  
"THE Albion?So our villians are there?" "Yes,Sonic."  
"Way past we should go to Albion to meet them."

*Albion*

"Y'know,you could've just used a chaos spark to destroy Mobius instead of wasting your energy!" Mur-Da moaned at a red echidna that wore a cowboy hat,has a robotic hand and eye and wore a vest and boots.A blue echidna sat on some rubble while her red-furred companion slept on the dusty ground.  
'It sure sucks going back through time with Knuckles.I might've hypnotized him in the present but he seems to do his own 't matter;I'll have my vengeance on it weren't for him,my mother would still be killed her just for the heck of it.' Mur-Da looked back at Future Knuckles with a look that could boil ice water in 's sleeping so soundly.

'Knuckles will feel so guilty that he had destroyed his own past after I dehypnotize I'll have my vengeance.' Mur-Da smirked.

"Lady Mur-Da," Future Knuckles suddenly spoke,"my chaos beams didn't destroy the Floating Island or kill anyone,like with Robotropolis."  
"How did you know?"  
"I don't really know,I just wondered whether I destroyed the Floating Island and then,I could see the isle in my mind..."  
"I 's do Plan B..."  
" 'Plan B'?"  
"Knuckles,could you,by any chance,allow me to speak to the whole Floating Island while showing my face at once?"  
" stand in front of me." Future Knuckles raised his glowing hands while his eyes shown green.A huge(200 metres by 400 metres), wide-screen monitor which showed Mur-Da close-up on it appeared.

"Just say what you want to very monitor's shown all around the acts as if you're on live."

*Floating Island*

"What's with that large tv?" Sonic asked out whole island,even the Brotherhood,are watching this a flash,Mur-Da's face is shown on the EST rushed out of their building, were about to stop another threat,the dingoes are on a rampage for reasons the dingoes didn't explain.

"Who's that woman with those reddish eyes?" Bian-Ca whispered in Remington's ear.  
'Took the words right out of my mouth,Bi.'

*The monitor*

"Greeting,Floating Islanders and any other worthless beings.I am Lady those who don't know,my partner and I killed 95 % of the Mobian population."

Everyone became speechless when they heard how she said it hint of remorse or pity.

"And this is my partner...", Mur-Da stated while the 'camera' panned to F Knuckles(from now on,F Knux),"... Knuckles,to be ,we are from the future."

Everyone was flabbergasted,especially Knuckles.

"This is some sick joke..." Knuckles whispered,his eyes was in Haven wore the same expression as fact,everyone did.

"I'll bet you were wondering why I made 'F Knuckles' kill one word:revenge!I'll leave it to of this stupid introduction,I have an offer.I would order F Knux to restore the planet and bring back everyone that we killed,even the villians,for a must win a match against F one week's time,we'll have that tournament on can fight;but that person must be able to fight without any who does shall be killed."

The giant monitor then made a ping sound before dematerializing.

"That should be easy.I'm not that powerful as she claims the future me ,what do we have to lose when we lose?I bet they'll be reasonable enough to restore everything anyway." Knuckles told everyone.

Suddenly,a ping sound appeared again before the monitor rematerialed.

"Oh yes,before I forget again;if you lose,I'll order F Knux to destroy the ,he's not so easy to my time,he's immortal with his powers."

Then it finally became 's getting stranger and stranger by the day.

"Great,not only is our enemy an older Knux,he's a 're gonna beat him so easily..." Sonic spat sarcastically.

To be continued...

Next Story:The Ultimate Villian Part 5:The Training 


	31. Chapter 31

The Ultimate Villian Part 5:The Training by Steffie

Author's Notes:Part 5 of this will fight in the tournament?

Knuckles etc (c) SEGA Kragok etc (c) Archie Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)

Enjoy ^_^ _______

After the announcement of the tournament,Constable Remington and the rest of the armed EST tried to get to the dingoes on time.

'Why are they causing havoc?I though they're finally buried the hatchet.' Remington wondered while running.

The EST members finally reached a large dingoes were busy throwing grenades left and right,shooting at nothing or chanting,"ECHIDNAS ARE BAD!THEY'RE HYPROCRITES!THEY ARE RACISTS!THEY WANT TO WIPE OUT THE NON-ECHIDNAS!" General von Stryker was chanting but stopped when Constable Remington was facing him.

"So,if it isn't the minion of the cursed echidnas?" General von Stryker taunted the much-shorter other EST members were about to say something or were about to charge up to Stryker;Remington gestured no.  
"General von Stryker,what is the meaning of this?" Remington asked in a soft tone.  
" 'What's the meaning of this?','What's the meaning of this?' !!!",the giant,burly dingo growled through bared fangs,"Your kind's the meaning of this!Those murderers murdered anyone besides the echidnas!I won't be surprised if they happen to be agents for the echidnas' plot to get rid of anyone non-echidna-like!"  
"Where did you get such an idea?Yes,we were a bit of racists but we have learned that all living beings are echidnas aren't one of too killed some echidnas."  
"Oh really,they killed all the others by ,how convenient..." Stryker said took out his gun and aimed it at Remington's fact,it was touching the echidna's didn't even other EST members were nervous for his sake.  
"Those two echidnas wanted to wipe out all of the didn't destroy us echidnas because...to be honest,I also don't really know I do know they want the only survivors to have a match against the Future we win,The planet and the killed shall be restored."

The burly dingo stood still for a few he put his gun others sighed in relief.  
"Brothers and sisters of the Dingo army!",Stryker barked to his army,"let's return back to our homes." "I'm glad you've reconsidered this,General." Remington smiled. "Only for now.I might change my mind later..." Stryker gave him a dirty look.

'Amazing!One event and everyone believes we echidnas want a world without non-echidnas...' Remington thought while he watched them march off to their homes.

Time: 12:40 PM(the next day.  
Place:EST HQ

Knuckles,Kragok and the rest of the gang arrived at the EST HQ.  
"Good afternoon." Terri-Lu greeted them from the receptionist desk.  
"Is Remington around?" Knuckles asked the pretty female.  
"Yes.I'll tell him you're all here."  
"Don't need for telling him that." Remington stated,coffee cup in one hand and a sandwich in another.  
"Hello Constable." Terri-Lu quickly ate his sandwich and then gulped down his ,he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"I see you all received my message."  
"Yeah,what's that all about?What do you mean by,'this training shall help us know who shall be the ones picked for the fight' ?" Sonic asked.

"Follow me." Remington gestured to a footsteps echoed when they marched to the humungous were so many various kinds of training equipment(from dumbbells to trampolines;you name it,it's there)in this gym.

"Nice place to train." Mighty awed at the place.  
"So,we'll be training here?" Kragok asked his son.  
"You're...half-right.", Remington said while he pushed a button and a weight-lifting machine appeared from the had heavy weights(5 tonnes) which is attached to a cord(which itself is attached to the handle-bars),a chair where you can sit and,last but not least,a 're all rolled into one;except for the computer which is a supercomputer that sits on its own but its wires are connected to the weight-lifting machine.

"What's that supposed to do?" Sonic asked the constable while pointing at the others stared at the machine with sat on the chair and held onto the handle-bar with both hands.  
"This machine rates your strength.0 is the lowest and 10 the highest." Remington stated when pointing at the computer screen,"You all have to do is use as much strength you need to use to lift the weights all the way to the less strength you need to lift them up,the higher your rating." Remington then lifted the 5 tonned weights right to the top(which is as high as the ceiling) as if it's computer then showed "8".The others sweat-dropped. "Who's next?" Remington was the first to struggled a bit but she managed to get the weights to the computer beeped,"5".;  
"Not bad,Amy." Remington nodded while noting down her was score was a "9".This carried on for a one seems to get less than 4.  
"Sonic,your turn." Remington called the cocky watching everyone doing so well with the rates,he bet he's just as strong if not stronger.  
"Watch me,dudes and dudettes,I'm gonna knock your socks right off ya feet!" He shouted on top of his zipped to the chair and then tried to lift the weights weights didn't grunted and snorted while trying with all his might to lift the the weights lifted 5 inches off the computer gave a "0.5".The Knothole Freedom Fighters' jaws dropped,The Fearsome Foursome snickered,Kragok cocked an eyebrow,Lupe-An shook her head in disgust and Remington just jotted the rate 's face turned as crimson as a pool of red paint.  
"Sonic,I thought you were way stronger than that!What happened?" Tails asked in shock.  
"Good question,T-2.I could sometimes lift things 500 times my size."  
"It's simple Law of Physics,",Lupe-An explained,"Your speed has such force than even objects than usually hard to budge will simply be pushed you moved your arms at sonic-speed and then use the force to do whatever you planned to do concerning heavy objects."  
"But I'm still weak." Sonic smirked at the blue hedgehog while he strolled to the lifted the weights and the rate was passed out from the shock and embarrassment after he saw the rate.

"Dad,your turn." Remington called sometimes calls Kragok 'Dad' even though he finds it sat he could use both hands,Lupe-An stopped him.  
"Honey,when I invented the Claw,I made it to have to use your organic hand..." Lupe-An whispered in his lifted the weight with just one scored a ten. "Not bad at all, just for one arm!" Knuckles complimented the echidna.  
"I'm not really that strong.I have a gland in my brain that secretes hormones which produces my psychic powers.I can somehow use my psychic powers to do such things.I can also use it to run fast."  
"But you can't overdo it or otherwise you get a migraine." Lupe-An reminded Kragok.

'I had a lot of migraines when I was it be my psychic powers?' Remington wondered.

"Before we will go and check out our speeds,remember that even if you got a low score for the strength test you can also be back-up if someone else got injured during or before the fact,you need more than strength..." Remington told them before he pushed the button to put the machine away.

*Later*

Everyone's speed were tested on a special ,Shadow and Mina were the highest the groups shall get their special powers tested.  
"All you have to do is use your powers to shatter some glass and some hard metals like ,I shall have the say who'll fight first and who'll be your best."  
"And what about those who've failed them all?" Rotor Rotor sucked at all the tests. "You can stay here or watch." Remington reassured watched Rotor with pitiful eyes.

*Much,much later*

The special moves test went awed them all with an awesome telekinese move that lifted the glass,heated it a bit and then bent it into a took about five minutes to figure out who shall fight when.

"Okay,everyone,this is how the matches shall must go first,second Bunnie,third Rogue,fourth Sonic,fifth Bian-Ca,sixth Mina..."  
"Wait!I don't wanna go and fight anymore!" Mina objected.  
"Why not?You're very can overcome brawn."  
"Constable,when I tried to become a Freedom Fighter awhile back,A Cater-Killer attacked Knothole and almost attacked the children I use to babysit.I was about to save them but then I just it weren't for Rotor's computer skills to shut it down,those children would've been injured...or worse.I might do the same again..." "I ...Tails is sixth,Shadow's seventh,Mighty's eighth,Kragok's ninth and I'm else besides Princess Sally,Mina,Rotor and Dimitri are -An won't be back-up because she's a bit unfit since her first month of looking after quadruplet babies.",Remington winked at his mom,"Good luck with your training tomorrow,everyone."

*The next day*

The training was ,they were pushing themselves to the limits but there's tension between some of the be more precise,two of the else set aside their differences except for two,cocky hedgehogs...

"Out of my way,Faker!!!" Shadow growled before he almost ran Sonic speedsters were running a track 're trying to not only to outrun each other but also beat their records.  
"Road Hog!!!",Sonic shook his fist at the black hedgehog,' does he think he is?I'll show him who's the fastest...' Sonic then tried to outrun struggled a bit before he could be a few inches behind the black turned around and mouth,"Damnit!" before he then tried to run did the they're tied.  
"Who's the best now,Mr 'I'm the Ultimate LifeForm' ?" Sonic snickered at the look on Shadow's frowned at the blue then set his eyes back onto the notices something in Sonic's was eying his rival the whole time.  
"Sonic,watch out!!" Shadow warned the cocky nuisance of a rival. "Pah,how dumb do you think I am to fall for that--OOF!" Sonic crashed into a tree stopped in his tracks to help the dazed hedgehog up.  
"You okay?" Shadow asked with concern.  
"Got the license number for that truck??" Sonic asked dumbly. 'Thought so.' Shadow shook his head.

*Meanwhile in Albion*

In the old ruins of a temple in Albion,two figures were exploring in it.  
"It has to be here history CD files about Albion said there's a lever in the Chaos Temple which allows the Warrior Stadium be well hidden." Mur-Da said while trying to read some Echidnaopolian hieroglyphics.  
"I'm afraid I do not understand." Future Knuckles -Da sighed.  
"Neither do I." she then leaned on a wooden stick embedded into the soon as the lever was pushed down,the walls rotated ceiling did the then the floors turned inside-out but it made the temple collapse.  
"Lady Mur-Da,we must get out!" F Knux cradled her in his arms and glided out of the finally reached notice that the outside of the temple looked exactly like a Gladiator temple became the humoungous ring which is laid right in the middle. "They say Albion wan't built in a they never heard about this!" Mur-Da spat sarcastically.  
"Yes,Lady Mur-Da."

'This tournament will be even more fun that what I thought.',Mur-Da thought to herself.

To be continued...

Next story: The Ultimate Villian Part 6: The Research of the Destructive Diamond 


	32. Chapter 32

The Ultimate Villian Part 6: The Research of the Destructive Diamond by Steffie

Author's Notes:Part 6 of this saga.I quite like this one compared to the others(7 and 8) because this ain't so focused on fights like the latter.

Knuckles etc (c) SEGA Kragok etc (c) Archie Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)

Enjoy ^_^ _______

There are only three days left till the big was still pushing themselves to the limit with the others with their Dimitri,Sally,Rotor,Lupe-An and Mina weren't fact,they had something else to do.

"The Brotherhood told me they need a new force-shield for the isle ASAP." Dimitri told the are all around Lupe-An,whom was working on her laptop behind her on the sofas were Lee-An,Lien-Da,Fifi-Lu and Julie-Su's foster -An's busy typing on her keyboard commands for a strong force-shield and what type of compound should it be made out of.  
"It has to be strong enough to withstand Chaos Energy,right?" Lupe-An asked her great-grandfather-in-law several generations orange female typed the last laptop found a file called,"Cybermond Steel".

"What is 'Cybermond Steel' ?" the others asked Lupe-An in unison.  
"Great Dimitri,remember when Mammoth Mogul drained you of your chaos power using the Sword of Acorns?" Lupe-An asked the giant cyborg.  
"How could I forget?"  
"Well,since Dimitri's 377 years old,I needed to turn Dimitri into a cyborg in order to help him live."  
"It was a success,right?And it was your first time ever turning someone completely cybernetic." Dimitri smiled.  
"Well...", Lupe-An said with a bit of uncertainity in her voice,"I almost lost you during the operation..."  
"WHAT?!?"  
"Your body kept on wanting to reject your new cybernetics.I discovered your body was so dependant on chaos energy that it kept rejecting anything but."  
"So had did you make my body to not reject my cybernetic parts?"  
"I took your cybernetic parts piece by piece and then I made another one in its place.I made each replacement with Cybermond Steel.I somehow made the steel fuse with some Destructive Diamonds."  
" 'Destructive Diamonds'?What's that?"  
"Something we had plentiful in the Twilight diamonds had powers like Chaos Emeralds yet still be used to use them as power sources while we lived in the Twilight we left,I took a few of them with me." Lupe-An then showed them a photo of the Master Diamond on the 's as big as the Master Emerald and shaped like was the colours of the the floor there were ten smaller too were the colours of the rainbow.  
"Carry on..." Dimitri beckons her.  
"When I replaced you with your new,Cybermond Steel cybernetics,you body didn't reject them.I guess your body accepts the Destructive Energy as Chaos Energy."  
"But how come I didn't become Enerjak again?"  
"Like I said,it's like the chaos emeralds yet they're can help you live but they won't make your immortal..."

"Are there any of these diamonds left?" Rotor asked.  
"In The Twilight Zone... me... I still have enough Cybermond Steel left."  
"Mrs Lupe-An?" Sally asked.  
"Yes,Your Highness?"  
"Have you ever studied what'll happen when Chaos and Destructive Energy collide?" "Never should,hey?"  
" all we know,it could give the chaos energy more power."  
"But where can we get Chaos Energy from?"  
"Do you know where Knuckles is?" Lupe-An asked the teens.

*Later*

"So,you want me to shoot a small ball of chaos energy into that container?" Knuckles asked the container was a hand-sized chunk of Cybermond container's on top of a gadget that's shaped like a flatbed scanner.  
"Lupe-An,what is this gadget for?" Dimitri asked.  
"This is used to read Chaos and Destructive Energy 'll see what'll happen after Knuckles aims a ball of chaos energy into it..."  
"Ready,Knuckles?"  
"Sure am." Knuckles said,energy ball in hand.  
"Well,then,Fire!" Lupe-An Chaos Energy ball flew into the when Rotor and Mina were about to remove the container from the Energy Reader,the container expanded until it was speechless.

"Guys,I think we made our own mini-Nuclear Bomb..." Lupe-An showed a replay of the readings.

"The atoms of both the Chaos Energy and the Cybermond Steel split after they actually heated up so much after they joined that their atoms just split." Lupe-An explained while the replay was playing.

"Good thing we had an experiment if we made a force-shield and a chaos beam strike it,we'll have one big Nuclear Explosion."

*The tournament day*

it's the day of the the survivors decided to travel to Albion save the Brotherhood.

All the chosen fighters marched towards the outside of the ring while the ones planning to watch to the fighters sat on the bench that's ,Bian-Ca,Remington and Tails sat in the stands with the 's a huge gong near the ancient Albionese had a mixture of Roman,Greek,Egyptian and Chinese in their traditions.

Just then,Mur-Da and F Knux entered the -Da looked up at the stands where Lien-Da and Steelchain -Da gave her a dirty sat next to her with anxious eyes.

'Mom,Dad...' she thought,eyes watering...

*Flashback*

Five-year-old Mur-Da was playing with some toys when her mom,Lien-Da,came into her bedroom.  
"Bye,Murla,",Lien-Da said while giving her a kiss on the cheek,"I'm going to buy your Daddy a birthday 't tell him where I am.I want it to be a surprise!Also,don't give your babysitter a hard time!" Lien-Da winked at her -Da nodded happily.  
"Bye Mommy!" she waved at her mom when she left to buy her dad a birthday present.

*Three hours later*

"Hello,Mr Steelchain,",the babysitter greeted the blue 's a Nueron scientist and usually comes home very late,"Oh,and happy birthday!"  
"Thank you." Steelchain -Da ran up to dad with open bent down to her level and stretched his arms out as well.  
"Daddy!" Murla-Da cooed happily when she leaped into his then swung her around and then placed her on his shoulders for a piggy-back ride.  
"Where's Lien,Gae-Na?" he asked the babysitter and Mur-Da.  
"She...went out for some errands..." The babysitter almost spoilt the surprise.

*Two hours later*

While he and Mur-Da were playing some arcade games in her bedroom,Steelchain flinched a bit,holding his chest with his hand.  
"Daddy?" Mur-Da asked with concern.  
"I'm of heart-burn,I s'pose..." Steelchain reassured her while sounding a bit unsure himself.

*Three hours later*

"Where could she be?" Steelchain 's 20:00 on the DigiClock and Mur-Da ate some take-aways while watching some cartoons on some rented then,the doorbell rang.  
"Coming." Steelchain got up from his -Da switched the DVD player and the tv off;she wants to know what's going 's a bit surprised it was Constable constable held a necklace in one hand and a gift-wrapped present in the other were speckles of blood on the present.  
"Mr have a seat." Remington said with a sad -Da noticed the constable's eyes were all sparkly.  
"What is it?" Steelchain sat down as heaved a very sad sigh.  
"Mr Steelchain,I have very bad news for you..." Remington constable's eyes started to gave a little gasp,as if knowing.  
"You know the news that the Guardian Knuckles lost his mind after having too much chaos energy in his body when evolving?" Remington asked slowly.  
"Who doesn't know?It's just as known as Dr Eggman." Steelchain forrowed his brow.  
"You also know how Knuckles destroys anyone in his path with Chaos Energy?"  
"Yes..." Steelchain nodded.  
"Today,Knuckles arrived at one of the Mechapolian Malls,you know the ones outside Echidnaopolis?,this killed many of the shoppers there..."  
"What are you saying?" Steelchain asked,his organic eye -Da bit her lip.

The constable showed him the necklace and the opened the had a lump in his was the latest med laptop top scientists use for neuron science was a card with it opened it.  
"Dear Steel,May your 40th birthday be blessed with all our love.I hope you love this am I kidding?Of course you will!Happy birthday!Love,Lien-Da." Steelchain's organic eye started to -Da ran down her cheek.  
"Oh my...Lien..." Steelchain bawled.  
"She was one of the body was burnt so are the only things left to identify her." Remington was quite close with Lien-Da as well even though he never admitted opened the locket that hung on the was a mini-photo of the three of them,all happy and 's cybernetic eye glowed furiously,his body shook all filled shot up from the couch and slammed his robotic fist on the ivory table,giant cracks formed where his fist was.  
"Damn that echidna!!!" Steelchain and Mur-Da were crying Mur-Da was shaking like a leaf at Steelchain's tone of sounded like a volcano ready to erupt at any second.  
"Steel,not in front of her!" Remington tried to hush him while comforting the shakened girl.  
"How dare he!I used to have such respect for did this have to happen to us?" he hugged his daughter tightly while crying.

*Five years later*

It was a normal school day like any other enough,Knuckles hardly ever attack the Floating -year-old Mur-Da's walking along with a few of her friends(whom happen to be her relatives):Lily-Ko(Remington's daughter),Merin-An and Kelly-An(Kragok and Lupe-An's 's dead.  
"Bye,Murla!" the girls waved goodbye when they split up to get to their separate homes.  
"See ya tomorrow!Remember,we have a Biology test!" she waved -Da skipped happily along the pavement to the apartment block where she and her father didn't notice green smoke in the opposite direction where her dad then,Bian-Ca ran passed.  
"Hi,Miss Bian-Ca,what's up?"  
"Can't talk now..." she then ran towards the opposite -da only noticed it now and gasped in horror "Wait for me,Bian-Ca!" she cried.  
They arrived at the Nuclear Science Corp. Fighters and the EST members were busy getting the trapped survivors -Da scanned the scene anxiously for her father.  
"Where's Daddy?" she would asked wouldn't answer her.

Minutes felt like hours for ,a fireman rescued her she saw made her stomache get tied into a father was full of blood and fireman then laid him on the ground.  
"His heart stopped..." the fireman said,giving him happened.  
"Take him to the hospital,now!" Bian-Ca barked orders.  
"Yes,Constable!" the EST and Bian-Ca both share the rank of constable.

*Two hours later*

Mur-Da,with her family(Lupe-An etc),were sitting in the waiting Loony came look on his face spoke volumes.  
"We tried everything...but it wasn't Energy destroyed his brain..." Mur-Da fainted on the spot.

Lupe-An adopted Mur-Da and looked after her as her she was living with her,she discovered she has psychic powers that can hypnotize people.

*Present*

'After I found out I can hypnotize anyone,I waited until I was 17 to put Knuckles under my spell!' Mur-Da growled with clenched took a microphone out of nowhere and started to speak.  
"I see all the survivors of Mobius are here today?",Mur-Da smirked,"Today is the day for the big rules are simple: There will be two rounds with five fighters fighting in either fighter has only ten minutes to fight Future either fighters fly or touch anything 80 cm from the ring,you're you become unconscious during the match,the one standing will be the either win,they'll get 2 must get 20 points in order to win the as you all know,if you win,we'll restore Mobius back to what it used to we win...well...bye,bye Mobius!"

The whole audience gasped at the this mean they have to win all the matches?

"Round 1 Part 1,begin!", Mur-Da said all happily while she leaped off the ring,"It's Future Knuckles versus..." Mur-Da boomed while she waited for the fighter to climb up the stairs to the ring,"...Knuckles??!!??!!" when she struck the gong.

Mur-Da's jaw they nuts?Don't they know they both know each other's strengths and weaknesses?

"You can do it,Knux!" everyone gave a thumbs up at the audience.

'Mom,your death shall be avenged sooner than I have thought...' Mur-Da thought while she looked up at the stands at Lien-Da.

'Why is she looking at me like that?' Lien-Da wondered.

'Knuckles,don't get cocky...' Kragok thought while watching the match that's about to begin.

"Round 1,Part !" Mur-Da shouted.

Knuckles and Future Knuckles glided at each other with full speed,fists aimed at each other...

To be continued...

Next story: The Ultimate Villian Part 7:Round One shall Begin! 


	33. Chapter 33

The Ultimate Villian Part 7:Round One shall Begin! by Steffie

Author's Notes:Part 7 of this saga.I can't write action scenes -_-;.This ain't my favourite fic either -_-;.There'll be an ecchi scene here ...

Knuckles etc (c) SEGA Kragok etc (c) Archie Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)

Enjoy ^_^ _______

Knuckles and Future Knuckles' fists struck their chins,dazing them for a of them then leaped into the air and aimed Chaos Beams at each one had an were equally matched.

"Knuckles,remember,he has your weaknesses too!" Kragok shouted from the sat next to Lupe-An,Lee-An(the babies are in their pram by Lupe-An's feet),Ixis and Rykor on his his left were Lien-Da,Steelchain,Remington,Komi-Ko,Bian-Ca and ,Moritori Rex and the other Dark Legionnaires sat behind ,Kragok and the others sat right in front. "He also knows his weaknesses too,Krag.",Lupe-An reminded him,"what's eating you?"  
"I have a weird feeling something bad will happen because they'll be too cocky..."  
"You have it too?" Lee-An asked her and Lupe-An were -An didn't had any signs of having psychic assumed it was because she skipped most of her childhood that she couldn't have her psychic powers developed yet.  
"I also had that feeling.I thought it was just nerves." Lupe-An admitted as eyes sparkled with the tears in her stared into her -An's psychic powers are very weak compared to his but if she too received that bad feeling,it must mean something.

"He's out!" Mur-Da screamed through the and Lupe-An gasped in Knuckles must've gave him a suckerpunch to send him flying like Knuckles held it fist high up in the air as if he did landed on top of some of the fighters nearby the ring.  
"Yo Knux,you okay?" Sonic asked the shaken Knuckles.  
"I'm a bit winded." Knuckles then climbed up onto the then did Knuckles noticed that Future Knuckles' pupils were look scary with his violet Knuckles then pulverised the stuffings out of Knuckles.

'Guess I must do Plan B...' Knuckles thought to body glowed green for a quills became longer while his red fur became paler and eyes became Knuckles smirked while watching his younger counterpart.

"Not bad,Present you forgotten that he too can do that?" Mur-Da told Hyper Knuckles via a flash,Future Knuckles became then spun around to make a giant Chaos 's twirling towards Knuckles at frightening speed.

'I'm in trouble...' Knuckles gasped in made a force-shield around was no was sucked into the tornado and was thrown 50 feet into the tried to glide nearer to the spurs were embedded into the ring's climbed up onto the ring with Knuckles stood like a statue for a second before he charged up to Knuckles to pulverise him some Knuckles was about to give him a high-kick when Knuckles blocked it with his force of the kick made him land on his butt hard.

'We're supposed to be equally matched yet he's not even can I do?We can't afford to even lose one match...' Knuckles thought to narrowed his eyes while looking up into the sky.  
'The sun's so bright?!',Knuckles bit his lip,'...hang on,that gives me an idea...' Knuckles smirked.

'Don't even think about it...' Mur-Da just read Knuckles' allowed himself to be blasted out of the Knuckles could glide above the sun to blind his future counterpart,Mur-Da blew a whistle.  
"Time's up!Since Knuckles was out of the ring,Future Knuckles won 2 points!" Mur-Da bellowed to the audience were didn't tell them anything about that!

"I'm sorry..." Knuckles whispered while dragging his feet to the stands,his shoulders other fighters looked on with tears in their Knuckles then turned back to normal.  
"Bunnie,it's your luck and try your best." Sonic gave her the whispered,"Thanks,Sugah-Hog..." before climbing the stairs to the stands.  
"I will kick his furry bee-hind!" Bunnie fumed.  
"Round 1,Part 2,Begin!" Mur-Da shouted when she struck the gong again.F Knuckles suddenly disappeared.  
"What the hoo-ha?!" Bunnie asked herself.F Knuckles reappeared behind Bunnie.  
"Lookin' for me?" F Knuckles droned before giving her a boot to the so hard that she crashed into the wall and the collision made each of the stands rumble.

"BUNNIE!!!!!!!!" Sally screamed in shot up from the seat and was about to jump down to Bunnie's aid.  
"Princess,you can't jump from 's a 15-foot drop!" Gala-Na reasoned with the horrified chipmunk.  
"But she..." Sally sobbed,tears trickling down her cheeks. "Look,she's moving,Sal!" Rotor shouted with joy while crawled out of the rubble with poured down from her temple,nose and hair was matted with her fresh blood.  
"That was plain dirty..." Bunnie's voice trailed then passed ,Rotor,Lupe-An,Antoine and Kragok jumped off from the stands to rush to her aide.  
"She's alright,Princess." Lupe-An breathed a sigh of relief when she checked for a cried for joy,using Kragok's shoulder to cry on.  
"Which is a miracle..." Rotor muttered to carried the mortally wounded rabbit to the took his first-aid kit and bandaged the unconscious rabbit's head.  
"About time!!!,"Mur-Da shouted angrilly at them,"This tournament should be over in 100 minutes yet you take your time..."

Sally shot a dirty look at the blue was mortally needed some 't this mysterious girl have any heart?

"Round 1,Part 3,Begin.",Mur-Da spat in disgust when she struck the gong again,'This is getting this fighter didn't win the match,I shall destroy the planet'  
"Do your best,Rogue!" everyone cheered while Rogue climbed up the stairs with a proud on hips,she eyed F Knuckles.  
'So handsome you are...why must you be evil?' she rolled her eyes at the thought.F Knuckles flew towards her before giving her a karate kicked her opponent in the head so hard,you can hear F Knuckles' head whip back.F Knuckles fell onto the floor in pain.  
"That should faze him for a while..." Rogue told herself while getting ready to do her Hip Drop was about to give the Hip Drop to the fallen echidna when he teleported himself out of the way when she was a millimetre away from screamed in pain when she crashed into the ring.F Knuckles leaped 100 feet into the air,powering up a Chaos Energy ball in his hands.

"ROGUE,GET OUT OF THE WAY!HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU WITH HIS SPECIALITY!!!" Knuckles,Julie-Su,Shadow and everyone that knew Rogue warned the bat.F Knuckles fired the Chaos Energy Ball at flew out of the ,not in one Knuckles' face turned blood audiences that faced Rogue also blushed.

'What's his problem?' Rogue then peeped top was blown away from the Chaos Energy 's flashing her bare breasts at F Knuckles...and to the whole of Mobius!!!Rogue's cheeks were crimson from then tried to cover her breasts with her arms folded across them.

Future Knuckles' face turned redder and redder at the then made a goofy smile before...fainting!Mur-Da's jaw audiences were did the echidna faint like that? "Yo,Knux,what just happened?" Sonic asked while running to the stands where the blushing Knuckles sat.  
"Do you what my biggest weakness was...and still is...?" Knuckles asked the curious hedgehog bashfully.  
"Nah ah..." Sonic admitted.  
"Girls."  
"Say what,Rad Red?!?!"  
" Knuckles fainted because a girl flashed at him.I would too..." Knuckles admitted sheepishly,blushing some more.

"No fair!This match doesn't count!" Mur-Da roared over the microphone.  
"It does,it does!",Lien-Da shouted to the blue echidna,"she did it fair and square!"  
"Fine.",Mur-Da spat the word with disgust,as if it was bitter,"Mobians get two points."

"It better be!" Rogue fumed while climbing up the stairs to a free seat in the stands where Remington,Komi-Ko,Bian-Ca and Rose-An sat,covering her breasts heard Ixis,Rykor,The Fearsome Foursome and some other preverts wolf-whistle while she climbed the stairs.  
'Note to oneself:kill those perverts'  
"Yo,Rogue." Bian-Ca called to her,her EST jacket in her hand.  
"Yes?" Rogue asked the orange female.  
"You can use this jacket so long." she offered sweetly.  
"Thanks,I really do need this." she thanked while putting the jacket on and zipping it.

"Round 1,Part 4,begin!" Mur-Da shouted on the microphone when F Knuckles came then struck the gong.  
"Go Sonic,you can do it!" his friends and fans cheered him absorbed all the praising,making his ego swell.  
"Yo,Future Red,the ring needs a nice floor who'll be that rug?You!" Sonic taunted the echidna,mooning him at the same time.  
"What is that idiot doing?!" Kragok fumed.  
"Something that I call,'stupid strategy'." Rogue shook her head.

"He's ticking him idea."  
"Sugah-Tails,the Sugah-Hog has a great idea!" Bunnie whispered in pain.  
"Bunnie,you're conscious!" Sally,Antoine,Tails,Rotor,Hope and Mina said with surprise.  
"Sorry that I lost..." Bunnie stressed on the 'lost' with lots of guilt.  
"It's not your were caught by 's watch the match." Sally changed the subject match was on for a while.

Every time F Knux tried to attack Sonic,the blue hedgehog would run out of the way and then use a Sonic Spin to knock him defintly has an was beginning to show off more and more every time F Knux missed him.  
"Missed me,missed me!" Sonic teased the raging gave him the raspberry,ticking him off even more than ever!F Knux's eyes glowed green.  
"Uh-oh..." Sonic muttered when he noticed this.F Knux then charged at Sonic with speed that made Sonic's seem Sonic could ran out of the way,Future Knux punched him in the fell to the floor,howling in tried to stand up but he fell down straight hip bone was fractured from the punch.  
"Sonic can't fight winner of this round is...Future Knuckles!" Mur-Da cheered her minion on happily.F Knux kicked Sonic off the ring hard.

Sally,Amy and Mina rushed to Sonic's aid.  
"Sonic,are you alright?" they asked him in unison.  
"If I didn't have a hip,I will be." Sonic struggled to speak.

"Round 1,Part 5,begin!" Mur-Da shouted again when she struck the gong even harder than 's getting -Ca stood up from her seat and leaped from the stands,did a somersault and then landed on her feet when he landed on the ring.  
"Good luck,Bi!" Remington,Komi-Ko and the EST members cheered her on.  
"You can do it!" Dr Chromotin and Valen-Tina,her parents,bellowed as well.  
"I can." Bian-Ca nodded at then readied herself for Knuckles charged at her,ready to give him a dodged it by leaping high in the air.F Knuckles leaped into the air as then aimed a chaos beam at -Ca's eyes glowed yellow for a energy ball formed into her the beam was just a metre away,she fired the energy ball from her and the Chaos beam collided into each other,then exploded.

"Not bad,but it's not good enough" Bian-Ca told the body then glowed yellow,angel wings ripped from her shoulder became taller and taller as well.  
"What's happening?" Remington asked -Ca looked much older than her 18-year-old looked like she's in her early 30' multi-coloured hair became longer as eyes were golden instead of aqua.

"She's in her goddess form..." Valen-Tina's eyes teared.  
"No way..." Dr Chromotin awed at his daughter's transformation.

'I never knew Miss Bian-Ca was a never did this in my time...' Mur-Da thought to herself.

'You will pay!' Bian-Ca said telepatically while her eyes glowed.A golden aura glowed around her while her wings flapped then snarled,revealing her long fangs,when a massive energy ball was formed high up in the lifted her hand,the energy ball moved at the direction the arm was -Ca then pointed her finger at F energy ball then flew at F Knux,burning then fell to the ground,unconcious.

"She did it!!" the audience shouted in -Ca flew down to the stands where Remington was.  
"I don't believe it..." Remington awed at her.  
"What are you?!" Komi-Ko asked the teen.  
"You wouldn't belive me." Bian-Ca smirked.

"Another two points to the Mobians..." Mur-Da spat in dare her idol do that!She took out her anger on the 's mind-boggling that it didn't crack from the abuse Mur-Da gave it.

"Round 1 has offically 'll have an hour break before Round 2 will begin..." Mur-Da spat at the audience when she walked off to somewhere.

To be continued...

The Ultimate Villian Part 8:Round 2 


	34. Chapter 34

The Ultimate Villian Part 8:Round 2 by Steffie

Author's Notes:Part 8 of this short.I personally don't really like ,I'm more of a character .The next chapter will be exciting for you all ^_^

PS:I'm a huge Mighty isn't bashing at -Da would order Future Knuckles to do this to any of the Chaotix.

Knuckles etc (c) SEGA Kragok etc (c) Archie Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)

Enjoy ^_^ _______

Mur-Da has given them an half-hour break before Round fighters that didn't fought yet were doing warm-ups.

In the stands,Sally was using Nicole for an x-ray scan of Sonic's didn't look good.  
"Nicole,how long will it take for Sonic's hip bone to heal?"  
"At least three weeks." Nicole beeped.  
"Only three prob.",Sonic sighed sarcastically,"Nicole,what are our scores for the tournament so far?"  
"We have 4 points while the enemies have 6 points." Nicole beeped.  
"Only two points behind.I sure hope we'll do very well in the next round."

*Half an hour later*

"Round 2,Part 1 shall begin now." Mur-Da shouted over the mike before striking the gong.F Knux was already on the ring,arms crossed and looking bored.  
"Good luck,Tails!" Sonic and all his friends cheered the little fox on.  
"I have a surprise for you all!You wouldn't even believe it!" Tails smiled cockilly.  
Tails flew to the ring and landed on it,facing his opponent.F Knux charged at Tails,energy ball busy forming in his when F Knux fired an energy ball at Tails,the fox spun his tails fast enough to fly out of the midair,Tails curled himself into a ball and gave F Knux a Spin Attack.F Knux was landed on the floor,charged at F Knux and then gave him a Tail Whip attack.F Knux was knocked out of the ring,exactly 90 cm away from the ring.

"Round 2,Part 1 goes to Tails." Mur-Da heaved a heavy flew to the stands where his friends sat.  
"You did great,bro!" Sonic gave him the thumbs-up.  
"That was cool,Tails!" Amy complimented the fox with sparkly his friends also complimented the little fox.  
"Thanks,guys." Tails blushed madly.

*Kragok and the others*

"Kragok,what's wrong?" Lupe-An asked her husband.  
"I've noticed a pattern in all the Knuckles will always charge like that.A true fighter would never let his moves become ,F Knuckles always seems to return to the ring,unhurt..."  
"But Knuckles can also heal himself like that."  
"True,but what if he's toying with us?"  
"You've got a does seem like in some matches,he doesn't even try."

"Round 2,Part ." Mur-Da shouted of the mike didn't even bother striking the ran towards the ring,meeting F Knux on it.

"Mop the floor up with his face,Shadow!" Sonic screamed at his rival.

F Knux charged at the hedgehog,full speed.  
"Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported himself above the then gave him the Chaos Spear attack.F Knux dodged them at the last then aimed a chaos beam at used Chaos control to get out of the then did the Figure 8,going faster and faster until he did a Spin Dash at F Knux,knocking him out of the ring.

"Round 2,Part 2 goes to Shadow.",Mur-Da sighed in defeat,"Mobians have 8 points while we have 6 points."

Shadow walked to the stands,sitting on his own(well,away from Sonic and the others).Amy walked up to him,all nervous and shy.  
"You did well." she blushed a bit.  
"Thanks." he muttered under his breath,feeling his cheeks becoming a light ,what is he feeling?  
"Where did you learn to do that move?" she asked to break the silence.  
"Sonic taught said that he used that once before on some guy called 'Mammoth Mogul'."  
"Oh, you later." Amy waved goodbye while going back to her seat.

"Round 2,Part 3 begin." Mur-Da screamed over the struck the gong 's the only thing she can take her anger out on when F Knux is out 's now Mighty's turn.  
"You can do it,Mighty!" his friends shouted from the gave a thumbs-up for them.  
F Knux didn't charge at Mighty as he would fact,he teleported himself behind Mighty to give him a High-Kick to the it weren't for his armour,Mighty would've had serious head he didn' ducked under F Knux and grabbed him in a Head-Lock.F Knux tossed Mighty over his shoulders and then placed his foot on the armadillo's chest.F Knux did something that could make even the most hardened person flinch for Mighty's sake.F Knux tried to break Mighty's ribs by stomping very grabbed hold of F Knux's ankle and tried to force him off but he's too powerful.F Knux then cracked more and more ribs.

"Mighty!" Vector,Charmy,Knuckles and Espio screamed.  
"NO!!Make him stop!" Ray can't bear to watch his best friend being crushed like else were thinking the same.

'You can try all you 's futile." F Knux grinned,revealing his fangs.  
"Stop it..." Mighty begged under his breath.  
"Na ah.I'm having lots of I'll get a nice kick out of this!" F Knux jumped into the rolled over,trying to crawl then,F Knux did a body-slam on Mighty,flipped him over and then elbowed him in the ribs.F Knux then wrapped his hands around Mighty's neck,ready to break his he could do anything,a blue ball of energy came out of nowhere and then knocked F Knux off his feet.

"STOP THIS NOW!!!" Kragok screamed at Future Knuckles from the stood there,in his full pupil shimmered in an electrical blue light before it became so small that it was just a black dot in a blue sea.  
"Kragok?My biggest rival!" F Knux hissed at him.  
"Leave him 've won the match!You didn't have to break his ribs like that!" Kragok said in a tone that sounded so angry,fierce and powerful at the same time.  
"But it's so much fun to torture!" Mur-Da said so innocently,batting her 's whole body glowed blue while his feet weren't on the stands then descended to the ring,feet barely touching the then used his psychic powers to lift Mighty off the then gently placed him on the stands where the Chaotix were.  
"When I was grandmaster of the Dark Legion,I rarely,if ever,used my psychic powers in a fight.I am usually a very gentle guy as well,a bit too scared to even say that I'm a wimpy there's a reason why I hardly ever fight with my true power..."  
"And why's that,Mr Big-Talk?"  
"MY POWER WOULD MAKE ANYONE SCREAM IN TERROR!!!!" Kragok screamed while he charged up,the whole of Albion and beyond started to shook under the shockwaves of the power...

Will Kragok win the match?What's the true reason why Kragok hardly ever use this form?

To be continued...

Next Story: Kragok vs Future Knuckles 


	35. Chapter 35

The Ultimate Villian Part 9:Kragok vs. Future Knuckles by Steffie Author's Notes:Part 9 of this ,Kragok will finally have a big role in this ,this fic will explain why Kragok hardly uses his psychic powers to their full potentional.  
Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me Enjoy ^_^

The whole of Mobius was enveloped in a blue aura,still shaking from the force of the amazing power from 's quills now were waist-lengthed,blue and golden sparkles were surrounding him,his whole body turned a deep quills were blue and royal robotic eye and arm became organic as well.  
Several people gasped from the Dark Legionnaires were the ones that were the most surprised about this.  
"This is the form I take when I'm at full are you waiting for?Attack me!" Kragok beckoned F Knux.F Knux charged at Kragok before dematerializing in thin then rematerialized behind Kragok,about to punch him in the nanoseconds Kragok's eyes shone blue,using telekinese to stun F Knux.F Knux fell to the floor,confused of what have just happened.F Knux jumped a few feet above Kragok,trying to give him a double blocked the kicks with his arms crossed in front of him.  
"Since when are you this good?" F Knux asked glanced at Mur-Da from the corner of his organic noticed that her eyes were glowing and she mouthed the same this Knuckles was controlled by that female? "Didn't you hear what I just said?I'm too powerful and everyone would be scared of my power." Kragok snarled. "But can your powers handle this?" F Knux asked jumping into the air and firing several dozen small chaos energy balls at would dodge and jump every chaos energy ball that flew at him. "You know,you're a bad fighter!After watching all your fights with the others,I spotted all the weaknesses in your therefore I already have an upperhand." Kragok said sinisterly,slyly and sadistic at the same time.F Knux glided at Kragok at full speed,quite angry at Kragok's would've given Kragok a blow to his cheek if Kragok didn't punch F Knux's fist with a glowing electrical blue fist.  
*The stands*  
"Whoa,remind me to never tick the Kray-meister off." Sonic commented at Sally while watching the match. "But can he keep it up?" Knuckles questioned them. "What do you mean,Sugah-Knux?" Bunnie asked him. "When we fought Mammoth Mogul,why didn't he used it to defeat him on his own than letting us all work together to defeat him?"  
*Lupe-An and Dark Legion*  
"Yo,Sis,since when can Kragok do this?" Ixis asked Lupe-An. "Always did, this form can only last temporarily." "How come?" "Yes,why is that?" Lien-Da and Dimitri asked in other legionnaires eavedropped. "Remember when the Guardians and Kragok used their powers to create a force-shield to shield us all from the Chaos Beams?" Lupe-An began. "Yes." Ixis,Lien-Da and the others said in unison. "After that,did you see how he fell to one knee and seems to be holding his head?" Lupe-An asked again. "Yes,so?" "If he strains himself for too long,Kragok's brain arteries can explode...or even his brain itself,unless he turns back to normal before his powers make a few arteries explode..." Lupe-An turned her eyes to her husband's voice sounded scared and horrified at the same others gasped in horror before whispering amongst themselves. "So that's why he hardly uses his powers..." Ixis bit his lip.  
*Back to Kragok and F Knux*  
The match went on for at least 10 -Da didn't stop the match because no one seems to get an upperhand seem to be both equally matched.F Knux actually started to play more seriously since Kragok was proven to be even stronger than was still evenly-matched to the 'god'.Kragok even started to show signs of having an upperhand in the match.  
"...and this is for Bunnie." Kragok said matter-of-factly while he gave F Knux a high-kick to his temple.F Knux was dizzy for a moment,all wobbly while he tried to stand he came right,F Knux ran towards Kragok and then tried to punch the echidna.  
Kragok ducked and then held F Knux in a chokehold and arm lock while F Knux tried to break was too strong for tried to choke his opponent to death. "How does it feel,huh?How does it feel to be so powerless like all the victims you've brutally killed?" Kragok snarled through gritted teeth.F Knux had genuine fear in his sounded like a hungry rabid animal and he's the also noticed in Kragok's eyes pure hatred and anger.  
He then tried to scream in pain when Kragok dug his fingernails into his though Kragok has short fingernails,the grip he had made them feel like daggars digging into his the sudden,F Knux bit Kragok's yelped in pain,letting F Knux go.F Knux flew high up into the flew up towards him as well.  
"Enough of this 's use our powers instead." F Knux suggested. "I wouldn't have said it better myself." Kragok both aimed chaos and psychic beams at each the beams collided,they exploded.  
"Eat my Chaos Energy Balls!" F Knux screamed while he shot multiple energy balls towards Kragok. "No thanks." Kragok stuck his tongue in disgust while aiming a HUGE psychic energy ball at F psychic energy ball absorbed the chaos energy balls while flying towards F villian just stood there and formed a force-shield around him when it almost struck Psychic enery ball bounced off the raised his arms and then absorbed the energy ball.  
Their fighting resumed 's a mixture of a physical and energy-focused lasted for another 15 two fighters stopped for a fighters were sweating and out of was gasping for breath even harder than his then eyed F Knux.  
His vision was all swirly and spun around in his voices of his family,beloved and friends' cheers begun to sound all the voices also swirled in his poured down his forehead while he begun to have a head felt all light from his psychic then started to hear his heart pump in his head while his blood flowed into his felt how his head started to became worse and worse everytime his heart pumped blood into his ,he felt all the arteries in his brain bulge when his psychic powers flowed throughout his whole brain from his Psychic gland that's right next to his other glands.  
F Knux watched curiously while he noticed how Kragok just stood did everyone else.  
*The stands,Lupe-An*  
"Oh no,it's when Kragok had the upperhand and could've defeated Future Knuckles..." Lupe-An gasped in horror.  
*Kragok and F Knux*  
Kragok clutched his head while he winched in felt the feeling of pain in his head become worse and worse after each felt how his brain started to bulge in his started to form back to his normal form while he crouched into a ball in started to whimper in pain before he screamed on top of his and pain were obvious within his brain started to feel as if it was burning from psychic power powers started to radiate fiercly from his stands shook from the force.  
F Knux smiled when he noticed what's going used Kragok's pain to his grabbed Kragok in a didn't even seem to notice what's this,he wrapped one arm around his waist and then wrapped his hand around Kragok's 's psychic powers and pain seemed to have ceased after he turned back to he's out cold.  
From the stands,Lupe-An tried to jump off the stands and help her -Da,Dimitri,Rykor and Ixis even had to held on her to stop her from doing she was kicking her legs and flaying her arms foursome found it harder and harder to hold onto the -An's very strong in her upper body,like most female echidnas. "Lupe,be reasonable." Dimitri tried to reason with her. "He's gonna kill Kray!!" Lupe-An sobbed. "What will he do to you as well?" Dimitri snapped at -An's body started to shake. "If that means that we'll be together,so be it..." Lupe-An sobbed "You wanna die with Dad?" Lee-An whispered while tears streamed down her -An's expression look on her 18-year-old daughter's face spoke hugged her daughter while she broke down didn't want to watch her beloved getting she had no choice.  
"Let's put a new meaning to the saying,'putting someone through the wringer' " F Knux and Mur-Da cackled evilly before F Knux was about to wring Kragok's neck.  
To be continued.  
The Ultimate Villian Part 10:Remington's Rage 


	36. Chapter 36

The Ultimate Villian Part 10:Remington's Rage by Steffie

Author's Notes:Part 10 of this ,another one I don't like.I'm serious,peeps,I just can't write action scenes.

Knuckles etc (c) SEGA Kragok etc (c) Archie Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)

Enjoy ^_^ _______

The audience were screaming in horror while watching helplessly a brave echidna about to be killed by the world's strongest and most evil -Da covered her eyes with her hands,Ixis looked away and Lupe-An comforted the scared Lee-An while being scared herself.

Where the EST sat Remington clenched his fist into a tight fist, one noticed how his eyes glowed an electrical blue.  
'All my life,I wanted to know who my father was.I found him a few months I'll lose him again...' Remington thought to himself while having flashbacks of when he discovered Kragok's his dad,Kragok telling him his family history and then spending time with each other.

"Just like in my vision..." Remington spat the words while remembering the vision he saw of this very event became angrier and angrier while thinking all had enough!

"Constable!" the EST members stated more than asked when Remington leaped off the flew towards F Knux so fast that lightning would be moving at sloth-speed.

"Leave him alone!!!" Remington screamed with venom in his 's floating right above F had a blue aura around him as well.F Knux and Mur-Da looked above their heads, powers does he have?F Knux still held Kragok,who's beginning to regain consciousness.  
"Or else what,Consty?" F Knux taunted 's eyes flashed before he smiled evilly.  
"This!" Remington F Knux a boot to the muzzle that'll make an ostrich's kick seems puny.F Knux flew out of the ring,blood pouring from his let go of Kragok when he was kicked out of the audience gasped in awe.  
F Knux stood up and flew back to the ring;wiping the blood off with his arm,disgusted and regained full consciousness,lying on his back.  
"Remington?!" he asked groggily when he saw someone looming over stood up.  
"Dad,get out of here,now!" Remington warned him with a voice that was the total opposite of his natural 's now gruff and eyes were golden as nodded before he ran to the he arrived at the stands where the Dark Legion sat,family and friends hugged him in to say,Lupe-An and Lien-Da nearly cracked a few of his ribs while giving him a bear-hug.

*The ring*

"Survivors of Mobius,there's a change to our plans,",Mur-Da spoke through her microphone,"This match will be worth 100 points and have three rounds!If you win,we will not only restore the whole population that we have killed;we will also deroboticized all will also not even restore Dr Eggman and any other big villians for that matter."  
"Can you really do that?" Princess Sally shouted skeptically from the stands.  
"With Knuckles here,anything's possible,Princess Sally." Mur-Da spat the title,'Princess' with -Da believes that a monarchy ruling on Planet Mobius is 's why she destroyed the whole Acorn royal family as soon as she hypnotized Knuckles in her time.

"Round 10,Part 1,Begin!" Mur-Da struck the gong.F Knux materialized behind Remington and tried to give him a kick to the F Knux couldn't even grabbed hold of one of F Knux's quills and swung him around with ease before throwing him out of the 's 100 cm out of the ring.F Knux teleported himself back to the ring again.

'That was quick...' Mur-Da sweat-dropped,"Mobians received 25 points."

The crowd cheered for Remington when he had won.

"Round 10,Part !" Mur-Da screamed before hitting the gong in gong cracked after that strike,then crumbled into teeny,tiny pieces.

A second didn't even pass before Remington was kicked out of the ring by F flew into the very same rubble that Bunnie was lying in during her match after F Knux kicked her out of the ring.

*The stands,where Kragok and co. sat*

"All I could see was after-images of F Knux!"  
"...Kragok,you saw that?" Dimitri shook his head in disbelief.

*Back to Remington*

A vein throbbed in Remington's head before he flew back onto the was breathing heavily,his arm and chest muscles bulged so much that his EST jacket and bullet-proof jacket ripped.A blue bolt was visible when it travelled through his body from his brown fur turned eyes became a brilliant shade of quills were a mixture of blue and gold as sparkles were swirling around him.A gold aura was formed around him in a shape of a huge bubble.

"Round 10,Part 3..." Mur-Da was about to say 'begin' when a blue-and-golden blur flew from the rubble and kicked F Knux in the diaphragm.F Knux crouched into a tight then gave him a Psychic Punch in the very same place.

"Fooled you!" F Knux grinned,regaining his gave Remington a Chaos Punch to his diaphraghm,winding he came right,the duo started to fight a very long was a mixture of power and physical when one seemed to get the other hand,the other would prove him wrong.

"Knuckles,finish him or something now!" Mur-Da fumed,telling him through telepathy.  
"Fine." he growled,firing a chaos ball at used a force-shield to stop the energy then started to power up to full muscles became larger and larger while he charged he's finally finished,a Psychic ball was formed high in the sky,It was half the size of the Mobian moon,Cucky.

"You did too much damage to this punishment will be death..." Remington spoke in a voice that had a strange mixture of omnipotence and being possessed.  
"Are you out of your mind?That's enough to destroy the whole Solar System!Guess that psychic power is making you not to think logically..." Mur-Da went hystrical.

She's 's is so angry,he couldn't see that his psychic ball of energy could destroy the aimed the huge energy ball at F Knux.

"Eat this!" Remington growled.F Knux simply kicked it high up into the 's heading towards the stood still.

Remington turned back to normal when he felt the power's too much for eyes widen when he saw the enery ball he made flying towards the audience.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!", he tried to use his psychic powers to stop the energy happened,"Crap...what was I thinking..."  
"Thank you,Constable,for doing the destruction for us." Mur-Da grinned evilly.

Just when the psychic ball was about to explode,Knuckles stopped it by absorbing it into his own crowd appluaded before some fainted when they've realized how close to death's door they were.

"Thank you,Guardian." Constable Remington saluted at the present guardian.  
"You're welcome." F Knux sneered before he punched the back of Remington's head with his fell into deep seeped from the deep gash that F Knux just gave him.

"Round 10,Part 3 has tournament had winner is...Knuckles from the ,let's destroy this planet!" Mur-Da squealed happily like a schoolgirl that found out her crush asked her out...

To be continued...

Next story:The Ultimate Villian part 11:Sacrifice 


	37. Chapter 37

The Ultimate Villian Part 11:Sacrifice by Steffie

Author's Notes:Part 11 of this conclusion to this saga,actually.

Knuckles etc (c) SEGA Kragok etc (c) Archie Lupe-An and everybody else you don't know are (c) Steffie/Lupe-An(me)

Enjoy ^_^ _______

"Knuckles,destroy the planet!" Mur-Da F Knux could do anything,Dimitri stood up.  
"Hold it!Can't we at least say our goodbyes to each other before you destroy us all?" Dimitri asked with total sadness and guilt.  
"Fine 't take long." Mur-Da humphed.

Everyone were saying goodbyes while Mur-Da sat down with F Knux,very annoyed and quickly dragged the unconscious Remington to the stands.

*Stands*

Lien-Da and Steelchain faced each other,all teary-eyed.  
"Steel,I knew you when we were only teenagers.I might not be such a good friend to you since I was always with Syntar,but you have my most respect out of all the never flirted with me when we're gosh,you never ever asked me out for a romantic saw me as a friend,not someone to flirt with." she choked.  
"You were the only person that never teased me of my height or for having a passion for nueron someone did,you would defend me to the even got yourself in trouble for kicking a guy in a that didn't put you when you became more heartless,you always treated me like I'm you're best friend." he started to then hugged each other lovingly.

The Fearsome Foursome were quiet for a moment before Predator Hawk broke the silence.  
"Flying Frog,you're not as dim as a 0.05 watted Simian,you don't stink like a wet Lynx,your hairdo doesn't look as if you stuck your tongue in a toaster..." he whispered with his head bowed locked their gazes onto each other's eyes were glassed over.  
"Waahh!!I hope we'll meet each other in the afterlife!" they all bawled before giving each other a might be crying like babies but no one cares at the admitted some of their feelings for their last moment on Mobius.  
Lupe-An and Kragok,Sonic and Sally,Bunnie and Antoine and everyone that were a couple hugged each other then hugged each other as well.A good half-hour flew past.

"We're done." Dimitri told Mur-Da and F Knux while everyone were still hugging each other.

"Knuckles,please destroy the planet!" Mur-Da asked with a sickenly-sweet smile and snapped her thumb and middle finger from both hands before she clapped loudly.F Knux's pupil turned back to normal again.

"Where am I?" he asked while looking noticed the destruction.  
"Did I just dehypnotize him?It weren't supposed to happen now...crap..." Mur-Da whispered under her soon as he saw Mur-Da,F Knux realized what might've happened.  
"Murla-Da,what have you done?!!" he robotic fist glowed -Da's eyes were wide with fear.  
"Evil 're under my control..." Mur-Da chanted while she pointed her left hand's middle and index finger at Knuckles,held her pinky,thumb and fourth finger finger and with her right hand and then made a hands glowed a brilliant blue while she hypnotized a minute,she clapped her hands together loudly to make her spell last.

"Now,destroy the planet!" Mur-Da ordered.  
"Why should I?" he spell didn't work!  
"Sin-sin-since..." she stuttered,stepping a flash,F Knux slapped her through the the back of his hand struck her cheek,one could hear a 'clang' held her bloody cheek with her shivered in wasn't suppose to happen!

F Knux looked up at the audience with an evil glint in his rose his organic hand,aiming it for random audiences there.

"EVERYONE,RUN!!!!",Mur-Da screamed to them,"HE'S EVEN DEADLIER WHEN HE'S NOT HYPNOTIZED!!!!!!"

The audiences scattered all over the tried to find a faster route to the exit.  
"Everyone,climb over the wall!" Gala-Na called to was a lever sticking out of the all rushed to that -Da joined them as well.

F Knux was casually dragging his feet while his prey were screaming bloody murder.

"What's this?" Dimitri asked when he used the lever to climb up the wall.  
"Who cares?Just stretch your arm to grab it and pull yourself climb over the wall to get out of here." she said lever was a tip-toe away for those that were 3'8" in struggled while others needed help from others.

"Go to hell!" F Knux snarled while he finally reached that was over the for a 2'8" blue echidna.

"Where's Steelchain?" Lien-Da asked no one in particular.  
"Who?" Gala-Na asked her.  
"Oh my stars!He's too short to reach the lever!" Lien-Da went hystrical when she realized leaped on top of the wall to reach out to Steelchain.  
"LIEN-DA!!" Dimitri screamed in tried to follow her but couldn't climb as decided to watch from others watched them as well.

F Knux was busy charging a huge Chaos Beam to destroy the didn't care that Steelchain would be in his he stepped a few metres away to have enough space to charge a chaos beam.  
"Grab my hand!" Lien-Da ordered tried to arm's too short to -Da tried to get closer by placing her one foot on the side of the wall with the other one still on the she could reach,she collided into Steelchain,knocking him off his feet,before falling on top of felt his cheeks burn from embarrasement.  
"This is not what I've planned..." she blushed when she realized her situation.

"Lien,Steelchain!Look out!" Dimitri twosome turned to face F pupils became blood ran to their went pale.

F Knux had already shot the Chaos was even bigger than the previous two he made to destroy the Floating was swirling towards them at 1 m p/s.  
"It might be slower than the others but it's even more powerful than !" F Knux cackled evilly while Lien-Da and Steelchain were frozen with fear.

But that was before something grey and metallic jumped in front of them to take the person screamed in pain when the Chaos Energy struck started to glow with all the colours of the rainbow before they became red from the heat.

"Grab my hand!",Knuckles and Tails called to climbed to them while Tails flew to them,"The nuclear explosion will occur at any second!"

They were out of the way just in only survivors of Mobius ran or flew to where the Albion force-shield used it to shield them all from the soundwaves.

After an hour,they decided to check out the they saw made their stomaches get tied into a knot.

All that was left of Dimitri and F Knux were metal ash and F Knux's clothes...

To be continued.  
Next story:Afterlife Part 1:Aftermath 


	38. Chapter 38

The Afterlife Part 1: Aftermath by Steffie

Author's notes:Yes,I bet everyone was shocked at my last arc's ,you'll see why I allowed it to happen ;).Also,I'm basing many past incidences with the SatAM cartoon(like when Sonic finally saw Uncle Chuck after 10 years in one episode where Sonic revived his uncle's freewill with a power ring,then lost him again).I gave General D'Coolette's first name as Jacques 'cos the Archie writers never gave him a name -_-;.

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

_________

Time:Several hours later Place:Freedom Fighter Special

Sonic,Bunnie and Remington laid on the floor of the Freedom Fighter and Bunnie bit their lip from their pain while Remington and Mighty's still was flying the vechile while the others watched over the severely and the Chaotix were in the Freedom Fighter Special while Kragok and his family were in Gala-Na's aircraft.  
"Knuckles,can you do this?" Sally asked ' hands were glowing green when he raised his hands above their bodies.  
"Trust me." he pleaded while he's busy healing the trio.  
"Good work, hip feels better than ever before!" Sonic thanked Knuckles with beaming eyes while he hula-hooped,testing his fell into a deep slumber again.  
"Thahnk you, I hafta do is to wash mah hair..." she grossed out when she noticed her hair matted with dry blood.

"Nhnnn--" Remington groaned when he came to.  
"Constable,how're you feeling?" Knuckles asked Remington.  
"Yo,Dudly-Do-Right,you did very good in da ring." Vector gave him two gave the crocodile a slap to the back of his head.  
"It's,'very well'."

"You said,'very good'.It's supposed to be,'very well'." Bunnie scolded the dazed crocodile,arms others were speechless.  
"Her pet peeve would be when anyone uses incorrect grammar." Sally explained.  
"Princess Sally,have we won?" Remington asked the exchanged nervous gazed before they stared at Remington.  
"We--" Sally began,a lump forming in her throat.  
"--lost." Knuckles finished her 's pupils became black dots in an ocean of blue.  
"It can't carelessness lost--hey,why aren't we destroyed by Future Knuckles?"

The others explained to him what happened while he knocked out;for the rest of the trip.

*They finally arrived at the Floating Island*

The aircrafts' doors opened to allow all the passengers ,the Chaotix and the other Floating Islanders were relieved to be finally at home.  
"Guess you're heading back home now,right?" "Yes,Rad we hafta fix the homes and..." Sonic choked on his tears when he thought about burying his own family.  
"We should give them the best funeral knows what pain they went ideas?" Rotor suggested.  
"I do." Lupe spoke up.  
"Yes,Lupe?"  
"My late father used to tell me ancient fables when I was a cub;that of 'The Funeral of Aurora'."  
" 'The funeral of Aurora'?" Sally echoed.  
" father told me a legend of a great evil had wiped out all but a few remaining Mobians assembled all the ash of their loved ones,cremated those that weren't burnt then placed all the ashes of the fallen victims into a giant the remaining royal family member of Mobius and the four Chosen Ones must go to the Floating that remaining royal family member must read a passage from a scribe while the Chosen Four play magical musical instruments before throwing the ash into the air."  
"This sounds too much like it's referred to would happen next?"  
"It might not really happen but my father told me that the ash shall glow with Aurora's light before being scattered throughout the planet by Aurora they shall be turned back to flesh and to the living realm."  
"I don't believe in myths and legends;but we can do it to honor them." "Must we get *all* the ashes?There were 17 billion inhabitants on the planet."  
"Er,Sonic,there were 10 billion."  
"I'm talking about Mobians and Overlanders combined,Rote."  
"When should we all arrive back to the Island?"  
"How about a week?"  
"Good idea." Sonic said while they put all their hands in a pile.  
"For our families and friends." everyone whooped before they all decided to leave.  
"Bye Knux,bye everyone!" The Knothole Freedom Fighters waved goodbye at the others.  
"Take care!" Knuckles waved while he and the others watched the aircrafts becoming airborne before flying towards their destinations.

"We must have a funeral of our own." Kragok whispered to his Dark others -Da was quiet and emotionless the whole held a perfume bottle,with grey metal ash instead of perfume,in her bit her lip while she wiped some of her dirty fingerprints off the then placed it into her pocket before she dragged her now-heavy feet to her and Dimitri's apartment.

*Knothole*

The Knothole survivors were busy assembling all the ashes of the victims into small packets.  
*Sonic*

Sonic slowly opened his hut's door,unsure what he'll parents,Uncle Chuck and Muttski's ashes were all lying in one neat pile of metal he's scraping all the ashes into the packet,memories came flooding ,he saw Uncle Chuck(before he's roboticized) leaning over the was stirring something with his was playing with a squeaky toy,happy to be by Uncle Chuck's then saw five-year-old Sonic zoom into the kitchen,from out of nowhere!Muttski wagged his tail when he saw his young master. "Hey,Unc,did Sally's dad let you go home early?"  
"Yep,he was so pleased will my work.I sure hope this chilli sauce won't burn your mouth,Sonnie.I even added some extra hot chilli powder in it." he gave Sonic a playful wink.  
"I'm sure it'll taste great,Unc." five-year-old reassured Uncle Chuck while being unsure himself.  
"Oh,it'll taste great and hot." Uncle Chuck laughed.

Then he saw Uncle Chuck in his robotic form.  
"Amazing,a power ring can bring back a Robian's free will?" Uncle Chuck awed the power ring in his next to him were Sally,Bunnie,Sonic,Rotor and was when Sonic saw Uncle Chuck after 10 long years!  
"Sonnie,Robotnik found a giant crystal that could destroy the whole planet's ecosystem..." Uncle Chuck began before the images faded out.

"Oh,Uncle Chuck...Muttski..." Sonic's shook his head while he wiped hot tears from his eyes.

Jules and Bernie were suddenly sitting in the kitchen with Uncle Chuck and was begging for some were all sharing their stories with each was having a great time.

Sonic felt his legs giving slumped to the floor,sitting on his haunches.  
"We were too late." Sonic whispered while tears were pouring down his face.

*Antoine*

Antoine found ashes of his father on the then sweeped it into the packet.  
Oh,Dad... Antoine spoke out loud in shook his head sadly while he closed the his mind's eye,he saw his father(before being roboticized)opening the door.  
I'm home. Jacques D'Coolette -year-old Antoine ran to his father before jumping into his arms.  
Hey,'s your day? Antoine beamed.  
As busy as always. Jacques admitted when he stared into his son's eyes.  
Papa,will you teach me how to use a sword today? Antoine begged his father.  
Jacques,I don't think it's safe for him to handle a sword at such a young age. a beautiful female coyote with luscious golden locks and piercing-blue eyes muzzle was much shorter than either Jacques and Antoine's.  
But,Mariah... Jacques began.  
Yeah, used one when he was only 4.I'm ,can Papa teach me? Antoine begged.  
Alright,,Mariah began,but remember to be careful. she sighed in 's when these images faded from Antoine's head.

Just a week later,Mom just disappeared from the face of Robotnik came into the was then roboticized and became the sub-boss for was a brutal sheriff there,doing public executions.A year ago,Sonic and Tails actually saw didn't want to tell me anything for awhile.A few weeks later he told me everything.I was so ,we revived Papa's free will in the this had to happen... Antoine stood tall while giving a eyes were watery and his bottom lip trembled while he saluted.

Oh,Papa... Antoine whispered while his body trembled when he collapsed on the covered his face while his bottled emotions were released.

*Sally*

Sally followed the hallway to the royal and Queen Acorn and Rosie were lying just where they left had to cover his nose and mouth from the horrible stench of decaying bodies.

'Guess I must cremate their bodies.' Sally bit her her mind's eye,she saw flashbacks of Rosie and Julayla giving her lessons when she's five,Rosie cooking dinner for the Knothole children and many other things that were then saw King Acorn sitting on the throne with a very young Sally on his then saw her in the present and her mom having a good time:having a stroll or just having a mother-daughter chat.

'I guess I'll see you all in the Afterlife.',Sally thought while wiping tears from her eyes,"Guess I must ask everyone to build a furnace to cremate them all." Sally sighed.

The Knothole Freedom Fighters cremated all the decaying then assembled all the ashes together and placed them into a decided to have a funeral after doing "The Funeral of Aurora".

"We did quite a lot for 's fix Knothole up before we try and assemble the other victim's ashes." Sally spoke with no got to work.

*Bunnie,Tails,Rotor,Amy and Hope*

Bunnie,Tails,Rotor,Amy and Hope were fixing the and Tails wondered what happened to their families or who they were.  
"It's been a long time since ah saw mah and Papa allowed me to sleep over by Sally for three couldn't wait to tell them what we did during that kinda wished that ah could say goodbye to them the day before the Coup..." Bunnie couldn't stop her tears from let it all out.  
"At least you knew who your parents were." Tails didn't look in anyone's others looked at each other before they shot a guiltful look at the young fox.  
"Oh,Tails..." Bunnie started to cry while comforting the crying fox.

*Meanwhile*

"Where am I?" a figure wondered to noticed how the sky was all golden,the clouds a brilliant clouds were the ground that he walked noticed his right hand wasn't metallic at fact,it was a healthy,furry was orange,just like his face lit up from the thought that he's young and in the flesh then felt something flap its felt his wasn't someone else's,it was his wings!

"Oh my gosh,I am dead..." Dimitri was shocked. "Don't we all know that?" a nasal voice gave a snotty remark.  
"Aren't you Dr Eggman's nephew?"  
"Who wants to know?" Snively cocked an eyebrow before an average-sized overlander,wearing a prison guard uniform with 'Hell's Prison Guards' written on her shirt,grabbed him by his collar.  
"You're supposed to stay in is the last time you escape!"  
"You shouldn't let it be too easy..." Snively grunted under his guard then dragged him to a portal of some kind,threw him in before getting through it portal then closed itself up.  
"What's next..." Dimitri wondered,not noticing two figures figure right behind him...

To be continued...

Next story:Afterlife Part 2:Soul-touched! 


	39. Chapter 39

The Afterlife Part 2: Soul-touched! by Steffie

Author's notes: Some romance here ^-^(no,not that type of romance!The innocent type,if that makes sense O.O;)

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

_________

*Afterlife*

Dimitri sensed someone's behind whipped his head two figures were only two hero chao.  
"Hey,what do you two want?" Dimitri asked.  
"Follow us." one said via telepathy.  
"Your destiny's at the end of your journey." the other one also used then glowed with the purest 's glowing white as became airborne with the two chao by his then held his hands before they all dematerialized into thin air.

*Meanwhile*

The Dark Legionnaires were having a funeral for 've played tear-jerking songs,made speeches or just sat and cried during the every legionnaire were lasted for 12 hours(Dimitri is their idol,remember?).

"...Goodbye,Great Dimitri." the mitre finished his speech while a few legionnaires buried a coffin with Dimitri's ashes in then saluted while covering the grave with dirt.

When everyone left,Dimitri's family stood by the one had a dry eye,except for Lien-Da.  
"It did it for you and Steelchain, shows how deeply he loves you." Kragok told the dry-eyed Lien-Da,hand on her just nodded.  
"Guess we must head back ?" Lupe-An -Da seemed to be unaccepting Dimitri's death.  
"Let's go back home." she finally replied.

Time:A week later Place:Lien-Da's apartment

Lien-Da laid on her couch,still in her boots laid on the had bags under her eyes and her hair's in a didn't bath,eat or sleep a wink for a whole week meant nothing to knocked on the door.  
"Lien,open 's me,Kragok."  
"Oh no..." Lien-Da slowly got up from her couch,not even caring she looked like death warmed then opened the doorknob so gingerly,one could swear it would've cracked from a bit of pressure. "My goodness,Lien!You look awful!" Kragok blurted the first thing he had in his mind.  
"Nice meeting you too,Kragok." Lien-Da fumed at her older twin's remark.  
"No offence,Lien,but you do look look so bags under your eyes are so must get out 're a prisoner in your own apartment."  
"So what?I don't care."  
"Lien.",Kragok tilted her chin up to meet his gaze,"I know you feel guilty for his death,but don't you believe you should go out?Or at least eat or sleep?I'm worried about you..." "I can take care of away!Leave me alone!" Lien-Da screamed,slamming the door in her brother's face.

*The next day*

Lien-Da finally had a good night's wore a pink nighty(that barely covers her) that has lots of frills and a pair of pink slippers that have a pink pompom hair had a life of its own.  
'Strange,all the sudden I'm starving...' Lien-Da thought to herself when he walked into her she was about to take some milk out of the fridge,her eyes bulged out of their by her stove,wearing a chef's hat and an apron with,"Kiss the Bishounen Cook" written on it,while frying some bacon and eggs were...Steelchain!She noticed her dining table was decorated with a red table cloth,white napkins,pink roses and utensils were neatly arranged next to each didn't do 've been when was Steelchain a romantic?

"Hi Lien,hope you don't mind me making you some breakfast." Steelchain greeted the blushing Lien-Da with a goofy smile.  
"How did you get in?" Lien-Da finally found the ability to speak.  
"Master Kragok let me you know he had a spare key to your apartment?"  
"...He never told me."  
"Oh a seat while I'm making you a giant mentioned you love bacon-and-eggs,toast with strawberry jam,blueberry pancakes and waffels covered with maple syrup.I will make them all just for you." Steelchain then shot Lien-Da an innocent grin before he threw the bacon and eggs in the Lien-Da could ask what he's doing,the food landed on the 're still in one then threw the plate at the table,like a stopped a few inches in front of eggs and bacon didn't fly off the plate!Before Lien-Da tucked in,Steelchain threw a glass,filled with orange and carrot juice,next to the small vases on the a precious drop was bowed down to an imaginery audience,amused at Lien-Da's shocked face.  
"Since when were you a juggler?" Lien-Da asked with a mouth full of food.  
"If you were there at my work,you'll would juggle a few things at once." "Ha ha funny." Lien-Da rolled her eyes at Steelchain's lame joke.

After she had finished her first plate of food,Steelchain made a few slices of then spread thickly strawberry jam on each putting them on a plate,he frisbeed the plate towards then poured some cranberry juice into a glass before he gently placed it onto the table.  
"Bon Appetite.I bet you're now starving after not eating for a whole week." Steelchain -Da nodded in agreement while she munched on a slice.

*After Lien-Da ate all the different breakfasts Steelchain made for her*

"Thank you so much, was the best breakfast I ever had."  
"Pleasure's all you,I must go to work now." Steelchain didn't want to leave just just can't!His heart says he mustn't!  
"." Lien-Da said didn't want him to it's not just because he's a good friend.  
"I'll see you this we can watch some DVDs and talk about Dimitri..." Steelchain hoped.  
"That would be great,Steel." Lien-Da hugged each other before he left.  
"Oh and Lien,take a bath.I don't want a stinkin' girl this afternoon." Steelchain said in a mock anger before soon as Lien-Da locked her door,she sniffed her arm.

"Ugh,I really need a bath.A real hot one.I'm starting to become a skunk." Lien-Da wriggled her nose after realizing what a stench she she running the bath,someone slid into the living they stuck a microscopic video cameras in the living room,kitchen and anywhere only place they didn't put micro-cameras would be in the then left the apartment,as quietly as a gentle summer breeze.

*That afternoon*

"Hi Steel." Lien-Da cooed when she opened the door for Steelchain.  
"Whoa,hi Lien." Steelchain greeted Lien-Da,eyes scanning her from toe to wore a pair of high-heeled black boots,fish-net stockings,a skin-tight black v-necked mini-dress with a grey jacket over it.  
"I can't believe this can still fit me.I was just a teen when I wore these."  
",why do you want to wear those clothes?"  
"Just felt like on in,let's watch those DVDs." Lien-Da pulled Steelchain in by his arm.

*Meanwhile,Kragok's apartment*

Kragok peeped out of his window,spying on his sister's apartment that's close by.  
"Is it going well?" Lupe-An suddenly asked from behind.  
"I sure hope two were meant to be."  
"I never knew you were a matchmaker."  
"Neither did told me those two were soulmates."  
"Well,we were in it you can see the signs." Lupe-An smiled,wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him on the cheek.  
"Hey,we're still are!" Kragok wore a naughty couple were then absorbed into each other's kisses...

*A week later,Mur-Da's apartment*

'Just because Dimitri took the blast,Knuckles is destroyed and I'm stuck 's so I must stay in a free apartment with some primitive clothes that I've least I can watch Mom.' Mur-Da apartment's on the opposite side of Lien-Da'-Da sometimes watches Lien-Da enter and leave the building to go and eat Steelchain would come and cook for her as were only watched when they would rent out DVDs to watch movies together as well via a microscopic video -Da's all quiet while Steelchain tries to cheer her up.

'If only they knew what's in store for them.' Mur-Da smirked while she watched them talking about Dimitri.

*A night later*

The rains finally came for the thirsty greenery.A lone figure was walking in the chilling she wore was her catsuit,gloves and -Da opened the cemetry's gates to get walked up to Dimitri's slowly bent down to sit on her haunches.  
"Did it hurt when...you were vaporised like that?" Lien-Da asked the eyes started to glass her bottled emotions are starting to allowed her tough mask to be taken tears trickled down with the fell onto her knees.  
"You were like a grandfather and father that I never first I did wish you'll just drop dead,but just recently;you've captured my heart and became a dad I never had.I was mean to you at first,not as bad before you passed you sacrificed yourself to save me and you so much,Great Grandfather." Lien-Da smiled while the tears trickled down,before she gasped in shock when someone handed her their only umbrella from a huge oak tree was Mur-Da,spying on them via camera.

"Thank you,Steel." Lien-Da whispered before she rested her head on his shoulder to was shocked at he was hesitant to hold he felt how she hold him while crying,he held her then stared into each other's eyes before the did something that even shocked kissed in the rain,not giving a damn when the rains poured even harder to soak their felt something inside of them burn with so much passion.A fire that would never burn out.A strange feeling at the pit of their were their partner thinking about right now?What are they feeling right now?They became suddenly felt happy and sad at the same time.

They stopped in each other's eyes,they finally realized what they were feeling all this rain fluttered down gently,like butterflies on a warm summer could only hear each other's breathe and the rain pouring down.

"We're soulmates..." Lien-Da barely managed to then cracked a tiny smile.  
"Guess we are." Steelchain said,not knowing what else to too cracked a tiny smile.

Before Lien-Da could say anything,Steelchain placed his robotic finger on her lips to hush then placed his lips on -Da copied then wrapped her arms around his shoulders before Steelchain did the same.

Time stopped for them while they kissed...

To be continued...

Next story:The Afterlife Part 3: By Aurora! 


	40. Chapter 40

The Afterlife Part 3: By Aurora! by Steffie

Author's notes: Yeah,an interesting chapter.I returned to my old writing technique 'cos I find this more comfortable.

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

_________

*AfterLife*

"We are finally here." the chao told Dimitri when they stopped at the end of part of the Afterlife was filled with gold,silver and was a sense of a powerful force in the air.  
"What am I supposed to do here?" Dimitri asked the if to answer him,a sudden flash of white light blinded Dimitri for a shading his eyes with his arms,he noticed the light started to form shape was that of a female blinding light finally faded gaped at what's right in front of him.

She had a stupendous pair of angel lilac fur were two shades above quills were thin and ended at her had a body of a goddess and a face of an angel: so innocent and had a doll-like emerald-green eyes reflected that behind her innocent face,she knew all,and that she does have a ruthless streak in baby-yellow locks,which was a baby-pink at the tips,framed her wore a white garment,which had a gold pattern that hinted she has an extremely high wore a pair of golden also wore golden bracelets and anklets on her wrists and though she looked nineteen,something told Dimitri she was much older.

'My Gosh...' Dimitri gasped at the form in front if didn't notice the chao disappeared.  
"Fear not,Dimitri,I am Aurora." she spoke with the sense of wisdom beyond wisdom.  
"Amazing...I always imagined you to look like this."  
"I can take any form that a being imagined me be fox,echidna,chameleon or even see me as they see themselves." "Why am I here,Great Aurora?" Dimitri asked her,kneeling before her.  
"You have a great purpose in my fact,you're the key..."

"What do you mean?" the orange echidna asked in confusion.  
"Do you know why you became Enerjak centuries ago?"  
"From a mere accident when I used the Chaos Syphon to--"  
"It's not an accident,it's fate."  
"What do you mean?" "Come,I'll show you." Aurora said while she transported them both back through time when Dimitri turned into saw Enerjak,who stood right in front of Mount Fate,who was busy arguing with his twin brother, then,the whole of Mount Fate began to crumble before falling on top of the echidna only one who got out was rushed to the rubble,calling his group left when Edmund told him it's too late.

"What does this have to do with fate?"  
"Everything,Dimitri, you know your actions helped form the Brotherhood of Guardians?They were founded to protect the Emeralds from anyone who would also abuse them for world ,if it weren't for your actions,the Saviour wouldn't 's a long complicated story,all connected to you and your twin brother's history."  
"Oh my..." "Let me take you back a year or two ago from the present." Aurora said while she did as said.

Dimitri saw Mammoth Mogul busy draining all of Enerjak's powers via the Sword of Acorns.  
"What does this have to do with anything?"  
"When the Chosen Four defeated Mammoth Mogul,have you noticed anything strange?"  
"He turned into crystal before his body shattered into minute pieces."  
"That what happens when a being had a certain amount of Chaos Energy in his very being for eons,and then absorbed even more Chaos Energy from soon as his Chaos Emerald,which was embedded in his chest,was damaged from all the others' attacks,your Chaos Energy were being rejected from his eventually turned all the cells into crystal.I know it doesn't make sense,but that's true."  
"Where is he now?"  
"Well,he's not alive,if you're asking 's currently in Hades,with all the other deceased villians." Aurora smiled,returning them back to the Afterlife.

"I see,so I did have huge roles in the history of Mobius when I was alive..."  
"You still do now."  
"?!?!" Dimitri looked on with shock.  
"20 billion Mobians were killed two weeks ago by someone from another dimension and I won't normally change anything that happened to Mobius,I've decided it's my duty to bring them back to the living realm."  
"What does it all have to do with me?"  
"I do have enough power to restore all life for every single dimension,but I could bring back the people to life in a wrong I send you back to Mobius,we will have a mental link,which would help me send the deceased to the right dimension."  
"But how?" Dimitri he could say more,Aurora's eyes burnt with a emerald light before she turned him back to Enerjak.  
"Oh my..."  
"Yes,you have to become Enerjak to help me keep contact with you."  
"But won't I become insane again?"  
"No,also you'll lose all your power afterwards for will then become a flesh being that looks only 30."  
"As long as I don't become an old-and-wrinkly echidna,I'm okay with ,Aurora."

"Don't mention it.I'll send you to the Multiple Zone."  
"Which is?"  
"All Black Holes happen to be Multiple Zones,a place where all zones and dimesion gateways are reason why no one ever return from them is simple:they get sucked into one of the choose carefully..." Aurora explained,before she sent Enerjak to the Multiple Zone.

Enerjak was already in the Multiple Zone,floating around freely while gateways were swirling all around him.  
'I can breathe here? one should I choose?That one!' Enerjak then leaped into the gateway,determined to restore all back to life once he gets back home...

To be continued...

Next story:The Afterlife Part 5: The Funeral of Aurora 


	41. Chapter 41

The Afterlife Part 4: The Funeral of Aurora by Steffie

Author's notes: My villian's debut ^_~.

PS: Sonic's "Planet Hopping" saga never happened in my and Rosemary will be on Mobius all this time.

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

_________

Time: Early morning Place: Knothole Kingdom

"Is everyone here?" Sally asked the group of Freedom Fighters that were in front of her.  
"Yep,all here,Sally-Girl." Sonic smiled,pointing his thumb at the group behind member carried a giant potato sack over their all contained ashes of the deceased.  
"Are we gonna go to Floating Island now,Princess Sally?" Mina asked her.  
"Yes,we are." Sally informed the yellow mongoose.  
"I'll get the scroll and the musical instruments Lupe gave us yesterday."  
The group then placed the packets into the boot of the Freedom Fighter Special before boarding into the then left for the Floating Island.

*Hours later*

"So,we met again,Princess?" Lupe said,standing with the rest of the remaining Freedom Fighters were busy getting out of their Special when they were greeted with the rest of the population.  
"Yes,we have." Princess Sally smiled at her old friend,hugging her as well.  
"I take it you brought the musical instruments and the scroll as well."  
"Yep,right here." Sonic gleamed,holding up the scroll and the harmonica he's held a giant bag,which has all the ashes inside. "Good,now let's go to the edge of the Floating luck and be careful." Lupe explained to them.  
"We shall be ultra-careful,Lupe!",Sonic gave her the thumbs-up,"Let's juice and jam,dudes!" Sonic grabbed hold of Knuckles and Kragok's arms,Sally wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and Tails spun his tails to become a jiffy,Sonic was already at the edge of the island

"You know,I don't think I should've been here in the first place..." Kragok gulped when he looked down below.  
"Relax, ya fall,the ground will break your fall."  
"Sonic!" the others scolded the 's face turned pale,sweat beads running down his brow.  
"Since when are you afraid of heights,O I'm-the-mighty-Kragok-of-my-people?" Knuckles gave Kragok the side-ways look.  
"Ever since I was hit by that beam that made me blind.I could've died as well,you know." Kragok defended himself.  
"Oh,I get it." Sally stated,checking Sonic out with a cat-like grin.  
"Yeah whatever." Sonic said.  
"Okay,guys,here's your musical you take the flute,Tails you take the harmonica,Knuckles you take the shawn,and Kragok,here's the I read what's on the scroll,you should all play your musical instruments." Sally instructed.  
"Who's gonna throw all the ashes?" Tails asked the chipmunk.  
"After I read the scroll,I would do four should still play on your musical instruments when I do so."

*Meanwhile,the other side of the Floating*  
"I have finally returned!" Enerjak pumped his fist in the air when he noticed familiar surroundings.  
'Good,you're back in your own reality.',Aurora spoke in his head,'Raise you hands in the air and repeat the words I say and leave the rest up to me'  
"As you wish,Great Aurora." Enerjak bowed down before raising his hands into the air.

*Back to Sally and the Chosen Four*

"Great Aurora,hear my cry,Bring our loved ones back to Great Aurora,Give them another chance.I beg of you with all our hearts and souls,please do it for your let their omega become their Aurora,hear my my greatest these ashes and bring them back to life!!!!" Sally chanted the words while the Chosen Four played on their musical then opened the bag and threw every single grain of ash into the air.

*Back to Enerjak*

'I shall grant your wish and greatest desire.' Aurora chanted,raising her hands into the air.  
"I shall grant your wish and greatest desire." Enerjak echoed her ,Enerjak was enveloped with a pure-white chaos energy escaped his energy flew into the then collapsed to his knees,'s no longer immortal,or Enerjak.

*Back to Sally and the others*

Suddenly the ashes started to sparkle with a brilliant looked like tiny fireflies in the crystal then fluttered down to the rest of Mobius,like butterflies fluttering down to a flower.  
"Sally,Look!The ashes!" Knuckles awed.  
"They're glowing with Aurora's light." Sally gasped with awe.

Suddenly,a green light appeared out of wrapped itself around each ash particle,making them glow a neon ashes then scattered around the world by a strong gush of ashes littered the ground,sea and air.

Nothing happened.

*Sally and the others*

"Nothing it was just a myth." Sally shook her head in defeat.  
"Oh well,at least they had a great funeral." Sonic carelessly shrugged his shoulders,looking away.  
"Let's go home."

The Freedom Fighters and the other non-Floating Islanders climbed into their aircrafts,ready to get back saying goodbye to their hosts,they left.

*Later that day,Lien-Da's living room*

"We now have the home all to ourselves." Lien-Da grinned.  
"Yeah,we do." Steelchain grinned back.  
"Now,we were we before my brother visited us?"  
"We were kissing..." Steelchain purred,ready to lock lips with his soulmate.  
"...so passionately..." Lien-Da purred were so close to each other,feeling each other's there,almost ,yes...

"I'm back,Lien-Da!" Enerjak greeted Lien-Da -Da and Steelchain turned so pale in their then stared at each other before turning back to the figure in front of then...fainted.  
"Oops,I was supposed to still be I have a lot of explaining to do..." Enerjak sweat-dropped while he took his Pharoah mask off.

*Meanwhile,Knothole 's now 10 PM*

"We've failed in our mission." Tails sighed in freedom fighters were busy unpacking the food and bags that were in the Freedom Fighter one had a dry eye.  
"But it was to be expected,little one can be brought back from the dead." Sonic pointed out.  
"Pity it's not true." Tails sighed,ears and tails hung low.

After the unpacking,the Freedom Fighters decided to go and catch up on some one walked to their specific hut,deadweights for feet.

*Antoine's hut*

Maybe I should have a hot bath before I go to bed?It would make me feel better. Antoine told himself in French when he was standing at his front he searched for his key from under the potplant,it wasn't there!  
Strange,I could've sworn it was there. Antoine cocked a blonde then turned the 's then entered the dark house.  
Nothing,which is to be expected. Antoine shrugged his then flipped his living room's switch soon as he turned his head to face the double couch in front of him,his eyes bulged out of their sockets.  
"Mama of Sacre Bleu Cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Antoine screamed,hair standing on then fainted on the spot.  
"What eez 'is problem?I thought he knew..." the now-flesh General D'Coollete asked his wife. Very strange, moment we were in heaven,next we're in our son's home. Mariah said. "Guess we must explain what happened."

*Sonic*

"Time for a late dinner.I know we mustn't eat after 7,but who cares?" Sonic asked himself before entering his flipped the switch of his passage on before heard some noises in his kitchen.  
"Tails didn't say anything about visiting me..." Sonic then zoomed into the jaw dropped to the floor.  
"Hey there Sonnie,want some chilli-dogs?" Uncle Chuck asked.  
"Hey there,Sonic!" Bernie and Jules greeted wagged his tail in delight.  
"Unc--le Ch--uck...Ma--Mom--mee...Da--Dad--dee...Mutt--ski" Sonic stuttered,totally stood his family and his pet dog in front of him;alive and not then hugged his family,tears streaming down his happy face.

*Later*

All the sudden,all the Freedom Fighter's doors slammed freedom fighers rushed to the others' huts,wanting to tell them the families tried to catch up with them.  
"My family's alive!!!!!!!!" the all screamed in unison.  
"They're also not roboticized!" they screamed again.

"Yep,better believe it!" a small cat winked at Freedom Fighters turned whole Knothole residence were standing in front of were all in the one was roboticized.  
"How did you all come back from the dead?And not roboticized?" Mina asked,wiping away her happy to her was Isabella,her mom.  
"You did the only ritual that could bring us back to life." King Acorn smiled.  
"The funeral of Aurora.." Sally choked on her the sudden,Nicole started to then unclipped Nicole from her boot.  
"Message for Princess Sally." Nicole droned.  
"Open the message,Nicole." Sally ordered.  
"Princess,the Funeral of Aurora worked!Everyone's alive and in their flesh again!Even Eggman and Snively."  
"Thanks Lupe,I appreciated it." Sally then switched Nicole off.  
"Aww,too bad about Eggman and Snively." Sonic tapped his foot.

"Who cares,let's party!" Tails grinned,finally reunited with his and the others hugged their long-lost parents as well.  
"Let's party,Sonic-style!" the other joined in,jumping high up into the crowd behind them cheered,pumping their fists into the air.

*Meanwhile*

"All systems are a-okay,my lord." a figure saluted.  
"Excellent,now we're ready for legion of chaos,climb 're going to conquer at last.",the large figure smirked evilly,"I shall show those Ancient Walkers a thing or two about messing with me!" the figure made a deep-throated growl,eyes glowing a brilliant red...

To be continued...

Next story:The Afterlife Part 6: Mur-Da's Confession 


	42. Chapter 42

The Afterlife Part 5: Mur-Da's Confession by Steffie

Author's notes: My conclusion to this will get very interesting after this.

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

_________

Time:The next morning Place: Floating Island,Kragok's apartment

"Wow,I can't believe you helped *the* Aurora to bring everyone back to life." Kragok mused,rubbing his chin.  
"To be honest,I can't believe it myself.I'm not surprised that everyone else on the planet couldn't believe the others was brought back to life either." Dimitri chuckled.  
"At least you're alive." Lupe-An smiled back,eyes shining with happiness.

*Meanwhile,Lien-Da's apartment*

"Coming." Lien-Da shouted,annoyed at how someone could bang on the door with such she opened it,she gasped in fright.  
"Hello,Lien-Da." Mur-Da wore casual clothes,which were also -Da noticed that she looked a lot like herself.  
"What do you want?" Lien-Da demanded,ready to shut the door in her Mur-Da charged into the apartment with such speed,like a ninja.  
"How did you--?" Lien-Da demanded.  
"When I want to do something,I would do anything to do it.I want to talk to you now!" Mur-Da shook her finger at Lien-Da.  
"Fine,tell me." Lien-Da sighed,locking her apartment door.  
"I advice you to sit down." Mur-Da offered a sit.  
"It's my place,y'know." Lien-Da gave her the side-ways look.  
"What I'm gonna tell ya would be of great importance."  
"Yeah, tell me what you want to tell me!"  
"My name's Mur-Da.I'm you and Steelchain's daughter from the reason why I hypnotized my Knuckles was to avenge your see,my Knuckles murdered both of you and lots of other Mobians.I was so upset and wanting vengeance that I didn't think I could kill you in the past as well.I'm so sorry about that,will you just forgive me?" Mur-Da poured her heart out.  
"Of course I soon I first saw you,I could've sworn you looked like a little like me and I know why!" Lien-Da cried with her daughter,hugging her.  
"Oh thank you." Mur-Da smiled,wiping her tears away.  
"Just one question,when your Knuckles slapped you,why did we hear a clang sound?"  
"You see,when I was born,I had such brittle surgeons had to use inter-skeletal cybernetics to strengthen them.",Mur-Da the sudden,her left arm became a plasma gun,"They also inserted some weapons inside of me as complicated."  
"I don't no what to say..." Lien-Da admitted.  
" 'Goodbye'?" Mur-Da asked.  
"Huh?"  
"I'm leaving I've found the quadruplets' time-travelling boogie,I stripped some of the parts off to create a wrist-watch it's fully-charged now,I can now travel to my time." Mur-Da explained,showing Lien-Da her then after the hug,Mur-Da returned to her timeline.

'Goodbye,we shall see you again when we become parents.' Lien-Da smirked to herself.

*Meanwhile*  
"Sir,we're in the Multiple Zone!" a figure told their superior from behind the controls.  
"Good,everything's going according to the gateway that's NNW from you." the figure barked the order.  
"Yes,Great One." the figure aircraft then entered the gateway...

To be continued...

Next story:Wizards and Psychic Echidnas Part 1: Kragok's Quest 


	43. Chapter 43

Wizards and Psychic Echidnas Part 1: Kragok's Quest by Steffie

Author's notes: Yay,we're finally going 'll be surprised what'll happen ^_~

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

_________

Time?  
Place:???

The Ancient Walkers were floating high in the they are,no one knew,except for were all busy chanting an old prophery which only they understand.

"It's almost time For the greatest evil To arrive The world shall be Turned into Chaos Universes shall collide Six Meteroites of Great evil Shall crash into Mobius They will Make Gods out of Mortals And Powerful Gods Out of Gods If they fall into The wrong hands Hell will be Set Loose Only he can do It Only he can control the Psychic Orbs Of Psychic One"

Time:Early morning Place: Kragok's apartment

Kragok,Lupe-An,Lee-An and some of their friends were playing Go Fish on the coffee was pouring outside.  
"Go Fish!" Ixis smirked,placing the card on the squinted his eyes at Ixis.  
"Na ah,no mind-reading allowed!" Rose-An wagged her finger at Kragok.  
"I knew you'd say that." Kragok smirked,placing his card down.  
"Dad?" Lee-An suddenly piped up.  
"Yes,Lee?" Kragok replied.  
"How come Aunt Lien doesn't have any psychic powers?"  
"Well,er...",Kragok stammered,"...I'm the only one in the family that has psychic powers."  
"Then how come I got them?Same with Remington?"  
"I really don't know,Lee." Kragok admitted.

Suddenly,a puff of smoke appeared,revealing an old echidna by the name of Athair.  
"What the heck?!?!?!" the witnesses screamed,jumping out of their chairs.  
"Fear not,I shall do no harm." Athair spoke calmly at them.  
"Hey,you're Sabre's rebel of the guardians,to quote some of our older Dark Legionnaires." Kragok said when he rose up and checked the ghost-like figure out.  
"Right,I am,Great Psychic One." Athair bowed down at others looked at him oddly,confused.  
"Great Psychic One's the most important member of the Chosen 'll clear the path where enemies blocked the road to eternal peace,an excellent leader and also possesses power beyond imagination."  
"I never knew that.I always heard about the Psychic One helping the others out..."  
"Which is what you'll will one day meet your ultimate destiny."

Kragok stood like a statue while he digested all the news about him.  
"It doesn't explain why you're here." Kragok pointed at the ghost.  
"The Ancient Walkers sent me here to give you this.",Athair took out a map from his pocket,"Journey to these the end of your journey,you will be met by the Ancient Walkers."  
"Wait,why can't I just visit them right away?"  
"They want to see how powerful you really a else?"  
"Can anyone come with?"  
"No,it's test that can be passed by the Psychic One."  
"When will I start?"  
"Tomorrow morning." Athair then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

*The next day*

Kragok was packing his luggages into the boot of his family and friends were saying goodbye to Dark Legionnaires stood behind them,ready to -Da,Steelchain and Dimitri were standing by the trees.  
"I'll miss you." Lupe-An said tearily,hugging him.  
"I'll miss you too." Kragok bit his lip.  
"Take care,buddy." Ixis offered his hand to and Ixis did the secret handshake.  
"Take care,'t date more than one woman at once,you hear?" Kragok winked playfully.  
"How do you know me?" Ixis winked back.  
"Good bye,Dad." Remington and Lee-An said in unison,hugging their father to quadruplets,in their pram,were cooing kissed them goodbye as then waved goodbye to the remaining people he had to say goodbye then climbed into his boogie and started it.

"Bye,take care of yourselves!!!" Kragok waved goobye at his then took off into the turned around for one last time and waved goodbye at the saluting Dark Legionnaires,his family and friends.

"Make us proud,Kray-Man!" Ixis' voice boomed. "Yeah,Dad!Make us proud." Lee-An and Remington shouted on top of their lungs.

'I will make the whole world proud one day...' Kragok thought to himself when he turned around.

If he looked high in the sky,he would've seen the smiling faces of the Ancient Walkers and Aurora in the sky.

*Meanwhile*

"Damn it,I should've known you would've chosen the wrong gateway!" The shadowed figure screamed at the poor pilot.  
"But sir,you..."  
"You did wrong,not me!Now,let's choose the correct gateway this time!" the figure growled while the pilot flew the aircraft into the blackhole...

To be continued...

Next story:Wizards and Psychic Echdinas Part 2:Knothole in Chaos 


	44. Chapter 44

Wizards and Psychic Echdinas Part 2:Knothole in Chaos by Steffie Author's notes: Yah,another villian will appear.I have never written for him before or even read about him as a villian in the comics,which is why he might be a bit OOC.  
Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me Enjoy ^_^

High in the sky,above the Great Forest,a lone black boogie was flying towards Knothole.  
"Why would The Ancient Walkers want me to be here?" Kragok wondered out loud when he checked the map places where Kragok should go were all circled in red,with numbers to tell him in what order he should go and visit soon as Kragok saw the Great Oak tree,he parked his boogie right in front of then leaped out of the he could slide down the slide-like tunnel(which is the Great Oak tree) to get to Knothole,a two-tailed fox and a coyote called out to him. "Hey,what are you doing here?" Tails asked a bit rudely. "Why eez you here?" "Why 'are' you here,Ant." Tails corrected the French coyote. "I'm on a Ancient Walkers wanted me to get to Knothole." Kragok explained vaguely. "Oh, do they want you here?" Tails asked with eager Kragok could answer the fox,Sonic zoomed towards tramped his brakes(his heels) so hard,the dirt piled all over Kragok. "Yo,whazzup,Kray-Meister?Whatcha doin' at the joint?" Sonic greeted the miffed Kragok. "I was fine,and I'm here for a mission." Kragok sighed,shaking the dirt off. "What type of mission?" Sonic asked,tapping his foot. "How should I know?!" Kragok growled,vein throbbing in his head and his eyes glowed an electrical others sweat-dropped,shocked at his sudden anger. "Whoa,woke up at the wrong side of the bed..." Sonic twirled his finger next to his temple. "Sorry.",Kragok apologized,"I just hate repeating myself." "Come,let's go and visit Knothole." Sonic before he was about to grab hold of Kragok's arm,Kragok slapped Sonic's hand away. "I'll go by my boogie." Kragok looked at him with sheer determination. " and T-2 will travel in style when they use my transport." Sonic shrugged his shoulders at finally got the idea Kragok doesn't really like did tell Sonic once that almost all echidnas take awhile to even trust anyone,which is why they're always so cold towards any strangers.  
*Later*  
Sonic,Antoine,Tails and Kragok finally arrived at the Knotholr villagers nearby were all staring at 're not used to seeing an echidna with a metallic eye and arm 're also not use to seeing a children would all crowd around the boogie,ooing and awwing at this strange drum his fingers on the cabbyhole of his boogie,annoyed at all the stares and the children blocking his way. "Do you mind?" Kragok shot a death-glare at the children then ran away from the fuming echidna's boogie.  
"Heh,I thought being a father and all,you wouldn't mind all them kids." Sonic smiled at looked at Sonic with a side-ways look. "You know,it would be nice if I can speak to your princess and what-not." Kragok fumed at Sonic. "Whoa,take a chill-pill,I'm gonna take you to her." Sonic waved his arms in front of his body,nervous about Kragok's hot how powerful he really was against Future Knuckles,he knows he shouldn't tick him off.  
*Much later*  
"You can stay here in our spare hut." Sally Knothole Freedom Fighters were all in Sonic's hut,having a talk about Kragok's was busy pouring some tea for her guests. "Thanks." Kragok thanked the princess. "So you don't even know why you're sent here?" Uncle Chuck asked from his nodded at him. "Guess I should wait and see,hm?" Kragok shrugged his shoulders.  
*Meanwhile,Lupe-An's apartment*  
It's 3 AM in the Kragok -An slept in her bed in her bedroom,the quadruplets slept soundly in their Lupe-An didn't sleep that king-sized bed suddenly felt a bit too maybe it's just because Kragok's not here?  
"CRASH!!!"  
Lupe-An shot out of bed when she heard the sound of glass grabbed hold of her taser,which she kept under her slipped her feet into pink slippers,before picking her pink nightgown up from the tip-toed out of the bedroom,while putting her nightdown checked the .The living .The babies' .Lee-An's .Lupe-An sighed with quietly strolled back to the decided to go and splash water on her face in their bedroom's then opened the tap,before splashing some water on her she looked into the mirror,she saw another person standing right beside her!  
*Somewhere nearby the outskirts of the Great Forest*  
"That damn hedgehog shall *gasp* pay for what he has *gasp* done to me." a large figure said while he travelled in the he went,the scenery turned into a winter figure was travelling in a giant 's a miracle nothing was destroyed wherever he went.  
*Back to Lupe-An*  
"Gasp!" Lupe-An gagged,when she whipped her head she saw was a stood a female echidna,who looked just like her,but way curvier all over her busts a few sizes bigger and her hips way wider and a bit thicker ,she wore a revealing turquiose Greek clothes,Egyptian jewellery all over her body,and figure didn't wear any figure's egg-yolk mane were styled to frame her temples as figure's eyes were a strange shade of were so shiny and dull at the same time.  
"Hey there, to bug at this hour." the figure's husky voice swayed her curvy hourglass-figure while she catwalked towards Lupe-An's side. "You're a ghost!" Lupe-An noticed only now that this figure is transparent. "I wasn't always, see,I lost my body when I entered your dimension.",the figure explained,while she examined the fabric of Lupe-An's nightgown,"Hmm,this is cotton,instead of silk?How old are you,80?" "I like wearing more casual clothes.I also don't like revealing clothes." "Sweetie,you so don't know what you're missing." the figure then floated towards Lupe-An's bedroom and checked out Lupe-An's -An followed was cheesed off at this figure messing up her closet she cleaned up today. "Hey,whatcha doing?I just cleaned up my closet today!" "Just seeing what type of clothes my host ,what are you,a tomboy?" she replied,looking disgusted at the casual t-shirt she's then looked disgusted when she couldn't find any make-up either. "What do you mean 'host'? " Lupe-An asked in fear. "I,Eviette,want to live in your body.",Eviette stated,"Actually,I need to.I might get to the Afterlife if I didn't get a body goddesses die without a ,hold still."  
Eviette leaped towards -An tried to scream,but couldn' tried to run,but her legs didn't respond to her ghost entered her body,making Lupe-An's body glow a brilliant -An started to shake violently,overwhelmed by the sudden rush of power flowing through her -An whipped her eyes open,revealing grey eyes shining clutched her head when she felt an overwhelming migraine,one that felt as if her head will burst at any moment.  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lupe-An howled in pain.  
*Much later that night,Kragok's hut*  
"Quite a cosy little Lupe's not here." Kragok sighed when he flopped onto the soft felt his eyelids becoming heavier when he rested his head on his he gave in,he heard someone knocking on the lazilly got up and slipped his feet into his then opened the groaned in his head when he noticed it was Sonic. "Yo Kray-Meister,wanna see a power ring?" Sonic asked. " the Ancient Walkers want me to see a power ring." Kragok sighed in defeat.  
The twosome travelled to the Power Ring Spring,where the rest of the Knothole Freedom Fighters looked quite confused that they were there. "Yo,what's up?" Sonic asked. "We saw the Power Stone glowing blue." Rotor explained. "So?" "Kragok,it's supposed to glow yellow." 'My powers are it be that the Power Stone's hinting that I'm supposed to protect it?' "Sonic and Tails,you should stand Bunnie and and Mina should do the last us if anything strange happens." Sally group yelled,"Aye" before they went their own and Tails sat by the bank,on guard.  
"What can I do,Princess?" Kragok asked Sally. "You should have some must've been a long trip to here from Floating Island." "I'll go back to my hut.",Kragok bowed to gestured that he didn't have to then walked off to the palace,'Then I'll join Sonic and Tails.' Kragok sneered evilly.  
*Back to Lupe-An's apartment*  
Lupe-An laid unconscious on her back,the glow finally fading eyes whipped open,revealing grey eyes instead of green ones. "Hmm,I can't really control this woman,unless she blind with interesting and fun..." Eviette spoke through Lupe-An's then strolled towards the bed and fell asleep.  
*The next day,Knothole Village*  
Nothing,or no one,tried to steal the Power ,the weather was whole village was covered with was slipping all over the place because of the ice. "Er,how can we have snow in autumn?It's not that cold yet..." Amy asked herself when she studied the frozen others looked around,wondering what could've caused it.  
Meanwhile at the Power Ring Spring,a lone figure was standing at the bank. "So *gasp* close to *gasp* reaching *gasp* my ultimate goal.I'll be able to control the fifth I,Ixis Naugus,shall have *gasp* full control over *gasp* all five elements." Naugus sneered,baring his sharp fangs.  
He raised his hand,making the water turn into a a power ring emerged from the eye of the then flew into Naugus' power ring's golden light wrapped around Naugus like a wizard became larger while his eyes turned yellow.  
"Now I can have my avenge on Sonic and that two-tailed freak..." Naugus sneered.  
*Back to Kragok and the others* All the sudden,Kragok's eyes glowed purple. "We must check out the Power Stone." Kragok ordered. "Why?!" the others asked,shovelling the snow. "I just know." Kragok shrugged his then used his psychic powers to teleport himself to the Power Ring Spring. "Great,he just had to rush off like that." Sonic others sweat-dropped at the comment.  
Kragok teleported himself at the turned pale when he saw the figure before him. "I've heard about 're the wizard were once Agunus the Rhino,master of earth,Nusgau the Bat,master of wind,and Suguna the Losbster,master of water." "I never knew *gasp* I was that *gasp* well,guess *gasp* the future world ruler should *gasp* get some fame somehow." Naugus smiled at Kragok. "Actually,I just read your mind." Kragok felt his blood boil,upset that someone could read his he could do anything,a blue blur stopped before Kragok.  
"Oh great,Wimpy-gus." Sonic insulted Naugus. "Na ah,I wouldn't *gasp* tick me off if I were you." Naugus wagged his finger at Sonic and and Tails looked at each other before looking at Naugus again.  
"I'm now the *gasp* master of the *gasp* power ring *gasp* element!!!!!!!",Naugus shouted on top of his lungs,"Now taste *gasp* my power!" Naugus raised his claw at Sonic,ready to zap Sonic with all his elemental powers at once.  
To be continued.  
Next story: Wizards and Psychic Echidnas Part 3:Super Naugus 


	45. Chapter 45

Wizards and Psychic Echdinas Part 3: Super Naugus by Steffie

Author's notes: It's hard writing for Naugus,since I don't have any issues with him in -_-;

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

_________

"Sonic,get out of the way!" Tails screamed at soon as Naugus aimed a blizzard at Sonic,Sonic leaped out of the way.  
"Missed me,Slow-mo!" Sonic gave him the then used his power over air to make a sucked Sonic into it,like the vaccuum it then got to the eye.  
"How does it feel *gasp* to not be able to breathe,hedgehog?" Naugus cackled at Sonic's before Naugus could do anything else,Tails tried to tail-whip countered it with some power ring was knocked out from the flew out of the tornado and smashed into a tree.

"How about you,mere echidna?Should I freeze you?Turn you into a crisp?Use air pressure to make your body explode,or bury you with an avalance?Squeeze you to death with my new element?Decisions,decisions..." Naugus tapped his chin.  
"How about this instead?" Kragok Naugus could figure out what Kragok would do,Kragok leaped a few feet into the air before shooting psychic lasers at the hybrid defended himself by using a mini-tornado to reflect the lasers back to teleported himself out of the way when they head his way.

"You're way tougher than I thought." Naugus admitted.  
"You're much weaker than I thought." Kragok swung an insult at suddenly glowed muscles started to bulge as well.

"I wouldn't say that to someone that has the fifth element up his sleeve." Naugus warned the then charged at Kragok at super-sonic he could punch Kragok in the face,Kragok leaped into the then did a somersault before charging a giant ball of Psychic energy in his organic hand.

*meanwhile*

"Are we there yet?" Hope moaned.  
" insists that we should travel slowly." Shadow sighed at the millionth question from Hope about being there yet.  
"We mustn't get detected by the enemy." Sally informed Shadow.  
"Whatever you say." Shadow said,rolling his eyes.

*Back to Kragok*

Naugus used his new powers to form a force-shield around his body to protect himself against Kragok's then used his claw to pinch Kragok's flinched for a then had Kragok in a kicked Naugus in the stomache,which made Naugus let carried on fighting for a few minutes.

Sonic and Tails finally came to.  
"Nnnhnn,someone got the license plate number for that 14-wheeler?" Sonic moaned,clutching his was already on his twosome were in awe when they saw Kragok fighting against Naugus.  
"He never ceases to amaze me." Sonic admitted.  
"Don't just sit there,let's help him." Tails said while he flew towards got up to his feet and did a Sonic-spin in Naugus' direction.

Naugus saw them let a tornado,which was literally fire spinning around at the speed of mach 5,spin towards Sonic tried to stop,he accidently fell on his tornado came so close to Sonic,all Sonic could do was curl up into a then,he saw something blue was Kragok using a force-shield!  
"Thanks,Kray-Meister!" Sonic smiled at Kragok,who smiled back at him.

"Are you guys alright?" Sally's voice rest of the Knothole Freedom Fighters finally arrived.  
"Ah,more *gasp* victims." Naugus then used every single one of his elements to make a special 's made out of fire,water,ice,air,mud and power stone sucked up all the Knothole Freedom Fighters,Sonic and only one left was Kragok.

"What is that for?" Kragok asked,referring to the tornado.  
"To held your friends 's make a deal:if you give up,I'll let them go and I'll happily control all of Mobius without an you *gasp* don't give up,I'll kill them." "I won't give up at all!" Kragok snarled.  
"Okay then,I'll make *gasp* those elements attack *gasp* them all at once." Naugus he could do anything else,he realized he couldn't move.  
"What's going on??!" Naugus turned around and noticed Kragok was glowing with a brilliant aura of blue powers were even more powerful than during the tournament.  
"Let them go,and I'll do no harm to you." Kragok ' stared at the figure in awe,shocked that he's so powerful.  
"I shall." Naugus agreed,eyes let him go.  
"Good,guess you've learnt a lesson." Kragok smiled while watching the hybrid letting his friends go.  
"I have,sir." Naugus bowed down at Kragok.  
"Good,go home and leave us be." Kragok bowed down to him before walking off.  
"Now that was weird." Sonic admitted while he and the others started to walk home.

"GULLIBLE FOOL!WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR???YOU SHALL PAY FOR HUMILATING ME!!!!" Naugus screamed on top of his lungs at Kragok,not at all all his powers,he aimed a giant ball of elemental energy at Knothole Freedom Fighters ran away in stood like a statue,not scared at a mask of sheer determination,he waited for the elemental energy ball to be at least a few micrometres away from while it exploded,Kragok used all his power to reflect the attack back at exploded in Naugus' face.

All that was left of Naugus was a puff of smoke.A power ring fell out of the sky and into Sonic's hand.  
"After destroying Naugus,guess the Power Ring's now yours." Kragok smiled at then walked ahead of the group towards Knothole.

'What was able to defeat Naugus,even after he gained control over power he is the Great Psychic One,the most powerful god-like being in the universe.' Sally though to gasped a bit when she heard Kragok say in her mind,"Indeed I am,Princess Sally,Indeed I am."

'If only he doesn't read other people's private conversations to themselves.' Sally sighed in disgust.

To be continued...

Next story: Wizards and Psychic Echidnas:Goodbye,Kragok 


	46. Chapter 46

Wizards and Psychic Echdinas Part 4:Goodbye,Kragok by Steffie Author's notes: Very short and sweet.  
Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me Enjoy ^_^

*The next day*  
"Aww,do you really have to leave so soon?" Amy moaned at large cyborg was busy packing his luggage into the boot of his baked him some more food for him to take with. "I have already done my mission here,so why should I stay here?" Kragok asked the pink other Freedom Fighters wished him to have a safe journey.  
"So,where must you go next?" Sonic asked. "Let's see,",Kragok mused when he took the map out,",I must go to...Twilight Zone!?!?" "What about the Twlight Zone?" Tails asked Kragok. "That's where the Dark Legion stayed after Steppenwolf sent us why should I go there?It's not as if anyone lived there..." *Meanwhile,Twilight Zone*  
"Where are you,Kragok?I shall have my revenge!I would make you pay for what you have done to me!" a figure screamed while he searched the houses for the one person he's looking for.  
*Meanwhile,Kragok and Lupe-An's apartment*  
"I have good news for you all." Athair told Kragok's family and friends. "Yeah?Please tell us!" Ixis pleaded. "Kragok passed his first was a difficult one,not even The Chosen One and the PeaceMaker could pass that." Athair told group whooped and pumped their fists in the air in delight.  
"However,that's the easiest of the last test he must do would be even more dangerous..." Athair told them.  
Athair can see Kragok flying towards the Floating Island in his mind's eye.  
To be continued.  
Next story:Unlikely Allies Part 1:Twilight Zone,My Home 


	47. Chapter 47

Unlikely Allies Part 1:Twilight Zone,My Home by Steffie

Author's notes: Did anyone ever wondered what Tobor and Kragok did when they were stuck in the Twilight Zone?My theory's somewhere here.

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

_________

*Twilight Zone*

"Finally here at last.",Kragok said to himself,'My old home.I never realized how beautiful it really was.' Kragok awed at the beauty of the raindow-coloured flowers before his looked around the area,noticing how the houses looked so... place's now a ghost town,no one living here anymore.

'Why would the Ancient Walkers sent me here?There's no one here...' Kragok then decided to go for a walk.

*Meanwhile*

"Where could he be?",the figure wondered to himself,"I didn't meet him in the afterlife,so he must be he is,he shall pay for making my life hell." Tobor,now looking much younger and has no cybernetic eyes,was searching through some of the houses in the Twilight your information,Tobor's now dead,but has his afterlife 's also transparent as well.

Tobor noticed a photo of a Dark Legion picked it up to examine it.  
"This can't be members of the ruthless and deadly Dark Legion?They look...normal." Tobor thought out family looked so happy,so only thing that made them different from anyone else,would be their cybernetics.

*Back to Kragok*

Kragok walked through the metallic streets of the Twilight Zone,scanning the scenery for anything soon as he strolled towards the alleyway,Tobor flew through the streets from the other of them noticed the other at all.

'I could've sworn I've heard footsteps coming from this area...' Tobor thought to himself,scratching his before he would leave the area,he saw a red echidna walking out of the didn't recognize this echidna at all.  
"Hey,who are you!!!" Tobor called at the person stopped dead in his tracks,looking trickled down his brow.  
"Tobor!" Kragok his grandfather,Moritori Rex,showed him photos of the younger Tobor;he knew this figure is Tobor.  
"Hey,how did you know my name?" Tobor asked the figure ran at super speed,which was almost as fast as Sonic going at sub-sonic flew after the echidna.

*A few minutes later,in the Twilight Jungle*

'*%$#%##!!!Of all people,why him?' Kragok cursed in his then decided to run to the small lake that was ahead.

*START FLASHBACK*

"You can do better than that!" Tobor taunted the exhausted and Kragok were fighting against each other each day,ever since they got to this never showed his psychic powers to the guardian,in hoping that he'll underestimat be honest,Kragok did suck at fighting with his fists,despite being extremely his speed and knowledge of the area helped him to get away from the elderly echidna's though he'll never admit it,Kragok didn't really like killing anyone;not even the 'd rather hide away than to kill.  
"I'm more of a thinker than a fighter,Old Man!" Kragok huffed,trying to punch Tobor in the it look like he'll punch with his organic arm,Kragok used his robotic arm to karate chop Tobor's wrinkled echidna gasped in pain,shocked at the force of the karate chop.  
"You're just lucky you caught me off-guard." Tobor said through gritted teeth.  
"No,you're just lucky that your descendant damaged my claw.I can't really use my eletric gun, since Knuckles twisted it." Kragok told shot Tobor a sweet smile,making him look like an innocent wondered whether the grandmaster lost it,or not...

*9 Days later which is 36 days later,seeing Twilight Zone's time is four times slower than Mobius')*

"Nnhnn..." Kragok was knocked out cold by a blow to the finally came first thing he realized was that his feet weren't touching was upright as then noticed the chains tied around his waist and then noticed that he was dangling several metres above the Twilight Zone's looked up,noticing the chains were tied around a even made a knot;they must've been strong!

"Finally awake?" Tobor suddenly was floating upside down,near Kragok's face.  
"Why did you do this,Old Man?" Kragok fumed at the elderly guardian.  
"I want to get rid of all the scum in the world,Kray-Guk." Tobor told Kragok.  
"The name's 'Krah-Gok'." Kragok corrected Tobor.  
"Weird name,by the 's the twit who named you that?!" "MY MOM'S NOT A TWIT,YOU WALKING WRINKLE-BAG!!!!!" Kragok screamed in anger,kicking the air below him ,Kragok's whole body was wrapped in a blue aura.

"Wha?",Tobor was speechless when he saw this could sense how powerful Kragok's energy was,"His powers are even stronger than Knuckles'?"

Psychic power radiated from Kragok's body,sending shockwaves throughout the Twilight cliff started to crumble from the intense power,Tobor was paralysed from the sheer lost his ability to glide!Just before he was about to fall to his death,he felt something wrap around his looked above him,shocked at who just saved his life.

Kragok wrapped his legs around Tobor's waist to stop him from felt Kragok's heels poked him in his hips,which was quite a few minutes,Tobor felt that his paralysis had gone.  
"Why did you save me?" Tobor asked the red echidna in disbelief.  
"I do need someone to get me out of these chains,y'know." Kragok would never tell the enemy that he saved his life because,well,he would never want anyone to get climbed up to the cliff,using Kragok as a stepping-stone to get there.

'What will my ancestors's think of all this?Me saving my enemy's life because I don't want him dead?' Kragok wondered while Tobor pulled Kragok up.  
"You're way heavier than you look." Tobor grunted,busy pulling Kragok one really knew that Kragok's robes weren't baggy at all:they were actually skin-tight around his well-formed soon as Tobor finally pulled him to the top,Kragok broke out of the chains by using his psychic powers to break shocked guardian's jaw dropped to the floor,amazed at the younger echidna.

"I saved your life,you kind-of saved 're 't take this as if were buddies now,Old Man." Kragok wagged his finger at Tobor.  
"I would never have thought of such things,Krugak." Tobor pronounced Kragok's name wrongly,smiling evilly.  
"You just did that to tick me off!" Kragok then went their way.

*The next day*

Tobor and Kragok fought like crazy,beating the stuffings out of one then,a portal opened above them.  
"Freedom!!" they both jumped out soon as Tobor glided out,Kragok used his psychic powers to levitate towards the portal as well.

*END FLASHBACK*

'That's when Tobor tried to fly us both to the must've killed him,while it left me blind.I would've also died,if it hadn't been for Matthew saving me.' "Stop!I want to talk to you!" Tobor called guardian was just above Kragok.  
"Leave me alone,Old Man!" Kragok shouted,aiming psychic energy at the ,the psychic powers went through the dead guardian,not hurting him at cursed himself,wishing he weren't so foolish.  
"Wait a minute,only one person called me,'Old Man'...",Tobor mused out loud when he landed right next to Kragok,"Why yes,it's of him before?" Tobor said the words so slyly,plotting something.  
"Oh yes,I knew him very well." Kragok didn't know Kragok wore the green vest,grey boots and grey sunglasses nowadays.  
"You do?Why,that's 're supposed to know,since you're...",Tobor gave Kragok a suckerpunch to the jaw,"...Kragok!"

Kragok flew a few metres before crashing into a leaped back to his feet,wiping some blood off his lip.  
"About time you figure it out,Old Man." Kragok smirked evilly.  
"Why are you wearing a new outfit?Since when do you wear sunglasses as well?" Tobor asked,busy charging towards before Kragok was about to get headbutted by Tobor,he simply raised his hand in front of guardian couldn't move at Kragok raised his hand,Tobor moved with the ,Kragok flicked his sent Tobor crashed into the then leaped out of the rubble,surprised Kragok could hurt a ghost.  
"Okay,what just happened?" Tobor asked the grinning Kragok.  
"It's simple,really.I used my telekinese to throw you into the rocks."  
"But how did you do it?Since when did you have psychic powers?" "You know,I don't know how I did it ,I had these powers ever since I was born."  
"Interesting,a Dark Legionnaire with magic."  
"It's psychic powers,Old Man!"  
"I'm no longer an old man,Krugak!"  
"Stop calling me that,Old Man!"  
"Only when you stop calling me,'Old Man'!"

The two were bickering so madly,they didn't notice a giant creature that slithered from behind creature then burrowed to get it slithered down a tunnel,which was "cybersized".It finally reached a chamber,where the Destructive Diamonds and the Master Diamond were...

To be continued...

Next Story:Unlikely Allies Part 2:Truce or Death? 


	48. Chapter 48

Unlikely Allies Part 2: Truce or Death? by Steffie

Author's notes: Just for the record,I really do love only acts like a jerk towards Kragok,seeing how he hates Dark Legionnaires.

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ _________

The giant SandWorm opened its giant chompers,ready to swallow the hunk of successfully covered its jaws around the diamond,swallowing it in one ,the SandWorm started to shine with all the colours of the then slithered through the rest of the tunnel,hoping it would get a decent echidna to munch ,this type of SandWorm happens to be an echidna-eater.

*Meanwhile*

"You know,I still wonder how we even tolerated each other during those few days." Kragok admitted to Tobor.  
"Maybe it's because we had no other choice?" Tobor said,remembering those days.

*START FLASHBACK*

It's the first day of Kragok and Tobor in the Twilight had just finished fighting each other for the day.  
"Every day,we'll fight each other until we're night,we won't fight each other at all until the next day again.I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Goodbye,'ll fight again tomorrow." Kragok waved wildly at Tobor,happy that Tobor will be gone.  
"Nope,we're not saying goodbye."

"You see,I don't trust you at says you won't find another way to get out of this place?I wouldn't want to risk that,Dark Legionnaire." Tobor informed Kragok,muzzle close to the younger echidna's.  
"Oh..." Kragok sighed in defeat,sweat-dropping.

*Much Later*

Kragok and Tobor gathered some wood together to make a also decided to use giant palm-tree leaves as beds.  
"Now,where's the best place to pick fruit and vegetables?" Tobor asked Kragok,arms started to hear a muffled giggle,then a snort then became a muffled laugh before it became a hysterical grandmaster was rolling all over the floor,cracking up cocked an eyebrow at the strange echidna.

"Er-hmm.",Tobor cleared his throat,"What's so funny,whats-your-name?"  
"We won't be able to pick fruit." Kragok told him out-of-breath,wiping tears from his organic eye.  
"Oh?How about..."  
"Nope,can't get vegetables either."  
"...How did you guys survive here?"  
"We grew all our food 're all in our storeroom."  
"Heh,no wonder why you found it so funny." "When my ancestors first came here,there were almost greenery were natural,some were planted by us."  
"Hey,then how come you couldn't grow your food naturally?"  
"The soil has a poisonous substance in it,which makes it virtually unsafe to plant food here."  
"Very strange indeed." Tobor admitted,studying the looked like fertile soil,but it had a strange colour to it.

*Much later*

Kragok and Tobor marched towards the factory where the food would be didn't utter a word amongst themselves,cautiously eyeing the they finally got in front of the steel door for the storeroom,Kragok gestured that Tobor should look away.

"Why?" Tobor asked miffly.  
"Being grandmaster,I know all the passwords around would be unfair if my enemy would know some from me,yet I never told my own best friend,no?"  
"You've got a point." Tobor looked away while Kragok punched in the password.

The steel doors slid open,revealing boxes and boxes of food all over the storeroom had so many freezers and a meat locker as were some herbs and spices bottles on a containers littered the seemed enough food to feed a whole legion of soldiers,which was its purpose in the first place.

"Help yourself to any food,drinks or snacks." Kragok offered,rushing off to the didn't notice the grandmaster's child-like eyes at helped himself to the fruit.  
"Hey!",Tobor tried to get Kragok's attention,"Is this food still fresh?"  
"Ah,how naive.", Kragok shook his head in disbelief,"Don't you know that with science and technology,we'd try and improve nature?"

"We found a way to stop all the food from ever rotting,or aging at all!As soon as they're ripe,they'll stay like that forever." "So,everything's okay to eat?What about the drinks,or the milk?"  
"Likewise."  
"Guess technology does have its uses."

While Tobor gathered the fruit and colddrinks together in a bag,he noticed Kragok's frantically looking for soon as he reached a meat-locker,filled with seafood,he noticed a peculiar change in his face.

"I died and gone to fish heaven!" Kragok eyes were all sparkly,hearts floated above his could've sworn he saw Kragok's tail wagging from under the robes as grandmaster grabbed a giant bag and went on a shopping spree.

"Hake,Salmon,Tuna,Crab sticks,Crabcakes,Sushi,Lobster,Calamari..." Kragok named the seafood he's shoving in the bag,as if he's making sure he's not missing watched on,a giant bead of sweat formed on his brow.  
"Mmmm,I love my seafood." Kragok licked his lips after he's definite he's got each variety of seafood.  
"I can see that." Tobor looked on with half-moon eyes.

"How about dessert as well?" Kragok sighed in flew towards the freezer that kept all the desserts.  
"I sure hope it's here..." Kragok drooled,looking a bit demonic.

"Chocolate-chip Mint ice-cream!",Kragok hugged the ice-cream tub,hearts floating above his head,"I always loved this flavour,ever since I was a little kid."  
"So many different flavours...",Tobor awed at the variety of ice-cream he saw before him,"Mango,orange,chocolate,cookie-dough,strawberry, name the flavour,it's there."

Kragok didn't listen to the old was too busy savouring the taste of the chocolate-chip mint ice-cream in his then scooped some more of the creamy dessert into his spoon to put some more in his mouth.

*Much later*

Kragok and Tobor made a spit to cook the food over the since they left the storeroom,they didn't even glance at the other.

The two were mesmerised by the flames dancing before sat on the log that's on the left side of the fire,while Tobor sat on the right side,on another log.

"Can you answer me one question?" Tobor suddenly snapped out of his thoughts,wondering what the elderly echidna would want to ask him.  
"Hmm?" Kragok replied.  
"Why do you support technology?"  
"For one reason,it can improve people's that are born blind can get cybernetic eyes to help who've lost their limb or limbs in an accident can get a robotic limb,which also has the sense of touch of the real limb,in its place." Kragok explained sadly,flexing the hooks of his Claw.  
"How did you get your robotic eye and arm?" Tobor asked,with utter interest.  
"It's something I don't like to talk about."  
"Oh?"  
"Ever since I got these,many of my followers found me scary-looking."  
"But,they too have cybernetics."  
"Only the army,and the the accident,I needed cybernetics to replace my eye and my new cyber eye made me look evil,mean, with my new cyber just assume that I'm mean by my appearance."  
"But you do act mean as well."  
"That's what I do like about my cybernetic eye and arm,they make my enemies believe that I'm a dirty little bastard."

*That night,er...what they call night...*

As soon as Kragok fell asleep,Tobor decided to leave the scene.  
'There has to be a way out of soon as I found another way out,Kragok would be stuck Knuckles wouldn't ever be pestered by him ever again.' Tobor thought to himself.

The echidna glided towards the ghost town,which was kilometres away from the jungle.

"This place does look like Echidnaopolis..." Tobor thought out ,he felt the ground rumble from beneath his leaped out of the way,right before the ground split into from the ground,roaring like a tsunami,was an echidna-eating khaki-coloured titanic worm must've smelt the elderly echidna from its burrow.

"I thought there's no creatures around here!" Tobor screamed before he glided away from the sandworm burrowed underground,using this move as an advantage to charge after his the fastest burrower on the planet,this would be an easy morsel to catch.

Whatever Tobor did,the sandworm would almost outdo he decided to be 100 feet in the air,the sandworm would even leap out of the ground to try and catch him!He decided to fly towards the jungle,hoping that he might find a way to get the overgrown worm off his trial.

"I don't believe it,a powerful being's in this closer I get to the jungle,the more-powerful the being." Tobor realized when he became closer and closer to the finally reached the site where he and Kragok set sandworm was still on his trail.

'I know,I should land next to the sleeping Kragok,and then use my guardian powers to transport myself out of way,Kragok would be killed,and I'll be safe.'

Tobor landed right next to Kragok,ready to teleport as soon as the sandworm's giant jaws were a couple of metres above his soon as the sandworm tried to attack Tobor,the guardian teleported himself behind the turned around and what he saw shocked him;the sandworm shrieked in fright before burrowing back underground again.

Tobor decided to check what startled the giant felt such intense power right in the couldn't believe where it came from:Kragok!The sandworm didn't even bruise the slumbering echidna,who was enveloped with a blue aura.

'So,you're the one with that power?It felt as powerful as a wonder the sandworm didn't eat you;your power would scare off anyone that can sense it...' Tobor smiled when he noticed how peacful Kragok looked when he looked so innocent and child-like.

"Guess I'd rather sleep here each night,seeing that you're the perfect monster I can't really kill you yet."

*END FLASHBACK*

"Beats me." Kragok ,the ground strarted to vibrate from beneath their feet.A giant sandworm,glowing with all the colours of the rainbow,erupted from the screeched in utter anger,baring its giant chompers at the echidna twosome that floated above its head.

"What on Mobius?A sandworm?We've never seen a sandworm before!" Kragok stated.  
"Believe it,Kragok,believe it." Tobor said,eyeing the giant sandworm.  
"It's glowing like the Master Diamond,the source of our ,we do have back-up power,but what type of power would the diamond give this echidna-eating creature?"  
"I think we'll find out..." Tobor pointed sandworm opened its jaws wide,seeming to be aiming something at the echidna duo.

Suddenly,a rainbow-coloured beam splurted out of its mouth,which bolted towards ,who was a few feet above Tobor,zipped to his soon as the beam almost struck Tobor,Kragok formed a force-shield.

But this was a huge the two energies collided,the whole area started to swirl around and Tobor glowed with the colours of the rainbow while the whole area became everything went black...

*Later*

"Oooo,my head." Tobor moaned,rubbing his gasped when he noticed some blood on his when can ghosts bleed?He quickly peered at his reflection from the jaw dropped at the sight.  
"I'm...alive!" Tobor smiled,feeling his also noticed that he didn't have so many wrinkles,just like when he was 26 years younger.  
"Hey Kra--gok?" Tobor's voice trailed off when he realized the younger echidna wasn't with him at his robotic eyes scanned the area,he noticed something bobbling on the surface of the lake,on its rushed towards the small figure,fearing that Kragok could've soon as he reached the figure,he realized it was a small red echidna cradled the child in his arms,before carrying him to the soon as he laid the child on the bank,he gave a few failed attempts,the child finally spat the water out of his then finally opened his piercing-blue eyes.

"Nnn...where are we,Tobor?",the small child asked in his child-like voice,"How did you get back to life?" "Kragok?!" Tobor can't believe this innocent-looking child,with no cybernetics,happens to be his rival.  
"How did you become so young?" Tobor cocked his eyebrow at the older echidna,wondering what he's talking took a quick glimpse at the lake,shocked at the reflection he's received.  
"I'm...eight again?!?!",Kragok screamed while getting on his feet,"With the exact same clothes I wore back then?Wait a sec,you know what that means,Old Man?"  
"Na ah..."  
"When I used my psychic force-shield to deflect the Destructive energy,it must've reacted Destructive energy can cause nuclear explosions when collided with Chaos energy,my psychic energy somehow sent our bodies back through ,our minds weren' that explains why we are wearing the same clothes we wore back 26 years ago,yet remember each other?"  
"For someone who's age is a one-digit number,you sure are quite smart."  
"Hey,what happened to the sandworm?"  
"Maybe it burrowed underground after that incident that made us younger?"

As if to answer the now-young Kragok,the earth under the feet started to very same sandworm erupted from the underground.  
"Run for it!!" Tobor yelled,flying tried to blast a psychic ball of energy,but nothing formed in his hands.  
"Shoot.I forgot that when I was little,I can only read minds and use my psychic powers to lift small things.",Kragok ran as fast as he could(which was a bit slower than before) to catch up to the flying echidna,"Old Man,I need--HELP!"

Tobor whipped his head around to see what his young rival yelped gasped when he noticed the worm's a few centimeres above Kragok,ready to eat him before the worm was about to engulf Kragok,Tobor swooped down and picked Kragok then flew towards the city.

*Later*

"Do you think we lost him?" Kragok asked and Tobor were walking in the streets,looking for the perfect place to hide.  
"I sure hope the way,which place is the best place to hide from that freak?"  
"Since all the floors and walls are a few kilometres thick,I'd say that mansion there!" Kragok pointed towards the giant mansion on a did Tobor knew,that happens to the Grandmaster's mansion,where Kragok and his family stayed.

After Tobor and Kragok entered the mansion,Tobor awed at the advanced technology in the the very room they're in,he noticed a humungous mainframe computer and a few weaponry.  
"Perfect,everything's still here." Kragok sighed in relief.  
"Do you know this place?" Tobor asked slapped his own forehead after realizing how dumb that sounded.  
"This happens to be MY mansion had been in my family ever since my ancestor,Menniker,built it from scratch."  
"But why are we here anyways?"  
"I figured out a way to defeat that swallowing the Master Diamond,we can't use brute force to defeat need brains." Kragok explaind while switching the computer then started to type some commands on the computer.  
"Bingo." "Found a way to defeat that worm?"  
"You betcha.I'll use its metabolic rate against it."

"You do know what metabolism and enzymes mean,right?"  
"..No..."  
"...",Kragok's jaw hung to the floor,"Old Man,that's like common knowledge..."  
"I never went to school,you know."  
"To guard the chaos emeralds,and Floating Island,you had to watch them ,you need a life."  
"No need to rub it in,Krugak." Tobor's words gritted through his clenched teeth.

"Now,where were we?Oh using a freeze gun,I can slow down its metabolic when it's frozen from the liquid nitrogen,we can use a device to get the Master Diamond out of its digestive system."  
"But where can you get a freeze gun,and why only freeze the monster?"  
"I can build one myself,since my sister and I were taught to build weaponry out of almost anything.",Kragok answered his first question,"For a brief biology lesson,we have enzymes that help us with our metabolic temperature has to be just right to be able to burn up it's too cold,the enzymes will slow too hot,the enzymes will be denatured."  
"So,why not make a heat ray gun?"  
"I read an article on how SandWorms can even live in it can live in temperature's that is as hot as the surface of the sun,I'd doubt we can stop it like that."

After a few hours,Kragok finally build a freeze gun and a special giant tweezer-like device.  
"There, there's one problem."  
"What's that?"  
"I have to be a few feet away from the sandworm in order to fire the freeze gun.I need a distraction.I wish I could still have my powers..."  
"I can help.I can distract the sandworm enough for you to fire the gun."  
"Thank you.",Kragok then offered his hand,"Guess this is a truce then?"  
"Guess it is." Tobor smiled,ready to shake the small hand.

Just before they could make the deal geniune,they heard a bellowy ground started to shake wildly beneath their floors cracked into two,revealing two red eyes.

"THE SANDWORM!!"

To be continued...

Next story:Unlikely Allies Part 3:Hatchet Buried 


	49. Chapter 49

Unlikely Allies Part 3:Hatchet Buried by Steffie

Author's notes:My 49th Kragok 's celebrate.

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

_________

The giant sandworm emerged from the ground,revealing its drool-covered fangs at the two long body slid out of the splitted floor,ready to attack the Kragok could shoot,the sandworm's tail flicked the gun out of the hands of flew out of the window.  
"My gun!" Kragok then leaped out of the window,sandworm on his the sandworm almost had a delivered a well-aimed punch to the sandworm's sandworm then spat a huge ball of rainbow energy at out of the window and then dodged the energy ball,Tobor didn't get sandworm decided to use the tunnel to catch up to the flying echidna.

Meanwhile,Kragok was looking everywhere for the freeze watched cautiously how the sandworm tried to catch Tobor from afar.

"Hurry and get the gun!" Tobor screamed,dodging energy lasers and energy then noticed a shimmer from the corner of his eye:the freeze gun!He snatched the gun and then rushed towards Tobor and the sandworm.

Meanwhile,Tobor was getting worn sandworm was busy getting an of exhaustion,Tobor fell to the sandworm saw this and then charged towards the frightened 's no hope for Tobor,not at is it,again...

"Eat my freeze gun!" Kragok small child leaped several feet into the air,right above the the sandworm could attack Kragok,Kragok aimed a powerful blast of liquid nitrogen at the soon as it struck the sandworm,the sandworm turned to soon as the sandworm collapsed,Kragok landed on top of then posed like a hunter who just killed his Kragok's surprise,Tobor suddenly charged towards him and gave him a hug.

"We did it!We stopped the sandworm!" Tobor shouted in they rooted and hugged each other,they didn't notice they turned back to normal.  
"Yes,you have done well,Great Psychic One and Grandfather Tobor." Athair said from behind.  
"Athair?How did you get here?" Kragok and Tobor asked as one.  
"I'm a ghost,I can go anywhere the way,why are you hugging each other?"  
"...",Kragok and Tobor stared at each then freaked out when they realized they're back to normal,"Get off of me!!" they both then turned away,muzzles in the one noticed the Master Diamond came out from the sandworm's other side.  
"You have passed the test,Great Psychic Ancient Walkers would like to see first,are there any requests you'd want to be dealt with?" Athair asked Kragok.  
"Can you please send all the food,clothes and anything that belonged to my people,friends and family,back to the original owners?When we left the Twilight Zone,we didn't take anything with."  
"I can do that."

"I have a request of my own." Tobor finally and Athair looked on in confusion.  
"Oh?" Kragok cocked an offered his hand to Kragok.  
"While being with you,I've came to realized that the Dark Legion aren't evil at were only have also earned my respect,Great Psychic One." Tobor bowed down at Kragok.  
"No need to do that,Old 's rather shake 's just bury the hatchet."

They shook are finally friends,no longer enemies.

"You must go now,Great Psychic One." Athair reminded Kragok.  
"See you my family and friends I'm a-okay." Kragok told then dematerlized in front of them.

"He,the Great Psychic irony." Athair sighed.  
"Athair...what test did Kragok passed?All we did was defeat a sandworm."  
"It' something he's need later in life to save us when he realized what he's passed here,he'd know how important it really is."

To be continued...

Next story:Kragok's Destiny Part 1:The Encounter with the Ancient Walkers 


	50. Chapter 50

Kragok's Destiny Part 1:The Encounter with the Ancient Walkers by Steffie

Author's notes: My 50th fanfic!Celebrations are in order *goes and parties*

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

_________

Kragok rematerialized in front of the Ancient Walkers place was pitch-black and had no gravity at ,Kragok can still was covered with a blue aura,while the Ancient Walkers were covered with a gold aura.

"Great Psychic One,you have passed the tests we have given we'll tell you of your destiny." the floating tiki masks told Kragok,in a ghost-like baritone voice.  
"Will you tell me everything?"

"Only some of the legends and the signs." The Ancient Walkers said as the sudden,the scene turned into the inside of an acient Egyptian walls were decorated with ancient Sandopolian were also a drawing of a blue echidna,with six orbs surrounding Ancient Walkers started to swirl all around Kragok,chanting what's written on the tablets.

"He will defeat the Living Fossil Save us from Ultimate Fury He will become immortal From the power of The Psychic Orbs"

"What's the Psychic Orbs?" Kragok asked the Ancient Walkers.  
"Orbs of power that came from different will only exist in those places."  
"Which means?"  
"You'll find out in time." the Ancient Walkers chanted.  
"I have another question,how famous am I?"  
"Your legends known across several dimensions that we too don't even exist in these dimensions."  
"Why don't I exist in those dimensions?"  
"There can only be one Psychic One,the one that will save us all from the terror."  
"What terror?"  
"Terror so awful,not even we can stop same terror turned us into this form."  
"Day of Fury?"  
"Even greater than the Day of Fury."  
"...And I'm the one that should stop this?You're not helping the universe if you're not giving the exact facts to me."  
"If you don't figure these hints out,you won't be able to reach your ultimate destiny."

"Please tell me what the legends say I'll plain English."  
"You'll clear the path for The Triple 'll--"  
"No,I do know that me what else I'll do."  
"You'll defeat the greatest evil of all time."  
"Who will this guy be,Eggman?--"  
"You'll be your own enemy."  
"I'll be my own enemy?What does that mean?I'm supposed to be this hero,yet I'll be my own enemy?I think you're sucking this out of your...transparent thumbs."  
"You will understand soon 's show you the secret of someone none of the legends tell us,but only we knew."

All the sudden,the Ancient Walkers transported Kragok back through and the Ancient Walkers were 're now in a throne room,which looked like a pharoah' by the throne,wearing a pharoah garment,sat...Kragok?!He looked just like Kragok,just without the cybernetic arm and eye.

The echidna formed a ball of blue energy in his priests,who were kneeling before him,were gasping in pharoah's eyes then shone blue,lifting all the furniture into the priests then chanted,"Kragok,Kragok."

The Ancient Walkers then transported Kragok back to the present,in the dimension they were in earlier.

"What did this have to do with anything?" Kragok asked the Ancient Walkers.  
"He is Kragok,the Psychic One." The Ancient Walkers told him.  
"...But I'm the Psychic One."  
"Yes,you is fact,you're the Psychic One,the god of somehow were reborn to Mobius 's not reincarnation at all,since you still have the same body you had before you died."  
"I was alive before?"  
"Yes,you were."  
"How did I die?"  
"You used all your power to save Mobius from the original Day of was supposed to perish,but you did overwhelming power caused your brain arteries to -six million years later,your mom gave birth to both you and your sister."  
"Wait a minute,if I was a god,how come I died?"  
"You were a mortal don't have too don't have immortality."  
"So,I can die at anytime."

"'s why it's so important for you to have the Orb of you die this time,Mobius will be doomed forever..."

To be continued...

Next story:Kragok's Destiny Part 2:The Signs 


	51. Chapter 51

Kragok's Destiny Part 2:The Signs by Steffie Author's notes: Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me Enjoy ^_^

"So,I must get this orb to become way,I will never die."

"Yes,that's correct." "I will I know that time will come soon?Give me some clue,please."  
The Ancient Walkers started to swirl around Kragok again,chanting the words as one.  
"It's almost time For the greatest evil To arrive The world shall be Turned into Chaos Universes shall collide Six Meteroites of Great evil Shall crash into Mobius They will Make Gods out of Mortals And Powerful Gods Out of Gods If they fall into The wrong hands Hell will be Set Loose Only he can do It Only he can control the Psychic Orbs Of Psychic One"  
"Why are the orbs evil?" Kragok asked the gods when they finally stopped swirling around him. "You shall find out soon enough." "Are there anything else I should know?" "Your wife is also involved in this." "Lupe's involved in this?How?" "She has a connection to the the other day,your enemy's wife possessed your wife." "What?" "She looks just like Lupe-An,but with grey has a hot temper and is the opposite of Lupe-An really gets angry,her eyes become wife does have complete control over the spirit." "How did they fuse?" Kragok asked. "The enemy tried to make a gadget to get to the Twilight -An's doppleganger used the device and successfully got to the Twilight as soon as she entered the Twilight Zone,she possessed enemy,guilt-ridden about his wife's apparent death,decided to destroy the device."

"I'll talk to her as soon as I get home." "Which will be right now." The Ancient Walkers stated. "What?We barely talked,and I'm being sent back?Don't you have any advice for me?"  
"Remembering why you passed our second 's the only way you can save us." "All I did was defeat a sandcrawler with would that help?"  
The Ancient Walkers already sent Kragok back to his apartment.  
*Kragok's apartment*  
Kragok's family and friends were sitting on the couch,watching the latest episode of "Tech Angel.".This cartoon was a huge success in the Twilight 's now a huge success in original producers still run the show.  
Kragok materliazed right behind the soon as he materliazed,the others felt his presence and turned around to see who it smiled in glee when they saw who it was. "Kragok,you're back!" they all yelled in warning,they all pounced on him to give him a hug. "How was the trip?" Lupe-An gave Kragok a peck on the cheek. "Yeah Dad,and how was it like to meet the Ancient Walkers?" Lee-An asked,clinging to her dad.  
"I'll tell you all first,did Athair give all the Dark Legionnaires the things I told him too." "You mean the furniture,clothes and what-not?You even gave us our family photos." Lupe-An smiled back,happy to be home.  
For the rest of the afternoon,Kragok told them of his adventures and what the Ancient Walkers told didn't mention anything about Lupe-An's secret he've learnt from the Ancient Walkers.  
'I'm happy to be by your side,'Kragok thought to himself while looking at Lupe-An next to him,'But I don't like the fact this spirit happens to be my enemy's wife.I have a funny feeling about this'  
To be continued.  
Next story:When Worlds Collide Part 1: Meanwhile in the No-Zone... 


	52. Chapter 52

When Worlds Collide Part 1: Meanwhile in the No-Zone... by Steffie

Author's notes: I have never seen Sonic X or the anyone tell me where I can get character and episode guides?

PS:Before anyone asked,almost nothing(except for "Heart Held Hostage" and some Mina stories) from after Sonic # 118,will exist in my 's simply because Kragok survived in Sonic # 100 *hung head low of the thought her # 3 favourite character of all time,died*

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Tekno etc (c) Sonic the Comic people(Fleetway)  
Sonia,Manic,Cyrus etc (c) Sonic Underground people/DiC Chris Thorndyke etc (c) Sonic X people Sera etc (c) ???(please tell me) Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

_________

A lone spaceship entered a portal to the No-Zone.  
"Your Excellence,why should we go to the No-Zone?" a scientist asked the tall leader,who loomed over the tall scientist.  
"I have a new plan up my sleeve." the leader smirked a toothy leader wore a black robe,which had a blue pattern on hood covered his face,which shadowed his echidna front of his followers,he removed his wore a black ski-mask,the same one Menniker wore when he first founded the Dark Legion.

When the spaceship landed in the No-Zone port,the door slid tall leader walked out soon as his army of green-clad legionnaires and the scientists step out,he merely blinked to have a firm mind-control over them.  
"No hard feelings,my Chaos Legion,I just don't want to risk a coup." he deep voice,as smooth as hot chocolate sauce,had a hint of evilness to the tone he just used.

"Chaos Legion,get back into the Chaos Jet.",The Evil One ordered his troops,"Minion Three,follow me." he called out to his favourite members of his orange female echidna,a blue echidna female and a blue male echidna marched towards their soon as they joined his side,they all bowed down before him.

"Minions Three,get up and follow me to that chamber." The Evil One barked an though he'll never show it,he has a soft spot for the three echidnas that he called 'minions'.Any other non-gods were worthless in his eyes,as exposable as loved his minions as his own children,even though he never had sired is ironic,being a roamer he is.

The group's footsteps echoed while they walked to the control was side-ways in this they actually park their aircraft on the wall?Oops.A metal sliding door opened as soon as they came hissed closed as soon as they entered the control the side-ways floor,or should that be wall,were hundreds and thousands of tv are for the Zone Cops to watch all the universes in one room.

Before Evil could do anything,he heard the loading of guns from behind him and his fellow turned around to face Zonic,Zally,Zamy and all sport the same zone cop uniforms all zone cops wore.  
"Raise your hands in the air!If you move,I'll shoot you!" Zonic barked at the pointed his laser gun at their raised his hands in the ,don't they know he's psychic?

To his surprise,another zone cop tried to fire a laser towards he could do anything,his three minions took the blast for that's left of them were ashes.  
"My minions..." Evil gagged in mouth hung felt his body becoming overwhelmed by his mixture of hate and body shook wildly during each body was pulsing with a red eyes,filled with hot tears,shone a blood red.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR KILLING MY FAVOURITE LEGIONNAIRES!!!!!!!!",Evil howled on top of his aura arround him bubbled with so much force,the metal floors were ripped apart,"PSYCHIC DEATH BLAST!!!!" Evil roared at the zone zone cops were enveloped with a red then screamed in a few seconds even passed,all that's left of them were smoke.

'You three were my most loyal I said,'Swim in magma',you three would go and swim in it for this had to happen to you,because you just did your duty.',Evil thought sadly when he checked the ashes were running down his cheeks freely,"I shall hold you three in my heart."

Raising his hands in the air,his whole body glowed a blood red aura.  
"Universes that The Ancient Walkers guarded over,fuse with Mobius that already existed in Mobius Prime,their counterparts shall become six times oceans and population shall grow as universe should become continents as large as the original size of Mobius." Evil chanted.A red force-shield formed around him and the aircraft with his Chaos Legionnaires in.

The Sonic X,Sonic Underground,SEGA,Fleetway and Sonime Mobiuses/Earth/Freedom flashed red for a second.

*Sonic X*

Sonic,Amy,Cream and Cheese,Tails,Chris,Ella,Chuck and Mr Tanaka were having the sudden,Bokkun charged into the dining room via open window.  
"Duck!Bokkun's here!" Amy screamed,hiding under the Bokkun could do anything,everyone but Chris,Cream,Cheese,Ella,Bokkun,Chuck and Mr Tanka,evaporated into a puff of smoke.

"What happened?" Cream asked others looked on in shock.

*In Eggman's base*

"For the last time,this fortress' name will be Egg Fortress.I will not change the name!" Eggman scolded his gold and silver the bots could even say,"But--",Eggman turned into a puff of smoke.

*Sonic Underground*

"Yo Cyrus,what do you want us to see?" Sonic asked his lion him is Sonia and Manic.  
"Trevor and Mindy were on duty when they overheard Sleet and 're planning to build a machine that can roboticize us from several metres away."  
"Mondo Uncool." Sonic Sonia could say anything,Sonic puffed into a puff of smoke.  
"OH MY GOSH!" Sonia fainted on the couldn't even blink from shock.

*Robotnik's base*

"Dr Robotnik,you promised us a raise." Sleet muttered something about rolled his eyes at his hyena Robotnik could shout at them,he turned into a puff of smoke.

"Whoa...Robotnik sure had a very high blood pressure,Sleet." Dingo only nodded in agreement.

*SEGA universe*

The Triple Threat,Bark,Bean and the Chaotix were having a party in Station Square.  
"Happy birthday,dear Sonic---" they and Sonic's fans sang for laid a giant cake on the table and lit the anything else could even happen,everyone but Bark,Bean and the citizens of Station Square,disappeared.

*Fleetway*

Sonic and his fellow freedom fighters were having a funeral for Johnny Knuckles were there.  
"We'll never forget him,Sonic." Tekno placed a comforting hand on Sonic's just ,Tails and Knuckles just turned into others looked on shell-shocked.

*Sonime*

"Sonic the Hedgehog,Tails and Knuckles at your service,Mr President." Sonic bowed down at the ruler of Planet Tails and Knuckles waved at the Man asked where everyone he had to do was turn around.  
"Hi Sonic." a feminine voice purred from behind the Triple 's Sera,the president's daughter.  
"Hey there,Sera." Sonic greeted bend down to Sonic's level.  
"This is my thank-you kiss." Sera then pouted her lips to get ready to kiss Sonic on the lips.

As soon as Sera kissed him,he and his fellow fox and echidna,turned into a puff of smoke.

"..." Sera,President and Old Man were speechless.

All other universes,that the Ancient Walkers didn't guard,were compressed into nothing.

Mobius Prime became six times larger while it glowed a blood oceans became larger while giant continents emerge from the watery continent had a red force-shield,protecting the residents from the harsh Freedom,which became a continent,rose into the was just as high in the sky as the Floating Floating Island become six-times larger as well.

The Sonic X universe's continents fused together to form one happened with the rest other new land small and big islands from all these dimensions,just became more islands in the sea.

After several days,the new Mobius finally stopped glowing small meteors flew towards soon as it entered the atmosphere,they split one crashed into each continent,except for one somewhere teleported itself to the Twilight Zone.

To be continued...

Next story:When Worlds Collide Part 2:Is it Time? 


	53. Chapter 53

When Worlds Collide Part 2:Is it Time? by Steffie Author's notes: Things are getting very interesting Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me Enjoy ^_^

After Planet Mobius stopped glowing red,Evil teleported his double-duty aircraft,who has all his legionnaires and himself inside, to Planet Mobius. "'s going according to plan." Evil out of the window,he smiled evilly at the wonderous new Mobius. Bubbling out of the sea,with a red aura around it,an island with futuristic-looking pyramids and tombs, was a fairly large island,twice as large as Albion. "My HQ became an island,instead of a continent?",Evil sighed,"No ,fly us to Steelapolis now." "Aye aye,Your Excellence." the pilot replied,steering the aircraft towards the island.  
*Meanwhile in Haven*  
Locke was typing commands on the computer,when Knuckles came noticed that his father was all-panicky,just like how he was a few days noticed that his father printed some maps of the new are red circles around the new continents,on the maps,as well. "Why did it,Dad?",Knuckles asked,"Why did Planet Mobius glow red a few days ago, the Floating Island became bigger!" "Are you familiar with the prophecy of The Psychic One?" Spectre asked Knuckles from almost jumped out of his raven-furred ancestor can be as quiet as a mute bat,appearing out of seemed to be walking on air when he walked up to Knuckles' he did,seeing how he had that weird 'cloud' that cover his feet 24/7. "I don't really know much about it,Grandfather that Kragok happens to be him." Knuckles stated,crossing his arms as he shot his ancestor an accusing look. "Prophecy said that when it's time for the Living Fossil aka The Evil One to arrive,all six Mobiuses the Ancient Walkers controlled,will merge as one Mobius.",Spectre showed Knuckles some shots of the new continents on some of the monitors,"That's why there's new those from those universes that didn't have counterparts existing in Mobius Prime,will survive the merging." "What about those meteorites we saw the other day?" "They're the Psychic you,Tails and Sonic have the Chaos Emeralds,Kragok has the Psychic 're the most powerful weapons against who hold a specific orb can gain power the orb represents,as long as they hold the and The Evil One can just touch their finger on it,and gain the orb's power for life."  
"Wait,so anyone else can use these powers,as long as they hold on to the orbs?What if they fall into the wrong hands?" "That's why it's important to search and find all the Psychic Orbs,before his enemy orb can determine our fate forever..." "I can't belive 's one act can determine our fate?Since when is he so important?" "Ever since he was born." Locke smiled from his chair.  
*Outside the Dark Legionnaire's five blocks of apartments*  
Kragok decided to train Lee-An today,just like he did every day for the last week.A good distance away,Lupe-An was busy practising her martial art moves on some to say,the stuffings even started to fall out of the dummies,from Lupe-An's strong that she mastered some of her new moves,she went back to her apartment,getting some cans of cooldrink. "Dodge this,Lee!" Kragok ordered,firing a small ball of psychic energy at his daughter. "Missed me." Lee-An giggled,leaping several feet into the then landed on the ground,charging towards Kragok could get ready to counterattack,Lee-An dematerialized out of then materialized right behind Kragok,ready to jump in the air and give her father a triple grabbed Lee-An's leg and then spun her around,before slamming her to the ground.  
"Ow,I give up." Lee-An admitted,rubbing her sore butt. "You put up a good fight." Kragok nodded proudly at his then helped her up. "I must admit,I'm impressed.",Lupe-An said from behind,offering them cans of cooldrink,"It took me quite awhile to even learn those moves." "Thanks Mom,but I think I'm still rusty." Lee-An blushed. "I can teach some of my own special way,your fighting style will be unique." Lupe-An -An's eyes beamed with the corner of his eye,Kragok saw how the dummies were almost ripped to shreds.  
"I can see that you mastered the new moves Ixis taught you last week." Kragok smiled. "Thanks,but I think I'm a bit better at---whoa!!" Lupe-An's eyes suddenly flashed grey,which made Lupe-An clutch her head in and Lee-An rushed to her -An came right,which made Kragok and Lee-An sigh in relief.  
A puff of smoke appeared from behind the threesome. "That woman,who's living in your body,can sense her husband from afar." Tobor said from behind. "Old Man?How did you get here?" Kragok smiled. "I'm a ghost,remember?" "I'd like you to meet my daughter Lee-An and my wife Lupe-An." Kragok introduced them to the ghost. "Pleased to meet you.",Tobor -An and Lee-An smiled back at the stranger,"The Ancient Walkers send me here to give you this." Tobor gave Kragok a metallic quill-band,with a green jewel embedded in it. " does it do?" Kragok asked after taking the quill-band from Tobor's hand. "It's a Psychic Orb Tracking name should explain what it can do." "Wait,how can three mystical beings create something out of technology?" Lupe-An asked Tobor. "Beats me.I'm just the messanger and ,there's one thing the Ancient Walkers advised." "Oh?" Kragok asked in wonder,busy fitting the quill-band on his first left quill. "You must only start searching for the Psychic Orbs in eight years enemy can also only start searching in eight years time." "Why?" "Only the Ancient Walkers you again sometime,friend." Tobor waved goodbye,vanishing in thin air.  
*Meanwhile in Evil's Technological chambers*  
"Here's your Psychic Orb Tracking Device." Athair said while giving Evil a metallic rod,with a blue diamond embedded in it. "Thanks." Evil smiled evilly. "The Ancient Walkers also said you must wait eight years until you can start searching for the psychic orbs,Evil." Athair wagged his finger at the much-taller robed echidna. "I know that.I don't mind waiting,as long as that 'Psychic One' must also wait for that long." Evil growled,glowing with a red aura. "He must also wait as long as you,so don't promise you won't push your luck and try and get the Psychic Orbs before the eight years have passed." "Don't worry,I promise." Evil raised both hands to his then walked up to a giant screen,made out of a million tv-sized can see the whole of Mobius in one room.  
Evil sat behind his leather comfy chair,then tapped a few buttons to zoom on four different scenes in Echidnaopolis. "I do want some fun torturing that so-called Psychic One, we'll see who's greater.",Evil smirked evilly while he checked out three echidnas on the three screens,"With all my satellites in place,I can spy the whole world,which help me to find three perfect minions for myself."  
He then tapped on a button to zoom in on Kragok and his frowned a bit when he saw Kragok kissing Lupe-An.  
"Oh Psychic One,The Ancient Walkers are wrong about you being the Psychic didn't check all the little facts properly." Evil shook his head slowly,his lips cracked a small soon as he switched all the lights off via one switch,he pulled his ski-mask anyone else were there,they would've seen that he has a glowing-red robotic left eye.  
THE PSYCHIC ONE:SEASON 1 FINALE Next story: The Psychic Orb Season will begin next! 


	54. Chapter 54

Our New Mobius Part 1:Changes by Steffie

Author's Notes: Remember in my earlier fics,I only called the Memory Neutralizing Chip Expert the MNCE?Well,I decided to make Dr Finitevus the MNCE.I think he's a cool character with potential.

Just to note,everyone will get new looks in eight years time,in my stories.I also decided that Remington,Lara-Le,Wynmacher,Lien-Da,Mina,Locke and Ray(Sonic 138) should have Jon Gray's designs just rock, will have his M25YL look,without his cybernetic eye and -Su will have her M25YL look,but her hair would be her teen Chaotix and Rouge will have their Sonic Heroes else will get the new looks I gave them.

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Tekno etc (c) Sonic the Comic people(Fleetway)  
Sonia,Manic,Cyrus etc (c) Sonic Underground people/DiC Chris Thorndyke etc (c) Sonic X people Sera etc (c) ???(please tell me) Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ _________

Two years flew by swiftly.

The Dark Legion(along with Kragok and his family) trained with the Chaotix,and Knuckles,to become better ,Lupe-An,Lee-An and the quadruplets now live in a mansion outside -Le and Wynmacher are happily raising their baby Knecapeon "Kneecaps" ,one wonders whether they're happy torturing their son with such an awful nickname,or want to tickle everyone's funny was off duty for three months,happily raising his newly-born daughter with his wife,-An and Dr Finitevus worked together to create a microchip that can operate like an electronic version of a Finitevus used to be the Memory Neutralizing Chip -Da and Steelchain got Acorn mentioned something about hosting a special event in a few years time,which is somehow connected with all the Neo Mobian leaders meeting each other during a fun -An and Dr Finitevus,along with their team of surgeons,implanted the optical chip into Kragok's worked,and a month later,he could take his bandages off.

But there's one Dark Legionnaires need a gym of their own to train,plus a new don't have any funds,as hardly anyone and Kragok decided to write a letter to the High Council,and hoped for the best...

Time : Early morning Place : CBD of Echidnaopolis

Dimitri strolled towards the post office,Xenin and other bodyguards accompanying he entered the post office,he was met by a few dirty stares from some common it,he walked up to the and his other bodyguards literally covered his back,with their own backs.  
"Good morning,Dimitri." the lady behind the counter chirp sounded very forced.  
"Good morning,Chloe-Li.", Dimitri smiled at the short female echidna,"Did my parcel come in today?"  
"Oh yes,it had." Chloe-Li smiled bend under the counter to give Dimitri the then handed the parcel to Dimitri,along with an envelope.  
"Thank you." Dimitri smiled sweetly,before he turned his heel to guards waved goodbye at the lady behind the counter,before following their leader.

'This envelope has the High Council's seal on it.I hope it's a good sign.' Dimitri though while walking home.

*That afternoon*

"Why do you they want to see us all?" Lien-Da asked no one in High Council wanted to see Dimitri and his lineage,and Knuckles and group entered the High Council Chambers,amazed that Remington's inside as well.

"Good afternoon.I'm grateful that you all can come.",one member of the High Council said,"Please,take a seat."  
The group took a seat.  
"So,the Dark Legion want funds to build a giant gym,as well as an aircraft?",the Head High Council begun,checking the letter he'd received from them a month ago,"But it will cost you all."  
"Which means?" Kragok asked,eyes flashing a brilliant blue.  
"Everyone who's under 50,must work at least way you can pay back the money you would owe skill,or job,they had,they should use that to try and get a job."  
"High Council,I have another request of my in the Dark Legion should get a flexible part-time career,or can take even a week off." Kragok requested.  
"Oh,and why's that?"  
"You see,a small group and I need to search for six might take days,weeks,even months."  
"But why do you need to search for them?"  
"Do you believe in the Ancient Walkers' Prophecies?"  
"..." the High Council went believed in the Ancient Walkers' Prophecies,and believed that The Psychic One did didn't expect the descendant of Dimitri to be him.

*Ten minutes later*

The group left the High Council's chambers,impressed at Kragok's use of belief.  
"Just because you're The Psychic One,you can order those believers to do anything for you." Lien-Da huffed at Kragok.  
"Never mind that,I must give the letters to the whole Dark Legion."  
"Yes,those letters will help them get jobs ,Kragok?" Locke nodded.  
"Hmph,why couldn't you ask them to drop the whole 'Dark Legionnaires must work for society' while you're at it?" Lien-Da spat in disgust.

"Well,we can't just slack off,y' also allowed us to become part of society two years ago,as well as accept our technology into their can always use this as a way to say thanks." Kragok stated,ignoring Lien-Da's miffed facial expression.

*Three months later*

Kragok,Lien-Da,Syntar and Dimitri work in the technological -An,Dr Finitevus,Gae-Na and their surgeon team worked in the Echidnaopolian ,some members of society accept cybernetic implants,so Lupe-An can use them to save is more of a cybernetic medic,than of a traditional -Na's the traditional was trained to be both Lien-Da's advisor,as well as a had passion for the latter.

Ixis,Xenin,Karen-Le and Rykor became bodyguards for pubs,firms or any other the other Dark Legionnaires took other average jobs.

Time: Midnight Place: Echidnaopolis

"Hang on,Lien!" Steelchain panicked,tears streaming down his doctors wheeled the pain-stricken Lien-Da to the Maternity 's wrong with the unborn entered the maternity ward,not bothered by the demands that he should wait outside with the others.

*Later*

The worried Kragok,Ixis,Lupe-An and Remington waited in the Waiting ,Dimitri and Julie-Su tried talking to the receptionist for any then joined their nurse stormed out of the Maternity later,she wheeled an incubator into the Maternity later,the doctor approached seemed nervous and horrified.

"Doctor Loony,how is she?" Kragok Loony took off his surgical mask.  
"I've got good news and terrible news."  
"The good news?"  
"Lien-Da gave birth to twins."  
"That's wonderful--"  
"The bad news is...her daughter's born with extremely brittle wasn't even born inside an egg.I don't know if she'll with lost too much blood..."

Kragok's eyes sparkled from his -An bit her lip,eyes looked on in horror,while Julie-Su covered her gaped mouth with her and Ixis felt a bit faint.

"Doctor!" a nurse called.  
"Yes?"  
"Dr Loony,it's Lien-Da--"

To be continued...

Next story: Our New Home Part 2 : Hello Mur-Da! 


	55. Chapter 55

Our New Mobius Part 2:Hello Mur-Da! by Steffie

Author's Notes: Another fic focused on ,as much as I love Kragok,I don't think he should be centre-stage for every story!

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Tekno etc (c) Sonic the Comic people(Fleetway)  
Sonia,Manic,Cyrus etc (c) Sonic Underground people/DiC Chris Thorndyke etc (c) Sonic X people Sera etc (c) ???(please tell me) Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ _________

"--she's out of the danger blood transfusion worked."  
"Thank goodness." Lien-Da's family and friends sighed in wiped away his tears of then cocked their eyebrows in confusion.  
"Who's the donor?",Kragok echoed their thoughts,"Also,how did you did the blood tranfusion process so quickly?"  
"Her husband is the donor.",the nurse told Kragok while pointing a thumb at the Maternity Ward's doors,"We used the latest technology your own scientists invented,which helped all blood transfusions to be done at 1/10 of the time."  
"I hope he's the prefect match." Kragok muttered under his they were about to enter the Maternity Ward,Dr Loony stopped them.

"I think it's best if you come back needs her rest,as well as you."  
"It's past midnight..." Dimitri began.  
"Well,come this afternoon then,or maybe the next day.I don't know how long she'll be out."

*The next day*

"So,there's no other choice,Doctor?" Lien-Da whispered sadly from her hospital and Steelchain squeezed each other's hands,scared. "I'm sorry,but we have to use internal cybernetics to stable her might be a bit risky for a two-day old baby,but it has to be team and I--"  
"NO!!" Lien-Da ordered.  
"Excuse me?!"  
"No,I will NOT allow your team to operate on my child!"  
"Lien-honey,look--" Steelchain tried to reason with his rabid wife.  
"No,Steel!I will not tolerate amateurs operating on my child!I want a cybernetic surgeon to do so,not traditional offence,Doctor Loony,but I don't want to risk losing my child because amateurs don't know what they're doing."  
"Who should be the ones operating then,hmm?" Dr Loony asked with hated nothing more than being called an amateur.  
"Dr Lupe-An and her team."  
"Why?!"  
"I trust her fully,even with my has an excellent record,since she has a fiery passion for cybernetic alone turned Dimitri into a cyborg,to help him live.I'm positive she's the right one for the job."

"Fine then,I'll call her over the intercom." Dr Loony -Da shot Dr Loony a death glare,hoping he'd just collapse ,he didn' it would help if his back wasn't facing her...

The next day,after doing a lot of research,Lupe-An and her team operated on the will be a 10-hour delicate 's quite risky using internal cybernetics to strengthen such a young baby's bones.

'Sometimes,I wonder how I don't get easilly hysterical,or lose my focus,when I operate on a relative...' Lupe-An wondered while her one assistant passed on a strange extremely-advanced high-tech surgical took a few deep breathes,before continuing the operation...

*Hours later*

"The operation's a success." Lupe-An sighed in relief,after the team wheeled the baby back into the Infant -An then placed the baby into the incubator.  
"Watch over the baby,I'll call the parents." Lupe-An smiled.

*Later*

"So,the operation's a success?" Lien-Da asked -Da's still in the hospital bed,but she's hugging her newly-hatched son in her arms.  
"So far,so good." Lupe-An smiled sweetly,touched at Lien-Da's change in her of hate and extreme coldness,Lien-Da's eyes were filled with such warmness and love can melt the coldest hearts.  
"What's his name?" Lupe-An asked,breaking the comforting silence.  
"I think I should call him...Rutan." Lien-Da smiled.  
"That's a nice name."  
"Thanks.",Lien-Da cooed,"Now I understand why you and Kragok wanted so many kids."  
"Oh?"  
"I suddenly feel so important,but in a selfless sort-of way." Lien-Da admitted.  
"You said that?My goodness,Mobius is ending!" Lupe-An winked -Da couldn't help but -An then turned her heel to leave.  
"If you need me for anything,call me on my cell!" Lupe-An said as she waved goodbye.

"I will.",Lien-Da smiled,returning the wave,'My gosh,were we acting like best friends just now?Lupe's right,the world is ending!'

*Two days later,Lien-Da's apartment*

"Isn't she beautiful?" Lien-Da cooed while she held her fully-healed baby daughter in her her's Kragok,Moritori Rex,Steelchain,Dimitri,Ixis,Fifi-Lu,Lupe-An,Lee-An,Knuckles and Julie-Su.  
"You know,she looks like Mur-Da..." Knuckles pointed out.  
"That's because she is." Lien-Da admitted.

"!!!!!!!!!" The others anime-fell hard on the floor.  
"Didn't I tell you?That Mur-Da happened to be my daughter from the wanted to make Future Knuckles pay,by making him destroy his Mobius when he was a teen."  
"Another crazy villian..." Dimitri sweat-dropped.  
"She wanted to avenge my and Steelchain's Knuckles murdered us."  
"That does make it all back-fired,huh?" Knuckles others nodded.

'Which made me realize how hating someone for their actions,can really blind I didn't hate Dad so much for marrying Mari-Su,I would never had ordered Syntar to kill Dad.I also wanted to be Grandmistress so badly,I wanted my own brother's family to be wiped out...'

She then looked back at her family chatting amongst themselves.

'But it doesn't mean that I'm no longer an ice-hearted female.I just decided to show my other side more often,y'know!'

Our New Mobius Part 3: Come dance with me 


	56. Chapter 56

Our New Mobius Part 3: Come dance with me by Steffie

Author's Notes:I found a bit 't blame you if you did too.

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Tekno etc (c) Sonic the Comic people(Fleetway)  
Sonia,Manic,Cyrus etc (c) Sonic Underground people/DiC Chris Thorndyke etc (c) Sonic X people Sera etc (c) ???(please tell me) Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ __________

*Five years later*

"Good morning,Neo is your Radio DJ,DJ me is my good buddy,DJ Arnold."  
"Good Pam,I've heard today's a special day..."  
"That's right, this day,five years ago,Dr Eggman was defeated by his Sally and Archduke Sonic will have a formal ball to celebrate this wonderous from across Neo Mobius were 's the first time that many leaders would be united,after the universe-merging incident..."

Dimitri switched the radio off,finding the radio DJs' voices just too damn irritating!While he's relaxing on the beach chair by the pool,he watched the quadruplets,Mur-Da and Rutan playing in Kragok's -An and Lien-Da laid on their towels,having a tan in their -An would rather read a teen magazine,than and Steelchain were too busy talking about business on Steelchain's laptop.

Lupe-An looked up from her lying position, took off her black sunglasses to look at the men hovering over the laptop.  
"You know,you two are having a holiday",she scolded,"Yet,you two act like you're at work."  
"But Angel,this is important..." Kragok tried to reason with his -An rolled her eyes.  
"Speaking of important,I got an invintation." Dimitri spoke made the grown-ups turn their heads towards their great Dimitri.  
"From who?" Lien-Da asked,trying to sound bored and not interested.  
"From the Royal Acorn family." Dimitri said matter-of-factly.  
"WHAT?!?!?!" everyone's eyes popped out of their heads.  
"Yes,I got an invintation from the Acorn want me to be there for their stupid formal ball,to represent the Dark Legion.I don't want to go."  
"Why not?" Lien-Da asked Dimitri,sounding suspicious.  
"Knuckles and his wife Julie-Su will be ,I'm getting too old for these things,so I'd rather give it to you,Kragok."  
"Me?!But why?You're the current leader of the Dark Legion. "  
"I took it from you,remember?So,you deserve to go there with Lupe-An."  
"..." Kragok and Lupe-An were speechless.  
" should actually give it to me,Grandfather.I actually deserved to be the leader of the Dark Legion.I would've won,if suck-up Kragok here didn't ask the public to vote for him."  
"Hogwash!You know I never wanted to be the just voted for me because they know I'm a better leader than you!" Kragok spat his words with acid.  
"Oh yeah?" Lien-Da snarled,her fur bristling.  
"Yeah!" Kragok snarled back,his robotic arm crackling with electricity.  
"Actually,the people doubted either of you would be good of them simply closed their eyes,aimed their pen at any of the blocks,and then cross out wherever the pen landed was just lucky." Lupe-An piped up,giving the twins the side-ways chuckled in his hands.

"..." Kragok and Lien-Da blinked hard at each other,the words still trying to sink soon as they realized what was said,Kragok and Lien-Da anime-fell.

*Meanwhile in Rotor's Hut,Knothill Kingdom*

"Sugar-Chuck,do ya think this'll work on me?",Bunnie Rabbot asked the elderly Chuck and Rotor were busy working on the new version of the previous one was destroyed when lightning struck Rotor's hut.  
"To be honest,I'm not 's why I asked you and the Wolfpack to not eat for the whole day."  
"Why couldn't we eat for the whole day,Uncle Chuck?" Bunnie asked,hands on hips.  
"When going for a Blood test,one mustn't eat at all the day reason why,is the same reason why you can't eat before getting deroboticized." Uncle Chuck more-or-less answered Bunnie's question,too busy checking the monitor that shows all the stats.  
"Oh." Bunnie mouthed,realizing what that clutched her stomach when it roared in hunger.  
"I'm glad Tails found a copy of the Roboticization software on Dr Robotnik's old computer,so that we can simply change the binary codes to make it a deroboticization we finally the deroboticizer,we'll install the software and cross our fingers."  
"It won't be long,Bunnie,and your bionic limbs will be flesh again." Rotor assured his friend.  
"True,but Antoine's got the honour to entertain the guests.I can't be with him at all tonight."  
"Hey,you can your husband all to your self after the deroboticization." Rotor nudged her in the ribs,winking gasped,and slapped him playfully on the cheeks glowed from embrassement.

*Hours later,Kragok's home*

"Ugh,how I hate tuxedos." Kragok mumbled,struggling to fasten the bow tie and Knuckles got together to get ready for the formal woman went to Lara-Le's.  
"Yeah.I think they're overrated." Knuckles grunted,struggling to pull one sleeve over his large hand.  
"So,where's the party being held?" Kragok asked his cousin.  
"At Knothole 't you read the invitation?" Knuckles cocked an eyebrow.  
"Not at Mobotropolis?" Kragok placed his organic hand on his hip.  
" is so polluted from Eggman and Robotnik's rule,it's not even safe to live there the air and water pollution is gamma rays are also all ,the Brotherhood's helping them to clean up two years,the Royal Acorn family can live there again."

*Lara-Le's home,Echidnaopolis*

"Ugh,I hate make-up." Julie-Su grumbled while she gingerly brushed her eyelashes with her mascara and Lupe-An are busy getting ready for the -Le allowed them to get ready at her place.  
"I hate make-up only other time I wore it would be at my wedding." Lupe-An agreed,while dabbing lipstick on.  
"But you two don't even need make-up." Lara-Le added.  
"Even if I need it,I won't wear it." Julie-Su admitted.

*Later*

"Where are they?We need to leave now,so that we can get to Knothole in 't they know it's a long trip?" Knuckles wondered out and Kragok were waiting by Kragok's aircraft(which looks like the Freedom Fighter Special).The Great Council even made a landing site for any landing site's right next to the Dark Legion's apartment blocks.

Kragok wore a black tuxedo,with a matching shoes wore also didn't wear his gloves at all,revealing his right organic hand with a wedding-ringed index finger,and his Claw for his left hand.

Knuckles also wore a black tuxedo,with black he wore a red bowtie hands were also not covered with ,they were bare,which showed his protruding knuckles.

"I bet this ball happened just so you two can see us in these ballroom gowns." a miffed Julie-Su and Lupe-An just came back from Lara-Le's men gasped as soon as they eyed their soulmates.

Julie-Su wore a blue ballroom gown,with a white blue long gloves covered her lower-arms and hands,instead of her usual wire-wrap her wrist,she wore a gold bracelet,which had several rubies embedded in her neck,she wore a necklace which had a into the locket,was a beautifully polished wore a pair of simple high-heeled shoes on her quills don't have any of the usual wire-wrappings ,she wore them all -Su's bangs were styled in such a way that her bangs are out of her face,but the bangs frame her only make-up she wore wore a tiny dab of deep-rose pink lipstick,with a tiny hint of eyeshadow.

Lupe-An wore a flowing lavender ballroom underskirt's wore a pair of long-sleeved lavender gloves,which covered her wore her wedding ring on her gloved right-hand index wore pair of high-heeled lavender wore a gold necklace with a piece of a diamond dangling from even wore a golden tiara with diamonds embedded in of her usual blue quill-bands,she wore lavender hair hung in her face and curled at the wore only a hint of make-up to enhance her beauty.

"You look beautiful." Kragok expressed with awe,amazed at how his soulmate was awwing his soulmate all the time.  
"Knux,you're catching flies." Julie-Su said as she cupped Knuckles' chin and pushed it up,making his jaw close.

After a minute went passed,a huge aircraft finally 's the Royal Acorn family's landed on the landing site,and opened its -An hooked her arm with Kragok's,Knuckles held Julie-Su's then gracefully walked towards the aircraft,not knowing what surprises await them there...

*Hours later,Knothole's Hall*

"Yeah,party like it's my 18th birthday,baby!" Sonic cheered,shaking some booty when he danced to some disco music.  
"Sonic,will you please grow up and act like a royal?" Sally sighed at her husband's antics.  
"Why?No one's here us,your family and the family." Sonic pointed out.  
"Ugh." Sally slapped her forehead.

*Meanwhile*

'Tonight's the night of the even the stars can penetrate through this evil shall happen tonight.I must stop it...before it's too late...' the figure in a hooded white garment thought as they walked through the Great Forest...

*Rotor's Hut*

"How long will it be now,Uncle Chuck?" Lupe asked the Chuck's busy uploading the software on the monitor showed a red bar,busy installing the software.  
"Not long ten ,let's go and join Bunnie outside." Uncle Chuck and Lupe walked out of the hut.

*Five minutes later*

Antoine rushed into Rotor's hut,out of 's dressed in a tux,looking very panicky.  
"Bunnie,have you seen that paper with my speech on it?",Antoine blinked couple of times,realizing no one's then saw something very interesting on the monitor.  
"Huh?'Whack a Sonique'?Eezn't Uncle Chuck too old to play these games?" Antoine scratched his ,a cartoony version of Dr Robotnik's(with a giant sledgehammer) chasing a super-ugly deformed version of Sonic showed up on the Robotnik would chase Sonic all over the black screen,trying to hit him with the he did hit Sonic,a ring will fly across the will then flash,"Ahaha!Robians rule!" for a gets repeated over-and-over again.

Antoine shrugged his shoulders,and decided to get back to the hall.

*Five minutes later*

On the monitor screen,Robotnik struck Sonic lost his last suddenly turned into an ugly version of Mecha screen flashed Robotnik's evil laughter is heard from the screen.  
"Do you really think I didn't install a virus on this disc,to make sure no one can change the Binary Code?Then you're even stupider than I thought you are,hedgehog." the evil voice of Dr Robotnik wheezed,before cackling roboticizer glowed red,just like the it stopped.

*Meanwhile*

Evil sat in his dining room,sipping from his his hand was an invitation.  
"So tempting,but no.I'd rather surprise them when the time's right." the masked echidna mumbled in his crumbled the invitation in his hand.

*That night*

The guests had finally tried his best to introduce everyone to everyone.  
"Mister Chris Thorndyke,please meet President of Station Square." Antoine English had improved and the President shook hands.  
' did we have to invite the stupid overlander and human leaders?' Geoffrey snorted.  
"Geoff,what's wrong?" Hershey asked her husband.  
"You know what's wrong." Geoffrey gritted his teeth,tilting his head to where Chris,Sera and the President and Sera were holding hands.

Cream,Chris' date,sat all alone at her teen rabbit twirled the food on her fork.  
"Hey there,this seat taken?" Tails asked.  
" escort's with his girlfriend now.I only came,because I'm the only one he knows from ,princess of the Skies of Freedom,was with Old Man." Cream sat down next to stared at one another for a they realized they were staring at each other for too long,they stared a conversation.

*Meanwhile*

"Guardian Knuckles,I'd like you to meet Lady Julie-Su." Antoine making sure everyone met everyone,Antoine forgot who met who before.  
"I could've sworn I met you from somewhere..." Knuckles sarcastically greeted Julie-Su.  
" look very familiar." Julie-Su joined in the sarcasm.  
"Ai yi yi.I screwyball it up." Antoine slapped his own -red with ran out of there as fast as possible.

*Meanwhile in Rotor's hut.*

"Okay Lupe,just stand in the deroboticizer.I'll push this button." Rotor told ones that must still be roboticized were in Rotor's hut with Uncle Chuck,Mina and Rotor.  
"Okay,Rotor." Lupe walked in the roboticizer,and stood there.  
"Ready?" Uncle Chuck asked.  
"Yes."  
" your fingers." Rotor pushed the deroboticizer glowed yellow for a it stopped glowing,Lupe walked out of was flesh again.  
"Oh my gosh!It worked!We did it!" the group others(besides Bunnie) climbed into the climbed out,their bodies flesh instead of metal.  
"Bunnie,your turn." Rotor climbed into the pushed the deroboticizer glowed awhile,it wobbled a bit out of the deroboticizer.  
" legs feel so light now." Bunnie blinked,holding onto the side of the deroboticizer.  
"HAHAHA!" a deep voice came from the monitor.  
"What was that?" Rotor and others asked as one.  
"Wha?" Bunnie and the Wolfpack gasped,as their bodies glowed turned into robians became fully eyes glowed red.  
"Priority One:Freedom Fighters!" Bunnie droned,pointing at Rotor,Uncle Chuck and and the Wolfpack charged towards them with sheer determination.  
"Oh no!Let's get Sonic,Tails and Knuckles!" Mina grabbed hold of Rotor's left wrist and Uncle Chuck's right speeded out of Rotor's hut and towards the robians were not far behind.

*Meanwhile*  
'Oh no,I'm too late.' the hooded figure thought to herself as she reached Rotor's decided to fly towards the palace.

*The ballroom in the palace*

A soft beautiful love song the couples danced to and Cream danced together,as well as Chris and gazed into their lover's eyes.  
"Knuckles!Tails!Sonic!We got trouble!" Mina shouted as she zipped into the ballroom with Uncle Chuck and stopped in their tracks.  
"What kind of trouble?" Sonic,Tails and Sonic asked. "The deroboticization and the Wolfpack want to catch us!" Rotor explained.  
"What?Where are they?" Sonic demanded.  
"I dunno."  
"'s find them." Sonic sped off,Knuckles and Tails after decided to follow too.

*Outside*

The Triple Trouble didn't need to run found Bunnie and the Wolfpack.  
"Priority One:Hedgehog!" the robians marched towards was about to spin into them,when Tails placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"No, can't hurt our friends." "Then how are we supposed to stop them?" Sonic demanded.  
"Like this--" Knuckles was about to charge a chaos energy ball to them,but Sonic and Tails grabbed an arm each.  
"No,that might destroy them too!" they were right.  
"Shocking them would do the trick." came Kragok's voice from leaped high into the air and blasted electricity towards the robians screamed in pain,before collapsing.  
"Thank Kray." Knuckles nodded.  
"You did quite well." a voice came from behind.  
"Who're you?" Sonic asked.  
"I'm Aurora."  
"Yeah right." Sonic said,before he felt a strange power radiating from her.  
"Why are you here?" Knuckles asked.  
"Please take these robians to Rotor's hut." Aurora dematerliased.

The chosen four went to Rotor's ,Mina,Aurora and Uncle Chuck were there chosen four gently laid the robians on the floor.  
"Knuckles and Kragok,please raise your hands in the air." Aurora and Knuckles did glowed gold,while Knuckles glowed green and Kragok robians were glowed white.  
"Close your eyes." Aurora and Knuckles did so.  
"Repeat after me.'Deroboticize.' "  
"Deroboticize." Kragok and Knuckles repeated.

As soon as they said so,the robians turned flesh Bunnie.  
"What the hoo-ha happened?" Bunnie asked noticed she's fully-flesh eyes watered,wanting to cry from wolfpack laughed in stood up.  
"They'll be flesh forever.",Aurora explained,"Don't you have a party to go to?" Aurora raised her Wolfpack and Bunnie glowed,as well as Uncle Chuck,Mina and they stopped glowing,the men were in tuxedos,while the women were in beautiful ballgroom looked elegant too.  
"Why thank you." Bunnie spoke for the loved her beautiful puff-sleeved pink ballgroom gown.  
"Go on and enjoy all deserved it." Aurora smiled behind her then vanished into thin air.  
"You heard what she said",Sonic shouted,"Let's go party!"

The group headed back to the and Rotor walked enjoyed themselves.

*Steelapolis*

Evil sat quietly,watching the monitor zoomed in on three echidnas.

He zoomed in on the orange female with aquamarine monitor showed some info.  
Name:Chloe-Li Age: 38 years old Date of birth: unknown Height: 3'1"  
Weight: 60 lbs Occupation:Works at the Post Office Skills:Since her legs are super-strong,she can kick extremely hard,some martial arts.

Evil decided to zoom in the blue echidna with grey bangs.  
Name: Cable Known relatives: Multi-billionare Wire Age: 32 Date of birth: Unknown Height: 3'9" Weight: 75 lbs off his father's money Skills:???

He decided to zoom in on the female blue echidna that looked like a punk.  
Name: Dr Syn-De Age: 29 Date of birth: unknown Height: 3'4"  
Weight: n/a Occupation:Blood Donor own business called "Vampire Inc."  
Skills: Strong in arms,martial arts

'I do need my minions replaced,don't I?' He smirked behind his mask,before taking a sip from his decided to e-mail the Echidnaopolis newpaper his they would like to work for the money.  
To be continued...

Next story:Our new Mobius Part 4:We Minion Three 


	57. Chapter 57

Our New Mobius Part 4: We Minion Three by Steffie

Author's Notes:This would be mainly centered around Evil and his new minions.

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Tekno etc (c) Sonic the Comic people(Fleetway)  
Sonia,Manic,Cyrus etc (c) Sonic Underground people/DiC Chris Thorndyke etc (c) Sonic X people Sera etc (c) ???(please tell me) Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ __________

It's a beautiful day at birds were air fresher than it had been for would call this a wonderful day.

Except for one female echidna working at the post office.

'I hate sunny 's so happy when it's sunny.' Chloe-Li thought,typing on the computer.  
"Miss,did my package come yet?" an echidna in his thirties asked.  
'Great.I must ',Chloe-Li thought to herself,"Yes, came in.I'll get it for you." Chloe-Li bent down to get the getting it,she offered it to the teen.  
"It's 5 Emerald Dollars,sir." Chloe-Li chirped.  
"Five stinking emerald dollars?" the teen exclaimed.  
"Yes,it is." Chloe-Li smiled,trying her best to hide her anger.  
"What a 's only CDs in here!"  
"I'm sorry,sir,but that's what the post office charges.",Chloe-Li said,'Even though they do charge too much'  
"It's were too stupid and made this mistake!" the man made Chloe-Li see grabbed hold of the man's neck.  
"It's 5 Emerald Dollars,whether you liked it,or it up,or I'll throw those CDs into the fire!!" Chloe-Li gritted her teeth in man was never thought this would happen.  
"O--okay!" the man handed her the 5 emerald zipped out of there like some predator was chasing him.

"Miss Chloe-Li,please come to my office." came Chloe-Li's boss from behind her.  
'Uh oh.' Chloe-Li thought.

*Later,Chloe-Li's boss' office*

"You're fired!" Chloe-Li\s boss exclaimed,pointing her finger at Chloe-Li.  
"But--"  
"This is the eighteenth one you tried to strangle."  
"Well,he deserved it."  
"The customer's always right,Chloe."  
"Even when he's wrong." Chloe-Li said sarcastically.  
"Yes,even then.I warned you too many times that you mustn't attack the never ,I have no choice but to fire you."  
"Fine.I hated this place anyway!" Chloe-Li leaped out of the she got ouf of the office,she slammed the door extremely hard.  
'Woe to anyone that hires her.' the boss shook her head.

*Wire's mansion*

Cable was literally kicked out of the landed on the pathway got up and dusted himself off.  
"--And don't come back until you get your own job!I'm sick of looking after you!You're dad made me work when I was twenty.I became rich all on my own.I bet you can too."  
"Yeah,yeah.",Cable shrugged the lecture off,"I'll show you that I can look after myself,without your help!" Cable left the a few minutes,he returned.  
"Dad,do you having money I can lend?"

*Dr Syn-De's apartment*

"Bills,bills, can I afford any of this?" Syn-De wondered as she went through her picked up her newspaper.  
"Bad news,bad news and more bad news.",Syn-De thought as she paged through stopped when she saw an ad,"Minions earn 50 million emerald dollars per phone this number(insert number)."

"A dream come true." Syn-De thought,dialing the phone number.

*Chloe-Li*

Chloe-Li wandered around the malls of found a shop that sold newspapers and picked up a newspaper and started to read noticed an ad.  
'I'll earn 50 million emerald dollars?' she thought to decided to buy the she got home,she phoned the number.

*Cable*

Cable sat on the park the coast was clear,he snapped his fingers above the daisy turned into butterflies.  
'I got magical powers,yet I can't do anything right.' Cable noticed under the bench was a picked it smiled when he found an took it with soon as he found a payphone,he dialled the number.

*Four hours later,the Floating Island's edge*

Cable,Chloe-Li and Syn-De went to the edge of the Floatinf soon as they saw one another,a fight started.  
"What are you doing here,Chloe?Cable?" Syn-De demanded.  
"What am I doing here?What are you doing here,Syn?" Cable and Chloe-Li demanded.  
"None of your concern."  
"Likewise."

Suddenly,they were teleported to someplace.

"Amazing trick!" Syn-De -Li shrugged as if she didn't even care.  
"Good afternoon,Minions." came a voice from behind threesome turned around in noticed a black-robed person sitting on a pharoah's throne.A wine glass in his hand.  
"Who're you?" Syn-De asked.  
"Me?I'm your nickname's Evil."  
"Cool ,what do we do?" Cable -Li folded her arms against her chest,looking -De had her hands on her hips.  
"Good three are my new minions." "So,what all do we get when we work for you?" "'ll get your 50 million Emerald Dollars when you did your ,you get to live here for free.I'll show you to your rooms soon."  
"When we do what?" Chloe-Li asked.  
"You three mainly make sure the soldiers beneath you are co-operating quite ,any duties I'll give you three."  
"Sounds fair enough."  
'Just don't make us clean the .' Syn-De grossed out.  
"No,you three will never clean the toilets."  
'How did he read my mind?' Syn-De wondered.  
"I'll show you three to your rooms.I'll give you your assignments tomorrow."

*Later*

Evil and the Minion Three used the lift to go went down to the second floor.  
"The second floor would be Cable's rooms." Evil explained,handing Cable a bunch of keys.  
"Wha?!" Cable laughed at the expressions of his minions.  
"Each room is a special one's the bathroom,another the living room,etc."  
" like home.",Cable stepped out of the lift.,"Bye,ladies!"

"Ooh.I hope he gets a cramp in his--" Syn-De began,when Evil interrupted her.  
"The third floor's Chloe-Li's." Evil explained,giving Chloe-Li a bunch of -Li exited the lift.

Evil made the lift go to the fourth-floor.  
"This floor belongs to you,my dear." Evil flirtirly whispered in her handed the keys to her,holding her hand by "accident".;  
"Thank you." Syn-De went to her floor.

*Cable's floor*

"Wow,I got almost everything didn't he give me some pretty ladies for me?" Cable asked out loud.

*Chloe-Li's floor*

"Not bad at all." Chloe-Li admitted,checking her rooms out.

*Syn-De's floor*

"Why is it so dusty here?" Syn-De's eye noticed the specks of dust here and looked for anything to clean up soon as she found something,she decided to attack her rooms with some serious house-cleaning.

*Dinner time*

"Minion Three,please get to the fifth-floor at go to room # will be served now." Evil's voice echoed over the Minion Three went to the fifth stopped at room number 5din.  
"You knock." Cable said.  
"No,you knock." Syn-De requested.  
"I'll knock." Chloe-Li knocked on the door creaked entered the were in awe when they saw the dining was filled with so much looked fit for a royal.  
"Come sit down and help we dine,I'll tell you what you three must do for me."

They sat down and explained to them what they must do.

To be continued...

Next story:Our New Mobius Part 4:Spy 


	58. Chapter 58

Our New Mobius Part 4:Spy by Steffie

Author's Notes:Another one that revolves around Evil and the Minion about that,but we need to learn about the villians.

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Tekno etc (c) Sonic the Comic people(Fleetway)  
Sonia,Manic,Cyrus etc (c) Sonic Underground people/DiC Chris Thorndyke etc (c) Sonic X people Sera etc (c) ???(please tell me) Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ __________

*06:30,Echidnaopolis*

"He expected me to do what?!" Cable gagged,staring at his shopping was so long,it ended at his ankels.  
"You're lucky.I must spy on Remington for the day and tell him everything Remington what type of toothpaste and shampoo he uses." Syn-De.  
"I thought you wouldn't mind spying on Remington.",Cable gave Syn-De a cat-like grin,"I mean,you were stalking him during high-school."  
"I didn't do such a thing!" Syn-De protested.  
"Then why are your cheeks so red?"  
"The sun made me quite hot."  
"I don't see any you,Chloe-Li?" "Yeah,the sun is way high in the sky." Chloe-Li said sarcastically.  
"Heh?"  
"She's being sarcastic,Cable."  
",what's your task?"  
"Spying on the security guard Ixis." Chloe-Li said boredly,staring at the photo.

The group split up.

*Remington's apartment*

Syn-De climbed up the tree which was several feet away from Remington's apartment soon as she reached a branch that's level to the window,Syn-De took her binoculars to spy on the didn't hear the branches move from behind her.  
"Yo,what's up?" Cable voice asked from behind her.  
"!!!" Syn-De nearly fell out of the she could even turn around,she punched whoever was behind used his magic to teleport himself out of the Syn-De turned around,he was behind Syn-De's back again.  
"Cable,you scared me!",Syn-De sighed,"Why don't you go buy the groceries?"  
"Shops are still ,I decided to bug you."  
"Well,you're doing a great are you doing?" Syn-De 's arms were wrapped around her waist.  
"You look even prettier when you're angry." Cable purred.  
"I ,scram.I won't miss my punch next time!" Syn-De shooed him away,spying on her former did so.

*Chloe-Li*

Chloe-Li followed Ixis to his hid behind the through her binoculars,she smirked.  
"Ah, like flirting with the pretty females?",Chloe-Li asked outloud,'Why am I feeling hot and cold at the same time?'

*Ixis*

'Strange.I'm feeling hot and cold at the same time.I hope I'm not getting a flu.' Ixis thought,as his pretty female co-worker blabbed on and one about something.

*Chloe-Li*

The orange-furred female still peeped behind her binoculars.  
"Hey,Chloe!" Cable asked out of nowhere.  
"...What are you doing here?" Chloe-Li asked,not sounding shocked at all.  
"Shops aren't open,so I decided to spend some time with you."  
"Go bug Syn-De instead.I'm too busy." Chloe-Li waved him away.  
"She told me to scram." Cable sighed.  
"She made a great decision." "I hate it when you're sarcastic."  
"I wasn't."  
"..." Cable sighed in decided to follow Chloe-Li quietly.

*Syn-De*

"Damnit,why were you taken?" Syn-De asked herself when she watched Remington kiss Komi-Ko and Lily-Ko looked down and noticed her dress had a few speckles of dirt.  
'&*%#~I just washed this!' Syn-De whined in her head.A giant artery bulged in her a phobia for dirtiness,Syn-De would always over-react when she's dirty.

*Chloe-Li and Cable*

Chloe-Li was watching Ixis was right behind her.  
"Hey Baby,what's you're sign?"  
"Go away." Chloe-Li rolled her eyes.  
"Can't do 're so beautiful,I want to stay here forever."  
"If you want a girlfriend,go find someone that's only attracted by your may be quite handsome,but your personality is ugly!"  
"Oh really?" Cable smirked.  
"Stop that!" Chloe-Li snarled as Cable pinched her.  
"Stop what?" Cable asked pinched her again.  
"If you do that again,I'll make sure your voice would be extremely high-pitched for the whole week."  
"I like that type of attitude on a chick."  
"Don't call me chick you keep your hands and comments to yourself,or else--"  
"Okay, don't take drastic measures,milady." Cable waved his hands in front of -Li shook her head,before she continued to spy on the grey echidna.

*Hours later*

The Minion Three finally returned back from their handed them their showed Evil the groceries he had bought.  
"You three did quite well on your first day."  
"Thank ,when will our next task be?"  
"Very soon my minions,very the time's right,I'll tell you." Evil smirked from behind his hood.

To be continued...

Next story:Project ICE part 1 


	59. Chapter 59

Project ICE Part 1 by Steffie

Author's Notes:Here's some hints here about certain things.

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ _______

*Kragok's residence*

Kragok sat quietly in the living table was littered with bundles of his lap's his laptop.  
"Kray?" Lupe-An asked as she walked into the living room.  
"Hmm?" Kragok asked,looking up from the laptop.  
"What's all this?" Lupe-An asked,amazed at all the CDs.  
"I asked the Dark Legionnaire priests to give me copies of their information of any information on The Psychic One."  
"So interested in yourself?" Lupe-An joked as she sat next to Kragok..Kragok smirked.  
"I noticed some interesting things here." Kragok said,showing Lupe-An the document on screen.  
"Oh?What about?"  
"This is dated about three-hundred years before my says here that I would defeat the Living Fossil along with the Savior,The Chosen One and the Savior would've died,but will come back to Peacemaker would travel in Outer 'll return and everything would be turmoil."  
"But,that never never never went to Outer -Da and Future Knuckles came after we defeated Mammoth Mogul."  
"That's the actually interrupted the circle of events." Kragok pointed took another document from the table,"This is the most recent prophecy our priests I defeated The Living Fossil,I must defeat the one that came from the that,I must defeat the one that can control five elements.I had to defeat an echidna-eating Sandcrawler with Tobor for reasons I have no clue about.I must gain all six Psychic Orbs and gain immortality.I'll be able to defeat The Evil One." "But what if you didn't?" Lupe-An asked.  
"It didn't say at ,I've read in another document that if I didn't fulfill everything from the prophecy,I would have an endless cycle of villians to destroy." Kragok sighed.  
"Hmm,look at this 's one dated from three-hundred years ago." Lupe-An said,as she showed Kragok a took the previous CD out,before putting the CD opened the document up.  
"'s about an evil force that can control minds by turning one's flesh into metal.I was supposed to defeat actually destroyed himself."

*Evil's chambers*

"Miss Syn-De,I have an assignment for you." Evil smirked from his hooded he and Syn-De were in the chambers.  
"Oh?"  
"I want you to collect blood samples from Kragok,Constable Remington,Knuckles and one's blood has to be in glass cylinders clearly marked with their that?"  
"Why do you need the blood samples?" Syn-De asked.  
"That you'll know in due time,my dear."  
"How should I collect these blood samples,sir?" "You're a blood donor nurse of Vampire figure it out."  
" you,Evil." "Yes,,you must go to Echidnaopolis and collect these blood that?"  
"Yes,sir." Syn-De used his psychic powers to send Syn-De to ,he sent Chloe-Li and Cable as must help her at all costs.

*The next day*

"Please donate your blood at Vampire Inc may need your blood today!" Cable shouted over the megaphone,as he walked all over the Echidnaopolian the other side of Echidnaopolis,Chloe-Li shouted over the megaphone as well.  
"Please donate your blood today at Vampire Inc,or else we'll drain your blood ourselves!" Chloe-Li stared at her as if she's nuts.  
'Well,she didn't say anything about using threats....' Chloe-Li rolled her eyes at the stares.

*Meanwhile*

Ixis,Kragok,Lupe-An,Remington,Komi-Ko,Knuckles,Julie-Su and the Chaotix were eating out at a fast-food overheard Cable shouting over the megaphone.  
"Hey,maybe we should donate some blood?It's for a good cause." Knuckles suggested.  
"Do you think they're safe?",Lupe-An asked,"I mean,the name itself made me sceptical."  
"Don't worry about that, Syn-De's an old high-school classmate of she has a phobia of dirtiness,she makes sure everything's 100% only named it 'Vampire Inc' to make it sound cool ." Remington explained.  
"So,should we go?" Julie-Su asked.  
"I'm not going." Vector shook his head frantically.  
"Chicken." Julie-Su gave him a cat-like grin.  
"Better scared than says she wouldn't take all our blood?" Vector cocked an eyebrow.A huge sweatdrop formed on everyone's head.

*Later*

The group went to Vampire Inc to donate they entered inside the Blood Bank,they immediately noticed how full it was inside.  
"Everyone wants to donate blood?" Kragok cocked an eyebrow.  
"I've heard you get paid for donating blood." Lupe-An shrugged her shoulders.A nurse came to was an orange female with aquamarine eyes were was only 3'1".;  
"Good day.I'm Sister you all here for blood donations?" she asked,trying to sound as cheerfull as ' face had a tint of pink in them.  
'Why am I feeling hot and cold at the same time?Plus,why am I feeling so happy and so sad at the same time'  
'Why am I so cold and hot at the same time?Why do I feel so cheerful and gloomy at the same time too?Am I getting the flu?'

Both echidnas were gazing into each other's brown staring deepling into -grey eyes staring into chocolate cheeks were becoming a bit pinker when they realized they were staring at one another a bit too long.  
"Please,follow me." Chloe-Li cleared her hurriedly turned her heel to lead them to Dr Syn-De's office.

When they arrived at Dr Syn-De's office,everyone had a Syn-De entered the office with her needles in gently laid them on the table next to the blood donor machine.  
"Good day,I'm Dr Syn-De.I'll be drawing your blood for blood wants to come first?" Syn-De asked as a professional blood donor nurse.  
"I'll go." Knuckles offered.  
"Have a seat." Syn-De offered the seat in front of sat in the -De took her needle out of their awhile,she drew Knuckles' blood was stored in a -De marked his name on threw the needle away.  
"Next?" Syn-De went she drew the blood from Remington,she batted her eyelashes -Ko shot daggars at was too naive to notice the flirtiness in Syn-De,or Komi-Ko's being done,she marked the cylinder with Remington's name on.

The others,excluding Kragok,allowed them to draw their blood.  
"Aren't you going to donate blood?" Knuckles asked Kragok.  
"I'd rather blood's unsuitable for donating because of my psychic 's far stronger than Remington's,therefore I'd rather not." Kragok just didn't want an injection.  
"Good choice, you all for donating your blood." Syn-De smiled and waved them goodbye as they left her building.

'Evil wouldn't be happy I didn't get Kragok's DNA...' Syn-De bit her lip in feat.

*Later,Evil's Chambers*

"Here are the blood samples,sir." Syn-De bowed down to Evil as she showed Evil the cylinders with blood took the cylinders and checked the ones with labels on them.  
"Very ,where's Kragok's?"  
"He didn't want to said something about his powers making him unsuitable for blood donation."  
"...You believed that?" Evil growled,his eyes glowing red.  
"If I forced him to,they'd get suspicous."  
" you fail me again,I'll punish you ?"  
"I understood."  
"Now,this is what I want you to do for me..."

*Three months later,Lab*

A giant cylinder glowed a brilliant yellow from the liquid inside of it.A silhouette of a figure floated inside the could hear heart beats from the heart Minion Three and Evil watched the figure with interest.  
"DNA samples of Mighty,Remington and Knuckles were enough to create Project ICE."  
"What does the 'ICE' stand for?" Chloe-Li asked.  
"Internally Cybernetic of normal bones and cartlidge,he had metal that works just like bone and cartlidge."  
"You created him because?" Cable asked.  
"Cable here has Mighty's strength and also has Remington's fur colour,Knuckles' eye colour,Remington's intellenge and a bit of psychic as well as Lupe-An's hair can also use his nervous system to produce then uses it to shock opponents."  
"He has all these because?"  
"Project ICE is what we need for taking out yes,he also has a ruthless has no conscience.."  
"But,you said the Ancient Walkers didn't--"  
"They only said I mustn't search for the Psychic Orbs without didn't say anything about killing him." Evil smirked.

They were so busy talking,they didn't notice the cylinder's glass were surprised to hear the glass smash and water gushing ICE fell onto the struggled to get Minion Three and Evil watched him.  
"Well,I'll be--" Evil ICE steadied himself on his two feet.  
"--Our project worked." Syn-De smiled happily.

Project ICE turned around to face the owners of the chocolate-brown fur dripped from the yellow whole body caramel-coloured fringe and eyebrows clung to his face wore a blank violet eyes filled with curiosity.  
"Hello,Project ICE." Evil came next shocked the others.

"Hello!" Project ICE smiled like an innocent child.

To be continued... 


	60. Chapter 60

Project ICE Part 2 by Steffie

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ _______

"It can't 's not supposed to be friendly at all!" Evil gagged in horror,as he and the Minion Three stared at Project ICE.  
"Well,you did say you wanted a deadly fighting has a mind of a seven year old,plus he's combination for anyone." Syn-De defended herself.  
"I wanted an intellegent one."  
"He still has an extremely-high just acts and thinks like a child."  
".If anything fails because of his childish mind,I'll punish ,Syn-De?" Evil asked.  
"I understand,sir." Syn-De nodded.  
",you three must find some clothes for your new are now known as the Minion that?"  
"Yes,sir."  
" may leave." Evil smiled.

*Later,Syn-De's floor*

Syn-De used various equipment to test all of Project ICE's vitals signs and brain activity,as well as sent Cable to Echidnaopolis to buy clothes and shoes for Project ICE.  
" vital signs are IQ's above he didn't grow up from baby to one in his twenties,he would act very ,he can learn quite quickly.."  
"I thought you said you allowed him to be child-like for a reason." Chloe-Li asked.  
"I lied.I didn't expect this to Evil knew I failed,I'd be in serious trouble." Syn-De explained.  
"What if he finds out?"  
"No,he won't.I'll make sure he won't."  
"But,he surely won't punish you law won't allow that."  
"We are living on his word is he hides his says the EST's didn't want him for possible murder?"  
"..." Chloe-Li bit her -De had a point.

"I'm back!" Cable grinned as he came in with bags full of clothes.  
"You're finally back." Chloe-Li said sarcastically.  
"Yep.I got new clothes for...er,what's his name?"  
"Project ICE." Syn-De ICE cocked his head to the side.  
"He needs a name,y'know." Cable pointed out.  
"Project ICE's his name."  
"It's too long and stupid."  
"Hey!"  
"Hmm,I'll think of a name for him."  
"Be careful.I don't want your brain to burn." Chloe-Li shot her a death-glare.  
"Bruno?"  
"That's a dog name!" Syn-De gave him the side-ways ICE cocked an eyebrow.  
"Tim?...how about...Casey?"  
"Well..." Syn-De began,but she noticed Project ICE's eyes and face lit up to the name 'Casey.  
"See?He likes the name." Cable smiled gave Casey the bags.  
"Put these on." Cable smiled.  
"You go help might not dress right." Syn-De obeyed and helped him.

*Three weeks later*

Syn-De,Chloe-Li and Cable taught Casey lots of things he needed to know for someone his learned quite ,he still had the mind of a child.

*Evil's chambers*

"Casey,I have an assignment for you.",Evil showed him a photo of Lee-An,"I want you to win her full her parents as well,and win their full trust as well."  
"Must I become good friends with her?" Casey asked.  
"Anything to make her trust you you won their trust,we'll attack ."  
"Got it." Casey nodded.  
"You must go to the Echidnaopolian -An works there as a started working there last week already."  
"Got it."  
"Don't fail me."  
"I won't."  
"I'll teleport you there right now." Evil snapped his disappeared.  
'When you befriend them,you can kill Kragok for me.' Evil smirked evilly.

*15:00*

Casey was teleported outside of the Echidnaopolian people stared at casually walked into the smiled at waved hello to anyone that looked at were surprised at when did someone greet strangers as if they're good friends?Casey continued walking until he saw Lee-An.  
"Hi!" he greeted,smiling widely.  
"Hi." Lee-An greeted couldn't understand why she felt so hot and cold at the same she felt so happy and sad at the same wondered if he has the too felt hot and cold at the same also felt so happy and sad at the same time.  
"..." Casey opened his mouth to say something,but nothing cheeks became redder.  
"Would you like a sample?" Lee-An offered him chocolate-coated termites.  
"Sure." Casey took the bite out of was delicious.  
"You like it?" Lee-An asked.  
"Oh ,may we have dinner sometime?"  
"...",Lee-An couldn't believe he asked her out on a date,"I'm sorry.I'm supposed to have dinner with my parents--"  
"No prob.I like to meet your parents."  
"Sure.I must just pack my table away,and we can go to my parents'."  
"Sure."  
'If he wants to meet my parents,he can't be that bad...' Lee-An thought.

*Much later,Kragok's home*

Kragok,Lupe-An and the quadruplets were waiting around the dining table for Lee-An to come home.  
"Where is she?" Kragok asked himself.  
"She should be here at any minute." Lupe-An said,checking her soon as she said that,the doorbell was rung.  
"I'll get it." Kragok got up from his seat to open the front smiled when he saw his daughter,but frowned when he saw a boy a bit older than her standing right to her.  
"Hi Dad." Lee-An greeted,kissing her dad on the cheek.  
"Hi,Lee.",Kragok hugged her and returned the kiss,"Who's this?"  
"This is Casey,my boyfriend.  
"Boyfriend?How long did you two know each other?"  
"We just met at the supermarket.I asked her out to dinner,and she said we can eat here.I wanted to meet her parents as well,so here I am." Casey shrugged.  
" meeting you,Casey." Kragok tried to hide his suspicousness and shook Casey's was quite a powerful handshake.  
"Nice to meet you too,Kragok."  
'How did he know my name?',Kragok frowned,"Come on in."

*Dinner*

The family and one guest were eating seafood for one noticed Kragok giving Casey a suspicious eye every -An trusted Casey,since she would never mistrust mentally rolled his eyes when he read her couldn't believe she would trust a stranger like that.  
"So,what are you studying?" Lupe-An asked,taking a sip from her wine.  
"Lots of ..English..."  
"No,I mean what do you want to do when you're finished with college?"  
"I'm not at college at all." Casey smiled.  
"Oh?And what's with all the subjects you're studying?" Kragok smiled behind his wine glass.  
"It's just for general knowledge.I never went to school before."

Lupe-An spat the wine from her gaped in quadruplets gave their sister a suspicous -An felt her palms becoming quite tried to read Casey's he said was the full -An read Casey's mind as were amazed that Casey wasn't ashamed to admit he never was at school.  
"What do you mean you never went to school before?" Kragok asked.  
"I was...home-schooled." Casey shrugged,smiling ,Kragok and Lupe-An discovered he told the truth when they read his mind.

*Much later,after dinner*

"So,why do you want to date Lee-An?" Kragok asked -An and Lupe-An were alone in Lee-An's quadruplets were busy playing games on the laptop in the next and Casey were alone in Kragok's computer room.  
"She's such a nice girl."  
"Define 'nice'."  
"Huh?"  
"What do you mean when you said 'she's such a nice girl'?" Kragok bionic eye was a bit should've known Kragok was an over-protective father.  
"Well,she's funny and 's also quite pretty as well."  
"Quite pretty,eh?After this,will you two discover the birds and the bees?" Kragok soon as he finished his sentence,Kragok read Casey's mind.  
'Huh?What does the birds and the bees have to do with s'  
"What?!Don't tell me?" a vein bulged in Kragok's head.  
"I won't do that,Kragok.I know it's wrong to do so." Casey answered.  
"Good.",Kragok nodded,"Nice meeting you.I sure hope I'll meet your parents sometime."  
"..." Casey blinked in found this odd.

*Much later*

It's midnight at the Kragok left a few hourd and Lupe-An were in bed,but they couldn't sleep.  
"Do you trust Casey?" Kragok asked -An turned over to face Kragok.  
"I don't see any reason not to.",Lupe-An answered,"Why?"  
"That's the thing.I know I can trust him,but something told me not to trust him completely."  
"We echidnas aren't really that 's natural.I'm one of the oddballs." Lupe-An joked.  
"Good point,but why do I feel this way?I should be happy Lee-An found someone."  
"Lee-An told me she felt hot and cold at the same time when she met him."  
"They have the soultouch?" Kragok blinked.  
"Yes,they do." Lupe-An smiled.  
"Now I know he's not using her." Kragok -An rolled over and went to sleep.

Kragok went to sleep,mind free of worries.

*Evil's chambers*

Evil watched his monitors in him was Casey,who was tired.  
"Ah,they trust .We can attack tomorrow."  
"Sir?" Casey asked,about to ask if it's really such a good idea to attak changed his mind.  
"Yes?" Evil found something else to ask didn't want to make him angry.  
"Is it true you made all the other Mobiuses merge into one?"  
"Yes,why?"  
"I was wondering,can you unmerge them again?"  
"Only when I die,they would unmerge 'd you ask?"  
"Just curious." Casey left the chambers.  
'What have I put myself in for?I don't want to hurt Lee's dad.' Casey screamed in his slumped onto the shoulders shook as he started to cry.

*The next day,which is a Saturday*

Kragok,Lupe-An,Lee-An,the quadruplets and Ixis were at the Marble Garden Zone.  
"We chose here because?" Ixis moaned.  
"Just some sight-seeing.A perfect place for a picnic." Lupe-An and Kragok smiled.  
"You mean,not for a second honeymoon,or something?" Ixis teased.  
"No!" Kragok and Lupe-An blushed.  
"Huh,what are they talking about?" Matthew asked his siblings.  
"I dunno,and I don't wanna find out!" Merin-Da others nodded in agreement.

*Meanwhile,Steelaopolis*

"Kragok's in the Marble Garden 'll attack him there." Evil ordered his Minion Four.  
"Sir,are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Casey was evident in his voice.  
"Of course I am."  
"But,why?"  
"Kragok's a terrible actually wants to kill you and Lee-An." Evil knew Casey has a child-like trust as well.  
"What?"  
"Yes,it's true.I overheard him saying so." Evil smirked.  
"..." Casey was shocked.  
"Yes,it's only pretended to like you and Lee-An."  
"Why that--" Casey gritted his teeth in hands crackled with screamed a blood-curdling air was filled with electricity.  
'That alone will make him want to kill Kragok.' Evil climbed into the aircraft and flew towards the Marble Garden Zone.

*Much later*

Kragok and Lupe-An wrapped their arms around each other as they watched their children play -An joined in on the was exploring the Marble Garden stopped what they were doing when they saw an aircraft land by them.  
"Who could that be?" Kragok echoed everyone's watched as five figures stepped out of the five figures stepped towardsKragok and the stopped when they were facing them.  
"Good day,Kragok." Evil smirked.  
"Who are you,and how did you know my name?"  
"Simple.I'm The Evil can call me Evil." Evil smirked.  
"What do you want?We didn't collect any psychic orbs yet."  
"I want a fight with you!Right now."  
",don't be surprised when I win."  
'What?I'm supposed to fight him.' Casey thought angrilly.  
'Patience,you can fight as soon as Kragok's worn out.' Evil telepathically told Casey.

Evil and Kragok got ready to Minion Four got ready to fight Lupe-An,Lee-An and Ixis.  
"Lupe,take the quadruplets to the boogie!Now!" Kragok ordered.  
"I follow me." Lupe-An told the ran towards the others noticed,but didn't bother chasing her.

Kragok and Evil started to fight were equal in strength and speed.  
"Not bad." Kragok grinned.  
"You ain't seeing nothing yet."

Chloe-Li did spin-kicks at -An jumped out of the way and shot psyballs at -Li leaped out of the and Syn-De were trading and Casey simply stood there.  
"Why aren't you fighting?" Cable asked Casey.  
"I'm waiting for Kragok to be worn about you?"  
"I'm not really a fighter."  
" I should show you some pointers." Casey charged towards the others and shot a giant ball of electricity at -An and Ixis leaped out of the electricity ball was heading towards Chloe-Li and Syn-De at alarming speed.  
"NO!" Cable raised his hands in the hands eyes and hands glowed before the eletrical ball could hit the girls,an amber force-shield was around absorbed the electrical ball as force-shield disappeared.  
"Huh?What happened?" Chloe-Li and Syn-De asked as one.  
"I used my magic to create a force-shield around you two." Cable smiled.  
"You can use magic?Since when?"  
"Ever since I was born."  
"So,you're not a worthless guy after all." Chloe-Li just sweatdropped in -Li didn't notice Ixis blushing while he stared at her.

*Later*

Kragok and Evil shot energy blasts at one another for quite a were using their full and Evil were getting extremely panted as he felt his head started to feel dizzy.  
"Cable!Now!" Evil than the eye could see,Casey slammed himself against flew a few feet.  
"No!Stop it!" Lee-An screamed at was too angry to even hear punched him hard in the gut,then elbowed him hard in the fell hard on the 's exhausted and he wanted to pass out from the excessive psychic power usage.  
"Stop it right now!" Ixis was about to run towards them,before a force threw him a few feet away.  
"Don't interfere." Evil snarled.

Casey kicked and punched Kragok over and ,he grabbed Kragok by the neck.  
"You're gonna wanted to kill me and Lee!I won't let you do that!" Casey rose his fist in the was about to punch his fist through Kragok's head when.  
"DON'T HURT MY DAD!" Lee-An was running towards Casey at an alarming grabbed his arm and tried to force him to bring it down.  
"What's youre problem?" Casey snarled.  
"Don't hurt him!My dad will never hurt 'll hurt those that threaten the ones he love." Lee-An ran down her cheeks.  
"He's gonna kill us."  
"Daddy will never do that!Don't kill you love me as much I love you,you won't!" Lee-An tears trickled down her felt his eyes burn from the tears building up.  
"You love me?"  
"I do.I now know I'm actually feeling the soultouch.I bet you feel it ,don't hurt Daddy." Lee-An begged,hugging let go of Kragok's steadied himself before he hugged Lee-An back.

"Kill him!Kill Kragok now!" Evil demanded.  
"No,I won't!I now know you're lying!" Casey decided not to used too much psychic energy and was worn out too.  
"'s go,Minion Four." Evil and Lee-An let go of each waved her -An waved waved goodbye to Chloe-Li.  
"This isn't over yet,Kragok!We must still find the Psychic then I can get your wife."  
"Don't even dare think about doing that!" Kragok growled.

The Minion Four and Evil left in their aircraft.  
"Come,let's go home." Kragok -An stayed glued on one stared at where the aircraft once was in the smiled softly as she pictured Casey waving at her.  
"Lee-An!We'll leave without you!" Ixis bellowed.  
"Coming!" Lee-An shouted,running to catch up to her father and uncle.  
'So,this is my a tough one.I sure hope I'll gain all the psychic orbs...'

To be continued...

The Psychic Orbs Part 1:Strength 


	61. Chapter 61

The Psychic Orbs Part 1:Strength by Steffie

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Tekno etc (c) Sonic the Comic people(Fleetway)  
Sonia,Manic,Cyrus etc (c) Sonic Underground people/DiC Chris Thorndyke etc (c) Sonic X people Sera etc (c) ???(please tell me) Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ __________

*Steelapolis*

Evil sat quietly in his chambers,sipping on some the blue diamond on his metallic rod glowed blue.  
'It's time.' Evil smirked.

*Kragok's home*

Kragok and the family were busy eating ,the green jewel in Kragok's quill-band glowed.  
'Huh?' Kragok wondered,noticing it glowed.

*Steelapolis*

Athair materliased in front of hooded echidna merely smirked.  
"Evil,it's time to find the Psychic Ancient Walkers want you to go to The Land of ,you'll find the Orb of minions can go with you,if you wish."  
" I'll prove to the Ancient Walkers that I'm the real Psychic One,not that stupid former grandmaster." Evil nodded,smirking evilly as Athair vanished.

*Kragok's home*

Tobor materliased in front of gave everyone a fright.  
"Sorry about that." Tobor sweat-dropped.  
"Old Man,what are you doing here?" Kragok asked.  
"It's time to find the Psychic Ancient Walkers want you to go to the Land of 'll find the Orb of Strength can bring someone along if you want."  
"About time.I thought the Ancient Walkers forgot about us." Kragok vanished.  
"So,who'll come with you?" Lupe-An asked,taking a sip from her coffee.  
"I'll take you and Ixis with." Kragok smiled.  
"I'll quickly phone Mom and ask her to look after the children."  
"But Mom,we want to come with!" Merin-An quadruplets and Lee-An agreed.  
"No,you can't come might be dangerous."  
"Aw man..." 'So much for me seeing Casey again.' Lee-An sighed.

*Hours later,Land of Chaos*

Evil's aircraft landed in the Emerald Hill and his Minion Four stepped out of the aircraft.  
"Wow,this is beautiful." Casey exclained,bending down to check the flower out more carefully.  
"'re here to find the Orb of Strength,not for sight-seeing." Chloe-Li scolded Casey.  
"Aww,you're no fun." Casey pouted.  
"Where should we look,Evil?" Cable asked to his waved his metallic rod stopped as soon as the blue diamond started to glow.  
"That way!Follow me." Evil shouted,pointing the rod towards the flew towards the horizon,the Minion Four struggling to catch up with him.

*Two minutes later*

Kragok,Ixis and Lupe-An used Kragok's boogie to get to the Land of boogie landed in the Emerald Hill Zone.  
"Hmm,guess Evil got here first." Lupe-An frowned when she saw the aircraft a few feet away.  
"Do you think he has his minions with him?" Ixis asked,sounding quite hopeful.  
"?Do you want to date that orange-furred female?" Kragok joked,cocking an eyebrow.  
"No.",Ixis's eyes shifted from side to side,"I was just curious."  
"Why are your cheeks so red,Ixis?" Lupe-An and Kragok slipped their arms into their backpack soon followed suit.  
"I just have a cold,sis." Ixis squeaked. "Funny,you were a-okay a few minutes ago." Lupe-An smirked evilly.  
"But,it is!" Ixis protested.

While the siblings continued their interesting conversation,Kragok took his quill-band waved it around all over the stopped as soon as the green jewel started to glow.  
"Orb of Strength is over the 's go!" Kragok ordered.  
"Yes,sir." Lupe-An and Ixis saluted ran after Kragok.

*Much later*

Evil and his Minion Four finally reached their was a jungle zone.  
"Alright,start orb should be here somewhere." Evil too started to search,using his metallic rod.  
"Sir,how would it look like?" Cable asked,peeping into a bush.  
"It's should also have the Chinses symbol of Strength embedded on it."  
"Oh."  
"Hey,do you hear something?" Syn-De asked.  
"Yeah,I heard it too." Casey ,Lupe-An and Ixis had just trio stopped in their tracks when they saw the Minion Four and Evil.  
"You!What are you doing here?" Kragok demanded,pointing an accusing finger at Evil.  
"What am I doing here?What are you doing here?"  
"Searching for the Orb of Strength."  
"Likewise." Evil looked ready to pounce former grandmaster looked ready to shock Evil with his electrical Minion Three,Ixis and Lupe-An were too busy watching them.  
"What are you doing?Find that Orb!" Kragok and Evil shouted at their others began searching for the Orb of Strength.

*Casey*

"I found it!I found it!" Casey others whipped their heads stared at him with blank faces.  
"Casey,that's a coconut." Chloe-Li sighed,slapping her forehead.  
"But,it has an orb shape." Casey exclaimed,pointing at the coconut.  
"True,but it isn't an Orb." Chloe-Li walked up to Chloe-Li.  
"Is he okay?" Ixis asked Chloe-Li,pointing at Casey.  
"Yep." Chloe-Li cheeks had a tint of did Ixis.  
'Why am I feeling hot and cold at the same time?' Ixis wondered,peering at Chloe-Li from the corner of his eye.  
'Am I getting the flu?' Chloe-Li wondered,as she felt hot and cold at the same started to stare at one was about to wrap his arms around her when...

"Evil,I got it!I got it!" Casey exclaimed,running towards his superior with something fist-sized in his held an Orb made out of Silent Garnet.  
"Casey!You found it!" Evil grinned happily.  
'The moment I touched it,I felt even stronger!' Casey thought as he was too busy running to notice the tree root in his tripped over Orb flew out of his hand when he fell hard onto the floor.  
"Get the Orb!Now!" Evil and Kragok shouted at the same time.

Cable and Ixis ran after the almost grabbed hold of it,when Cable used his magic to freeze Ixis in was about to grab hold of it,when Lupe-An punched it away from ,after he got unfrozen,ran after the nearly got hold of it,when Syn-De accidently slapped it orb flew towards Kragok and Evil.  
"I got it!" Kragok ran a bit,before leaping towards the Orb.  
"I got it!" Evil ran a bit,before leaping towards the Orb.

Kragok and Evil touched the Orb of Strength at the same glowed blue,while Evil glowed red.

*Echidnaopolis*

Remington was busy in his started to glow -An and the quadruplets started to glow blue as a few minutes,they stopped glowing

*Kragok and Evil*

As soon as they stopped glowing,the Orb of Strength vanished into thin air.  
"I feel so powerful." Evil bragged.  
"Me too."  
"Wha?Only one of us' supposed to have our strength 's going on?" Evil exclaimed.  
"I can answer that." came two voices from behind them.  
"Athair and Old are you two doing here?"  
"The Ancient Walkers sent us here." Tobor explained.  
"So,how did we both get out strengths increased?" Evil demanded,arms crossed.  
"You both touched the Orb at the same time." Athair explained.  
"Is that all?Then why didn't the others get their strengths increased?" Kragok asked,  
" those with your DNA can gain these ,only you and your children can gain these powers." Athair explained.  
"You two must go to the Emerald ,you'll find the Orb of Swiftness." Tobor ,Lupe-An and the Minion Four suddenly vanished.  
"Hey,what happened?" Kragok demanded.  
"Yeah,what gives?" Evil bionic eye had a red aura.  
"The Ancient Walkers decided it's best if your two work alone."  
"What about them?Are they alright?"  
"They're fine.I promise you they'll come back very soon."  
"Better keep your promise." Evil warned.

Athair and Tobor vanished into thin and Evil stared at one another in deafening silence.  
"May the true Psychic One win." Evil broke the offered his hand to shake.  
"Which will be me." Kragok rivals shook glided towards Emerald World.

*Heaven*

"Yes,may the true Psychic One win.." Aurora sighed,watching the event from Heaven.

To be continued...

Next story:The Psychic Orbs Part 2:Swiftness 


	62. Chapter 62

The Psychic Orbs Part 2:Swiftness by Steffie

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Tekno etc (c) Sonic the Comic people(Fleetway)  
Sonia,Manic,Cyrus etc (c) Sonic Underground people/DiC Chris Thorndyke etc (c) Sonic X people Sera etc (c) ???(please tell me) Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ __________

*Emerald World*

"Morning already?" Tekno yawned,getting up from got out of walked up to her pulled the curtain away from her opened her window poked her head out.  
"Wow,such a beautiful morning!" Tekno sighed in looked up into the saw two echidnas fly blinked in confusion.  
'Okay,now you're seeing things!' Tekno warned herself.

Kragok and Evil glided in Emerald World's both waited for their Orb Detecting devices to glow.  
"I'll find the Orb of Swiftness first." Evil smirked.  
"You wish." Kragok grinned.

They continued gliding for an 's jewel and Evil's diamond started to glow when they flew passed a patch of swooped down to get the Orb.

As soon as they landed on the patch of land,Athair and Tobor appeared.  
"Great Psychic One and The Evil One,you two will have a wins will get the power of the Orb of Swiftness." Athair explained.  
"Is that all?" Kragok laughed.  
"You two must race around the whole continent." Tobor pointed out.  
"That's too easy!" Evil scoffed.  
"You two must still wear your robes."  
"..." Kragok and Evil were 't they know how hard it is to run in these long robes?

*Later*

Athair made a white stripe where Kragok and Evil stood behind of.  
"On your marks,get set,go!" Tobor and Kragok ran as fast as they can without ran through various towns and citizens were swept off their feet by their sheer speed.

They ran faster and tried to outrun sped it up a tried to outrun Kragok,Kragok sped it up a couldn't best the other.  
'?' Kragok noticed only now that he and Evil had the same running one ran mirrored the other was like he ran next to a mirror.

*7/8 of the continent later*

Kragok and Evil were still running as fast as they were getting noticed Athair and Tobor ahead.  
"You can do it,Kragok!" Tobor shouted,cheering his former enemy simply stood there,looking bored.  
"Eat my dust!" Evil sped it up alot,using all his energy left.  
"No,eat mine!" Kragok shouted,using all his energy.

They ran with all their remaining closed their eyes when they ran passed the white that,they collapsed on teh were exhausted.  
"It's a tie!" Athair shouted.  
"Huh?" Kragok and Evil cocked an eyebrow.  
"You both passed the finishing line at the same !" Athair his hand was an Orb that was made out of Peaceful had the Chinese symbol of speed on it.  
"Both of you,touch the Orb of Swiftness at the same time." Athair started to glow.

*Echidnaopolis*

Remington,Lee-An and the quadruplets glowed stopped glowing after a second.

*Kragok and Evil*

Kragok and Evil stopped took some food from his backpack to used his psychci powers to pick some fruit.  
"The Orb of Psychic's in Xcalibar." Athair and Tobor vanished.  
After regaining their strength,Kragok and Evil flew towards Xcalibar

To be continued...

Next story:The Psychic Orbs Part 3:Psychic 


	63. Chapter 63

The Psychic Orbs Part 3:Psychic by Steffie

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Tekno etc (c) Sonic the Comic people(Fleetway)  
Sonia,Manic,Cyrus etc (c) Sonic Underground people/DiC Chris Thorndyke etc (c) Sonic X people Sera etc (c) ???(please tell me) Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ __________

*Xcalibar*

Chris Thorndyke sat in the living room with Cream and sighed missed Sonic and the the teenaged Cream and her chao Cheese reminded him of the great times he had with them.

*Kragok and Evil*

Kragok and Evil's Orb Detectors' jewels glowed when they passed an flew down and landed by the Emerald and Tobor were waiting for them already.  
"You two have another task." Athair his hands were the Orb of Orb of Psychic's made out of Psychic Amethyst.  
"What type of task?" Kragok pointed at two giant boulders behind him.  
"Kragok,use the left ,use the right of you must use your powers to lift the boulders several feet into the air,with only a thought." Athair explained.  
"Too easy." Evil right boulder had a red aura,while the left one had a blue a second,the boulders were several feet in the and Evil was too easy.  
"Kragok,make all the boulders on the left ,make all the boulders on the right boulder that's in the sky now must be gently placed down where you found it first."

Kragok and Evil did their task with ease.  
"Now,this test would be for your force-shields." Athair soon as he said that,Aurora(she was invisible) herself made all the boulders fly towards them at blinding speed,Before the boulders could even hurt them,Kragok shielded himself with a blue shielded himself with a red force-shield.

After a few minutes,they dropped their force-shields.  
"You both .Just touch the Orb of Psychic at the same time." Athair and Evil touched the Orb at the same glowed,as well as Kragok's stopped glowing.  
"The Orb of Flight will be in Skies of luck." Tobor said as he and Athair vanished.

Kragok and Evil towards the Skies of Freedom.

To be continued...

Next story:The Psychic Orbs Part 4:Flight

The Psychic Orbs Part 4:Flight by Steffie

*Skies of Freedom*

Sera sat in her bedroom,brushing her hummed softly to herself.  
'I'm going out with my boyfriend Chris Thorndyke.' she thought happily to herself.

*Kragok and Evil*

Kragok and Evil landed on the Skies of and Tobor waited for his hand was the Orb of 's made out of Mayhem Sapphire.  
"You two must must fly around the Skies of gets to us first will earn the Orb of Flight." Tobor explained.

Kragok and Evil flew around the Skies of were both Kragok tried to outfly Evil,Evil would step his speed up abit,and vice carried on for both reached Tobor and Athair at the same time.  
"You two tied touch the orb at the same time." Athair and his children,and Evil glowed the moment they stopped glowing.  
"The Orb of Speciality will be in luck." Athair and Evil flew off to Mobodoo.  
"Is it just me,or they kept tying?" Tobor asked the younger Guardian.  
"Yes,they both kept on if they're one and the same..."

To be continued...

Next story:The Psychic Orbs Part 5:Speciality

The Psychic Orbs Part 5:Speciality by Steffie

*Mobodoon*

Queen Sonia and King Manic watched their kingdom from their mother,Aleena,had her hands on their shoulders.  
"We finally became rulers of Mobodoon." Sonia smiled.  
"But,we were supposed to do it with Sonic." Manic bit her eyes shone with unshed tears.

*Kragok and Evil*

The two psychic echidnas landed in and Tobor waited for them.  
"Where's the Orb of Speciality?" Kragok asked.  
"You two must find it." Tobor explained.  
"Huh?" Evil gagged.  
"Yes,you two must look all over this found it first without the Orb Detectors win." Athair smiled.

Kragok and Evil looked all over the place.  
"Where's that $#!++* Orb?" Evil snarled,searching in the became so angry,his aura itself made the ground beneath split.  
"I found it!" Kragok shouted in glowed in Echidnaopolis,his children glowed blue as and his children stopped glowing.  
" found the Orb of 'll get a special secret power." Athair snarled at Kragok.

"The Orb of Immortality's in the Twilight Zone." Tobor herself transported Kragok and Evil into the Twilight Zone.

To be continued...

Next story:The Psychic Orbs Part 6:Immortality 


	64. Chapter 64

The Psychic Orbs Part 6:Immortality by Steffie

Author's note:I know these chapters were too short,but I wanted to focus on what's important.

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Tekno etc (c) Sonic the Comic people(Fleetway)  
Sonia,Manic,Cyrus etc (c) Sonic Underground people/DiC Chris Thorndyke etc (c) Sonic X people Sera etc (c) ???(please tell me) Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ __________

Kragok and Evil were teleported to the Twilight for them,was Aurora.  
"Both of you did quite well.I'm proud of you ,your final task awaits." Aurora snapped her Orb of Immortality and a steel cage Orb of Immortality on the edge of the up,hung a steel it were Ixis,Lupe-An and the Minion the cage,was hot lava flowed down from the volcano as rope the steel cage's looked as if it could break at any moment.  
"Lupe!Ixe!" Kragok 's eyes were on the Orb of Immortality.  
"Kray!Help us,please!" Lupe-An screamed didn't care she hugged Casey a bit too tight.  
"Please help us!" Ixis screamed like a was so nervous,he hugged onto the calm cheeks had a tint of ' cheeks turned pink when he realized what he let go of her.  
"Sorry." Ixis apologized,hand behind head.  
"Apology accepted." Chloe-Li sighed,looking cheeks became crimson.  
"Evil,please help us!" Syn-De held onto Cable for dear ,who was screaming,smiled naughtilly.  
"Pervert!" Syn-De scolded,smacking the back of his head.

"Aurora,must we get the Orb of Immortality and save them at the same time?" Kragok asked,scared for his friend,wife and the other people's safety.  
" must either save them and lose the Orb of Immortality,or get the Orb of Immortality and lose choice."  
"..." Kragok bit his badly wanted to gain way,he can save Mobius from whatever evil ,was it worth risking six peoples' lives?He turned to hooded figure's eyes were on the Orb of Immortality.  
'I can use my psychic powers!' Kragok tried to use his psychic powers,but they didn't did the same.  
"I disabled your psychic powers.",Aurora said simply,"Hurry and make your choice."

Kragok leaped all the way to the broke the bars grabbed Lupe-An and tucked her under one arm and Syn-De the -Li wrapped her arms around Kragok's wrapped his arms around Kragok's felt some of his psychic power come back.  
"I'll fly out of and Casey,grab my ankels." Kragok did flew away just in cage fell into the lava lava came down from the top of the volcano.

Kragok flew down to where Aurora ,Cable and Casey jumped soon as he landed on his feet,the ladies got off.  
"Kragok,you risked your only chance of immortality to save us!" Lupe-An hugged Kragok.  
"Yeah,thank you." Ixis and the Minion Four smiled in appreciation. "You're welcome",Kragok smiled,'Though,I'll never become immortal like the prophecy said'  
"Kragok,you passed." Aurora smiled.  
"Yeah,but now I can never become immortal." Kragok shook his head.  
"That's your prize for risking such a valuable Orb for them.",Aurora pointed at the Minion Four,Lupe-An and Ixis,"The Orb of Immortality's now yours!"

"You're wrong about that,Aurora." Evil shouted,as he jumped out of the had a force-shield around the force-shield itself's the Orb of soon as he landed in front of Aurora,the Orb was absorbed as the force-shield glowed white for a moment.  
"How did you--"  
" Kragok just saved the others,I went and take the Orb of Immortality."  
"Wait!",Syn-De shouted,"You chose to steal that Orb,instead of simply saving us?"  
"Well,you were getting saved by Kragok." Evil shrugged his shoulders.  
"Leave!Leave now!How dare you mess the prophecy up!" Aurora shouted.  
"I'm the real Psychic One.I'm now immortal." Evil smirked.  
"Kragok's the real one."  
"How?He's not immortal."  
"He has something you'll never he has,gave us the very reason that he's the Psychic One."  
"Ha,keep fooling yourself." Evil smirked.  
"You and your Minions,be gone!" Aurora shouted,as she used her powers to teleport them to the Land of Chaos,where their aircraft was.

"I'm so sorry about you losing your Orb of Immortality." Aurora apologized.  
"That's I must be more careful." Kragok eyes shone with teleoported them back to where they left their boogie.

Aurora stared at the sky was hopeful for a hopeful face creased into a worried one.  
'This wasn't supposed to happen.'

To be continued...

Next story:Armageddon Part 1:Evil Want,Evil Get! 


	65. Chapter 65

Armageddon Part 1:Evil Want,Evil Get! by Steffie

Author's notes:The Evil One's willing to do anything to make Kragok do battle with 's The Evil One's biggest mistake,ever...

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ ____

Time: Early Morning(6 AM)  
Place: Kragok residence

It's a beautiful morning in the outskirts of hot sun rays shone into the window of Kragok's home,brighting up the though the whole Floating Island's covered with snow,the sun's rays were -An and Kragok got up as soon as the sun rays shone onto their got up,stretched his body and -An rolled over to face Kragok,smiling.

"Morning,Kray-honey." Lupe-An smiled,kissing Kragok on the lips.  
"Morning,Doc." Kragok smiled back,returning the -An got up,putting her gown on.  
"We must wake the kids up,being a school day and I must take them to school." Lupe-An yawned.  
"No,I'll take the kids to school today.",Kragok offered,"You work till very late,ever since many of the Echidnaopolians accepted cybernetic implants."  
"You sure,Kray?" Lupe-An asked,ready to leave the room.  
",the boss gave me the day off." Kragok smiled.

*Later,the quadruplets' bedroom*

"Morning,Matthew." Lupe-An stated,shaking her youngest slumberer he,and his siblings,didn't wake up,Lupe-An opened the sun shoned into the quaruplets' eyes,waking them up.  
"Nnn..." Matthew got up from his bed to put his glasses on.  
"Hey,isn't today Daddy's?---" Kelly-An asked loudly,but Lupe-An covered her mouth with her palm.  
"Ssh,Daddy doesn't know it's his birthday today.I want to surprise him." Lupe-An whispered to her children.  
"But why doesn't he know it's his birthday?" Merin-An asked.  
"We were born in the Twilight Zone,where we can't really measure months and can only measure years.."  
"Then how do you know it's his birthday today?" Icarus asked.  
"Our scientists figured a way to figure out the date of our hatchings.",Lupe-An explained,"But,you four must go and eat breakfast don't tell your dad anything." Lupe-An winked playfully at her kids.

*Later*

Kragok,Lupe-An,Lee-An and the quadruplets had ,Lee-An and the quadruplets then got dressed into their winter -An left for work already.  
"Bye,Mommy!" the kids hugged Lupe-An goodbye.  
"Bye Matthew,Kelly,Merin,Icarus!Are you sure you're warm enough?"  
"Yes,Mommy..." the quadruplets whined.  
"Bye,Loopy." Kragok said then lip-locked.  
"Eew!!!!" Matthew and Icarus grossed out,sticking their tongues out in -An and Kelly-An laughed at their -An and Kragok then un-liplocked.  
"You sure you don't want to come with?Maybe we can go to the movies.--" Kragok begun.  
"I'll be fine." Lupe-An reassured nodded in approval,before opening the door to let the children out then followed after them.  
"Bye,Kray!Bye Kids!" Lupe-An waved goodbye when Kragok and the kids got into the boogie.  
"Bye,take care!" Kragok waved then started up the then flew his boogie towards Echidnaopolis.

*Meanwhile*

In his Steelapolian HQ,Evil stood in his him were his Minion -De,Casey and Cable looked on nervously at their -Li wore her same-old don't-care-at-all facial rested her foot on the wall,while the other rested on the leaned her back against the crossed her arms closely to her eyes were closed,but it's not because she's asleep.

"During all this time,when we searched for the Psychic Orbs,I never had the chance to fight Kragok!It's my greatest desire to fight him!!!" The Evil One growled to his Minion Four.  
"But you now have immortality,which he doesn't 't it be unfair if you fight him?" Syn-De asked "It doesn't matter,really.",Evil began,"I'm sure we'd be equal in power."  
"But how would you make him fight against you?I'm pretty sure he's not the fighting type." Chloe-Li replied,casting her gaze at her superior.  
"My dear Ice Princess,I do have a way to make him fight one's loved one's in trouble,they'll do anything for their loved one's safety." Evil smiled evilly.

*Later,Kragok residence*

"Hi Ixis,",Lupe-An talked to her brother on the cellphone,"Remember,you must distract Kragok for an hour,you hear?Okay,bye." she then dialed Lien-Da's cellphone number.  
"Hi you decorating the Common , you in 50 ."

Lupe-An switched her cellphone then took some of her clothes from her drawer and shoes,before she went to the laid her clothes on the washing basket,before locking the bathroom turned the shower gown and nightie fell down to her ankels as she got out of her quill bands fell to her ankels as slipped her feet out of her then stepped into the shower.

*Meanwhile*

"Ah,guess Lupe-An's all on her own." Evil smirked when he saw her in his mind's red,he then teleported himself to Kragok's home.

*Back to Lupe-An*

Lupe-An was still showering,busy washing her hair switched the shower taps off for a second,wondering if she did hear someone's , then switched the shower taps on again.  
"Oh Lupe,you can imagine the strangest things." Lupe-An shook her head.

*The Living Room*

The figure levitated towards the bathroom,listening 's waiting for the shower taps to get switched he can get his victim.

*Minutes later*

Lupe-An swiftly dried herself off with a quickly pulled her clothes and shoes on.  
'I sure hope I'm not late.' she quickly wrapped the towel over her wet forgot her hairdryer in her then unlocked the bathroom door...

*Ixis and Kragok*

"Come Kray,let's go and play at the like the old times." Ixis suggested,dragging Kragok by the arm.  
"Fine,fine." Kragok sighed.

*Back to Lupe-An*

The figure hid away as soon as Lupe-An walked out of the bathroom,and into her plugged her hair-dryer into the plug socket,before switching it figure tip-toed silently towards Lupe-An,ready to grab soon as he was a foot away from her,he wrapped his arms around her even trapped Lupe-An's arms into his grasp.  
"HEY!!!!" Lupe-An shrieked in tried to get her arm free,but just couldn't.  
"No use struggling!!" the figure purred into her ear.  
"EVIL!!!!" Lupe-An yelped,worried what he would do to Lupe-An could ask anymore,Evil teleported himself and Lupe-An to his HQ...

*Common Hall*

The Dark Legion,Knuckles and his friends,and Kragok's friends,were waiting for Lupe-An to bring the whole hall was decorated with balloons,streamers and a huge banner with,"Happy 44th Hatch Day,Kragok!!" written in red.

"I can't get her on her cellphone." Julie-Su exclaimed.  
"Maybe she's busy driving?It's against the law to talk on the cell,while driving,y'know?" Remington others approved Remington's suggestion,the most logical of them all.  
*Later,Evil's HQ*

Lupe-An found herself outside Evil's HQ guards stood by each of her side,each aiming their laser at whole Chaos Legion army were leading her to their aircraft/space ship,lead by her guards were now had an idea.

"Oops,oh clumsy me!" Lupe-An chirped,pretending to she pretended to trip,she grabbed hold of both bodyguards' then lifted her feet to her head,before she flipped herself over with the soon as the bodyguards began to fell,she let go and did a hand-spring before landing on her bodyguards crashed to the metallic floor,each had a bone fracture in their arm.

"Chaos Legionnaires,sieze her!!" Evil screamed at his legionnaires charged towards -An flipped over many of the chargers' backs,scissor-kicked some others,or used her self-defence moves against avoided the attacks with her self-defence tried her best to more towards the building.A few female Chaos Legionnaires grabbed hold of of them punched her hard in the one holding onto her arms,held her extremely -An kicked the puncher in the whipped her head back,striking her head against the Chaos Legionnaire's was knocked out of them busy trying to counter-attack her attackers' attacks,she finally got inside the was filled with electrical wires,computers and weaponry.

"I never knew you can fight?" Evil shouted at the captive.  
"My brother's a great teacher." Lupe-An gasped between also tried to knock some of her attackers out cold,by pinching the nerve of their neck.  
"Now matter how great their teacher,one can't use self-defence forever." Evil pointed out.  
'He's right,I'm getting tired...' Lupe-An admitted,stopping to get a then noticed a hosepipe near a loose electrical wire.

'That's it!' Lupe-An grabbed hold of the wire,and threw the end at the Chaos all stopped in their tracks,wondering what she'll do.  
"You guys are such wash-outs!" Lupe-An grinned,switching the tap then hosed the Chaos Legionnaires all moaned about getting then plugged the electrical wire into the whole Dark Legionnaire army were shocked into unconsciouness,except for Evil.

"That was quite clever.",Evil admitted,clapping behind her,"But you can't use either wit,or strength,to defeat an immortal." Evil smirked.  
"You stole the Orb of Immortality from Kragok!" Lupe-An exclaimed.  
"SILENCE!!!!!!!!" Evil growled,eyes -An fell down.  
"I can't feel my body!!" Lupe-An gasped in horror.  
"That's because I used my psychic powers to paralyse you." Evil suddenly grabbed hold of Lupe-An's quill and then twirled her around into the then flicked her against the wall,before slamming his side into her.

"Cow--ard.",Lupe-An gasped,"You had to paralyse me to attack you're not so tough!" "But that's to show you that it didn't matter,you can't attack me either way." Evil then unparalysed her.

Lupe-An got to her feet and readied herself to attack simply glided towards her and punched her in the she doubled over,he elbowed her -An collapsed to the suddenly leaped to her feet and charged Lupe-An was a hair's length away from him,he crashed his body into flew a feet into the air,before skidding against the -An's purple outfit's back was ripped open from the her black top's back revealed from underneath her purple outfit's back.

Evil then used his psychic powers to knock Lupe-An then teleported himself and Lupe-An back to the laid Lupe-An on the operating table,which was in the control then strapped her arms and legs to the operating it's a giant laser gun,that's attached to the roof.

"Kragok picked a fine female,I must say.",Evil whispered,stroking the unconscious female's cheek with his finger,"Now I can get both a fight with Kragok,and my wife back."

To be continued...

Armageddon Part 2: Fight 


	66. Chapter 66

Armageddon Part 2: Fight by Steffie

Author's Notes : Evil will get the fight he wants...

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ ______

*The Common Hall*

"She still didn't arrive?" Lien-Da wondered out loud,worried her sister-in-law didn't arrive yet.  
" knows where this place is." Julie-Su thought.  
'Something tells me something bad happened,but what?' Remington thought to himself,as he sipped on some fruit punch.

*Ixis and Kragok*

"Whoohoo!I got 50,-score!Go me!" Ixis cheered himself on as he beat the monster on the second-last was busy trying to phone someone on his cellphone.  
"Damnit,why can't I get Lupe?" Kragok cursed to himself.  
"Huh?Why do you wanna talk to her?" Ixis asked,more interested in the game.  
"I have a strange feeling she's in trouble."  
"No 's with Lien--" Ixis shut his mouth just time.  
"They're hanging out together?"  
"Well,they did bury the hatchet."  
"Well,not deep enough to become buddy-buddy."  
"Well,they didn't kill one another if you find Lien,you'll find her?"  
" Ixe,let's look for them."  
'So much for the birthday party surprise...' Ixis sighed.

*Evil's aircraft*

"Uhn...where am I?",Lupe-An groaned,as she's finally coming to,"Hey,why am I strapped to this operating table?And what is that weird gun above?" Lupe-An gasped when a black-cloaked figure(with a hood covering his head),slowly dragged his feet towards the operating table.  
".So the Kray-ster and I have the same again,my wife's in your body." Evil spoke with his smooth,calm 's a voice that suited a gentleman,instead of a psycho.  
"What do you want,Evil?" Lupe-An demanded,using anger to hide the fear inside of her.  
"My wife's in your body,ma'am.I want her back.I also want a fight with Kragok." Evil said it as if it's the most obvious thing in the removed his hood,revealing a black covered his quills as well as most of his just didn't hid his eyes and muzzle.  
'Such blue like Kragok.',Lupe-An though to gasped when she saw that his one eye glowed red,'Okay,his eye is so blue'  
"So,you kidnapped me so that Kragok would be lured here?"  
"Of course,my there's other reasons why."  
"Which is?" Lupe-An responded by grinning sadistically.  
"My dear,may I rip your pancrease out,before skinning you alive?" Evil asked so sarcasm at evilness at of like a gentleman asking to carry a lady's 's what frightened shock smothered her angry smirked in response.

"Let's give your husband a message,shall we?" Evil grinned his index fingers of his temples,he contacted Kragok telepathically.

*Common Hall*

"C'mon Lupe,where are you?" the guests felt a gust of wind coming they turned around,they gasped when they saw the birthday him,Ixis was looking very embarrassed.  
"Huh?What's this?" Kragok blinked in buried his face in his 's waiting for Lien-Da and the others to chew him out.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY,KRAGOK AND LIEN-DA!!!" everyone shouted,except for Lien-Da and amazed male turned to Lien-Da for answers.  
"It's our -An and I made sure our party would be a hit." Lien-Da explained shot Ixis a death-glare.  
"Why do you know it,and not me?"  
"You know how much I hate ,I made sure I knew what would go on."  
"Wait...Doc knew about this?" " she with you?"  
"That's why I'm here.I was looking for her."  
"She usually hung out at the hospital or that comic didn't you check here?"  
"I was looking for you,and traced you here."  
"Eh?"  
"I don't know how,but I can trace a specific person by reading their brain patterns." Kragok shrugged his shoulders.  
"Really?But,why can't you find Lupe-An then?" Lien-Da was quite annoyed Kragok discovered the party,and quite angry her brother didn't use this gift to trace she could make a sarcastic remark,Kragok's body had a blue closed his eye shut,his index fingers on his a few silent seconds,Kragok stopped glowing as his eye opened face had a mixture of anger and worry.  
"Well,what was that?"  
"Evil contacted has Lupe-An wants me to go to her now,or else he'll kill her." Kragok gritted his teeth in anger.  
"What?!" Lien-Da and the party guests demanded.  
"Evil has Lupe-An hostage!I'm going right now!Don't stop me!" Kragok growled in floated a few feet above,before zipping out of the common force of it swept everyone off his feet.

*Later*

Kragok flew at the speed of mach flew for about ten minutes now.  
'Evil said he was here somewhere...' Kragok noticed an aircraft several metres decided to speed it up.

*Inside the aircraft*

" found us!" Evil gasped in was peering out of the his powers,he made the aircraft fly faster and faster.

*Kragok*

"Damnit!" Kragok was so close,he could've grabbed hold of the tried aircraft dodged tried to fly nearer to the dodged carried on for a few moments.  
'Think you're so smart,huh?' Kragok thought to flew nearer to the aircraft,and suddenly made a sharp u-turn.

*Inside the aircraft*

"What?Where did he go?" Evil eyes swifted about,trying to find Kragok.  
"It's takes more than mere dodging to stop my husband!" Lupe-An proudly face was covered were a victorious smile.  
"And she's right about that!" a voice boomed from nowhere.A blue light flashed,before Kragok materliased in front on Lupe-An.  
"You can teleport?!" Evil blinked in surprise.  
"Hello to you too,Evil." Kragok growled.  
"That's the Psychic One can teleport!" Evil bared his large fangs,a deep rumble in his smiled at this.  
"So,you're saying you can't?" Kragok had a smug look on his face.  
"No,Kray-meister.I'm just shocked you too can do 's why our fight would be quite interesting."  
"You want to fight me,after you gained immortality?Isn't that unfair?" Kragok demanded.  
"If you're really the Psychic One,such things won't matter."  
"I won't do 's unfair."  
"If you don't,I'll kill your wife." Evil pointed at Lupe-An,who's still strapped to the operating gazed in Lupe-An's frightened -An bit her lip,as she felt the intensity fill the air.  
"'s battle." Kragok sighed in took his blue robes now only wore his green vest,one black glove,his quill-band and his grey cracked his right hand's the other hand,he pointed all his fingers to the sounds were heard,as yellow sparks flew from his gloved cracked his neck,before blowing a kiss at orange female shivered in disgust.  
"Hey!Get your own wife!" Kragok growled.

The aircraft had entered Outer Space a few minutes ago just flew passed a few 're still in the Solar System.

Kragok flew towards the last second,he did a triple-spin struck Evil in his boxed the air with his left hand,then the repeated motion went faster and then flicked his hands at Kragok.A giant ball of red energy flew towards dodged energy flew back to its absorbed shot multiple small blue energy balls at masked echidna dodged them and shot multiple small red energy balls of his dodged as went on for five minutes.

Evil leaped towards leaped out of the two started to throw punched at one awhile,Evil and Kragok's arms were then tried to knee one carried on for then wrestled.

After an hour went passed,the males stood were both panting heavilly.  
"Why don't you just give up,Kragok?" Evil panted.  
"I didn't want to fight in the first ,why don't you take your mask off?"  
"It's none of your bloody business!" Evil flicked a giant psychic ball towards red echidna made a force-shield around red psychic energy bounced off of it,and struck the giant laser laser gun started to glow.A red beam glowed from the laser gun,before it shot 's aim would be Lupe-An's heart.  
"Oh crap!!" Kragok's eyes grinned evilly.  
"Oh my,you're going to help me accomplish one of my you." Evil smiled.  
"NO!!!" Kragok rushed towards he could stop the laser beam,Evil knocked him out with a red psychic ball of made Kragok fall onto the at that moment,the beam struck Lupe-An's -An screamed in pain.  
"Oh...no..." Kragok sobbed under his body shook while he turned towards Evil,his face filled with rage and he attacked Evil,he noticed another being on the floor.

There's an orange female on the had blonde wore turquiose clothes and lots of Egyptian jewellery.  
"Uhn..." she moaned,getting herself to her gazed into Kragok's face lit up when she saw ran towards him to give him a giant bear tip-toed gingerly towards the operating table,fearing what he mind sighed in hugged Lupe-An protectively,happy she's -An smiled wearily.

"Evil,who's that?" Kragok asked his rival.  
"My somehow got into your wife's body,when she lost she has a body of her own." Evil grinned happily.  
"You got your wife us go back home." Kragok demanded.  
"Na ah.",Evil wagged his index finger,"We must have another you win,I'll let both of you you lose,I'll kill you ?"  
" keep it,you hear?"  
"Sure,sure.I always keep my ,please sit by Lupe-An." ",'ll be a boring fight,anyways." Eviette yawned,before she cat-walked towards Lupe-An's she reached Lupe-An's left-side,she sat on the floor.

The two males faced on another,ready to fight.  
"Take this,wimp!!" Evil cackled evilly,blasting a torso-sized energy blast at leaped out of the soon as he landed on the floor,he leaped high into the shot five energy balls from his leaped out of the way.  
" boring." Eviette yawned.  
"Why'd you say that?"  
"I mean,I know he's immortal means that no matter what happened,he'll would fight till the death."  
"So would Kragok."  
"Dear,have you forgotten Kragok's one little weakness?If he used his full power for quite awhile,his brain could explode."  
"..." Lupe-An was forgot about Evil's now immortal,he can use his full power without worrying that he'll bit her lip as she paid full attention to the fight in front of her.

Kragok dodged Evil's psychic leaped from one place to another.  
"Keep still,so that I can blast you!!!" Evil snarled.  
"What's the matter?Are you a poor aimer?Bad eyesight?" Kragok childishly leaped out of the energy blasts' way.  
"No and 're just so annoying!" Evil shot more energy soon as the last energy blast got nearer to Kragok,he teleported himself out of the way.  
"Huh?!" Evil blinked in whipped his head soon as he did this,Kragok teleported himself from behind Evil's head.  
"Why you little--" Evil aimed a psybeam at 's target leaped over Evil's he did so,Kragok pinched the top of Evil's black mask with his onto it,he pulled it off as he landed in front of then leapt over Evil.

"My mask!" Evil screamed fell onto his covered his face with his left-side of his head,as well as his quills,were silver other side were a 's an echidna,alright.  
"Hah!I have your precious mask!" Kragok teased,swinging the mask around in his Claw.  
"Give it back!" Evil demanded,shaking his fist at used his right arm to cover his left-hand side.  
"Only when you let me and Lupe-An go." "No!I won't!" Evil went sounded like he wanted to cry.  
"Fine then!" Kragok threw the mask charged towards tackled him to the ground.  
"Show me your face!I need to know who you really are!" Kragok snarled,trying to pull Evil's arms away from his face.  
"I won't!" Evil snarled.  
"Then I will!" Kragok used his powers to paralyse his opponent's he didn't expect it,Evil couldn't prevent Kragok's 's arms dropped down to their master's sides.

Kragok gasped in horror as he glanced at Evil's eyes widened as he jumped away from this person.  
"It-It--It can't be...you're supposed to be can't be alive."

To be continued...

Next story:Armageddon Part 3: Another Day of Fury 


	67. Chapter 67

Armageddon Part 3: Another Day of Fury by Steffie

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^

____________

*Echidnaopolis*

Evil's four minions were walking along the snowy streets of -Li wore a purple jacket(with a belt around her waist),grey pants,black boots,a purple beanie,purple scarf and purple -De wore a red jacket,black pants,red boots,red scarf and her hands were in a red wore a black jacket,white scarf and a pair of grey mittens over his usual wore a red trenchcoat,green mittens and a green scarf over his usual outfit. "Why didn't Evil take us and the other Chaos Legionnaires with him?" Cable whined,shivering.  
"I know why.I just read his mind." Chloe-Li said sarcastically.  
"You did?" Casey blinked his others sighed in defeat.  
"She's being sarcastic,Casey." Syn-De sighed.  
"Oh." Casey carried on walking.  
"Is it just me,or the snow's melting?" Cable others looked down at the snow's starting to melt.  
"Yeah,you're right." Casey said,sitting on his haunches.  
"Phew,it's getting hotter too." Syn-De and the others pulled their jackets off,beanies and scarfs off.

They weren't the only snow is,the snow the ice-caps were all the places that has Summer,the weather became too unbearable.

*Evil's ship*

"You're supposed to be dead!" Kragok gasped,still unable to register what he saw in front of him is real.  
"But I am." Evil looked just like even has the same eye colour as left eye's also looked just like Kragok',his whole left side's removed his left 's bionic as well,but his bionic hand looked just like a normal hand,despit being bionic and silver.  
"I was the one that made all the universes collide.I used a force-shield to protect myself and my legionnaires from getting killed." Evil said it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Why do you hate me,if you're me?" Kragok demanded.  
"But I am not you!I'm the real Psychic One!I'm now immortal!The real Psychic One would be immortal!" Evil snarled.  
"The Ancient Walkers even said that I'm The Psychic One." Kragok pointed out.  
"They're lying!" Evil organic eye flashed red.  
"Why can't you just accept that I'm the Psychic One,and not you for this universe?"  
"There's only supposed to be one Psychic One for all the prophecy said so!" Evil charged at knocked Kragok off his punched Kragok violently in the punched him hard in the then traded punches and kicks.

"Come,let me unstrap you from here." Eviette offered,trying to unstrap Lupe-An's right arm.  
"What,you're helping me?" Lupe-An blinked in confusion.  
"Why not?Your body helped kept me alive.I'm just returning the favour." Eviette shrugged as she freed both -An unstrapped the straps from her soon as she climbed off of the operating legs gave in on caught her just in time.  
"Must be the fight earlier." Lupe-An explained,clunching her wives set their attention to their husbands.

Kragok aimed giant energy blasts at aimed his own giant energy blasts at energy explosions were the psychic echidnas used force-shields to shield themselves from the aimed more energy blasts at one another.

Meanwhile,the Sun's radiating extreme Sun's bulging all radiated even more heat than the snow had melted on heat became more and more unbearable.

*Back to Evil's aircraft*

The psychic echidnas avoided one another's energy now stood a few feet in front of their wives,his back turned to 's facing Evil eye-to-eye.  
"I won't miss this time!" Evil aimed a five-foot sized engery blast at Kragok.  
"You forgot my force-shield." Kragok pointed made the force-shield just in bounced off of the force-field and was heading straight for Evil.  
"." Evil simply leaned out of the was heading straight for their wives.  
"NO!!Get out of the way!" Kragok energy ball was heading nearer and nearer to their hugged Lupe-An close to her chest,before turning her back to the energy way,only Eviette would get the energy blast struck her full-on.  
"AHH!" she later,she was turned to -An grabbed onto the edge of the operating table,before she could collapse onto the eyes widened when she noticed her counterpart was turned to was too shocked to even scream in horror.

"NO!EVIETTE!!" Evil screamed legs buckled beneath body shook as he trickled down his didn't bother to wipe them away.  
"..." Kragok bit his didn't want to kill even his enemy's 's an even risked her own life to save Lupe-An.  
"YOU BASTARD!MY OWN ENERGY BLAST KILLED HER!!!MY OWN WIFE!!" Evil screamed hysterically,pointing a finger at leaped back onto his a bit,he tip-toed towards the ashes of his scooped some into his closed his eyes for a blew the dust off his hands,letting it eyes locked onto Lupe-An,who wondered what he's up go of the table,she wobbled a few feet away from the suspicious eyes locked onto Evil's every did Kragok.  
"Kragok?" Evil asked.  
"Yes?"  
"How did it feel when I did--",Evil shot a fist-sized energy blast at Lupe-An,"--this?"  
"NO!" Kragok legs couldn't looked legs glowed was using his power to stop Kragok from moving.

The energy blast struck Lupe-An on the left-side of her sheer force of it made her slam against the wall hard.  
"Oof." Lupe-An gasped,as the wind was knocked out of her.  
"Lupe!!" Kragok Evil's psychic stunt of disabling his legs,Kragok ran towards held her into his noticed that the left side of her hair's covered in with her whole left side of her front left quill's missing.  
"Lupe?" Kragok whispered.  
"Uhnn..Kray?" Lupe-An barely vision's getting blurrier and eyelids became heavier and wanted to simply close her ,she can't see anything from her left be the fringe in front of her face.  
"Lupe,you're alive." Kragok hugged her close.  
"Of course I am.I'm only bleeding a little bit." Lupe-An tried to reassure him.  
"I must teleport you back home." Kragok mused,noticing how the left fringe became redder.  
"I'm fine--" Lupe-An tried to sound brave.  
"No,you're not.I don't you to die,just because you're too stubborn!" Kragok -An noticed only now he was started to weep as tears came from her left eye.  
" come back home 're supposed to have a surprise birthday party for you." Lupe-An whispered,stroking Kragok's cheek.  
"I must stay alive for me." Kragok hugged her tightly -An tried to hug back,but her strength was drained.  
"Goodbye." they both said as held his hand on Lupe-An's of the Echidnaopolian hospital,he teleported her there.

*Echidnaopolis hospital*

Dr Finitevus was having a lunch previous operation was finishing his sandwich and coffee,he decided to check up on his he walked out of his office,he noticed a group of his surgeons wheeling someone on the operating table.  
"What have we here?" Dr Fin asked as calmly as soon as he saw the bloody echidna's face,did he realize who it was.  
"What happened to Lupe-An?"  
"She wobbled into the waiting she could collapse,we caught said something about Evil attacking her and Kragok." the surgeon,obviously a former Dark Legionnaire Fin wiped the fringe from Lupe-An's left side away.  
"Oh no---" Dr Fin gasped. "Miss Karen-Le,please call Lupe-An's family,as well as Kragok'!" Dr Fin growled.  
"Yes,sir." Karen-Le agreed nervously,afraid of his nervous tone of voice.

*Evil's ship*

"How dare you attack my wife like that!" Krago body turned blue as he transformed into his Super 's right quills became longer as he became attacked one another.

Suddenly,there was a bright flash of light.  
"What was that?" Evil demanded,looking around.  
"Is it just me,or did it become quite warm around here?" Kragok asked,sweating.  
"Oh no..." Evil gasped as he peered out of the window.  
"What do you mean--Oh no!"  
"Ultimate Day of Fury!" Evil screamed.  
"What's that?"  
"That's how Aurora tried to get rid of all made the sun does this after every 26 million the makes another universe."  
"Wait,that sounded familiar somehow."  
"You and I were both pharaohs in our people looked up to us like the Ultimate Day of Fury came,we somehow entered space and used all our powers to stop the radiation and heat from destroyng the were killed.I was injured badly,and bionics replaced the left side of my wandered around Mobius for eons,before you found your descendant in the Twilight entered her body and got reborn."  
"Then howcome I was chosen to be the Psychic One,if you didn't die?"  
"I was supposed to die saving prophecy couldn't get fulfilled if something didn't 's why they chose you.I hated not getting credit for not saving my Mobius."

"But,I must save this ,I became too weak after all the fighting." Kragok panted.  
"Me too." Evil turned back into their normal forms.  
"Then we have no other choice,but to work together?"  
"Guess this is over,I'll have another fight with you.I'm only helping you,because I want another battle." Evil grinned back.  
"How do we breath outside?It's outer space..."  
"Make a 'll help you breathe,and not to burn from the intense heat." Evil explained.  
"Okay." Kragok nodded.

They made a force-shield around flew outside until they were nearer to the sun.  
"No what?" Kragok asked.  
"You really don't remember?"  
"No."  
"Use all your psychic energy and wrap it around the Sun."  
"Is that it?"  
"It's not that would feel Aurora's power as 's quite powerful,she'll be as powerful as us combined." Evil explained.  
"How about we transform into our ultimate forms?" Kragok suggested.  
"But,you would die after your use your full power for too long!" Evil exclaimed.  
"I don't care!I did it before,and I'll do it again." Kragok sighed swallowed the huge lump in his throat.  
"Wise words." Evil both transformed into their ultimate 's fur turned silver while Evil's turned bionics became flesh eyes became purple.  
"On the count of three,use all your psychic energy to wrap it around the Sun!" Kragok shouted.  
"Right." Evil nodded.  
"One,Two,Three!" both males wrapped all their energy around the energy interwined,turning it into purple crackled from it.  
"This is hard." Kragok gritted his teeth. "Just keep doing Aurora realizes that we're powerful enough to stop her,then she'll see that we'll be able to stop evil." Evil encouraged his carried on doing this for ten minutes.  
"That's it,I'll use ALL my power!" Kragok muscles bulged as he powered aimed it all at the Sun.  
'While I'll 's actually more powerful than me...' Evil thought.

On Mobius,everyone was horrfied the sun turned stared in amazement at this sight.

The additional power was all the help they wrapped itself over the other 's power started to weaken against this.  
"Another two minutes,and it'll be all over." Evil felt something strange in his he were mortal,he would've been he isn't,he didn't noticed Kragok had a pained expression on his was panting two minutes,Aurora finally gave up.

"You two are worthy will be in your hands." Aurora's voice was sun turned back to Mobius,the weather changed back to what it Mobians cheered,happy everything's back to normal.

Kragok and Evil flew towards Mobius' atmosphere.  
"We did it!",Evil punched the space in front of turned back to his normal still had the force-shield around him,"Kragok?"  
"..." Kragok looked trickled down his nose and force-shield became weaker and soon as he closed his eyes,it started to fall,as Mobius' gravitational pull pulled him back to Mobius.  
"Oh is what killed him previously..." Evil gasped.

Kragok fell towards friction caused himself to catch fell down onto the Floating ,who was trying to catch him all this time,picked Kragok up bridal-style.  
"Now I can see why the Ancient Walkers chose you as The Psychic One.A true Psychic One should've been ready to risk his own life to save others." Evil decided to fly towards the Echidnaopolis hospital

To be continued...

Next story:Armageddon Part 4: Losing you... 


	68. Chapter 68

Armageddon Part 4: Losing you... by Steffie

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ ____________

*The Waiting Room*

Rose-An,Ixis,Lee-An,Matthew,Kelly-An,Merin-An,Icarus,Lien-Da,Lily-Na,Remington,Moritori Rex and Fifi-Lu were waiting there for three turned their heads when they heard Dr Fin walking into the waiting room. "Dr Fin,how is she?" Rose-An asked,as she got up from her doctor sighed heavilly.  
"She's out of the danger zone and regained ,she wouldn't like what she'll see.." Dr Finitevus chose his words wisely.  
"What do you mean?" Ixis demanded,looking ready to rip anyone's head off.  
"...It's best if you come with and Rose-An first." Dr Fin waved to them to follow echoed across the passage-way as they walked towards the room where Lupe-An Finitevus gingerly opened the soon as it creaked open,he allowed Rose-An in first,Ixis second and himself Fin closed the door shut after him.

"Lupe?" Rose-An -An was lying awake on the left side of her face,her front left quill,arms and torso were covered up by hair's clean from any blood.  
"Mom!Ixis!" Lupe-An smiled happily.  
"You okay,sis?Before Kragok left,he said something about you being kidnapped by Evil."  
"Yes,he's kidnapped me in order to get a fight with fight turned the end,Evil attacked me with some of his psychic teleported me here--",her eyes widended,"Oh no!Kragok's still on that aircraft with Evil!"  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Ixis reassured her,resting his grey hand on his sister's shoulder.  
"You're should be fine,right?I mean,he is The Psychic One." Lupe-An smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Dr Finitevus asked,standing by his patient's bedside.  
"Feeling a bit weak,but I'm fine." Lupe-An faked a happy Finitevus sighed.  
"Lupe-An,where did that psychic energy hit you?" Dr Finitevus asked.  
"He purposely made it hit the left-side of my ?" Lupe-An Finitevus gently unbandaged the front left-quill of and Rose-An Finitevus unbandaged the left-side of Lupe-An's face.  
"Oh no..." Rose-An covered her mouth with her bit his lip,his fists clenched into tight balls.  
"What?What's going on?" Lupe-An brought her hand up to the right-side of her felt the hard skull,the warmth as well as her fingers travelled to the left-side of her was smooth,cool and was harder than her fingers travelled feeling ended where her muzzle starts as she decided to use both felt warm fur as soon as she got to her cheeks and all the way down to her chin.  
"...No..." Lupe-An bit her turned to Dr Finitevus and her stared sadly into her shocked expression.  
"Here." Dr Fin handed her a hand-mirror.  
"Oh no!" Lupe-An left-side of her face(excluding her muzzle) was covered with a silver metal front left-quill was styled the same way as Julie-Su's bionic -An's left eye was was a bionic the white's supposed to be,it's iris was green as ran down her crumpled into a fit of sobs,as her mother hugged her close.

*Meanwhile*

Evil had finally arrived at the Echidnaopolis flew into the hospital.  
"I need help here!" he the nurses,doctors and anyone else stared in horror.  
"You look like Kragok!Yet Kragok's in your arms?!" one surgeon,who was a Dark Legionnaire,blurted out.  
"So what?Take him to the Emergency Room now!" Evil roared.  
"Y-Y-Yes,s-sir!" the doctor laid him on the operating table,before wheeling him in.A nearby nurse carefully stepped towards him.  
"Sir,you're also bleeding 's get you to a doctor." she offered.  
"I'm immortal,this won't kill me." he ,the nurse decided to go and wait in the Waiting Room.

Ixis and Rose-An sat in the Waiting told the others about Lupe-An's new children were taking this better than they thought they looked up when they saw Kragok,wearing a black-and-blue robe,entered the Waiting Room.  
"Kragok?!" they all gasped at once.  
"I'm not Kragok.I'm Evil." Evil huffed.  
"No look just like Kragok."  
"I am Kragok from another dimension!" Evil others were silent for a moment.  
"Where is Kragok?" Ixis demanded,standing up from his stared face-to-face with his best friend's boiled inside of him.  
"He's in the hospital."  
"Say what?" Ixis demanded,grabbing him by the scruff of the robe.  
"We worked together to stop the sun from he used all his power for too long,he needed to get here.I brought him 's my way of making up to him."  
"Well,how about apologizing to my sister first?She lost half her face thanks to you!" Ixis so badly wanted to punch him.  
"..." Evil didn't know what to and Evil were exchanging death-glares for didn't even notice Lupe-An walking up to them.  
"That's enough,you 's Kragok?" Lupe-An medicine Dr Fin gave her helped her heal much faster.  
"In the operating room.",Dr Finitevus said from behind,"We're trying our best to help him."  
"Will he come out of it?" Lien-Da asked.  
"I can't promise you is,a few arteries in his brain 's bleeding 're trying our best." Dr Fini sighed soon as Dr Fini left the room,did they allow the sobs to overcome them.

*One hour later*

The doctors tried everything,but Kragok's condition didn't become was on any machine that could help keep him Lien-Da,Ixis and Lupe-An was also there,but kept his -An took the children -Na,Moritori Rex and Lily-na went also left.  
"I always knew him as a strong person,now he looks so weak." Lupe-An choked on her tears.  
"He'll make it.I'm sure he will." Lien-Da tried to even convince stood quielty,with only the sounds of Kragok's breathing and heart monitor breaking the silence.

'If it weren't for me,none of this would've -An wouldn't have wouldn't be wouldn't be dead.I'm such a jerk!Only thinking of myself.' Evil though to himself.  
"But,you and he saved Mobius." a feminine voice whispered from behind turned around.  
"Oh,hi we showed who's stronger,huh?" Evil bubble-gum pink female echidna smiled.  
"'ve proven to me that you'll protect Mobius from any threat." Aurora nodded.  
"But,the real Psychic One's busy dying because of me.I'm immortal,so I would not 's just like his previous life."  
"There's a way to save him,but there's a price." Aurora warned.  
"I'll do to make up for what I did."  
"Are you willing to give your immortality up for him?When you do so,you will perish."  
"Yes.I make up for what I've done." Evil flew until he stood by Kragok's hospital -Da,Ixis and Lupe-An were wondering what he'll noticed a bubble-gum pink echidna with him.

"What must I do?" Evil asked.  
"Place your left hand on Kragok's chest." Aurora did so.  
"What now?" Evil asked.  
"Close your eyes." Aurora did so.  
~Orb of Immortality,exit Evil's Kragok's body him 't give him be gone..~ Aurora chanted in a foreign Orb of Immortality jumped out of nowhere,and landed on Kragok's glowed 's was Orb of Immortality soon as it vanished,Evil turned into a puff of smoke.

Aurora turned to Lupe-An,Ixis and Lien-Da.  
"Explain to him what happened ,tell him he's still legacy will live in his 's where immortality will come Psychic One will always survive in his children." she vanished.

Lupe-An,Ixis and Lien-Da stared in couldn't believe what just happened.  
"Let's phone the others." Lien-Da said the first thing she thought of.

*Meanwhile*

Ixis strolled around the snowy streets of was worried about his noticed a figure a few feet person was staring at the sky assumed it was the snow falling down like walked up to the felt that strange feeling again.  
'Chloe?' Ixis thought,as he noticed the figure was -Li turned around when she heard stared at one feeling they had became stronger and blinked when they realized what the feeling bend down to her wrapped his muscled arms around her waist and pulled her -Li wrapped her arms around his pressed his lips passionately on Chloe-Li's -Li returned the gesture.  
"My soulmate." They both whispered after they ended their kiss.  
"Let's have some hot cocoa at my place." Ixis offered.  
"Whatever." Chloe-Li said as she didn't smiled as he knew that it meant walkd to his apartment,hand-in-hand.

*Kragok's department*

Casey and Lee-An were kissing both realized the feeling they had were the soultouch.

To be continued...

Next story:Armageddon Part 5:The End 


	69. Chapter 69

Armageddon Part 5:The End by Steffie

Author's Notes:The end of my Kragok series.

Knuckles,Sonic etc (c) to SEGA Sally,Bunnie etc (c) to DiC/Archie Kragok,Remington etc (c) to Archie Steffie,Lupe-An etc (c) to me

Enjoy ^_^ _  
*The next morning*

Kragok fluttered his eyes soon as he opened them,he noticed a huge,"Happy 44th Hatch Day,Kragok!!" written in was streamers as -Da,Steelchain,Lupe-An,Kragok and Lupe-An's children,Ixis,Chloe-Li,Casey,Moritori Rex,Fifi-Lu,Ixis,Julie-Su and Knuckles jumped out from their hiding places.  
"Happy Birthday for yesterday!" they chorused in unison.  
"And for saving Mobius!" Knuckles grinned.  
"But,my birthday's yesterday--"  
"Which you didn't had." Lupe-An noticed only now Lupe-An bionics.  
"Lupe--" Kragok began.  
"Yeah,Evil struck me quite ,I'm now okay with it." Lupe-An smiled for real.  
"Mommy,Uncle Ixis and Auntie Lien said Evil gave up his life to save died as soon as he did so." Matthew said ,pointing at the said people behind him.  
"R-Really?" Kragok cocked his eyebrow.  
"Yes,he herself helped him to save your life." Lupe-An smiled.  
"I understood now what the Ancient Walkers meant,when I defeated a Sandcrawler with must work together if we wanted to accomplish it weren't for teamwork,I wouldn't have stopped the Ultimate Day of Fury." Kragok said room fell filled the air.

"Enough of this 's birthday boy saved the world,and didn't even credit for it!So,this is a 'thank-you' and a 'belated birthday' party!" Ixis others nodded in agreement.  
"Well,what are you waitin' for?Let's party!" Casey shouted.  
"Ssh,the nurses will kick us out if we make too much noise." Lee-An shushed him.  
"No,we won't." Casey hugged her closer to kissed picked Chloe-Li and kissed her -Li returned the kiss.

Lupe-An sat by Kragok's hand in his.  
"Everything came out right after all the trouble.I wonder if another villian will give us hassles?" Kragok asked.  
"I sure hope it's the toughest villian of all time." Knuckles hoped,cracking his knuckles.

*Robotropolis*

A midget with a bulb-shaped head and a toucan-beak-shaped nose sat in the chair of his uncle' hissed through his teeth,as he checked the records.  
"I failed!Again and again and again,I failed!Stupid Freedom Fighters." the midget thought for awhile,tapping his fingertips of the arm of his chair. "At least Uncle Julian's still Eggman's was also idiots ALWAYS took credit for MY only gave me credit when my plan those toads are as dead as a doorknob!" Snively mumbled coldy..

He didn't hear the footsteps from didn't even feel the hot breath on his felt a hand grip around his eyes glanced to his neck to see the figure's gulped when he noticed a familiar shadow in front of him.  
"What was that,you worm?!" a soft,angry voice hissed in his turned around,to face the owner of the heart nearly thumped out of his palms became overwhelmed him so much,he could only squeaked the figure's name in fright.  
"Doctor Robotnik?!"

THE END _  
Author's Notes:This the official end of my Kragok you all for reading my stories,especially my fans,I'd never go this far if it weren't for endings rock my world ^^;. 


End file.
